A second chance
by Starflight1701
Summary: After delivering his speech on the 1. commemoration day Kirk never thought that he would face his defeated nemesis again. Now Khan is right in front of him to take vengeance. But fate has its own plans. In the middle of the upcoming war between the Federation and the Klingons both men find themselves thrown into a whirl of dangerous passion that can destroy them... Kirk/Khan Slash
1. Chapter 1 - A rising storm

_Hi, dear readers!_

_Thank you so much for being interested in this story. Being a Trekki for more than thirty years (yeah, you read correctly) I unexpectedly became very smitten with the old/new crew around Jim Kirk, Spock and Bones. _

_It is really 'fascinating', like a well-known Vulcan would say, that such a successful TV-series from almost 50 years ago can be rebooted like that. I liked the first film very much and loved how the familiar characters were partly similar, partly different from those I know from TOS, and it is fun how they proceed in their own way._

_The second film caught me off-guard – not least because of B. Cumberbatch's interpretation of Khan. During "Space Seed" and "Star Trek II - the wrath of Khan" it was easy to see in Noonien Singh only the bad guy; the villain who has to be defeated and who challenged Kirk, Spock & Co. like no-one else did before. It was simply black and white. The new Khan was a gray area with many depths; sometimes he was even the victim and the real baddy was the one who used him, what unsealed completely different turns his character underwent. _

_But that was not all. Between Jim Kirk and Khan has always been a strange connection. In the old series it was rooted in the sheer challenge (and the fact that Kirk's forwardness could even smart out a genius), in the alternated universe the whole thing got a new and more intense twist. There were very personal reasons why the two acted like they did. And there were sparks between them. Sparks which – in my opinion – show a certain attraction towards each other beneath the anger and the fights. Both men are often called 'two sides of a coin' and I do think that this is a very good metaphor – and it gives room for other interpretations of their relationship._

_I am usually not such a slash-shipper but in this case ideas rose within me without even searching for them._

_The presented story was for several months in my mind and to get it out of my head I finally began to write it down. It will be a story of hope and despair, trust and betrayal, calmness and action, friendship and conspiracy, love and hate – and of erotic (so please check the rating!). _

_Hopefully you are going to enjoy this._

_One more thing just for the report: English isn't my mother tongue and even if I am using it frequently during my job there are certainly errors, so please be warned._

_If there is someone, who will take mercy on the other readers and me and is willing to beta-read the chapters before they are published, I would be very, very grateful. Please contact me via review or mail._

_Last but not least now the necessary __**disclaimer**__: I do not owe anything of the Start-Trek-Universe, created by Gene Roddenberry. The well-known characters aren't mine and this story is from a fan for fans without reward._

_I think that was enough for the foreword. Just beam up to the 23th century and have fun_

_Live long and prosper,_

_Yours Starflight_

**Chapter 1 – A rising storm**

Since the later afternoon the clouds above San Francisco had become compacter, their darkness like a bad omen of something sinister that lurked impalpable in the shadows. And now, as the day was nearing its end, the clouds blocked out any light of the moon or the stars, changing the evening already into night. The air in the city was heavy and sticky; white crest waves on the surface of Frisco-Bay danced along with the incoming tide; a lot of people felt itchy and agitated. All that promised only one thing: a thunder-storm – a thunder-storm that would last for hours.

But latter not went only for the weather. The emotions of the lone figure that watched the high apartment-house on the other side of the street were just as well in turmoil like the approaching storm – and were no less dangerous.

The few passersby, which were still out on the streets, didn't pay the man any attention, while he leaned against a house-wall; pale blue-green eyes fixed on the skyscraper and its glassy façade vis-à-vis.

He waited patiently, even if his time was limited. Lesser men would be nervous, would rush things, but he wasn't a lesser being. He was better – at everything! Evil tongues often mused that he wasn't even human, but this was not true. He looked human – most people would have even called him handsome – and the core of his existence was also rooted in this species, but still he was more than a simple man from Earth.

His keen eyes pierced the twilight of the streetlamps, his sharp hearing analyzed every noise in a radius of more than hundred meters, his nose caught the smells of food, ale and other alcoholics coming from the near restaurants and pups. All this was registered in his mind and would stay there as long as he would think it necessary, before he would simply 'delete' these data.

Somewhere down the street a church-bell ringed and called the tenth hour, but he didn't need any clock to know how late it was. His sense of time was precise – just, as if he would have an own clock in his brain.

His gaze wandered one time more over the levels in the upper half of the skyscraper. Several windows were illuminated; some had turn dark by now.

There, at the 48th floor, behind two or three of these windows, was the reason for him coming to this quarter of San Francisco. In one of those apartments was the man he was eager to meet again – and this not in a friendly way. Far from it. When he was done with him there would be more blood on his hands. He had killed before – countless times – and not only in self-defense. He didn't enjoy killing – he never had – but when it came down to it, he did it; quick, cold, merciless. And the man, he was about to visit, could expect anything from him _except_ mercy! No, this was one of the very few cases he really was going to like to send someone to death. He would marvel in pressing the life out of his victim!

His attention was brought to a woman, who headed to the entrance of the skyscraper and he took a deep breath. He already knew where to find his enemy after he checked the board with the doorbells beside the entrance, but he still had to wait before he would move into action. The evening had been too young when he arrived and the risk that the man he was about to make pay for his deeds against him and those he loved would receive any visitors, who could interference, had been too high.

But now his time had come – and this of his soon to be prey was running out. The minutes of his vengeance were approaching, and the female, who was about to enter the building, would unknowledgeable be his tool for his revenge.

From one moment to the next the features of the silent observer changed from an emotionless mask that covered his burning hate to a pleasant smile, then he started to move. With graceful strides he crossed the unusual low-trafficked street; the sedatives, which had been forced into his systems for weeks, had already worn off two or three hours ago. His long legs carried him to the entrance and to the young, brunette woman, who just took her key-card out of her pocket and was about to pull it through the lock-sensor, as he cleared his throat.

"Good evening, Miss," he greeted in a perfect polite way; his voice was a soft, deep baritone that instantly suggested trust and kindness – an illusory fact that couldn't be farer away from the truth.

The young lady turned around, startled, but she calmed down immediately as she looked straight into a small handsome face with high cheekbones, sensible curved lips – lips, which were almost sinful in her opinion – and with a pair of capturing pale blue-green eyes. The light of the streetlamp made the almost white skin shimmer like marble, while the rest of the man in front of her was clad in black. Even his smoothed-back hair was ebony, making an attractive, almost alluring contrast to his pale features.

"I am sorry, Miss, it was not my intention to startle you," the stranger said with a deep voice other men would be jealous of, and lowered his head in an old-fashioned way of salute.

"Oh… it's okay," the young woman answered, smiling at him. Well, she was engaged and more than happy with the man, whose proposal she accepted, but this guy could make her weak. "So… How can I help you?" she asked, trying not to stare at him too much. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

The man's glance grazed shortly her key-card – 12th floor, as he could read – and flashed her a brilliant smile. "Oh, only with usual neighborly help." He extended his hand to her and the young woman was surprised of the warm, firm grip of his long, slender fingers. "May I introduce myself? I am Frank Authborn."

"Jennie Teylor," she answered. "Nice to meet you."

An odd smirk hovered for the breath of a moment on his mouth, before he continued charmingly: "I just moved in at the 29th level, but I left my key-card in the apartment. So it would be very nice of you to let me in. Otherwise I would have to spend my first night in the streets of San Francisco."

Jennie started to laugh. "Oh dear, and this we could not let happen." She turned around and pulled her key through the sensor-slit. "How will you come into your flat if you left the key?" she asked, while she stepped through the back-gliding doors; the stranger on her heels.

"A friend of mine is up there, helping me unpacking my things. Unfortunately I also left my communicator, therefore I couldn't even contact him."

Mirth danced in Jennie's large dark eyes. "That I am calling bad luck." She pointed to the board outside of the building. "You could also have tried the doorbell, you knew?" she teased, what earned her a low chuckle.

"Yes, if I would know which of all those keys belongs to my flat I would have returned to a cold beer and a chat with my friend half an hour ago."

A small giggle escaped the lady's lips. "Well, I think those buttons are confusing if you're not used to them. You are not from here?"

He shook his head. "No, Miss, I come from the countryside of good old England."

"Ah, therefore the accentual way of speaking." She winked at him. "Well, then welcome to San Francisco. It isn't that quiet here like maybe in your little village, but I am certain you will get used to it. The city as a lot to offer – besides too many people in haste, too loud cadets from the Starfleet-Academy and too much traffic."

"Yes, I am aware of it," he answered and walked to one of the four elevators; the young woman fallowed him. Only twenty seconds later the taken elevator stopped at the 12th floor and the stranger bit the nice lady 'good night', before the doors closed and his ride finally ended at the 48th level. The lights in the corridor switched on barely he left the cabin; his feet made no sound as he walked towards his destiny. The open, friendly expression had vanished from his face completely. Fire burnt in his eyes; his whole body buzzed with energy, rooting in his fury and the wish for revenge.

He stopped at the door that was the last hindrance between him and his target. His eyes found the name plate beside the doorbell, and a scowl appeared on his features as he took in the letters: James T. Kirk.

ST***ST***ST

'Nothing is more soothingly than a nice, warm shower with real water!' Those words from his friend Leonard McCoy echoed in Jims mind, as he braced his hands against the wet wall of his shower cubicle and enjoyed the hot spray that plastered down on his back.

The last days had been full with paper-work, many, many calls and meetings. There had been barely time enough to have a short lunches with his two friends 'Bones' McCoy and his soon-to-be-again First Officer Spock, but somehow he had always managed to slip out of the office and to meet them, even if the communication-panel on his desk had glistened like a Christmas-tree and a yeoman had called after him that he still had to… Well, whatsoever. Jim had needed those breaks – not only to fill his growling stomach with a nice meal, but also to put some distance between himself and the duty he finally had fulfilled this day.

Well, it had been an _honor_ to hold the speech at the first-year-commemoration after the brutal attack on the Starfleet-Headquarter, what had cost the lives of several admirals and captains with their first officers, but it had required very much from the young man. It hadn't been because of the many visitors and the broadcast of the Medias from around Earth and even from other planets. Jim hadn't feared that he would make mistakes during the speech or that he would miss a gesture during the whole ceremony. No, this event had had a deep emotional connection to him – because one of those, who were commemorated, was the only man he ever regarded as a father: Christopher Pike – the man, who pulled him out of his way of self-destruction during his early twenties and who gave him a new perspective: Starfleet.

More than for four years Pike had been like a rock in the tidal-wave for him, had been an adviser, a protector and a mentor for him. He had shown Jim a way out of the misery he was constantly in, lend him a supporting hand whenever it was necessary – what had been often the case – and had shown sympathy when everyone else would not.

And now this great man was dead; buried but not forgotten. The man Jim had looked up had died because of the mistakes another admiral made and because of a super-human relict said admiral had woken up from a three hundred-years-sleep in a cryotube: Khan Noonien Singh.

Khan…

The name made Kirk shudder – even now, after 12 months.

No one had driven him to his utterly limits like Khan did. Hell, he even _died_ because of the Augment – and had been brought back, also because of his enemy; well, because of Khan's blood, to be precise. And, if he was willing to admit it: The Augment had saved his life two times before. One time on Qo'noS, the home-world of the Klingons, and the second time while he was flying blind through space; heading with deadly speed toward the _Vengeance_, where he would have been dashed to pieces at the starship's shell surface, if Khan hadn't investigated.

Jim rubbed his forehead as the image of the enhanced man raised before his inner eyes: Strong lean body, slightly taller than him, perfect posture, long limps which moved with the grace of a cat, sleeked back black hair, piercing pale eyes in the color of the seas – and just as deep and dangerous as the oceans – impossible high cheekbones and a taunting smirk around a sensitive mouth. The man, who seemed to be in his early thirties, had been brilliant; his mind even quicker than Spock's – something, Jim had thought to be impossible – and driven by an inner fire that seemed to burn the world around him. Sometimes cold as ice, sometimes fierce as an erupting volcano – especially when he had been wronged or when it came to his crew, he regarded as his family. Khan had held anyone on the tip of their toes; a challenge Kirk would have loved if the circumstances had been different.

Nevertheless in some way Jim could understand that the Augment had run amok as he thought his crew had been killed by Marcus – you couldn't call Khan's reaction something else – but to murder all those innocence people back in London and to attack Starfleet-HQ, killing the leading officers was simply too much – not to speak of steering a starship into the San-Francisco-Bay, destroying a part of the quarters of the old harbor. It was still a miracle that the town's landmark – the old Golden-Gate-Bridge that was to see from the windows of his living-room – had been missed and had survived the whole mess, but the damage of the skyline was still like an open wound in the city and it would last years until everything would be rebuilt.

No, what Marcus had done to Khan – and Jim was sure he only knew a little of all the Augment certainly had endured by the hands of the admiral and Section 31 – had been utterly wrong, cruel and inhumanly. That the man had to break at some point had been inevitable and you can say that Marcus was responsible for the amok-run, but nevertheless Khan overdid it completely. Kirk was compassionate enough to understand the pain Khan had been put through – the sheer agony as he had to believe that not one, but _two_ times his family had been killed – but it didn't excuse what he had conducted. If he had searched revenge on those, who mistreated and threatened him and his crew, Jim would have been able to accept the unleashed fury of the Augment, but to murder those, who had no hand in the deeds against him and his crew, was as wrong as the crimes of Marcus.

Jim sighed and turned off the water and slicked back his blond, thick hair. During the last months, after the nightmares of his death and revival had become more and more less, he hadn't thought too much of the super-human, but since he had learned that he had to held the speech at today's commemoration, the memories of what he had personally experienced flared up anew – and this with an unnerving vividness. Sometimes he thought he could even smell the smoke of the burning bridge of the _Enterprise_ – or the not unpleasant adore of Khan, while he strolled down the corridors beside him on their way to the air-lock. Other times Jim was back in the warp-core, feeling the radioactivity piercing him in odd soft ways, making him weaker and weaker by every passing moment, turning his own body against him until he could feel the life leaving him. In other bad dreams he faced Marcus at the screen, begging for the life of his crew only to be turned down; leaving him helpless and waiting for the impact of the _Vengeance_ weapons to destroy his ship and with it his friends and crew – his own family.

The young captain had been relieved when those nightmares became rarer, but for four or five weeks now they had returned – and the explanation, why Jim remembered every _detail_ from the events last year with unusual clarity whispered at the edge of his mind. And, what was a little bit unnerving, the ability of having accurate memories wasn't the only changes in him. He was more vivid, agile and a little bit stronger than before the incident with the warp-core and his mind worked quicker. There was only one logical reason for this all – one, he really wasn't too happy with: Khan's blood. It had not only brought him back from the dead but it also had strengthened him in a subtle way. All right, he didn't despise the whole 'be-a-little-bit-stronger'-thing and sometimes it really was an advantage, but at the other hand the thought of having something of his enemy in his system was almost… eerie.

Jim stepped out of the shower and dried himself, before he toweled his hair and pulled a comp through the blond strands. A look in the mirror above the basin showed him the face of a man, who had seen more than someone should see at this young age, but who was also full of life and whose sky-blue eyes twinkled with barely hidden mischief. Well, several of his superior officers even called him reckless, but – hey! – he was only twenty-six, had finished the Starfleet-Academy one year earlier than every other cadet before, had loyal friends – of whom two were close like brothers – and he would start a five-year-mission with the best starship of the whole fleet in one week. _Of course_ he was vivid with anticipation – desisted from his current tiredness after that damn commemoration. Yes, it had been an honor to give the commemorative answer to the civil- and military-victims, but he was glad that it was over and he could concentrate on his soon-to-be travel around the universe.

Slipping only into a pair of dark-blue sweatpants he hung the wet towels over the small drying-device, activated the air-conditioner and left the bathroom; the light switched off after there were no more movements in the room. Barefoot Jim padded into the small kitchen that was attached to the sleeping- and living-area, ordered the computer to dim the light on thirty percent, poured himself a glass of soda with scotch – a gift from Scotty – and was ready to watch some trash at the TV, as suddenly he felt with absolutely certainty that he wasn't alone anymore.

Someone was here – with him! – and his guts told him that this wasn't a goodwill visit.

"Good evening, _Captain_!"

Jim froze. This voice… This deep rich baritone… He would have recognized it everywhere – just like that taunting tone in which his rank was pronounced.

Putting the glass on the counter he whirled around – and found himself just thrown into a nightmare he never expected to become true. The figure that had stepped out of the shadows of the living-area and watched him now with fire in his sea-green eyes sent a chill through Jims entire being, while he took in the marble-pale features of the man he was pondering of only some minutes ago. A man, who had been put back to cryosleep and should be locked away, together with his crew, at an unknown place; secured by Starfleet's highest security-measurements. But there he was: here – in Jim's apartment! – and very much awake!

And Kirk realized that he was looking in the face of death – _his_ death!

He had no doubt, why the Augment had sought him out, and a sinking sensation shot through his stomach.

"You…" was all he could whisper, hoping above all hope that he had simply fallen asleep on his sofa after he got home and that he was, indeed, dreaming. Okay, it would be the creepiest dream he ever had, but still…

A sneer tucked at Khans mouth, while he eyed up his adversary – the adversary he had come to kill. The Augment had heard the shower running as he cracked the code of Kirk's lock to let himself in, and his nostrils had instantly caught the scent of his opponent, but the thought to use this opportunity so take his enemy by surprise hadn't even occurred to him. He wanted to confront Kirk, before he would make him pay for his betrayal and all he went through after the so-called 'trial'.

Khan felt his sneer changing into a predatory smile, as the intense blue eyes of the younger man grow wider; showing a hint of fear. Good! Very good! At last this rascal was bright enough to know when was facing a dead end. It would make things more… interesting.

Without his uniform – or that poor excuse of fashion Kirk wore on Qo'noS, masking as a 'dealer' – the captain looked even younger than usually; more like an oversized boy than a commanding officer, especially in his present state. Only clad in sweat-pants, with damp hair and flushed skin after a certainly too long and too hot shower he really could be mistaken for a simple student, attending one of the many academies in San Francisco.

But Khan wasn't fooled. He had witnessed the clever mind behind the boyish appearance; a mind that found extraordinary ways to solve problems. He had seen the fierce fighter that was James Kirk; the recklessness mixed with courage, the loyalty towards his friends, the strong belief in right and wrong and the display of outraging stubbornness – all things, Khan could have admired, even if these characteristics belonged to an inferior being.

He also could have taken a liking to the looks of his foe. The Augment was not blind. Kirks face showed the perfect composition of soft youth and growing firmness, his shoulders were broad, his belly flat, and years of different trainings had gifted Kirk with muscles, which didn't stand out like those of a bodybuilder, but curved beneath a slightly tanned skin at all the right places.

If everything had played out in another way than it did last year, Khan wouldn't have been reluctant to take the young man for himself. Whether inferior or not, the super-human recognized beauty when he saw it. During his earlier life back in the past of the 20th century he had bedded both genders, so there wouldn't have been any reason for him not to claim Kirk in a sexually way. But after all that happened during his desperate try to save his crew he only wanted one thing: To squeeze the life out of Kirk – to beat him into a bloody pulp, before he would break his neck.

This damn _boy_ was responsible that his misery had risen to a new level: the loss of his family; the humiliation during the so-called 'trial'; being forced back into cryosleep – a really unpleasant and painful process – only to be once more revived and find himself again used as a damn lab-rat, captured in a sort of half-coma, sometimes aware of his surroundings, sometimes not! There was no peace for him, no escape from all the grief and pain the forfeit of his beloved ones had inflicted on him. It was a constantly arching agony in the depths of his soul – if he even had one – to know that he had failed his crew and that he was now utterly alone in this whole universe; the last of his kind. He had failed those he held most dearly after he believed he had brought them finally to safety. Kirk and his damn half-breed Vulcan-friend had tricked him and murdered his family!

All good looks, all notable attributes of the young man could go to hell – he would make him suffer like he did for two years now. He would have pleading James Kirk for mercy before the night was over!

In the meantime Jims mind was racing like a starship thrown in warp, while he held the piercing gaze of the Augment. This was no dream, this was real! Khan was indeed here, only four or five meters away from him, and even if Kirk didn't register any weapon on the super-human he knew that Khan didn't need one. The whole man was a weapon! Jims gaze shifted for one moment, glided over the figure of his adversary. Clad all in black – well, Khan really had a way of being dramatic! – and wearing a half-long coat the super-human almost looked like Jim had seen him back on Kronos, but this time there was no determination in the depth of his pale eyes, but only hate; hate and the promise of a very painful death.

That was not bad, that was more than _worse_!

Jim's phaser was on the table in the living-area, his communicator… Well, it was somewhere near the coffee-automat, means it was in reachable range. He only had to close the distance, take it and then ran like hell to the door, alerting the security. Maybe he could make it. Maybe he could outrun his enemy, but the logical part of him – that, which had grown a little bit since Spock and he had developed a deeper friendship and he sometimes listened to the Vulcan – told him that there was as good as no chance to escape the whole mess. Whatever he would do, he was dead!

Khan had watched the young captain; knowing exactly what was going on in his mind. "No snidely comments, Kirk? No performance of bravado? Don't tell me that my sight is enough to root you to the spot. Where is your courage?" His voice was laced with soft mockery – and it tore Jim finally out of his state of shock.

"How the hell did you escape?" he gritted out. "Why do you not take a nice long, frozen nap in your special bed anymore, having sweet dreams of tormenting others?" He knew that it was not wise to provoke the Augment. Khan was all calmness before the storm, just like the weather outside, but – as so many times before – Jim's mouth was quicker than his brain.

"'Sweet dreams'?" echoed Khan, while he made a single step forward; enjoying Kirk's short flinch. "Sweet dreams of what, _Captain_? How your precious Starfleet used and abused me? How you betrayed me – you and your damn Vulcan-puppy? How you two took everything from me I was living for?" His voice was lowered to a dangerous growl.

The first sheet-lightening of the approaching thunder-storm ripped through the darkness outside of the windows, followed by a rumble in the distance. It distracted both men for only a second, then Khan glanced back at Kirk and saw that his opponent had moved slowly to the left side – towards the coffee-automat. "Searching for this?" he asked casually and lifted his right hand.

Jim tried very hard not to give away the rising dread he was feeling as he recognized what the Augment held in his long, far too elegant fingers: His communicator! And as Khan showed him what he carried in his left hand, Kirk took a deep breath: His phaser. Damn it! Khan had to be in his apartment for quite a while now to collect the two only things which could have helped Jim – maybe! – out of the dog's dinner he was finding himself in; well, 'dog's dinner' was about to develop a new meaning, after all the super-human was more than capable of tearing him literary in pieces.

The smirk Khan gave him sent another shiver down Jim's spin, before the enhanced man whispered: "Do you want to know what I have planned for you, dear _Captain_?" He closed his fist tightly around the communicator. Jim's eyes went wide as saucers as he heard the crushing noise while the small device cracked beneath the inhuman pressure of the Augment's fingers. With a smooth gesture Khan threw the complete damaged communicator to Kirk's bare feet – and the fighter in Jim awoke.

"Hey, this thing was expensive!" he protested with false indignation. "Did your mother never teach you that you should handle the belongings of others with care?"

"I had no mother, Kirk – not in the way you understand it", came the icy reply and Jim cocked his head.

"Bad childhood? Well, that explains a lot!" With growing unease he watched Khan hurling the phaser into the entrance-area while fixing him with glittering eyes, before he took another step into Jim's direction – every movement, every tension of the Augment's lean body revealed only one thing: He prepared to strike. Jim gulped. He knew that he stood no chance against the advanced strengths of the former dictator, who looked at him like a cat of prey, ready to charge. Carefully not to provoke an attack he lifted both hands in a calming manner. "Right, listen, why we do not talk this out like the adults we are? I mean, come on, how old are you really? Thirty-two, thirty-three? And I'm twenty-six. So, technically, we both are counting to the reasonable group that is called 'grown-ups' and…"

"I don't remember you're being 'reasonable' on Qo'noS", Khan hissed.

"Well, you really pissed me off by killing my mentor – the man who was like a father to me!" Kirk snapped; knowing exactly that the Augment was referring to Jim's slipped control as he had punched Khan over and over again. "And it wasn't like my hits have even harmed you. You looked almost untouched, while my arms seemed to weight tons."

"Yeah, it was quite an amusing incident; watching yourself tiring out by trying to beat me into the ground. Tell me, Kirk, after this… _performance_ would you call yourself 'reasonable'?" Khan taunted, while he stripped out of his coat.

Jim bit his lips. Maybe the talking was calming the rage the super-human seemed to burn with, and so he replied: "Well, to be honest, some of my superior-officers would certainly agree with you that I am not that reasonable I should be." He watched Khan letting drop his coat to the floor. "But… that's me and I…"

"Yes, that is you, Kirk – and now you will pay for what you did to me!" His voice became even deeper – and deadlier. "I hope you enjoyed your last day because you will not see the sun rise again!"

Realizing that the last minutes were only a period of grace that had come to an end now, Jim was barely able to react as the Augment closed with lightning speed the distance to him. Kirk could feel Khan's fingers grazing his left shoulder and right arm, while he backed away. Acting on pure instinct he rammed his fist into the super-human's abandon and ducked beneath the long arms; kicking at Khan's shin. That wasn't the best of his ideas because he was still barefoot and he only managed to give himself pain, while the Augment not even swayed. Damn super-strengths!

Kirk reached for the glass of scotch and soda and threw it directly at his adversary's head, but Khan's reactions were without comparison. He simply slapped the glass out of the air before it could reach him, sending it to the next wall; scotch with soda wetted the carpet. But the whole thing distracted the super-human long enough to give Jim the chance to increase the distance to him. Recognizing that between his destiny – his phaser – and himself a murderous Augment with flash-like reactions stood, Kirk decided for another tactic.

He ran for the living-area to get anything that he could use as a weapon. He heard Khan directly behind him, dived over the sofa and tensed his muscles. The impact with the floor wasn't as bad as he had anticipated and he was on his feet before the Augment could round the sofa. Gripping the side-table he lifted the furniture and hurled it at his nemesis. This time it elicited a grunt from Khan and Jim was able to kick the heavy coffee-table in the direction of the Augment, who was about to jump at him; sea-colored eyes wild with rage and a snarl on his lips.

The coffee-table stopped Khan – if only for several seconds – then the furniture flew through the flat and landed with a loud bang against the next wall, leaving a dent there, before it fell to the ground; the following noise accompanied by the next thunder that rolled outside through the skies.

"Holy shit…" Jim gasped. The table was made of solid metal and an attached marble counter-top. Two men hat carried it into the apartment, sweating like horses after they were done – and this crazy criminal threw it around like a pillow.

Kirk had no time to wonder about the unnatural strengths of his enemy, he already witnessed before on Qo'noS and on the bridge of the _Vengeance_. Within a blink of an eye Khan was upon him and Jim did the only thing he could do: He counter-attacked. He would not go down without a fight. He knew that there was no chance for him to come out of this alive and his resistance would only add fuel to already blazing fury of the Augment, but if he had to die he would not make it easy for Khan.

For several moments they exchanged blows, but as Khan blocked his fists with one arm, head-butted him and swept his legs away with one well targeted kick, it was clear that the enhanced human had only toyed with him. Jim lost his balance but was able to get a good grip on Khan's shirt, pulling the other man with him as he went down. The weight of the slender, nevertheless heavy Augment pressed the air out of his lungs and before he could react Khan had already regained control, straddled him and aimed for his face. Jim could feel the wind at his cheek as he avoided the blow; his enemy's fist hit the carpet where Kirk's head had been a second ago – something that Khan didn't stop to punch him it the belly.

It hurt!

It really, really hurt und for a moment Jim saw stars, then he hit blindly back – completely aware of the fact that this all was only a delay for the inevitable that lay ahead. He saw the blazing eyes above him, felt the deadly rage of his adversary radiating in glooming waves from him and with growing despair he frantically tried to break free.

All for naught.

Blows found his shoulder and his chest; wakening a nasty déjà-vue, when Khan had bashed him on the bridge of the _Vengeance_. However this time the super-human avoided his head, but only because he wanted him to stay conscious – conscious to realize what was happening to him; that he was about to be beaten to death. Fear like never before gripped him; a deep, all-consuming fear that reached with an invisible icy fist for his heart and squeezed it.

"Khan, stop it!" he gasped and received another punch – directly at his chin. It wasn't hard enough to break bones, but to make him dizzy, while he tasted blood. "For God's sake, _get a grip_, _man_!" he screamed with a high edge in his voice that gave his fright away.

"As you wish!" the Augment snarled, grasped with spread fingers Jim's scalp and aimed with his other hand again – this time for his nose. Somehow Kirk managed to catch Khan's arm with both hands, while the grip in his hair became unbearable painful; still the young Starfleet-officer concentrated only on retaining his nemesis' fist.

"Do you really think you can stop me, _Captain_?" his attacker growled, tearing his arm out of Jim's finger, ready to lung at him again.

It wasn't Kirk, who prevented the Augment's next blow, but a loud knock at the door, followed by an angry: "Young man! What is the meaning of this hellish racket?! Are you having a boxing-match in there?"

Jim and Khan stopped in the middle of their movements – Kirk in sudden relief, the former dictator in irritation. Then Khan saw the look in the deep blue eyes of the captain and clapped one hand firmly over his mouth. The heated glare he received would have amused him, if he hadn't been so furious.

"Mr. Kirk? Is everything all right?" sounded the older voice of the man outside of the door again and the super-human pressed his lips shortly into a thin line, before he glanced down. Kirk had started to squirm again; clawed at his hand that gagged him and Khan couldn't help but had to respect the fighting-spirit of his adversary. Bringing his face directly beside Jim's he whispered:

"Tell him everything is all right!"

Kirk stilled and his eyes shot daggers at him.

"One wrong word, one wrong tone in your voice and I am forced to kill him, too!" the enhanced man added quietly.

Jim's breath flew – damn bastard! – and for a moment he pondered the options he had, only to realize that there really _wasn't_ one.

"Mr. Kirk?" Concern echoed in the question that sounded through the closed door.

"I warn you only this one time", Khan murmured, fixed him with a last piercing gaze and removed his hand; ignoring the tingling sensation in his palm where it had sealed Kirk's mouth only a second ago.

Jim knew that Khan was deadly serious. He would kill Mr. Arnheim, his neighbor, without hesitation if he – Kirk – wouldn't do exactly as been told.

Moisten his lips and ignoring the somehow pleasant taste Khan's fingers had left, he turned his face towards the entrance-area, cleared his throat and called: "I'm sorry, Mr. Arnheim, I accidentally knocked over my coffee-table."

For a moment there was only silence, then came the reply: "Your coffee-table? Are you okay, m'boy?"

If he was okay? No, certainly not! He was lying helplessly beneath his mortal enemy, who was about to finish him off in one of the most brutal ways.

Swallowing down the impulse to call for help and feeling Khan's hold on him tightening – as if the Augment had read his mind – Kirk answered a little bit out of breath: "Yeah, I'm okay. I re-decorate my flat, that's all." A new thunder sounded from outside and Jim asked himself, if Mr. Arnheim would also complain about it. He waited; hoping the old man would get the hint and _leave_, before Khan would lose his patience.

"Right, but keep down the noises, kid! Some people have to have their beauty-sleep! Good night," his neighbor's voice sounded for the last time, and with a further sinking feeling in his stomach Jim realized that the old man was going away and with him his maybe last chance of rescue. But there was no other way. He wouldn't risk Arnheim's life to safe maybe his own.

"Good night, sir!" he answered; his desperation rising.

"Well done, Captain!" Khan's whisper turned his attention back to the deadly problem at hand and for just a moment both nemeses simply looked at each other – and with that came the realization of how close they _really _were. The Augment was still straddling the younger man and this – as Kirk had to admit – in a very intimate way.

All of sudden Jim became fully aware of Khan's body-heat that was sipping through his clothes, while is foe's hot breath washed over his face. It left a tingling sensation that went straight down to a region Kirk so didn't need to become alive just right _now_! Curse the damn adrenalin! Right, it wasn't like he had never been interested in men before – even if he had no real experiences in same-sex adventures – but to perceive that the own enemy was damn hot, while said enemy was about to kill him, was really creepy. A dark strain of Khan's undone hair had fallen into his forehead and the animalistic fury in his eyes had at least lessened a little bit – exactly like his vice-like grip on Jim's scalp – and Kirk felt a stir of hope. Maybe the interruption had made the super-human regain some of his control; maybe he had calmed down enough to be reasonable and…

Khan's next words let Jim's hope burst like a bubble:

"Shall we continue?"

The cruel smile that accompanied this question shot a pang of terror through Kirk and he reared up. With all his might he tried to throw the Augment away from him, but the only thing he accomplished was that his groin came in far too close contact with Khan's. And that even enhances super-humans had normal body-functions like any other mortal was proven a second later, as the former dictator took a sharp breath, while his eyes widened. Using this moment of his opponent's distraction Kirk rolled aside and escaped the grip on his scalp. But he didn't get far, before he found himself trapped again between the floor and Khan's lean body.

Jim growled in frustration, as he fought against his captor. Even if he was weaker than the former dictator he would give Khan a hard time for long at it last. He didn't stop wriggling like an eel, fighting with fierce determination and as he actually managed to elbow his adversary and he earned another grunt from the super-human for his efforts, a grim satisfaction flared up in him. Writhing und squirming with all strengths he could muster, he tried to free himself of the long arms, which were wrapped around him like steel strips, while a strong leg was draped over his calves and immobilized them.

Kirk thought that two or three rips were going to break, as Khan tightened his grip around his torso; hindering him effectively to escape. "Give in, Kirk! It's over!" he heard the baritone growl near his ear, but Jim didn't quit. Instead of surrendering he furiously struggled; not noticing that he was pushing the lower part of his body hardly against that of his nemesis in the process.

Khan took another sharp breath, as his loins reacted again and his trousers began to become tight. He knew that the boyish officer didn't mean to turn him on, but to squirm spoon-styled, contacts like these were unavoidable. And as Kirk once again writhed and his butt brushed for the unnamed time against his groin, another hunger besides the one for revenge started to spread through the Augment.

Against his will Khan's mind turned from being fixed on his opponent in a hostile way to other details he had successful ignored until now. He could feel the incredible silky skin of the younger man's chest and arms beneath his hands; the first layer of sweat upon it. He sensed the far too quick heart-beat, heard the harsh gasps, felt the strong pulse in Kirk's neck as he bent down and brought his lips once again near the captain's ear. The smell of the used shampoo mixed with the shower-gel and the unique scent of his nemesis – a pleasant combination of tangy wellness-products and a manly adore – was intoxicating.

Once again Jim was far too aware of the physical nearness of his enemy; of Khan's breath on his neck and of the super-human's arms he couldn't escape, while he felt the rapidly beating of captor's heart at his back.

For a long moment both opponents stilled again, then Khan's voice rumpled at his ear: "Will you surrender now?"

What?

Surrender?

To what? To a beating to death?

"You must be crazy if you think I would give in and let you kill me without a fight," Jim panted and the low, dangerous chuckle he received chilled him to the bones.

"Ah, I didn't expect anything else from you, _Captain_!"

Jim turned his head as far as he could and threw a hateful glare over his shoulder. Khan's face war near – far too near for his liking – and he really wanted to punch the Augment, but with both hands trapped and unable to move even his legs, there was nothing he could do. Khan was like a living manacle that was wrapped all around his body; making it impossible for Jim to move his limps.

"Go to hell!" he snarled; realizing with growing fright that he couldn't put on any further resistance. Khan was right: It was over! He was utterly and completely at his mercy.

"Been there, done that – even two times", the former dictator sneered; ignoring the feeling the young man beneath him had wakened in him. As tempting as it was, he would not give in his unwelcome desire. Kirk deserved the most painful death possible and nothing else! "Your Vulcan broke my arm last time we met – maybe it's a good start for what lays ahead for you?" he suggested and the grip of his fingers around Kirk's left arm strengthened.

Jim bit his lips to prevent himself from crying out. He was in the clutches of a man who could literary crush every single bone in his body with bare hands, and – if Jim had interpreted correctly the way Khan destroyed his communicator – this was exactly the way the Augment wanted him to die. At it began _now_. More fear exploded deep in him but he wouldn't give his foe the satisfaction by showing it, even if his heart and soul were crying out for help – any help that would spare him the horror that would be bestow on him within the next minutes.

Khan sensed the muscular but slightly smaller body trembling ever so softly, but still his captive refused to acknowledge his defeat. Kirk was too stubborn for that, too much a fighter. He watched how the younger man bit his lips, drawing blood, and just for a moment he thought of how those lips could be put to a better use – and then he smelled it: The familiar scent of an Augment's blood – not as strong and pure as it was within Khan's people, but still clear enough to catch the super-human's attention.

What had the black-skinned young woman, who spoke Klingon, called, as she materialized on the garbage-transporter, where the half-breed Vulcan and he were battling? That he was needed alive to save Kirk? He had lost conscious after she stunned him several times and the Vulcan gave him the beating of his life, and he only came around in the prison of the Starfleet-Headquarter several days later, but he hadn't to be a genius to figure out, what the female meant and the _Enterprise's_ doctor certainly did: They had used Khan's blood so heal Kirk – from whatever the captain had befallen.

And, as it seems, a little bit of his blood was still flowing in the captain's veins; giving the young man health and strengths which weren't his own. New anger flared up in the Augment, while something in his mind whispered: _'He is mine'_. He brushed aside the sudden flare of possessiveness and frowned: "Not only a betrayer, but also a thief! So much of your 'nobility', Kirk!"

"You are the one to talk!" Jim snapped back, not listening to his inner voice that screamed at him to shut the hell up. Every minute he wouldn't provoke another raging-fit of the Augment was a minute he would live longer!

Khan only glared at him, before he murmured: "Tell me, _Captain_, how is it to know that you owe your well-being a man you sent so 'noble' to a trial that was nothing more than a farce?" Kirk frowned. "How do you feel in the morning? Refreshed, strong, content – even if your night was far too short? How is it to have suddenly heightened senses – knowing perfectly well that all those little miracles are originating from a 'criminal' you loath?"

"What are you talking of?" Jim demanded; telling himself firmly that the shivers, which ran down his spine, were not caused by Khan's rumpling voice he could not only hear but also _feel_ vibrating in his nerves. No, certainly the tremors were caused by the sheer mortal fear that was eating him alive. The grip on his arm had not lessened but hadn't snapped the bones either; however it was only a question of time until the Augment would squash them like he did with the communicator.

"I am speaking of the blood your doctor-friend took from me to save you!" Khan snarled; even more annoyed by the displayed innocence of his captive. He watched those sky-blue eyes growing wide and misinterpreting the younger man's reaction as denial he hissed: "Don't tell me otherwise, Kirk! I can smell it!" His eyes seemed to burn in anger and in the unwelcome desire the close proximity had stirred in him; latter making him act without thinking. "I am sure I even can _taste_ it!" Giving in the strong impulse that subdued his usually controlled mind he bent down and pressed his mouth brutally over the small cut in Jim's bottom lip; drawing new blood while his tongue darted out to lick the small drop away the moment Kirk gasped in shock.

The second his captive gave him unintentionally access to more and something like an electric bolt shot through his body, Khan knew that he had made a fundamental mistake. Yes, he could savor his own essence in the little drop of the captain's blood, but that was nothing compared to the taste that lay beneath. His senses were overwhelmed by the flavor of the open mouth of the younger man; of the soft lips and the way Kirk's body tensed up.

Anguish and hate began to mix with the denied lust his opponent had raised in him the first time he laid eyes on him – at the Starfleet-Headquarter, as he attacked the meeting of the commanding officers with the stolen ship. At first he had ignored the blasts of the phaser-rifle which were shot at his jumpship from a sideway window. The weapon couldn't really damage his space-craft, but the sheer courage, his attacker was showing, had demanded some respect from him. And as he had thrown a glance at the one, who was foolish enough to try to bring down a space-craft with nothing more than a phaser-rifle, he had seen only a shape – at least first.

Later, as his opponent had somehow managed to destroy one of the engines and he had been forced to flee, he had taken a closer look at the man who was able to stop him. All he had seen was young handsome face, blond hair and a pair of blazing blue eyes – the same eyes, which had stared at him with awe, fascination and astonishment the moment, he had brought down a whole Klingon-patrol and revealed himself to the three young people, who were cowering in the dirt. At first the fury in which Kirk had lashed out to him a minute later had surprised him, then he had recognized the similarities between them.

As Kirk stood before the barrier in the _Enterprise's_ brig and displayed the barely tamed wrath he felt towards him, Khan had relished in the strong passion this Starfleet-officer possessed – a passion he really wanted to direct in a completely other direction – but after all that happened afterwards he had dismissed any kind of sexual longing he maybe had felt regarding Kirk.

Until now…

He had fallen into a trap he hadn't thought of as he had bent down to prove his captive and himself that his blood was circling in Kirk's body. The instant his mouth met the lips of his boyish nemesis the suppressed lust flared up like a bone fire; raced through his being, settled in his stomach, flew beneath his skin and rushed heatedly to his groin. Kirk struggled again, what tantalized the already certain hardening part of his body even more, and Khan's instincts took over. Rolling Jim around, he pushed himself firmly against him; his mouth almost devouring the younger man's.

The shock that had gone through Jim as the Augment closed his lips hard over his' was beginning to wear off as soon as Khan's tongue entered his mouth.

That… was so not happening!

No!

Not here, not now and not with _him_ of all people!

Khan's hot breath washed over his face, his arms and legs hindered him to move successful – as much as he wanted to break free – then his enemy pulled him on his back and slipped over him; forcing his hands over his head and pressing him down with his whole weight, while his lips attacked him merciless.

Only slowly Kirk comprehended that their combat had taken a completely different turn, as Khan deepened the intimate assault. He tried to push the invader out – and a flash of hot white energy lashed through his whole being the moment his tongue touched the Augment's one. He could feel himself hardening more; the adrenalin and bottled-up fear searched a way for a work-out. The low growl that rose from Khan's throat was enough to throw Jim into action again. He wouldn't give in – ever! – and even if the violence had changed into something new and completely incalculable, he would fight back as good as he could. At least in _this_ department he maybe stood a chance against the enhanced man and could pay him some back!

Khan groaned quietly as he felt Kirk responding to him. Their tongues battled for dominance, teeth scratched at the sensitive skin of their lips, gasps were swallowed by each other. Usually he was the one who controlled others, but as the certain part of the younger man's anatomy made itself more than recognizable, a wave of pure lust rushed through him that cracked his composure.

He would have James Kirk! He would take him again and again – until he had him out of his systems – and only _afterwards_ he would snap his neck.

Khan tore his mouth from Kirk's, relished for a moment in the taste that was sweet and manly in one, and stared down at his adversary, who lay helpless beneath him. Swollen lips, flushed face, heavy breathing, a soft shimmering layer of sweat covering a well-toned chest… It was a picture of a forbidden dream he had during his imprisonment aboard the _Enterprise_. And his body answered to this now real view with a growing erection like he hadn't in years – neither back in his own time, nor since he had been awakened by Marcus in the 23rd century.

Oh yes, this night would turn out even much better than imagined! The super-human's natural demand for domination, the far too long suppressed manly needs and his burning greed for his insolent, lovely foe wouldn't allow him anything else! Augments were not only stronger in body and mind; their feelings were also more intense than those of the normal human species.

Jim was out of breath and more blood had headed south directly into his shaft, but he didn't back down, as his nemesis' eyes seemed to pierce his soul. Even _if_ he didn't loath the taste in his mouth, even _if_ his attacker was hot as hell with this savagely glances, his now disheveled ebony hair and the soft pink on his high cheekbones, Kirk would _not_ surrender to the sudden desire Khan had somehow aroused in him.

"Get. Off. Me!" he all but snarled, but instead of enraging his nemesis, Khan only smirked evilly.

"This is exact my _intention_, Captain," he drawled huskily. He let go of Jim's wrists and raised on his knees; still straddling him.

Jim, never one to miss a chance when given, reared up again and punched the other man; trying to force him down from his lap. All he earned for his attempt was a pleased smirk, accompanied by an amused chuckle, while Khan caught his wrists again.

"So much stubbornness," he murmured, twisting Kirk's arms behind his back without actually harming him and pulled the young captain with one fluid movement against his chest. "So much fire!" he whispered in Jim's ear, giving its shell an almost gentle lick, before he trailed a wet track down where throat and shoulder melted together and bit into the soft flesh. Not too hard, neither too soft.

"Son of a bitch!" Kirk gasped, as his body had its own idea how to react to this new very erotically assault.

"I will enjoy this hot temper – especially when it is displays in a pleasurable way," Khan all but purred.

Jim thought his heart would leap out of his chest, as he felt the very hard proof of the Augment's state at his own groin. Once again he struggled, what made his enemy hiss – not in wrath, but in nameless craving.

"Keep this up, Kirk, and we won't make it even to the bed."

"Goddamn, have you lost your _bloody mind_?" Jim yelled. "I certainly will not…"

Khan didn't let him finish. Within a second he was on his feet and dragged the captain with him. Instantly Kirk yanked up his knee to hit him there where it hurt the most, but the super-human was too quick and avoided Kirk's defense. "Tsk-tsk, Captain, that I'm calling bad form," he taunted with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, then he lifted his captive and tossed him simply over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Jim thrashed around, kicked, placed some really hard blows to the super-human's back – and received a slap on his butt like he was a disobedient child. "_Fuck you_!" he screamed.

"Language, _Captain_, unless you mean it literary," Khan scoffed. "If so, I will consider your offer – after I had my turn, of course."

Anger and fright started to prevail in Jim again. "Don't you dare…!" Kirk's outburst was stopped as he was hurled on his bed, landing between the blankets and the pillows with a huff. Before he could even start to sit up, Khan was again above him and – ignoring the punches Jim landed at every part of his body that was reachable – stripped out of his shirt.

The first rain pelted against the windows as outside the skies opened its floodgates and the thunder-storm broke finally loose; mirroring the turmoil Kirk was going through as he found himself in a situation that was suddenly far more complicated than it had been before. In the light of the flashes Khan's slender, sinewy torso shined like alabaster; the muscles of his arms flexed as he caught Jim's wrists again and tied them with the sleeves of his shirt to the headboard, leaving the young man nearly helpless.

For several moments Kirk couldn't conceive what was happening to him. Here he was, tied to his own bed with his most deadly and – God alone knew why – very horny nemesis upon him, who didn't waste any time to claim his prey. The breath was caught in Jim's throat as Khan's long, warm hands spread against his chest and started to roam over his upper body; exploratory, daringly firm but also almost softly. And, to his utter horror, heat was crawling beneath his skin wherever the Augment touched him; leaving tingling tracks which found their way to the pit of his stomach. A further gasp escaped his lips as the super-human grinded his groin against his', eliciting a wave of unwelcomed yearning in the depths of his body.

That was wrong!

That was so completely and entirely _wrong_!

"Stop it!" he groaned; pleading all higher beings of the whole universe to save him – to save him from the up-flaring, crazy desire for his mortal enemy that lurked in the edges of his conscious.

"I have not even begun – not really," the former dictator murmured, encircling Jim's nipples with skilled thumps; worming out a low moan from his captive. He saw the fright in the ever-so blue eyes of the young Starfleet-officer, but he guessed that it was the fear of the own reactions. Kirk was already hard and the widened pupils and the soft tremors gave him away, too. The captain's mind could fight all it wanted, but his body spoke another language.

Jim gulped as he registered the lustfully gleam in the Augment's gaze and moistened his lips; a gesture that really tested Khan's control. "I thought you wanted to kill me," Kirk whispered, asking himself how it was even _possible_ that their deadly fight had changed into an erotic battle.

A slow, predatory smile curved the luscious lips of the man, who was about to ravish him. "And this I will do!" the super-human replied quietly; his voice lowered to a sinful deep purr. He bent down and Jim gasped anew, as their now both bare chests were finally touching – warm, tensed and delicious forbidden. Bracing his weight of one forearm beside Jim's head the Augments fingers glided into the blond strains; no longer brutal but almost gently. "I will kill you, _Captain_, over and over again!" Khan stated, brushing his mouth over that of the younger man, while the fingers of his free hand cupped his hip. "Tell me, James Kirk, are you familiar with the French phrase 'petite mort'?"

TBC…

_Well, even a brilliant super-human can go astray and falls prey to his own suppressed wishes. Maybe this could be an advance for our heady captain, but – on the other hand – Khan is no one you can deal with easily. There stands so much between them, but desire and passion left no room for clear thoughts._

_In the next chapter you will learn what happened to Khan in the past year, how it comes that he is even awake and from where he did escape. And – I promise – you are going to need some cold refreshing drinks, because the Augment doesn't make empty threats. He didn't mentioned 'Petite mort' for naught and the whole thing will be HOT!_

_I so hope you liked the first chapter and I am more than curious what you're thinking, so please, please give some feedbacks._

_I'll try to publish the installments in regular time-lags and – as I already wrote – I would be very happy if there would be someone, who takes a closer look on the chapters before they go online._

_Have a nice week,_

_Long life and peace_

_Yours Starflight _


	2. Chapter 2 - Forbidden Passion

_Hi once again, dear readers!_

_At first I want to say 'thank you' for the feedbacks and you shown interest. I was doubtful to publish the story because of the lack of mother-tongue, but seeing you first reaction to the whole thing I am glad that I dared to go online._

_As I warned you at the epilogue at the last chapter this update is going to be very hot – means, it contains adult-stuff. So if you are under age just switch back to the main-page!_

_For all others I only can give one advice: Just fetch a cold beverage and be aware that you need a very cold shower afterwards, because the interaction between such passionate beings like Jim Kirk and Khan has to rise to level both didn't expect (and you, too, as I hope for)._

_One little last thing: I still don't have a beta-reader, so I am very sorry for the grammar- and spelling-errors. I do hope they don't disturb the flow of reading too much and that there will be someone, who is willing to help me (and the story) out by offering some assistance. My email-address is: Starlight1701 ._

_Kerttu: You are right, I am German (how did you recognize it so quickly? Because of the word-order?). And you think Jim wouldn't be able to resist Khan? Well, at some point men really have problems to keep their libido in check. Just be warned (laugh)._

_Kat: Yes, we are on the same page here: I already asked myself, why there weren't anymore victims in London? That wasn't real. After all we're no longer in the 60__th__ years (or the 80__th__), when brutal reality simply wasn't shown at the TV, so why there were 'only' 42 victims and the streets were clean? There must have been a warning before. But regarding Khan's attack at Daystrom and why he didn't kill Jim: Well, I do think at this point of time he 1.) was only interested of shooting the admiralty, 2.) Jim had luck or 3.) Khan didn't register him as a threat but only as a side-kick of those who lead Starfleet Command, until he was disabused. Which of these explanations will take root in my story is a secret I just don't want to reveal (smile)._

_Princesslolitatheorca and SerenityKieraSilverwind: I also want to give you my thanks for reviewing this story. It really helps a new / old author to go on!_

_Enough with the preliminary words and off you go to the 23__rd__ century._

_Live long and prosper,_

_Yours Starflight_

**Chapter 2 – Forbidden passion**

Professor Doctor Matthew Dashwood switched off his PADD, shut down his computer-terminal and rose. Slipping of his white lab-coat with the golden Starfleet-emblem he threw it over his desk-chair and left his office. It was quiet in this special part of the 'Starfleet-Laboratory for Science and Healing' – shortened LSH – that was built underground in the southern part of Nevada's desert, not far away from the long ago abandoned place that was known as 'area 51' back in the 20th century.

The lab was specialized on researches for cures and serums of the most dangerous maladies that could be found in the Federation of the United Planets, and therefore it had been separated from the main research-center in the Starfleet-Headquarter. The next town – what happened to be Las Vegas – was more than 80 miles away and the transporter-room at the ground-level was only allowed to be used for the emergencies; otherwise the staff had to travel by cyber-vessels.

The highest operational standards were essential for survive – not only for the employees but also fort the whole planet. If anything went wrong and only one causative organism would come in contact with the outer world the consequences could be disastrous.

So it was no miracle that the security-arrangements were the highest within Starfleet on Earth and even Dashwood, being the head of this facility, needed more than ten minutes to reach his own office or the actual laboratories every time he re-entered the laboratory.

Walking down the corridors and passing another sally port, Matthews dark eyes found the security guard that was deployed before the door that led to the most important section of this facility in the moment. Greeting the professor he stood at attention and watched the scientist enter the lab, only then he relaxed.

Dashwood looked around. "Ryan?" he called but couldn't find his assistant Ryan Brown at his workplace. Frowning, his glance wandered to the barrier, made of a special transparent strong glass that was additional secured by an electric field, and stared at the lonely cryotube that stood in the small cubicle and held prisoner 3158-17-215.

Everything seemed to be normal. The sally port to the room was closed and the code-lock showed a green light, meaning that everything was in order. But still… something wasn't right. That had nothing to do with the fact that his assistant had left his station – everyone had to use the restrooms from time to time – but with a growing nagging feeling deep in the professors conscious.

Stepping to the sally port he entered the code, placed his hand on the fingerprint-sensor, let another sensor check his retina and unlocked the door by giving a password for what a voice-detector analyzed and had to identify him, before the port opened.

Carefully Dashwood entered the cubicle and neared the cryotube. Confused, he only recognized now that the transparent port was frozen; proving that the cryogenic process had been driven up to its full capacity.

"What the heck…?" the scientist whispered. Prisoner 3158-17-215 should not be in full cyrosleep; he was needed unfrozen, but his vitals at the lowest level possible to hold him in a kind of pseudo-coma. Which idiot had put the proband back into full stasis? You couldn't freeze and unfreezing a person over and over again. At some point the body wouldn't cooperate with the difficult procedure any longer – even, if said body had been genetically engineered to resist more than any other human on Earth could. Unimaginable, if all the work of the last four months would be for naught because the valuable subject wouldn't survive another wakening.

With a scowl on his face Dashwood closed the distance and looked down on the occupant whose face was to see through the observation window – and backed away with a yelp. The man he just saw was not prisoner 3158-17-215, but Ryan Brown! His assistant was laying in this cryotube and not the certainly most dangerous man of the planet – if not of the whole Federation!

With a frantic beating heart Dashwood left the room; not bothering with closing the sally port. He ran through the lab, tore the door open and screamed to the guard: "RED ALERT! The prisoner has escaped!"

The security-officer stared at him unbelievingly. "Professor, that's impossible! I haven't left my guard for one minute after I took the shift and…"

"He. Is. Gone!" Dashwood's voice became shrill and it was enough to set the guard into action. He stormed away to hit the emergency-button, drawing his phaser. A second later the sirens started to blare; the lights in the corridors changed from a comfortable pearl-white to an alarming red.

Another door across the corridor opened and an Andorian looked at him; his dark eyes large in the blue face. "Matthew, what happened?" he asked in the typical smooth-gentle voice of his race, while his antennas curved towards his human colleague.

"The worst thing possible!" the professor answered; his round face pale like a table-cloth. "The prisoner is on the run!" He raced down the corridor, the Andorian at his heels.

"How did he manage that?" the alien asked concerned. "He was comatose, securely locked away!"

Dashwood shook his head. "I have no clue, Shran. Ryan lies now in the cryotube and…" He stopped as the commanding officer of the security approached and hastily the professor gave a short report of the situation. The commander cursed as he learned of the reason for all the tumult, pulled out his communicator and gave instructions, before he turned towards the scientists again. "Is he conterminous?" As the two scientists shook their heads, the office sighed in relief, then he growled: "Don't worry, gentlemen. He can't be far away."

"And of all I know he could have escaped _hours ago_," Dashwood interrupted him. "Ryan wanted to do another series of tests and started to work on it at the early evening – before the beta-shift was done for today and left for the weekend. Eventually the prisoner used this to mix with the employees and has already left the…"

The officer frowned. "He has been heavy drugged for more than four months. He must be weak and therefore…"

A hole laughter erupted form Dashwood's throat. "The prisoner may be weak but he regenerates several times quicker than even a Vulcan could do. He maybe has back his full strengths right now!"

The security-commander took a deep breath and nodded. "Then we should check every corner, every hoist-way and every supply-duct of the facility as well as the transporter, before we contact Starfleet Command." He set his phaser to 'kill'.

Dashwood gasped as he saw it. "Are you crazy? We cannot kill him – not before the tests are done and the results…"

"Your lab-rat is a goddamn super-human that kills without a thought and is immune to any stun-blaze you shoot at him," the head of the security-department interrupted him impatiently. "If it comes down to his or my survival you can be damn sure which alternative I choose!"

"Commander, listen…"

The officer fixed him with a hard look. "This is out of your responsibility now, Professor. The prisoner has to be re-captured or killed – otherwise _you_ can report to Starfleet Command that the space-terrorist Khan is _not_ at the security-facility at Gama 12 like the other freaks, but escaped _your_ ward and roams now free the planet; certainly seeking revenge on those who brought him to his downfall!"

ST***ST***ST

The security-commander was right. Said Augment was _burning_ to get revenge, but his desire for vengeance had taken another way than original planned. And no-one was more surprised of it than the two men in the skyscraper in San Francisco in the apartment of the 48th floor.

Jim stared with wide eyes into the small, striking face above him.

Petite mort – little death…

Of course he knew what that phrase meant. "No…," he whispered; comprehending what his captor was telling him. "_No_, you will not…"

"I certainly will!" Khan interrupted him and nipped for a moment at his yaw; letting his hand slide from his captive's hip upwards along his side; his nails scratching madding softly over the smooth skin. "I certainly will _take_ you in any way possible." His mouth traveled to the sensible spot beneath Jim's ear. "I will make you scream, Kirk!" He growled before he sucked not too gently at the smooth skin of the younger man's neck. "You will scream until you're hoarse – not in pain, but in pleasure." His fingers traveled down again, found the waistband of Jim's sweatpants and ghosted just above them in an alarming soothingly manner.

This was the moment Kirk really became scared – very, _very_ scared. It was simply too much! There mere thought that Kahn was going to touch him in the most intimate way woke an unknown angst in him that broke out of him in a burst of new resistance.

"Take your hands _off me_!" he shouted, bucked up and tried to roll away; ignoring that his arms started to protest because of the angle they were forced into – after all they were bound to the headboard.

A strong but also soft hand on his belly stopped his attempt, while one long leg slipped over his calves again; making him immobile before he could turn fully around.

"Drop this nonsense, Kirk!" Khan's voice was still quiet, what was even more eerie. "There is no escape for you, no way to deny me what I want – what _you_ are wanting, too, even if you so eager to renounce the pleasure you will experience."

"I. _Don't_. Want. This!" Jim gritted out; his face red with the most different emotions he ever had and which raced through his entire being: Loath, fear, hate – and unwelcome desire…

"Liar!" Khan's deep chuckle was a promise what would happen in the next hours; a promise that was sealed with another searing, deep, hard kiss that heralded Jim's fate.

If it would have been someone else than Khan, Kirk certainly had savored the lust that had started to take hold of his senses, as the Augment plundered his mouth with the force of a storm similar to the raging winds outside the apartment. He was no one who denied himself a night of passionate bed-activities, but that here was his _nemesis_, for heaven's sake; the man who had come to _kill_ him! It really was completely nuts to get hot because his soon-to-be-murderer was kissing the day out of him.

As these long, experienced fingers glided in his sweatpants, the young captain panicked. His mortal enemy was about to touch his _most valuable parts_ and his survival-instincts kicked in once more. Turning his head away from those smoldering lips he panted: "NO! No, Khan, _NO_!" He tried to wrest away; his breath hitched in his throat while his heart-beat started to gallop even more, driven by another burst of adrenalin. No, he couldn't let this happen. He couldn't allow his captor this kind of assault. He was going to be harmed in the most painful way – or he would be completely _undone_; two options he was unable to accept.

The elegant hand stilled; Khan's soft lips brushing Jim's cheek while he whispered: "Calm down, Kirk, I am not going to hurt you – not _now_ and not like this!" His words fell on deaf ears and he realized that the younger man was beginning to hyperventilate. James Kirk was anything but a coward. The Augment had witnessed the sometimes almost foolish courage that drove the captain, but this particular situation seemed to push the Starfleet-officer to his limits.

Sliding his free am around the slim waist of his captive, he did the first thing that came to his mind to end the raising panic Kirk was undergoing. He simply waited while he tightened his hold on Jim; knowing that the other man would calm down as soon as the main danger seemed to have stopped.

Eventually Khan's idea proved to be successful. A part of Jim's mind was aware of the fact that his panic wouldn't help him and that it did more harm than good, and as the time went by and his captor did nothing more than holding him, he started to quiet down.

The super-human felt Kirk's breath returning to a less dangerous level, cocked his head and observed his him. The sky-blue eyes were wide as saucers and almost black with fear, yet his chin was stubbornly set and the reddened swollen lips were pressed into a line. Ah, still fighting! Good!

"Calmed down at last?" he asked; carefully not to taunt Kirk too much or there was the chance the younger man would relapse.

A moment later he learned that James T. Kirk was stronger than that. "I know I can't escape you or what you have in stock for me." His voice was flat, but also full of defiance. "Come on, Khan, do your worst. Go ahead. Rape me. I am aware that I can't stop y…"

"I will _not_ rape you, Kirk!" The enhanced human's features were, all of sudden, very serious and indignant. "I've done many things others would call a crime, but I've never – and will never! – rape someone. This is a taboo I will not break. Even I have my limits – and I will not lower myself on the level of…" He stopped and took a deep breath; his eyes flashed for another moment with an inner fire that seemed to burn straight into Jim's soul, then his control slipped back in place – as far as it was possible in his strong aroused state.

Kirk shuddered, but not in angst only. To hear that the Augment had still some moral limits left was almost a relief for him; nevertheless as Khan started to caress his side and chest again, Jim gulped. "You said, you wouldn't…" His words died as his mouth was once again re-captured in a short, hot kiss, before his foe murmured:

"I will not rape you – but I certainly will ravish you. And you are going to _want_ it." His hand moved downwards one more time, and another gasp was eliciting from the young captain, as the clever fingers found their way under the waistband. To Jim's dismay the manliest part of his body started to pulse with anticipation, while his loins tensed in an all too familiar yearning way.

He had the urge to yell at the super-human; to shout to let him the hell alone and that Khan never could make him _wanting_ this, but the Augment's mouth was again on his' and therefore he could only made a protesting sound – a sound that changed into a throaty mewl, as the hand of his nemesis started to stroke every area around his still painful hardened shaft _without_ touching it.

Khan felt the growing tension in the muscular young body beneath him, the sharper breathes Kirk drew in and released the swollen lips of his adversary. For a moment he locked eyes with him, then he nibbled and licked his way down Jim's throat; grinning as the blood beneath the silken skin pulsed even quicker. Oh, he would have Kirk panting and writhing in passion within the next minutes!

"S-s-s-stop it!" Jim wheezed; realizing horrified that his fear was fading into a new fire that flowed through his veins and made him melting into the seductive touches.

"You don't want me to," Khan growled into his skin, pressing hot open-mouth kisses over the toned chest beneath him, savored the taste of salt and something that was uniquely Kirk. Not giving his captive a moment to comprehend what he was targeting for, he reached his first goal and started the next carnal attack.

Kirk squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, as the gentle lips of his opponent brushed over his right nipple the same moment the hand in his pants closed around his already throbbing shaft. The next flash outside shimmered through his closed lids the same instant another bolt of erotically heat shot through his whole body; intensified as Khan began to stroke his most sensible part.

God dammit! The bastard knew exactly what he had to do to break down every resolve without using violence. Jim gritted his teeth as sensation of sensation racked through his being; flashing back and forth between the sucking and biting on his chest and the obviously experienced hand around his shaft that made him dizzy with desire. Khan's warm breath whispered over his already oversensitive skin, the soft pressure of the Augment's body on his' made Jim realizing the bruises from the early brutal blows, but the uncomfortable feeling was fading away as more pleasure seized him. All higher beings of the universe may show him mercy! Kirk simply knew that he was losing this fight; that he would give in and would let Khan his way with him – that in the end he would indeed _wanting_ this.

The Augment was concentrated on the object of his needs and listened to every sound, took in every flinch that became more and more frantically with each stroke he gently inflicted on his captive. He heard the gasps, felt the growing tension in the other man's body, saw the beginning rapture on the boyish features and attended to the left nipple of his bedfellow. He was determined to throw him over the edge; to make him wreathe in ecstasy before he would claim him fully – not to grant his adversary some pleasure when he deserved only the worst, but to demonstrate his domination.

The last resolve was wearing off, as Jim felt an all too familiar heat tightening in his belly and how it was unfurling slowly but unstoppably. He was panting now, battling a battle he couldn't win anymore, as his body betrayed him – not like it did after he entered the warp core chamber, but in the beginning ecstasy that was whirling through his whole being.

And then it stopped.

Just before the incredible tension could explode into the announcing relief Khan moved away from him; leaving him tremble in desperate necessity to be finished off. Acting on pure instincts Jim lifted his head and glanced at his captor. "Don't you dare to let me down now!" he gasped, inwardly cringing how needy his voice sounded. God, where was the well-trained Starfleet-captain when he was needed the most?

"Already begging, Kirk?" Khan mocked, but the hoarse undertone revealed his own state. The way the younger man responded to his purposeful caresses, the proximity, the delightful sight of his stubborn adversary losing control like this – it all increased the Augment's already burning lust to a new level.

Kneeling beside the Starfleet-officer he pulled Kirk's sweatpants down with one smooth movement, eliciting a mixture of protest and relief from his captive, while he hurled the garment away. The predatory smile returned to his features as he could finally see what he already felt before: James Kirk was very well-built – in every way!

Without hesitation he straddled his foe again, encircled the hips with long, strong hands and let them roam once more over the soft sweaty torso; never taking his eyes of Kirk's flushed face. He relished in the power he already held over him; knowing very well that the captain had to play along, otherwise the condition, he was in, would be become unbearable.

"Do you want me to continue?" The taunting wasn't unnoticed by Jim and he would have loved to punch the smug expression off his tormentors face, but his hands were – literary – bound and there was also a certain more urgent matter that was in terrible need to be taken care of. He really wished he could yell at this infuriating bastard, who was doing this to him, but that would only worsen his situation. If he liked it or not, but tied as he was a really needed Khan to 'help him out'

"Jesus Christ, just end what you've started," he growled; cursing his demanding body for its weakness.

"Has your mother not taught you how to ask nicely?" the super-human threw Kirk's words from earlier back at him. He grinded his still clad groin into the painful hard erection of his nemesis, smirking as the younger man arched against him. "Well?" he pressed, while one of his fingers wandered delicious slowly over his captive's most vulnerable part that shimmered in an angry, demanding red.

Jim yelped as the soft touch drove him one time more close to the edge, but denied him what he craved by now. Pride, defiance and obstinacy could go to hell – if he couldn't come soon he would lose his mind. His heartbeat was already incredible quick, his soul was in turmoil, his body screamed for release. "Do it!" he whispered; adding a bitter tasting "Please!" to it.

Ah, there it was: the first sweet victory. What could be more satisfying than making his arrogant, headstrong, outrageous young opponent to _want_ him – him, his nemesis? And this was only the beginning. Khan was determined to force his captive to _desire_ him!

A loud moan was torn from Jim's throat as he was once again caught in a gentle, but also firm grip, as Khan continued his erotically attacks. Kirk didn't care that he admitted surrender as he took anything he could get from his carnal tormentor, and was finally driven towards pure rapture; heightened by the subconsciously knowledge of the danger he was still in. He groaned as Khan's mouth were back on his neck; sucking, licking, biting, leaving a mark that would last for days – and the burning knot in Jim's belly unlashed in an inferno of all consuming ecstasy that washed over him like a tidal wave of pure lava. His outcry was devoured by the Augment's hot lips which closed over his', while the long, warm fingers were milking him until there was nothing left to spend.

At last boneless and glowing in the aftermath, Jim tried to catch his breath, as he laid there; eyes closed, unable to move. Tremors were rippling under his skin; the sheer force of the strong orgasm had numbed his mind into a short state of heavenly oblivion, while every nerve was tingling. Sweet Lord, this had been one of the most intense sexual experiences he ever underwent and this because of the hands of his sworn enemy!

That was not bad, that was _insane_!

But he didn't mind. Not in this moment, when reality seemed to be far away.

Khan rose and looked down at his rather unwilling bedfellow, who looked utterly undone in not a bad way. There was still a hint of bliss on Kirk's soft-manly features, his face and chest were flushed and a sheet of dampness covered his body; mingled with the body-fluid that had been erupted from the younger man's loins – a marvelous sight.

The Augment had known that his adversary was full of passion, but the fervor, Kirk displayed as he was overwhelmed by his ecstasy, was promising so much more! And he would have this – would have _him_! _Now_! Khan had always been proud of his control, but it was fading away in the pure greed that didn't allow any further delays. His trousers were painful tight as he unbuckled his belt.

Jim tried to regain some of his senses and above all a sane thought, as his mind started to work again. Yes, he just had been seduced into sexual submission, but – what was certainly more important – he was still alive. Yet that didn't mean that his captor was going to spare him.

Rather the opposite.

Kirk had a certain feeling in his gut that this all wasn't over; after all Khan had even stated that this was 'only the beginning'. The soft sound of something being put down on his nightstand alert him and brought his attention back to reality at the moment, as a towel wiped the milky tracks of his orgasm away. Tiredly he opened his eyes and glanced straight into Khan's face that hovered above him, and as he saw the burning desire in those sea-green-blue pools, Jim gulped. Yeah, he had been right. This was _far_ from being over!

He turned his head to see what the Augment had placed on the nightstand – and his eyes widened as he recognized a bottle of sunflower oil; the same sunflower oil he used to fry steaks. And the reason, why the super-human had collected it from the kitchen, was pretty clear – and it made Jim shiver. Even if he hadn't been intimate with a man before, he knew how the whole thing between two males worked, and it send a new bolt of dread through him; the fear of the foreign, laced with random knowledge.

"Don't fret! I already told you that I will not rape you – not like you understand it," Khan's deep voice said calmly. "You will be prepared."

Jim looked back at him again and became stock still. Only now he recognized that the genetically engineered man had taken off the rest of his clothes; his pale skin glistened in the semi-darkness and the flashes the raging thunder storm outside released. Tall, shimmering like marble, slender like a cat with slim hips and long muscular legs, and with an unholy fire in his piercing gaze Khan Noonien Singh stood there; the proof of his raging desire – perfect in shape like the rest of his body – pointed hard and strong to the skies.

This was the moment Kirk was gripped with new fear – one that differed strongly from the fright he endured, as Khan had been about to beat him to death. It was mixed with something else; with a wisp of anticipation that seemed to come out of nowhere, settled down in his abdomen and whispered through his soul.

His mouth went dry as the Augment tossed the towel carelessly aside and knelt down at the mattress. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat Jim somehow managed to whisper a "Don't…," before Khan slipped over him again.

"You know that I will not stop," the former dictator stated. "What just happened was only the appetizer." His hands slid beneath Kirk's back, while his lean body covered that of the younger man completely. A groan was on the tip of tongue as their groins came in contact, finally sans clothes.

Jim shuddered – but not out of revulsion, as it should have been. No. Wherever Khan touched him his skin seemed to be on fire and as the super-human's lips found his' again, he felt himself accepting the challenge of the clever tongue that conquered his mouth.

It did him no good, for the Augment deepened the kiss instantly, what set Kirk's nerve ablaze and let the tightness returning to his loins.

'_Now it's officially, Jim: You've lost your mind. To be eager for the touch of your mortal enemy isn't really the smartest thing you ever did. You should let check Bones your head – if you ever will survive this!'_ he thought, then his mind shut off, as his captor's sensual assaults became more aggressive, but without hurting him. The caresses flooded his senses with incredible delight, the feeling of the Augment's carnal heat at his groin was a delicious threat; the mortal threat that lurked beneath this erotic torment was like ambrosia and made him helpless with lust.

'Better at everything…'

Khan's words during one of their talks aboard the _Enterprise_ a year ago was ghosting through Jim's memories, then the reality started to melt away, as the irresistible seduction began to unfold new success…

ST***ST****ST

Dashwood watched Doctor Sino Lai-Heng, as he checked the vital-signals of Ryan Brown, who laid in the cryotube; stilled in his frozen sleep. It was silent in the laboratory and the attached security-room in contrast to the haste in the rest of the Nevada-department of LSH. Outside of this small oasis the security personnel had spread through the whole area, checked every room, every corner – every place prisoner 3158-17-215 could be and regarding the man's abilities the guards were on high alert. But Matthew Dashwood had a certain feeling that they wouldn't find the subject anymore. Ryan had to be for hours now in cryosleep, what implied that the prisoner was free for the same range of time.

"His heartbeat and body-functions have been reduced to the lowest level possible," the Chinese xeno-biologist broke into his colleague's thoughts and took a deep breath. "As far as I can see he had been chocked and knocked down afterwards." He pointed to a barely seeable shadow around the scientist's throat and then to a small bump at his temple. "I dare to say he can be lucky to be still alive. As far as I learned the prisoner isn't known for showing any kind of mercy and kills without hesitation. Why he spared Ryan is a miracle."

"I think it was the easiest way to hide his tracks," Matthew mused. "Think, as soon the cryotube is open for more than half an hour and not at work, the alert is activated. He knew this and needed more time to escape, so he needed a living body to place it into the…"

"You think he knew how we secured his cryotube and how to avoid an alert?" Lai-Heng blinked. "How so? He was revived _after_ we did the changes to the cryotube and he was placed in artificial coma the most times. The few days he was only put under sedative could be counted on one hand, and…

"And still he managed to trick us all and escaped!" Dashwood interrupted him, turning abruptly away. He knew that Ryan Brown couldn't be brought back from the cryosleep so soon after he had been frozen. There should be at last several days to give his body the possibility to adjust to the dead-like sleep until they could make a try to wake him up again. Only then the riddle, how prisoner 3158-17-215 was able to break free could be solved – that meant, if he wouldn't be re-captured before.

And Dashwood really hoped that the Augment would be caught soon, otherwise he would have to face the unpleasant duty to inform Starfleet Command – and the new supreme commander who was now in charge for five months: Admiral Richard Barnett, former head of the Starfleet-Academy. And the admiral didn't know that the research of the LSH's department in Nevada involved the blood samples of a certain genetically engineered criminal from the 20th century, who should be locked away at Gamma 12.

ST***ST***ST

Nothing in the world had ever prepared Jim Kirk to experience such painful pleasure like he did now. Even if his captor had kept his word and had readied him until he was close to the edge of losing sanity, it hurt like hell as Khan finally claimed him. The soft burning at the beginning, as the Augment used his fingers to prepare him, had changed into a strange but nevertheless good sensation – until the super-human made the last step. Yes, Khan applied the sunflower oil that replaced the non-existing fluid concerning this part of a male body – otherwise the whole procedure would have been agony – but Jim wasn't used to this kind of sexual activities and his body fought the strange intruder.

"Relax, Kirk!" The Augment's voice was a gentle whisper at Jim's ear, while he braced himself on his forearms beside the younger man's head and wrists, which were still tied to the headboard. "Relax, don't fight! It will be easier!"

Why his nemesis even cared was beyond Jim – after all Khan had shown up on his doorstep only to murder him! – but there was something in that deep baritone that made him listening. Blinking away the tears in his eyes and pressing his lips into a thin line, Kirk decided to do as he had been told. There was nothing in the world that would detain the Augment from satisfying his own urges now and if Jim didn't want to suffer too much he had to leave the lead to Khan.

Taking a shuddering breath he forced his body to calm down – to cooperate – and slowly the throbbing pain changed into an uncomfortable pressure he just would have to tolerate. Khan was more than well-built and even in his fuzzy state Jim felt a soft wisp of gratitude that the super-human gave him time to get used to the alien invasion.

From where Khan took the strength to be patient was almost beyond himself. Desire blazed in his veins; his primary instincts – increased by the genetically changes – screamed at him to fulfill his needs and to take heedlessly what he wanted… _craved_! But here he was, fighting for his control to give the younger man time to get adjust to the foreign penetration. It was true: He had never raped someone before and he wouldn't start now, even if his bedfellow was his nemesis and a part of him demanded utterly revenge for the betrayal and the loss of his family the captain was responsible for. But this voice quieted down more and more and made room for another whisper that echoed through his mind: _'He is mine!'_

And that was all that counted as he felt himself engulfed in the incredible heat and tightness that was James Kirk. He squeezed his eyes shut as he relished in the ultimate closeness and the feeling of the other ones rapid heart-beat at his own. The short breaths of his captive, the husky scent in the room, the way their bodies fitted so well together as if they had been made for each other… It all brought the first sweat on his forehead, and the moment he felt that the tension was leaving the young officer, he started to move; unable to suppress his greed any longer.

Jim gasped as the pain returned – but not as strong as before. Gritting his teeth he was determined to endure the hurt that was inflicted on him in the most personal way possible. There wasn't really anything else he could do and…

And the pain of the infiltration began to alter. As soon as his body became adjusted to the enormous size of the hard, cruel intruder a new sensation spread through him. It was still strange, but not so bad anymore. He even became aware of the friction his shaft was fondled with as it was captured between himself and Khan.

The hot breath of his tormentor washed over his face, before he was bestowed with another searing kiss, while the Augment turned his thrusts into a slightly different angle – and a blinding flash shot through Jim's entire being. He didn't know what Khan did – or what exactly he brushed deep inside him – but it re-awakened the forbidden passion. Within seconds the pain was completely forgotten or the fact that it was his arch-enemy who was ravishing him, as that certain spot was hit over and over again. Lust like he had never experienced before roared through him, flared beneath his skin, made it difficult to simply _breathe_. With each of Khan's movements the fervor increased until he thought he would go mad.

And it was not enough! The feeling of the super-human's weight on him, their battling mouths, the rapture of their connection – it wasn't enough! Without his own doing he wound his legs around the slim waist of his captor and urged him forward; begging him mutely to take him deeper – and Khan didn't mind to obey.

Even lost in passion the Augment's brilliant brains didn't stop working and analyzed the way the younger man responded to him. But the emotion of victory, he expected as soon as his nemesis would surrender completely, didn't come. Instead of gloating in the fact that he had broken through the captain's stubborn resolve, he only felt the sensation of being sheathed in an all too willingly body and of being _wanted_.

And Kirk wanted more; _needed_ more! As if Khan had read Jim's mind again, he speeded up; his lips found the over-sensitive spot at Kirk's neck once more and he bit down like he already did before; educing an outcry from the other man.

White stars began to sparkle behind the young captain's eyes. He arched towards his ravisher, struggled to regain some control over his overdriven senses, tried to match every thrust – and the desperate movements made the sleeves, which tied his wrists to the headboard, to come loose. Suddenly his right hand was free but instead of attacking Khan, he wrapped his arm around him, what took the Augment by surprise.

He could feel Khan's inhuman strong muscles playing beneath the damp, hot skin; savored in the chance to let his fingers wander over the slim, hard back, while his captor moaned into his neck in delight.

A short jerk and Jim was able to move his left arm, too. His hands roamed over the human velvet that covered Khan's body, found their way in the ebony silken strands of the Augment's incredible soft hair and wandered again downwards; cupping the firm butt, clawing at it without hurting the man, who brought him bliss beyond comprehension.

Khan was lost. The moment Kirk embraced him and caressed him with eager hands everything else vanished into nothingness. For the first time that seemed to be an eternity he was really _feeling_! No calculation of advantages, no actions of manipulation, no pondering of eventually options motivated him. For once there was no higher plotting behind his doings, only the plain outliving of his very own needs which were granted with passionately responses. Burying his long fingers in the blond hair of his captive he gave in into his emotions; in a yearning he thought it would have been lost for him forever. There were only him and his younger defying adversary; locked in a fierce embrace and moving in the oldest dance of the world.

Jim's sane thoughts had been shut down by the bolts of ecstasy, which were overpowering him. Khan was all over him, around him, in him! The Augment filled his senses, his mind, consumed him completely, until they seemed to become one person. Too far gone to do anything else Jim could only stammer or scream his ravisher's name – and then the world exploded in the brightest light he ever saw.

His mind was blown away, the reality shattered in thousand pieces; let him fly over abysses and oceans of fire – and still the light pulled him higher and higher. And the only hold was the man, who forced him into this rapture – and to whom he clung like a lifeline. From far away he heard the shout of the hoarse, throaty baritone and then his body was filled with the seeds of his dangerous lover, who followed him into that place, where all laws of nature lose their meaning…

ST***ST***ST

"He isn't in LSH anymore!" The commander of the security had a grim look on his face, while he gave his report to a pale Matthew Dashwood. Still the alert was on, but except for the red light over the door and the gentle peep of the instruments it was quiet in the laboratory.

The head of LSH stared at him. "Are you sure?"

The officer suppressed the urge to roll his eyes – as if he would give such a statement when he wasn't 'sure' – and replied: "There is a undeniable proof that prisoner 3158-17-215 took another's identity, escaped during the shift change and is somewhere out there for several hours now."

"Did he use the transporter?" Matthew asked and the commander shook his head.

"No. He knew that we could follow his tracks if he would has beamed somewhere else and used the stolen identity to leave LSH."

"Whose identity?" Dr. Sino Lai-Heng, who was still watching the vital-signals of Brown, frowned.

"That of Dr. Hendrik Björnson. My men found him in the changing-room, unconscious – drugged, as it seems – and put in his locker, still wearing his lab-gown but nothing else."

Matthew immediately walked to the cabinet that hold the sedatives to control the stock, while the officer continued:

"Björnson's security- and credit-card, as well as the keys of his cyber-bike and his biker-helmet are missing. Doctor Björnson is about of the same height than prisoner 3158-17-215 and his hair is dark, too." He made a face, while the two scientists looked nervously at him. "I already checked Björnson's last movements. His terminal was used for the last time several minutes after the beta-shift started to work and the cameras filmed him as he stepped into the changing area. A figure in another lab-gown followed him and several minutes later a man left the room, wearing the civil-clothes of Björnson and carried the helmet beneath his arm." He took a deep breath. "Prisoner 3158-17-25 simply walked out of here, straight beneath our nose!"

"And he took several sedative-hyposprays with him," the professor called nervously, closing the cabinet again.

"Well, that explains how he could render Björnson unconscious," the officer said grimly. "At least that bastard didn't kill the doc."

"Maybe he is still on the terrain?" Lai-Heng hoped and the commander shook his head.

"The guards at the main-entrance told me that they saw 'Björnson' drive away with his cyber-bike, heading down the street towards Las Vegas after a slight rough start. Well, regarding the good doctor's habit to worn himself out during work no-one took notice of the short difficulties the bike-rider had to handle his own vehicle, before he drove away." He gritted his teeth. "If you ask me your guinea pig enjoys his new freedom and certainly went already underground in _Las Vegas_ of all places and… _Yes_?"

One of his subordinates stepped into the room, saluted and reported: "Sir, Starfleet-Command contacted Lieutenant Denaux. They want to know why we on red alert."

Dashwood and the commander exchanged a look. Of course the security-system of this department was linked to the Starfleet Headquarter and it had been only a question of time until became apparent that something was wrong.

"Well, as it seems we have to let the cat out of the bag," Matthew sighed.

"Hm-hm," Sino nodded. "And Admiral Barnett will be so pleased to learn that this 'cat' is in truth a predatorily monster with no conscience and that the bag, it came 'out', is our lab!"

ST***ST***ST

Jim was simply not able to move. Soaring in the most content aftermath ever he laid on his bed, trying to sort out what just happened. To say in plainly: He had been driven to an orgasm that had rocked his whole world. He never had come that hard before, not had he ever felt so overwhelmed. And he certainly would have never expected something like this by being ravished by another _man_.

Jim Kirk was a womanizer; someone who enjoyed female attention and all that came afterwards, but to fall into maddening ecstasy because some super-human male seduced him – against his will – had never occurred to him.

But here he was: Lying weak like a kitten on his bed and sexual satisfied like never before.

And he didn't care that it was Khan – of all people! – who had thrown him into this swirl of incomparable passion. He didn't even care if the super-human would stand true to his word and would kill him now. All he could think of was the way he felt a short time ago and that he really, really wouldn't mind a repeat; bad conscious be dammed!

Khan had rolled away sometime after they had consumed their raging needs, had rested for short time and had finally risen. Now the young captain could hear the Augment moving around, but he didn't pay him any attention. He was far too busy to find back to reality and to re-claim some of his sane mind – if he still possessed one.

Suddenly there was a movement at the mattress and then he felt strong hands grip his upper arms. "Don't fall asleep, Kirk!" the deep voice stated calmly and Jim cracked one eye open.

"If you want to take a nap, too, be my guest," he all but croaked, closing the lid again. He was too wrung out, too tired to deal with the arrogant ways of the Augment, who…

He groaned, as his nemesis-turned-into-a-lover didn't take a 'no' for an answer – again! – and pulled him up. Kirk realized that his legs were not supporting him and as Khan caught him, he simply leaned against him; hoping the dizziness would go away quickly.

Khan just looked down on the boyish officer, he supported in his arms. Red swollen lips, love-bites all over the neck, shoulders and chest, still flushed cheeks and glassy eyes were enough to tell him in which state his captive was. Kirk's heartbeat had returned to a normal frequency, but the body-heat was still too high, and the wet mess they made during their savagely coupling was still clinging to the younger man's skin and his own.

"Come on, Kirk, you're not that weak!" The super-human growled.

"Give me minute," Jim mumbled and made a face, as his captor retorted snidely:

"I already gave you five, now move!"

"How should a guy resist if he gets such a charming invita…" Jim groaned as he was simply picked up and was carried away. "Le' me go!" he squawked and tried to struggle, what was even less successful like it had been the first time he attempted to escape the super-human.

Before he even realized what was going on he was placed on his feet again and blinked puzzled as he recognized that the Augment had brought him to the shower-cabin. Khan slipped in behind him, closed the door and switched on the water. It was a little too warm but Kirk didn't protest. Even if his mind was working with the speed of an Andorian water snail he did know that a nice, hot shower would relax his muscles. Leaning against the wall he simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the water that splashed down on him.

"Skipped the trainings-sessions of your precious Starfleet or why you're already that wrung out?" Khan taunted, reaching for the soap dispenser to wash the mixture of seeds and sweat off his body.

"Just shut up! A man has a right to be tired after he had the best orgasm of his life," the young captain grumbled nonchalant; not realizing what he gave away with _this_ statement!

"'Best orgasm of your life'?" Khan smirked, while he soaped himself. "Told you that I'm better at everything."

"Stop boasting." The two words were barely understandable, but out of nowhere they made the Augment grin. Insolent, cocky boy! Kirk never knew when to quit or to stay silent, and somehow it amused Khan – if even for just a moment.

Then he turned serious again, as the unexpected contentment of the last minutes was driven away by the memories of the last time he had a decent shower: In a cleaning-booth that was attached to the cell aboard the _Enterprise _brig; after he had surrendered on Qo'noS. For just a moment he was back in this small, bright room; felt the spray pouring down on him, while his mind was fighting the bitter anger he was suffering. Not only that he grieved deeply for his crew he thought of being perished, his escape had taken an unexpected twist and he was a prisoner again, no, his body was also healing the bruises he had been inflicted with.

Khan had and would never admit it, but the furious blows of the young captain _had_ hurt – the very reason why he had paid Kirk back in the same way on the bridge of the _Vengeance_ after he gave up his pretense to be stunned. It would have been easily for him to just knock out the captain of the _Enterprise_, but wishing for revenge after the beating he took on the Klingon's homeworld and the betrayal fresh in his mind, he reacted like it was in his nature.

As it was in his nature to do _anything_ to protect his family!

At this time those who had been most dear to him still lived! Back during those moments he had thought that he could save them, take them away to a place where no-one could threat and hurt them anymore, but this hope had been for naught. His crew was dead – murdered! And one of the two, who were directly responsible for the demise of his loved ones, stood an arm's length away and…

And had given him one of the most pleasurable experiences within the last years – if you didn't count the three centuries he had been in cryosleep. For some minutes he had been able to forget all the pain, anguish, hate, despair and fear he had been through since Marcus awakened him two years ago. As Kirk had given into his lust and had wrapped his limps around him, the Augment had felt _free_; free like a bird taking wings and strong like the tigers of his home.

And he yearned for more!

For several hours he wanted to be without all the dread and fury – his permanent companions since he woke up in the 23rd century and maybe even before. They would come back to him in the morning anyway. But for a short stolen time he longed for simply being himself; not the leader, but someone who was a part of the great miracle that was called 'life'. And he would take it from his foe. Kirk had made him feeling _alive_ – and he wasn't done with him in this matter.

His pale sea-colored eyes roamed over the slim youthful form of the other man, whose appearance practically screamed in which way he had been tired out. Khan pursed his own, still swollen lips. If he wished for another passionate round between the sheets he had to make certain that his reckless opponent wouldn't pass out during their next carnal game.

Not too gently he pulled Jim closer, ignored the protest and soaped him, too. The feeling of the hot, wet skin beneath his hands, the scent of the young officer and the sight of the marks he left on Kirks neck and upper body weren't without consequence. There was another stirring in the pitch of his stomach and he had to reinforce his control, otherwise he would ravish his nemesis here and now again.

Jim tried not to think about the fact that he was being washed by no-one else than his adversary; that he stood with _Khan_ under the shower. He hissed as the Augment took care of the now over-sensitive part of his anatomy and tried to escape the strong, but soft hands – again without victory. The super-human pushed him against the wall, ordered a firm "Stand still!" and continued his ministrations.

Kirk shook his head. Who had ever heard of a murderer, who shagged his soon-to-be-victim into blissful oblivion and bothered himself with said victim's welfare afterwards?

He gritted his teeth as the talent fingers of his enemy cleaned him properly and evoked a flare of want once again. Dear God, he had been taken long and hard only a short time ago and he was really tired. How was it possible that this damn enhanced bastard could provoke new lust in him?

"Turn around!" Khan instructed and nudged him as Jim didn't react immediately. His gaze took in the muscular back of the other man, of the reddened areas of his rump, slim butt and long thighs, and a wave of pure manly satisfaction grazed him. There would been more traces when the night was over!

Massaging the soap into the toned, soft skin of his opponent he almost missed the whispered words: "Get the hell away from me!"

A low chuckle escaped the super-human's throat. "Still in fighting-mood then? I am glad!" For a moment he pressed himself against the slightly smaller man and nipped roughly at his neck, before he murmured: "I love challenges!" With that he stepped back, rinsed himself and left the shower-cabin to get dry. There was no way for Kirk to contact someone outside of the apartment or to get a weapon that could be dangerous for Khan; not with the phaser still near the entrance and therefore out of reach for the Starfleet-officer.

And Jim knew this. He was completely and utterly at the super-human's mercy – a fact that scared and annoyed him in one.

Cleaning himself form the lather he finally shut off the water and stepped with uneasy movements out of the shower. Khan was nowhere in sight, but there were voices coming from the living-area; telling him that the Augment had switched on the TV.

'_Probably watching the news, if they bring something about his escape – as if Starfleet would be so stupid to alert the whole planet!'_ He took one of his towels, dried himself with weary movements, wrapped the towel around his waist and didn't even look at his imagine in the mirror, before he left the room.

Khan was indeed in the living area of the apartment and watched intensely the news. Outside the thunder-storm was still raging; flash and thunders blustered through the night – a perfect mirror of the emotions the young man was experiencing. Than he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard his own voice coming from the large screen that was placed at the wall. He swallowed as he saw himself at the courtyard of the Starfleet Headquarter during the today's ceremony – or had it been yesterday? He didn't know; time had somehow lost its meaning during the last hour.

His eyes found his recorded self on the TV, standing at the lectern with the sun shining down on him and the admiralty at his left and his right. The most things he had already said and his speech was coming to an end: "… words I didn't appreciate at that time. Now I see them for a call for us to remember _who_ we once were and who we _must be_ – again! And those words are: Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship _Enterprise_ at her five-year mission to explorer strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations – to boldly go where no-one has gone before!"

Jim could only stare at the screen. Those minutes which had just been shown at the TV seemed to be ages ago and not only hours. As he had ended his speech, the applause lessened after an awkward long time, the compliments of the admirals were over and he finally could speak with his friends in private, everything had been okay. He had looked forward to the days to come – to the moments he would finally re-boarding his ship and would take the conn again to explorer the galaxy. Now he couldn't even say if there was a tomorrow for him. Even if the man, who stood only several meters away – 'clad' in a towel around his hips – had given him an experience of incredible passionate ecstasy he knew that death was still hovering over him like a drawn sword. Khan had not taken him to the higher spheres of bliss for Jim's pleasure, but to satisfy his own needs.

"Impressing speech, Kirk," the Augment murmured and switched off the TV by a single voiced command. "Tell me, did you commit it by memory or were these words your own?"

Green-blue eyes met sky-colored ones and the young captain sighed. "Partly a prepared speech, partly my own doing." He padded to the sofa and sat down – only to curse and grimace. Dammit, he wouldn't be able to sit properly for days – if there would be 'days' for him!

"The last part was the one you came up with by yourself," Khan nodded and Kirk asked himself how the Augment could know this. "You're a captain at heart!" the super-human continued and proved that he understood his adversary better than thought. "And you still believe in those foolish ideals Starfleet tries so desperate to show the world." A hint of bitterness was in his tone, and Jim frowned.

"You are wrong when you think that those ideals are only a pretense! Section 31 betrayed everyone – you, my crew, my mentor, me – and all the others! But this is not what Starfleet truly presents. It…"

"It is a union of soldiers who go their way by any costs – even over dead bodies," Khan growled; his gaze piercing. "You speak of forgiving, of seeking no revenge – but what of those who lost everything because of _you_?"

Kirk stared at him thunderstruck. "Because of _me_? What do you mean?"

Khan was in front of him within a second. "Don't play dump with me, Kirk! You know exactly to what I refer." He bent over the younger man; his whole form suddenly trembling with new up flaring fury. "You. Murdered. My. Family!" His hand found the nap of Jim's neck and for several seconds he was really tempted to simply snap the fragile bones.

Even inferior, weakened by a forbidden, very intimate session and without any hope of a successful defense Kirk was still no-one who gave up. Wrapping his fingers around the strong wrist of his opponent and gripping with the other hand the upper arm of Khan he locked eyes with him, while it dawned at him that the super-human seemed still to believe that his crew was dead.

"Whoa, hold on a minute!" he exclaimed; feeling a short pang of panic as he saw the returning hate on his captors face, while the grip in his neck tightened. "I think here is a big misunderstanding to clari…" He yelped as Khan hauled him off the sofa and did the first thing that came to his mind: He let go of the other man's arms and laid both hands on the firm chest in front of him; trying to calm his nemesis enough to hear him out. "Khan, just wait a sec! _Listen_!" He took a deep breath, as the Augment really did stop, and surveyed his opponent; took in the screaming pain beneath the rage in Khan's gaze. That really could mean only one thing!

"Did no one tell you?" he whispered unbelievingly. Could it be that really no bloody soul on this whole planet had informed the super-human that his crew – his family – wasn't dead? That would be… too cruel.

"Did no one tell me what, Kirk?" asked the former dictator, his voice barely audible. Of course his brilliant mind had already made the connection between his last statement and Kirk's reaction to it, but he didn't believe that there was the slightest possibility that his crew had survived the explosion of the torpedoes. He didn't _dare_ to hope that his family was still alive! The sorrow he would suffer again, if it turned out that Kirk didn't mean what he thought, would shatter him utterly.

Jim's eyes never left those of his enemy and as he saw the rising combat of hope and fear in those sea-green-blue pools it touched him stronger than expected. He forced himself to relax; praying that this gesture would sooth his adversary.

"Khan," he said softly, "your crew is alive."

TBC…

_Yeah, this really must be a shock for Khan. As happy as he should be, until now he grieved severe for those he loved / loves, and to learn that all his sorrow has been for naught must be sore. And out of this all new roots will be grow, which are going to rock the whole alpha-quadrant. _

_The next chapter will be named "Turmoil" and I can promise you that the title will stay true to its proposition. Jim and Khan will talk, while Starfleet Command will be on the tracks of our Augment; trying to catch him. You are going learn more about the backgrounds, and Spock and Bones will appear._

_I do hope that this new installment was to your like (incl. the introduction of the LSH) and I really, really want to know what you're thinking of the whole thing, so please leave some reviews._

_Long life and peace,_

_Yours Starflight_


	3. Chapter 3 - Turmoils

_Hi, dear Readers,_

_I am really sorry that it took so long to post the next chapter, but I found a beta-reader I sent the first two chapters and the actual one to. There is a lot of work to do, as you certainly agree, and she hasn't finished the task until now – inter alia she is delayed in the moment._

_Therefore you read now a not beta-checked chapter and it will be replace it with the smoother one as soon as I get it, but I didn't want you to wait any longer._

_Now one very important thing: Thank you so very, very much for the many feedbacks. We have only begun with the story and so many of you are already head over heels. _

_Jaysherlocked__? I love the fanart you did of Jim and Khan and thank you that I am allowed to use it as my cover. I didn't know how to contact you and hoped that you wouldn't mind that I took the art for my avatar, so my deep thanks!_

_Kerttu__? Yes, the big question about Khan's family had to come up and I'm certain you will love how the next chapter runs._

_Kate__? Yeah, Khan could have found a way to blow up the part of the headquarters, where the meeting was hold, but I think this wasn't his intention. He wanted the heads of those who wronged him and also he wanted to make them look like fools by showing them how easily he could overcome the safety measurements even around the headquarters by simply using the airspace. And the high level of the meeting room? Hey, that's so typical for all manager-types around the world. The best locations are reserved for them to demonstrate their power and invulnerability. Well, it did them no good! And, I totally agree with you that the Safety department of Starfleet is really in terrible need for a development of better standards (as you will read in the new the following two chapters in my story, grin)._

_And I do think the new chapter will be to your and all other readers liking. There are lot of things which are in terribly state between Jim and Khan; misunderstandings, different point of views, unsaid truths. And some of them are going to be laid on the line. You will meet the first time the new Chief in Command of Starfleet and two Admirals, who are still following the ideology of Section 31._

_I hope you all have fun and please excuse the delay (and errors in my writing)._

_Live long and peaceful,_

_Your Starflight_

**Chapter 3 – Turmoils**

'Your crew is alive'…

Four words – and the world seemed to come to a halt.

For a long moment Khan could do nothing else than to stare at Kirk; shocked. "What?" was all that came over his lips; not trusting his own ears or the captain's statement.

Jim nodded slowly; realizing that indeed no-one had told the Augment that his crew – his family! – didn't die in the inferno the exploding torpedoes had caused. Sweet Lord, whether this man was a criminal or not, but he had a _right_ to learn of the fate of his dear ones! Why had had no-one the decency to inform him? To let him think his family was dead while he had been forced back into cryosleep was as cruel as his seek for revenge as he started his attack against Starfleet Command. Had it been a kind of primitive pay-back for his deeds, or had simply nobody been mindful – sensible – enough to tell him the truth?

It didn't matter which one of the two possibilities was accurate; all Jim knew was that he had to set things right. No-one deserved to grief in vain!

"Your people have never been harmed. They are safe somewhere in their cyrotubes and…" Jim broke off, as the nostrils of the Augment began to flare.

"You. Are. Lying!" his captor growled with new pain in his eyes, and Jim shook his head as far as it was possible with the strong grip around his neck.

"No, it's true. Your crew…"

"THEY WERE IN THE TORPEDEOES YOUR VULCAN LET DETONATE!" Khan roared. "I _SCANNED_ THEM AFTER THEY WERE TRANSPORTET TO MY SHIP! MY FAMILY WAS…"

"…safe and soundly asleep in the cyrotubes Bones removed from the torpedoes before Spock lowered our shields and you beamed them aboard the _Vengeance_," Kirk interrupted him as calm as possible. He noticed that Khan was breathing heavily, while an almost pleading shimmer laid in his look; mingled with hope a fright. Jesus Christ, Jim couldn't help himself, but just right now he felt compassion for his enemy.

"Listen," he said calmly. "Bones and his staff removed the tubes and set up a special bio-medical program in the torpedoes, using the recorded bio-signals of your crew to make you to think, you would scan your people. In truth your people were in the _Enterprise's_ sickbay." He felt that the long fingers, which still clamped down on his neck, started to tremble. "Your family is not dead, Khan," he repeated almost gently, as he saw dampness dwelling up in the Augment's eyes. "They are alive!"

"Your Vulcan…," the former dictator whispered hoarsely; his usual so quick-working brain processed only slowly the given information; his subconscious too afraid to get a blink of hope only to have it destroyed again.

"I admit, Spock can be a pain in the ass sometimes," Jim retorted, "but he would _never_ kill 72 innocent people in cold blood. He is a Vulcan after all, raised by the Suran's doctrines – Vulcan's reformer several thousand years ago, who taught them…" Kirk became silent as Khan's hands fell to his side as if all of his strengths suddenly had been drained off him.

"Is… Are you speaking the truth?" The super-human's voice was not more than a tight croak, while he fought the growing hope in a twisted way of denial to protect himself.

Jim nodded sincerely. "Yes, I swear! I would not lie to you or anybody else about something like _this_!"

For a further moment the Augment only looked at him, saw the seriousness on the face of the young captain and knew that it was true.

His family…

Alive!

They were _not_ dead! They were not horrible killed in the merciless detonation of the weapons which should have served them as protection.

The realization hit him with the force of a spaceship thrown in warp and for a moment he began to sway. He tried to regain some control over his raising emotions, but failed miserably, as the first tear rolled down his cheek. He sucked in several needed deep breaths and turned away; seeking a moment of solitude to get a grip on himself.

Jim swept back his short hair, feeling an immense amount of relief – damn, there would be fingerprints on his neck for the next few days – then he watched his nemesis.

Khan had stepped to one of the large windows which reach from the top almost to the bottom, balled his fists and lowered his head; his chest heaved.

They lived…

His family was safe!

Joaquin, Chang, Ann, Paolo, Janine, all the others… They weren't taken from him! They were still somewhere in their cryotubes; obvious of what had almost happened to them and they had – maybe – a future after all.

He was relieved beyond belief, dizzy with redemption – and with that his emotions got the better of him. The suddenly cut-off tension tore at his inner walls he built up to protect himself; bombarded his schooled mind, shattered his self-control…

Despite the gratefulness towards fate that his family hadn't perished, another dagger was stabbed into his heart and soul:

The grief, the sorrow, the anguish – all had been for naught!

The agony as the torpedoes exploded and he thought he had lost anyone, who held his heart, had cost him his sanity – if only for several minutes. The blinding pain in his whole being as he ran through the streets of San Francisco, trying to escape the furious Vulcan, and the cold emptiness after he awakened in the prison of Starfleet Command days later had been _for nothing_. He had been trapped in this swirl of utterly hurt, despair and loss only to learn now that his sorrow was nothing more than a cruel joke.

The feelings were too much to handle them. Even he had his limits.

Jim eyed his adversary carefully; looked for any signal if the Augment would throw another fit, but Khan's reaction was quite the opposite. He simply stood there – and then a single throaty heart-wrenching wail echoed through the apartment, followed by a suppressed sob.

Kirk swallowed. He had expected many responses from his opponent but nothing like that. And, as he realized, he really didn't know what to do. Yes, he had no trouble to sooth a damsel in distress, but you certainly couldn't call _that_ a genetically engineered man who was more dangerous than a collapsing warp core, and therefore Kirk had a really big problem at hand how to go on from here.

His first simply human impulse was to comfort the other one; his rebellious but nevertheless good heart went out to the soul that wailed in long-time hurt. If it would have been Bones, Spock, Scotty or any other one who was close to him, he would had wrapped his arms around him and had held him until the pain went away. But in this case something like this was out of question. As far as Jim was able to analyze the Augment, Khan wouldn't accept any consoling touches. He was far too proud and too distrusting for something like this.

Still Jim wanted to offer some consolation. No human heart could watch and hear such a display of utter distress and didn't get moved by it.

And as the super-human pressed a hand over his mouth while his shoulders began to shake, Jim couldn't take in anymore. Whether a criminal or not, but it was impossible for the young man to witness such misery without doing something.

Walking on quiet bare feet he went to the kitchenette, fetched two glasses out of the cupboard and poured some Scotch in. He didn't care if his rather unwelcome 'guest' liked his whisky 'on the rocks' or not; in this case the gold-brown spirit was more medicine than anything else. Jim turned around and in the light of the next flash his eyes were caught by something: His phaser.

There it lay – besides Khan's heap of clothes. The Augment must had picked it up when Kirk was still trying to recover from his aftermath, and had put it to his own belongings – if these garments really were his' in the common sense.

Jim glanced back at his enemy. It would be so easy to tiptoe to the weapon, to take it and…

Well, what then? Khan couldn't be stunned – or, as Uhura once told him – only after being hit over and over again, and regarding the close distance between himself and the Augment he never would be able to render him unconscious before the super-human would reach him. And then Khan _would_ snap his neck. He had no doubt about it.

That only left two possibilities: To set the phaser to 'kill' or to do nothing!

Once again Jim looked over to his nemesis and saw that Khan's legs had given out. He kneeled by the windows, hands on his thighs, head lowered, back rigid – and the shaking intakes of breath was enough to show that the enhanced man was struggling for control.

Kirk swallowed again. If he would have been an usual Starfleet-officer, to whom duty and regulation was something close to religion, he wouldn't even have second thoughts to do what was necessary. Khan was a sentenced criminal – a murderer – and furthermore he had only come to kill him. Jim had all rights of the world to shoot the man; hell, he certainly would do the universe a favor by doing so – still he didn't move.

He was no-one who took another one's life easily or – what was worse – shot an unarmed opponent, even if Khan himself was a weapon. Moreover he knew that the Augment had been wronged several times; that the whole mess last year wasn't his entire fault. Khan had been driven to the breaking-point that set free his increased fighting-spirit, mixed with the fury of utterly pain.

No, it was impossible for Jim to backstab the Augment like this. His humanity and strong sense of justice didn't allow it. Even after he lost his mentor because of Khan, Kirk couldn't bring himself to end the man's life, who was indeed a criminal in every sense, but not evil. Jim was familiar with the old saying that only the devil doesn't know love, and if there was one thing you could say about Khan then that he loved his family with an intensity that had no equal.

'_Driven to misdeeds by love – it's old like time!'_ Jim thought and watched his nemesis.

His nemesis who had given him – by the way – the most intense ecstasy only half an hour ago. Well, that shouldn't affect the captain's decisions, but still it had a part in it. He was only human after all!

Sighing and hoping that he wouldn't regret this completely insane and irresponsible choice of action, Jim returned to the shaken Augment and crouched down beside him. One look on the tear-stricken face and he knew that he had made the right move. He never would have been able to live with himself, if he had killed this bundle of wretched emotions. Tensed he watched his adversary, who seemed to don't know if he should laugh or cry. Jim anticipated what went through the super-human's head and heart: Immense relief, mingled with an intense release of all the grief he had been through.

The next thunders rolled through the skies; the wind howled between the skyscrapers and rain pelted against the windows, but the raging nature was ignored by the two men, who fought their own storm.

Khan had his eyes firmly closed, while he tried desperately to get his feelings back under control. They were safe! His crew was alive! That was all that mattered now. His own anguish didn't count – not, when the outcome was something so good like this. He was hilarious with glee, contemporary his soul was bleeding.

Suddenly a stinging, heavy, slightly familiar scent reached his nose and as he opened his eyes he caught the blurry sight of a glass with honey-brown fluid that was offered to him. Rising his head he looked straight at James Kirk, who was beside him. The younger man's gaze was warily but also sympathetically, and for several seconds both opponents didn't move, then Khan took a deep, shaky breath, wiped with both hands his face – by all higher beings, that was _humiliating_! – and found himself accepting the glass.

"Bourbon?" he rasped; already identifying the drink as whisky.

"No, Scotch. A twenty-five-year's old – a gift from Scotty."

"Fits," Khan murmured and nipped at the strong liquor. "An expensive drink for an occasion more precious to me than anything else in this whole, damn universe!" He took another sip; relishing in the spicy, warm taste that enmeshed his senses but had no influences on them.

Perceiving that the Augment indeed was calming down, Jim shifted himself in a more comfortable position, grimaced, as certain sore parts of his body came in contact with the floor, and took another sip of his own whisky. "So… no-one told you?" he asked after a minute and the Augment shook silently his head. "Bloody idiots!" Kirk grumbled, then he stopped short. "Haven't you seen them when you were put into your cryotube or when you woke up and escaped?"

The blunt question took Khan for surprise. "I've been sedated before they sent me back to cryosleep," he growled. "And as I woke up again there were four close walls and several scientists around me, nothing else!"

Jim stared thunderstruck at him. "Scientists? Which scientists? And why did they wake you up?"

The Augment rolled his reddened eyes. "Come on, _think_, Kirk! You do have brains, as I have to admit. Why should someone takes me to a high-security underground lab and holds me in semi-coma for months?"

It really took several seconds for the captain, before his mind was ready to accept the obvious answer. "They… they ran_ tests _on you? For _months_?" He made an agitated wave with his free hand, and the enhanced man's expression darkened.

"Yes, they took my blood and sometimes skin-examples to extract blood plasma and native cells to test some serums. They also injected me with different pathogens to get antibodies my blood produced or they tested new serums." His voice was flat and emotionless. To think closer of the last months – of the helplessness, the fear, the pain – would have destroyed his self-control once again.

Jim stared at him; speechlessly. "They used you as a _lab-rat_?" he finally burst out. "But… But the trial sentenced you to cryosleep! Tests on humans are…"

"_Trial_?" the super-human scoffed. "What trial?" Before Kirk could reply he sneered: "This trial was nothing but a _farce_!"

"But…"

"If you would have bothered to show up during my so-called 'answering' you were so eager to put me through," Khan hissed, "you maybe had realized that your precious Starfleet wasn't interested in the truth, but to adjudge me as quickly as possible and _be done_ with me!"

"_Sorry_, but I was a little bit indisposed at the time," Kirk replied almost sarcastically; still shell-shocked by what he had learned of the Augment's fate.

"'Indisposed' – after everything you went through to give me a 'fair trial'?" Anger crept back in the deep baritone, while the pale blue-green eyes pierced the captain's blue ones.

"Does 'radioactive contamination' count for being 'indisposed' in your opinion?" Jim snapped; irritated by his foe's ignorance.

This time it was up to Khan to be staggered. "'Radioactive contamination?'" he repeated astonished. "However did you end up with _that_?" Mockery began to creep in his gaze. "Have you danced around the _Enterprise's_ warp core?"

"No, I kicked it," Kirk responded dryly; making a face.

"You _kicked_ it?" It was clear that the super-human finally doubted Jim's mind. "Why would you do such insanity?"

"Think!" The younger man hurled Khan's former words back at him – again, as Khan realized. "The _Enterprise_ took some several serious hits and the warp core had been sabotaged by Section 31. What had to be a consequence of this chain of circumstances?"

The former dictator didn't even need to think about it: "The warp core was out of control and could only be fixed… manually," he guessed and Jim nodded.

"Yeah, even worse. It was misaligned and the ships internal power was switched off. The auxiliary power failed, too. The _Enterprises_ was completely without any possibility to navigate. The gravitationally force caught us and the ship and all on board were going to burn in the Earth's atmosphere."

Comprehending Khan nodded slowly. "And so you had no other choice than to straighten the warp core device by hand – or feet, like it is." His gaze roamed intensely over the manly-boyish face of his nemesis; knowing exactly what Kirk had been through being in a room full of radioactive radiations. He had read too many reports about nuclear contaminations and its outcome back in his time, and certainly even in the 23rd century nothing had changed about this kind of deadly forces. "How did you make it out alive?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't!" Jim said quietly, locking eyes with the Augment.

Khan pursed his lips. "You died – and my blood brought you back!" he stated and watched as the young officer placed his glass beside him on the floor, pulled his knees towards his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "Yeah," was the only soft reply.

Everything made sense now: Kirk not showing up at the trial, the dark-skinned woman's yelling that he – Khan – was needed to save the captain, the flaring rage of the half-Vulcan… "Commander Spock," he began slowly. "He didn't hunt me down to bring me to justice, but to _avenge_ you."

"He… _What_?" Jim blinked bewildered, and the super-human made an affirming gesture.

"He chased me through San Francisco and… showed a very violent tendency after he caught up with me. Only the appearance of your female crew-member who speaks Klingon…"

"Uhura!?" Kirk threw in and Khan shrugged – he didn't know the name of the officer – and continued:

"… She was the one who stopped him – what didn't hinder him to knock me out." He frowned, clearly offended. "He was the first who was ever able to do such a thing."

Jim had to grin for a moment. "Yes, Spock's strengths really are something to remember."

"Oh, I _do_ remember, Kirk!" the Augment exclaimed flatly. "I remember very well what he did to me – not only during our combat but also that he killed my family; or rather that he tricked me into _believing_ it!" Coldness mirrored in his voice and Kirk took a deep breath.

"Look, they are alive. That's all that mattered, right?" He saw Khan narrowing his eyes and added softly: "I know that this put you through a lot of grief, and I really do not understand why no-one told you that your people weren't killed. There must have been plenty occasions to inform you, but…"

"But the guards took their own little revenge by keeping it a secret, as they executed the sentence. They didn't speak to me anyway." Bitterness lay in the deep voice and Jim frowned.

"They didn't speak to you? Not once?"

Khan shook his head. "Every question passed unheeded, only requirements for food were answered by giving me something to eat and to drink." He lowered his gaze. "I wasn't even granted a last wish – so much for your so-called advanced civility."

"Last wish?" The younger man pursed his lips. "You weren't sentenced to death, but back to cryosl…"

"It is like dying, Kirk, believe me!" the super-human interrupted. "Yes, they sedated me, but sedatives don't have the expected influence on me. I still could feel my body-function being lowered, while coldness crept through every fiber of my being." The bad memories of the last minutes he was awake returned and made him speak without realizing that he shared a personal experience with the man, he had wanted to take revenge on. "The life sips out of you, everything becomes a blur and darkness enfolds you, while you think you're turning into ice, but you can't even shiver. Your mind struggles against it, tries to stay awake, clings to every thought until your instincts are too tired to fight anymore. And then there is nothing – absolutely nothing." He shook his head. "It is like dying! As we started from Earth three centuries ago I knew that I would wake up again. This time I was certain that I would remain in this state for all eternity – dead but not dead, alive but not alive." His far away glance focused once more and returned to Jim's face; taking in the uncomfortable expression on the soft features. "I think you know this feeling by now."

Kirk let the words sink in and nodded slowly. "Yeah, you are right. I do know exactly of what you're speaking." He moistened his lips, as his own memories went back in time. "To get contaminated with radioactivity feels the same – only that you don't freeze but seem to burn." He took a deep breath. "I somehow managed to crawl back to the emergency barrier, before I collapsed. That's how Spock found me, unable to get me." He sighed. "I admit: I was scared – more scared than I've ever been. There was so much I wanted to say, but…" He fell silent.

"There wasn't any time left for you." Khan's voice sounded almost sympathetically. "Tell me, Kirk, if I would grant you a last wish, what would it be?"

"Is this an offer?" the Starfleet-officer asked bluntly; realizing that his nemesis hadn't let him off the hook. Dammit, maybe he was a little bit to rash with the whole 'I-cannot-shoot-you'-decision.

"Yes," was the Augment's only answer.

Jim hadn't to think twice. "Spare my friends!" He looked straight into the sea-green-blue pools in the small attractive face of his enemy. "This is all I am wishing for: That my friends – my crew! – will be save."

The enhanced man nodded. "I knew that you would ask for this." He pulled one long leg closer to his chest and laid casually one forearm on his knee; the glass dangled between his elegant fingers. "As it seems, we do share several similarities."

"You asked me once, if there would be anything I wouldn't do for my family." Kirk rubbed his neck; wincing as he touched the bruised skin there. "Well, I think I answered your question."

Khan's left edge of the mouth curled up in the slightest way possible. "So you do understand me." He took a deep breath. "Where are my people?" He changed the topic, while his piercing gaze fixed back at the captain.

Well, that question was expected. And Jim had absolutely no answer for it. "I don't know," he sighed, returning the sharp glare of his foe with all the calmness he could muster. If Khan wouldn't believe him, he would try to get the information by using violence and Kirk so didn't look forward to another round of beating. So he decided to tell the plain truth. "I woke up more than two weeks after the whole incident and needed several days before the dizziness went away. Only then I heard about your trial, your sentence and that you were already put back to cryosleep – together with your crew. I asked Admiral Allistor, who was the temporary head of Starfleet Command at this time, for more details but all I learned was that you and your people were locked away in a high security facility no-one could enter without permission or direct order of the admiralty." He leaned his chin on his knee; never leaving the super-human out of his eyes.

Khan stared intensely at him, pondering the younger man's words carefully. Of course James Kirk wouldn't give away the location of the Augments. He would be a fool if he did something like this and the captain may be reckless at some times, yet he was all _but_ a fool. So the chance that his adversary simply lied was high, on the other hand Khan knew when people didn't tell the truth, and he couldn't find any hint that Kirk was doing this just right now. All he saw was plain sincerity.

"You and your Vulcan-puppy were the ones who were, in the end, responsible for my turn-in, yet they don't trust you enough to inform you, where they put your enemy?"

Jim shrugged. "This whole thing is top-secret. I think, not even the President of the Federation knows the location of said facility."

The Augment cocked his head. "But you have an idea," he took a shot in the dark and Kirk snorted quietly.

"Not regarding the location, but I have every reason to believe that they are no longer on Earth."

"Why?"

"Well…" Kirk scratched his head, before he wrapped the arm back around his knees. "… it would be logically to choose a place out of reach – not that it helped. After all some blokes took you and abused you as… Well…" He grimaced and fell silent, while he waited for the super-human's reaction; hoping that Khan believed his statement. If not the next minutes could be very unpleasant.

For a long time his foe man didn't say anything and just eyed him thoughtfully, then – finally – he nodded. "You're telling the truth," he simply said and emptied his glass, before he placed it beside him; starting to begin lost in thoughts.

His crew was safe but somewhere out there; out of his reach. They could be everywhere. It was like looking for the famous needle in a haystack – and the galaxy was a big haystack! Still he would try. He had no other choice. They were his family, his responsibility! He had to find and protect them, had to bring them to real safety – whatever the cost!

"What are you going to do now?" Kirk's words pulled him back to reality and determination set in his whole being. "I will search for them – and even if it lasts a life-time."

Jim swallowed. "I knew you would say that."

Both men fell silent, then the captain cleared his throat. "Those scientists, who took you… Do you know who they are?"

Khan made a negative gesture. "No, but I know the name of the facility I was imprisoned: 'Starfleet-Laboratory for Science and Healing'. The head of them goes by the name Matthew Dashwood – at least that's what I heard whenever I was pulled out of the semi-coma."

This time Kirk frowned. "The LSH had you? Here, in San Francisco?"

"No, in an underground building near Las Vegas," the Augment answered cold and Jim stared bewildered at him.

"In Nevada? I didn't even know that we have a lab there." He shook his head. "And there I thought Section 31 has been liquidated! But, as it seems, a few bastards are still active. Only high-security-officers could smuggle you away."

"You know my opinion about your beloved Starfleet," Khan stated dryly.

Jim bit his lips. "Nobody is perfect – that applies even for you."

"Barely," the Augment replied arrogantly and Kirk shook his head.

"Blowhard!" he whispered under his breath, but it still was caught by the super-human's enhanced hearing.

"For someone, who stays with one foot already in the own grave you're surprisingly careless," the former dictator commented nonchalant. "But then, 'recklessness' should be one of your given names, shouldn't it?"

"You got it," Jim grinned, before he turned sober again; remembering the whole situation he was in. Did he really sat here on the floor, with only a towel wrapped around his hips and was chit-chatting with _Khan_? Yes, he was! Someone should slap him on the back of his head, please. Supposedly it should help to increase the ability to think.

He drowned his own glass and raised with anything but elegant movements – his back and butt were still hurting. "Care to have another one?" he asked, lifting the empty glass. He was a little bit surprised, as Khan simply handed him his own cup.

"Go ahead, Kirk. I can afford several drinks. On the contrary to you alcohol does not affect me."

"You can't get drunk?" Kirk asked baffled and as the Augment nodded, he snorted: "Where is there the fun?"

"If you call suffering of immense headache and sickness 'fun', then I am glad that this 'fun' isn't meant for me."

Promptly Jim rolled his eyes. "I don't speak of the hangover, you know." He headed towards the kitchenette.

Khan's gaze followed him. The Augment was slightly amused by the causality Kirk displayed to cover his unease. The younger man knew that he was still in danger and that for a good reason. Khan _had_ had every intention to end the captain's life as he broke into this flat. Now, after learning that his family was still alive and that Kirk hadn't let him down at the trial but had been simply too ill to attend the event, his urge to kill the officer had lessened – not least because of the fact that he did have a good time over there on the king-sized bed.

A very good time!

And he wanted more. It had been years since he experienced such an intense carnal satisfaction, if at all, and his hunger wasn't stilled. Kirk was incredible passionate, so full of life and vitality – it allured the super-human like a moth to the flame; especially now, after the emotional chaos he endured a short time ago. His body and mind yearned for a distraction through what he could find himself again.

As he watched his nemesis and took in the broad shoulders and slim waist, the lust arose in him once more. Kirk had not only high spirits, but was also terrible handsome, and his headstrongness was a challenge that heightened the Augment's desire. Tomorrow he would have a new purpose – not to seek revenge, but to find and to save his family – and he knew that there laid a very long road ahead of him that maybe would lead to his demise, so why not use the last hours to fulfill his own deep needs? Just right now the night was still young and it was the last chance to find pleasure in another one's arms, before he would be on the run again.

He knew that his escape must have been discovered by now and that Dashwood would inform Starfleet Command as soon as the security came to the result that 'the prisoner' wasn't any longer in the facility. But Khan had hidden his real tracks very well – out there, in the still crazy-shrill world of Las Vegas – and had laid a false trail that would led his enemies to believe he was on another continent. It would elapse hours until Starfleet Command was going to realize that they followed a canard – hours, Khan planned to spend in the nicest way possible – but soon he would run out of time. So he really wanted to have another round of hot, fierce sex between the already messy sheets, before it would be him against the whole universe again.

Soundlessly he rose; his eyes fixed on the attractive shape of his captive. He assumed that Kirk would protest at the beginning, but he was certain that he soon would have the captain there, where he wanted him. The younger man was quite as lustful as he was.

Jim had reached the kitchen-counter and could almost feeling Khan's stare on his back. It sent a shiver down his spine and placed a new knot in his belly. Somehow the atmosphere was changing again and Kirk's sensibility caught it easily. "So, alcohol has no effect on you," he began to break the silence. "I suppose because of your super-blood. Do you think there is any chance that I will get this by-effect, too?"

"Would this be a good or a bad thing in your opinion?" The rich baritone sounded directly behind him and Kirk almost jumped; letting the bottle, he already took, fall. The Augment's reactions saved the expensive whisky from being wasted on the floor.

"Easy, Kirk, to brew a good single-malt is an act of art – nothing you want to spill on the carpets," Khan taunted and placed the bottle back on the kitchen-counter.

"Dear God, _man_, don't startle me like this!" Jim gasped; glaring at his foe after he turned around. "You almost gave me a heart-attack here."

"What would be a shame," the super-human mocked. "If I make your heart stop beating, then it will be out of another reason."

The young captain tensed up; misinterpreting the words. "I thought we were out of the whole 'I-will-kill-you-department'!"

Khan cocked his head and let his gaze roam over the gentle-manly beautiful features in front of him. "Whatever gave you this idea?" As he met the clear blue eyes he added: "After all, you did backstab me."

Jim stiffened. Of course the Augment would bring this up. Yes, Kirk knew that he made a wrong decision as he ordered Scotty to stun the super-human as soon as they entered the bridge of the _Vengeance_. His act hadn't differed from the other deeds which had been hurled at Khan, still Jim was sure that he hadn't another choice at that time. His nemesis had only agreed to help because he had an own plan to get what he wanted, and therefore the captain's precaution had been valid!

"Don't tell me that you didn't intent to kill Marcus and use Scotty, Carol and me as a pawn as soon as you reached the bridge!" he said calmly, but also challenging. "It was the only reason you joined me on the whole trip!"

Khan surveyed him thoughtfully. "Yes, I admit that I wanted to kill the man, who brought all the anguish upon me – who blackmailed me by threatening me with my family's life and ordered to run tests on me until I was nothing more than a barely breathing _mess_. Marcus had to die! And I certainly would have used every chance to get my crew back." His gaze became piercing. "But I thought you to be someone, who has honor. In a certain way you do have it, yet on the other hand you did the same like Marcus: You used me!" He lifted a hand as Kirk wanted to protest. "I heard every word you said to this bad excuse of an officer. You didn't trust him, but the same went for me – after I saved your life two times!"

'_And his selfless sacrifice later saved not only his crew, but also your family!'_ an inner voice offered 'helpfully'.

'_He wanted to save his ship and his own crew. He never would have gone through this all, if only the lives of your people would have been on stake!'_ the angry part of Khan's mind replied, but was shut up again by that damn other inner voice: _'Still they are only alive because of him!'_

Jim took a deep breath; feeling a little pang of guilt – not knowing of the inner turmoil his captor was going through. "I haven't forgotten that you saved me," he agreed softly. "The Klingon would have shot me if you hadn't interference – or I would have been lost in space after this chuck of debris hit my helmet and I flew blindly towards the _Vengeance_. I even don't care that you didn't do it out of a kind heart, but for your own advantages. Despite this all I was also aware of your real intentions to ally with me and that nothing was going to stop you."

"Still I wouldn't have menaced _you_," the Augment growled and Kirk lifted both brows.

"And how did you want to 'persuade' Spock to give you your crew, if you wouldn't have blackmailed him with Scotty's, Carol's or my life?" He glanced straight in the pale sea-colored eyes in front of him. "I admit that I made a mistake by ordering Scotty to stun you, but I saw no other way to prevent you from doing what you were so obviously up to." He moistened his lips. "And by the way: You paid me back by beating me into a bloody pulp."

"That wasn't for Qo'noS," Khan commented dryly.

Jim had the urge to roll his eyes again. "Oh, come on, you are only annoyed because I was a step ahead of you."

"No, Kirk. I already told you that you've brains and when someone tries to outsmart me, I see it for what it is: A challenge. You, on the other hand, _backstabbed_ me." He lifted one hand cupped Kirk's neck. "I took lives for less."

The young officer felt another flash of fear, nevertheless he said outright: "Still you will not kill me now."

An evil smirk tugged at Khan's well-shaped lips: "You are right, Kirk. I am far from done with you." He put his both hands on the counter beside Jim's hips; trapping him effectively by doing so. Their bare chests almost touched, the warmth that radiated from their skins went straight into their veins, heating up the blood.

Jim's face flushed as he recognized the desire flashing in the super-human's eyes. "Don't tell me you are up to another…" He waved towards the bed and the Augment chuckled.

"Yes, I am!" Khan nodded and pressed himself against the slightly smaller man's body; eliciting a quiet gasp from him, before Kirk tried to push him away.

"Stop it! This is…"

"… something you want as badly as I," his adversary cut in, bent forwards and whispered in his ear: "You can't lie to me, dear _captain_." His hot breath washed over the hypersensitive spot on Jim's neck, where he had marked him properly. "I know you would like to have me taken you again." He nuzzled the delicate skin behind Jim's ear; relishing in the scent of shampoo and Kirk himself, while his hands wandered over his captive's slim back. "You would love to be consumed once more – here, on the counter or over there against the wall. Or back on the bed." His voice was a deep husky purr and the young officer sensed the all too familiar fire lapping beneath his skin; searching its way through his entire being.

"This… is insane!" he whispered; realizing that he – indeed – didn't want Khan to stop. He hated his nemesis for making him feel this way, yet he knew that he couldn't win against his own demands. Nonetheless he did protest as the Augment pulled away their towels, but his curses were swallowed by the soft lips of his foe, as he simply closed his mouth over Jim's; deepening the kiss instantly.

Only as Khan suddenly lifted him and sat him on the kitchen-counter, a small part of sanity kicked in and Kirk turned his head away. "We can't… That's _madness_!"

"Yes it is," the enhanced man murmured, while he stepped between Kirk's legs. "But there is no reason to go _not_ with it. There are only we both and this night – a night we will not waste with false modesty." He cupped one of Kirk's cheeks and forced him gently to look at him. "You were born for living out your passion, James Kirk, and I will not allow you to deny us both what we want because of some foolish pretense." He pulled the younger man in a strong embrace, brought their groins together and began to attack his senses in the most erotically way possible.

And then there was for a long time nothing more than gasps and lustful moans.

ST***ST***ST

"Why wasn't I informed sooner?" Admiral Richard Barnett's voice thundered through the air, barely he stepped into the small meeting-room at the 10th floor of Starfleet's headquarters. In was three o`clock in the morning and that he had left his flat in a rush was plainly to see of the way he was soaked through; not bothering to fetch an umbrella after the message from his secretary tore him out of sleep and bed.

As he learned that somehow the terrorist Khan had escaped, Barnett had thought his secretary dared to make a very late April-joke, but the man had been deadly serious. Khan Noonien Singh, the leader of the 20th century-Augments who should be in cryosleep, locked away on Gamma 12, was not only free but also here on Earth! This was a nightmare, and nothing else.

The dark eyes of the African-descent man roamed over the present persons, who looked taken aback by this unusual display of temper the head of Starfleet.

There was Admiral James Komack, chief of Starfleet Administration after the death of his predecessor Maurice Deboix. Before 'Daystrom' Komack's responsibilities had lain in selection of the Starfleet Academy's teaching staff, now he moved up the ladder to one of the Chiefs of Starfleet Command. He was a man in his middle forties with a stout body that spoke of too much food. His dark eyes in his round face glanced always estimating and he showed a calmness that often stood in strong contrast to his words.

At his left side sat Admiral José Luengo, Chief of the Starfleet Bureau of Information – short SBI – and one of the most important heads of Starfleet Command, who only had to answer the Federation- Council and the president himself, just like Barnett. He was a Spaniard at his early fifties and the first silver was to see in his black hair and his moustache he wore with pride – like all his ancestors before.

To Komack's right side was Commander Ethan Stones, one of the highest ranking officers of Starfleet Security, and Admiral Albert Norton, Chief of Starfleet Research and Development. With his silver-blond hair, the light gray eyes and the hard features the 43 years old man reminded of a sharp blade, all time ready to slice his way through every problem that could arise.

The four men looked straight at Barnett, as the doors closed automatically behind him. The light was dimmed to 80 percent and besides the soft buzzing of several computer-terminals it was silent in the room; a room that smelled of coffee and emotionally stress.

"My secretary told me something I cannot believe," Barnett said, his voice betrayed his swelling anger. "The man we have come to know as Khan is a) not in cryosleep any longer, b) not in the security-facility of Gamma 12 and c) actually back here on Earth. Is anyone in this room, who is able to tell me how this could happen? And why I wasn't called immediately after you all learned of this debacle?"

Norton glanced at the annoyed Commander in Chief and cleared his throat. "You should know, Richard, that Khan never left Earth," he said, not waiting for Barnett's response. "His cryotube staid in one of the highest security-cells in the science-department and was transferred to the LSH about four months ago. As it seems one of the scientist miscalculated the sedative that was used on him and he woke up fully from the semi-coma, he was held in. Now he is on the run."

Richard Barnett stared speechlessly at him, then at the others – and took the next free chair. For several seconds he was unable to muster a clear thought, then he breathed in deeply. "Do I understand you correctly, Albert? Have you just told me that the direct order from the Federation-Council to take the Augments away from Earth to Gamma 12 hasn't been obeyed and that you let this living weapon remain on our planet to be used… for _what_ exactly?" His voice was dangerous low, but Norton answered him deadpanned:

"Khan's blood is extremely valuable as are his body-cells. Professor Matthew Dashwood, head of the LSH, informed me that several tests, Marcus let run on the Augment, shown great results in the research of serums against the most widespread and deadliest maladies within the Federation. So why waste the chance of healing millions by letting this bastard rot in his frozen state? That way he is a least useful for something."

Outside new thunder rolled and it mirrored perfectly Barnett's emotions. "There are three reasons, why Khan should 'rot' in cryosleep, like you called it. First: To send him away with his people was a resolution of the _Council_ you have no right to subvert. Second: There are laws which forbid the usage of unwilling test persons and I highly doubt that you asked him before you handed him to the labs. And third: You broke the fundamental right of every intelligent being. No human should be abused as a god-damn lab-rat!"

"He is no human-being – not in the common sense," Albert replied calmly. "He is a genetically enhanced subject, bred in a lab and…"

"Sweet Lord," Richard cut in, "are we really still that unprogressive? If augmented or not, this man is a _living and feeling being_! A criminal and dangerous like hell, yes, but he is _human_! Of course he has to serve his sentence, but not by being misused as a lab-rat!" He took a deep breath. "Who has ordered that insanity? You, Albert? Or you, José?" His dark eyes pierced one man after the other.

"The order had been given by Admiral Allistor – the interim Chief of Command before he died in the terrible ionic storm his ship fell prey to eleven months ago and you were nominated as the head of Starfleet," Komack explained.

"And you knew it all along?" Barnett asked sharply, and the other man shook his head.

"No, I only learned about it four hours ago, because Commander Stones and Admiral Norton were in my office as the duty officer of the security-department reported that the LSH is on red alert." His small eyes fixed Norton and Luengo. "Only then I heard of Allistor's order the two went along with, despite the fact that the Federation-Council made another resolution."

"By all respect, gentlemen, but before we are continuing to argue about this special order or the subject's rights, we should turn our attention towards the present problem," Stones rose to speak. "Khan has fled the LSH and headed towards Las Vegas."

"Wonderful! A homicidal psychopath in a town full of fun-searching people is exactly what we need!" Barnett groaned. "As if we wouldn't have enough other problems, like the Klingons preparing for war!" He shook his head and gestured the commander to continue.

"The fugitive used the credit-card of the LSH-employee, whose identity he stole, exactly three times: One time at a menswear shop, one time at a people-mover-station and the last time at an officially transporter-station, buying a ticket to be beamed to London. His decision to return to the English metropolis makes sense, after all he staid the most time in London after Marcus woke him up and he knows the city. Additional some reports reached me shortly before you entered, Admiral, that there was an incident at London's space-port. As it seems someone tried to steal a smaller warp-ship but the Security was on guard and the almost-thief is on the run – after he threw the whole port into chaos."

"Khan?" Richard asked and Stones shrugged.

"It's not confirmed, but possible. If he learned that his people are no longer on Earth he certainly will try to find them – as impossible as it is."

"And there I thought his first purpose would be to seek revenge," Kormack sighed, what alert Barnett.

"Did someone warn Kirk and his senior-officers? After all, it was the _Enterprise_-crew who defeated Khan!"

"We saw no reason to worry them after Khan's trails are leading to London," the commander said. "As less know about this mess the better it is. I don't want to risk a panic among the population if it comes public that the terrorist, who attacked Starfleet Command and is responsible for a whole spaceship coming down in San Francisco's bay, is on the run. Until now he only killed when provoked, if he feels chased and surrounded he could react like the animal he is: With another attack."

The Chief in Command bit back his comment as he heard the security-commander referring to the former agent as an 'animal'. He always loathed it when someone was called names, but just right now they really had other problems at hand.

"Are there any proofs that Khan is in London?" he demanded. "Or could it be that he left a false track?"

"My people are already checking the cameras of the space-port and several technicians are comparing his DNA with the transporter-inputs in Las Vegas. If he used the transporter his signals will be recorded as well as the final location they were beamed to," Ethan Stones stated. "If he didn't go to London we will know it soon."

Barnett pressed his lips in a thin line, while his gaze wandered to the large windows, showing the dark skyline of San Francisco and the still raging thunder-storm. Even half an hour ago he had slept peacefully in his bed, now he sat here in one of the meeting-rooms of Starfleet-Command and had just learned that some of his collegians thought that an order of a dead admiral weighted more than a resolution of the Federation-Council and that for this reason one of the most dangerous individuals of Earth roamed free the planet.

"Right," he growled finally. "Keep me updated, Commander! I want to know every new detail, and even if it seems to be unimportant! What's about the unlucky fellow, who woke Khan up or the man he took the identity from?"

The other four men exchanged a look, before José said: "Surprisingly they are alive. Doctor Ryan Brown was found in Khan's cryotube, put to cryosleep, and Doctor Hendrikson was sedated and locked away in the changing-room."

"So, he didn't kill them?" Richard was relieved, but also confused. The Augment hadn't shown any mercy before, so why now? "You could think that he would at least wanted to take revenge on the scientist who was directly involved with his forced stay on the lab."

"The cryotub is linked to the alert-system. If it is out of work for more than a half hour the alert will be set – and the tube doesn't operate without a living body inside," Albert explained.

"Well, you could say that this time the rabbit put the hunter in the oven!" Stones sighed and ignored the sharp glances of the admirals.

"Only that this 'rabbit' is in truth fiercer than a le-matya and that the 'hunter' – we – can fall prey to his fury," José grumbled.

Barnett nodded. "Okay, gentlemen, it is now of the greatest importance that we will find and arrest Khan as soon as possible, before he can do any harm. I really don't want to get the report that he slaughtered one of our finest captains and his senior-officers – or that he starts another vengeance against us all. But afterwards" – his gaze fixed Luengo and Norton – "you will have to answer to the Council. This I can promise you." He rose. "I want an emergency-meeting with the chiefs of all involved departments in one hour – and get Dashwood here. I have a lot of questions for him!"

TBC…

_BANG! Poor Barnett! All these misdeeds were directly beneath his nose and he hadn't a clue. But if you are taking the duty station of a predecessor who was killed, there are always some secrets which had been taken to the grave and only come out by accident – like now. And Barnett is one of the chiefs who follow moralities and laws. Therefore he will have a lot to do in the near future._

_In the next chapter Khan will have to make a decision regarding his no longer so unwilling captive, Starfleet Command will find his tracks and Spock and Uhura will show up (sorry for the delay of their approaching, but this chapter was more focused on a special captain and Augment)._

_I hope the last installment fulfilled you expectations. It wasn't easy to write this swirl of emotions, Kirk and Khan went through and I hope you liked it (please let me know; I'm really eager to learn of your thoughts)._

_Till next time,_

_Yours Starflight_


	4. Chapter 4 - Decisions

_Hi, dear Readers!_

_At first I have to thank you once again for the reviews and that so many readers are already are following my story. It is a lot of fun to write this fiction, to add details to the main plot and to let the whole thing enfold more and more._

_Once again I have to apologize for the certainly rough way some things are to read and for some spelling-errors, but unfortunately this chapter has to be added without editing, too, because I haven't heard from beta-reader again. So, if there is out there someone, who is willing to take mercy on the other readers and me, please contact me via __Starflight1701 __. I will go on a vacation next Thursday for two weeks and would send the next two new chapters to the nice lady or gentlemen, who eventually puts up with my writing, so that there would be enough time to edit the 'chapis', before the next update takes place. I really hope that someone will answer to this requirement (wink)._

_The next chapter will retain some surprises and twists, concerning the plot and the emotions of Jim and Khan. And, as promised, Spock and Uhura are making their first appearance; the same goes for Bones, if only by communicator (just guess why – laugh). And Starfleet realized where Khan has to be, what causes only one reaction: A manhunt._

_I hope you will enjoy the next update and I would be very, very happy to get some more reviews. Please tell me, what you think about the whole thing._

_Have a nice Sunday and a good start into the next week,_

_Yours Starflight_

**Chapter 4 – Decisions**

Breathless and utterly exhausted Jim Kirk laid in the darkness; only the summer lighting of the ceasing thunder-storm gave him the possibility so see something – if he would bother to open his eyes, that's it. His whole body hurt – mostly in a good way – but there were spots and parts which he really didn't want to think of. He knew that it would be very painful to sit down or to use the restrooms within the next two days, and there were also the surfacing bruises of Khan's violent attack as the Augment arrived at first; not to speak of the love-bites, which he had to hide for even a longer time. Hopefully Bones wouldn't insist on a medical check when they boarded the _Enterprise_ in a few days. To explain those tracks would be rather awkward.

Well, latter was something he could worry of after he survived the encounter with Khan, who rested beside him.

One of the super-human's strong arms and one long leg were wrapped around the young captain, while the Augment spooned against him. Jim could feel the soft heart-beat of his nemesis at his back as it returned to a normal frequency. The lean, muscular body was warm and sweaty, and hot breath danced over Kirk's neck, as Khan simply held him. Obviously the last round had finally tired out the man, whether or not enhanced by some super-genetic experiments.

Jim didn't complain that his foe was at last satisfied. He wouldn't be able to withstand a further go anyway. He had lost count of how often his insatiable bed-fellow had taken him to the heights; how often the clever hands, this talent tongue and this human sword of lust had seduced him to another round of mind-blowing sex and that not only on the bed, but also on the floor, on the damn kitchen-counter and even – like the Augment had suggested – against the wall. But one thing Jim was certain of: He wouldn't survive another wave of ecstasy. His head ached, his limps were trembling with exhaustion, his ass hurt like hell and his heart had seemed to burst right out of his chest, as Khan had taken him the last time.

Never before Kirk had felt so entirely sated yet drained like now. He wanted nothing more than to lie here and to sleep until the next evening – but, as it seemed, his captor had other plans, as the super-human tightened his hold around him. He never thought of Khan being the cuddle-type – well, he never had thought to end in bed with the super-human at all – but he had to admit that he rather liked it how the Augment spooned against him. Yet his nemesis was up to something more, and Jim so didn't want to face whatever the other man had in mind for him.

"Tired?" The deep baritone sounded slightly hoarse, what gave Kirk a tiny spark of triumph. Obviously he wasn't the only one here, whose voice had suffered.

"You could say that," the young captain mumbled.

"A shame. The morning hasn't come yet and…"

"Don't tell me that you're still needy!" Jim interrupted him and yawned. "Even you should be groggy by now."

"You think so?" Warm lips brushed over the dark-purple hickey at the officer's neck and Kirk groaned.

"Not again, Khan! I swear, one more time and will meet my maker."

A soft rumble vibrated at his back, as the Augment chuckled. "Shagged to death then."

"What a way to go," Jim commented and moistened his lips; too weary to think straight.

"If this is how you want to die, I will grant you that wish," the raspy voice murmured at his ear, followed by a gentle nip at his skin.

"Could we change this whole thing into 'shag into oblivion'?" Jim asked hopefully and this time he heard something he hadn't before: A rich, deep laughter that sounded like velvet. It sent a pleasant shiver through his being – something he really didn't want to think of; especially when they were technically discussing his demise.

"I knew that you would say something like this," Khan smirked. "And, as far as I can sense, you're already at this point of 'oblivion', aren't you?"

"Just give me a break and maybe I'm up to another round – in three days or so." Kirk sounded as if he was almost half away to dreamland and the super-human felt an unusual tang of protectiveness, as he strengthened his embrace. _'He is mine!'_ the unwelcome voice from hours ago whispered in his soul again and irritated he shook it off. But he knew that he wouldn't have any saying in this matter. It was his own blood that was calling to him; the small amount of his blood that circled through the younger man's veins – that and the damn lust he still felt for the younger man.

Khan pursed his lips, while his eyes wandered to the nightstand. Two emptied glasses of water stood there he had brought earlier to the bed to help himself and his unwilling lover to recover. Besides the cups was the alarm-clock, showing it was almost 0400 o'clock. Khan suppressed a sigh. The moment when he had to decide what to do with his captive was approaching with large steps. Still there was a little time left. Still he could lay here and find some needed rest. He would never admit it, but the many injected sedatives his body had to endure over the last months, and the last passionate hours were taking their tolls. He was tired, but he knew that it could – and would – be dangerous for him to fall asleep. No, it was better to…

His thoughts were stopped as he heard a soft snoring coming from the man in his arms. Lifting his head Khan peered down on Jim's youthful face; realizing how innocent and peaceful it looked. With a sigh he laid back and relaxed. There wasn't so much he could do right now. Pulling Kirk closer he decided to use the little time that was left to regain some strengths, while his body was already healing his sore groin or the marks, the white teeth of the captain had left on his shoulders and chest in a burst of sheer lust during their passionate couplings.

Closing his eyes he isolated himself to meditation; knowing that these were the last minutes of peace for a long time…

ST+++ST+++ST

„Admiral Barnett, sir, my men have a full report from Las Vegas!" Commander Ethan Stones voice sounded calm, as he watched the Chief in Command, after he had glanced shortly at the admiral's guests: Professor Matthew Dashwood and Doctor Nathan Conelly, Dashwood's proxy who had come straight from home to the headquarters after he was informed of the events. Admiral Luengo and Admiral Norton were still present, as well as Admiral Michael Parker now, Chief of the Starfleet Security, Stones' superior.

"We asked the shop's owner the prisoner bought his clothes. To make it short, Khan wears black including a cloak. My men searched the circumjacent dumpster, but the garments, the prisoner took from Dr. Hendrikson, weren't found."

"Is the shop's owner okay?" Conelly asked with no emotions in his voice. He was a man at the beginning of his fifties with pale blue eyes and peppered hair. His accent gave him away as an Englishman as did his stiff posture.

Stones spared him only a short glare; knowing about Conelly's involvement with Section 31 but that he wasn't sentenced, because his defending lawyers had proved that he had been nothing more than a simple recipient of orders. "Yes, the man is okay," the commander answered the doctor's question flatly. "He told my men that his client had been rather polite and charming. There was an observation camera installed in his shop. The records, which were taken of Khan, are already copied to your terminals, gentlemen." He gave a curt nod towards the screens in front of the admirals.

"What is even more interesting: The check-ups of the official transporter-units showed that the fugitive never used them," he continued, getting the expected reactions:

"WHAT?" Barnett gasped, while Parker frowned:

"He is still in Las Vegas?"

"We don't think so," Stones answered. "The cameras on the streets are showing him, as he stepped into the official transporter area and as he left it half an hour later, using a people mover that headed in the west direction." He gestured towards the screens and Barnett obtained the corresponding records. His face was grim as he watched the man in question coming out of a menswear-shop. "My men are already checking every station, which are also automatically observed, still there is the chance that he went away unnoticed by the cameras," Stones continued. "I think he spotted the cameras and avoided them." He took a deep breath. "He is clever, I have to give him that."

"Clever and brilliant," Dashwood murmured. "How he tricked us all at the lab, the way he escaped…"

"I warned you from the beginning, Matthew," Nathan Conelly remarked and the professor threw up his hands.

"I know, but we had everything under control – or so we thought. But I agree; we should have been more on alert." He shook his head. "Scans showed that the subject has an IQ of more than 300, even higher than Leonardo da Vinci, who was the most brilliant mind of our planet."

"And there I thought Einstein had been the genius," Parker commented dryly.

"Oh, Einstein had only an IQ of 126," Matthew answered, but went silent as Barnett cut in:

"As interesting a discussion of the most intelligent minds of Earth is, I do think we have more important things to do!" He looked back at Stones. "If Khan never used the transporter-unit in Las Vegas – any of them, if I understand you correctly – there are only two possibilities left: He is still in town, what I doubt, or he used another way, like…"

A signal interrupted him and a voice called through the intercom: "Lieutenant Olsen to Commander Stones! Please answer!"

Richard opened the channel. "Admiral Barnett is speaking. Commander Stones is here with me. Report, Lieutenant."

The man at the other end of the link didn't hesitate a second. "Sir, one of my subordinates reported that there must have been a hacker-attack on several files of the staff-members."

Everyone in the room stiffened. "A hacker-attack?" Parker repeated alarmed. "Was it successful? Did the hacker get around our security-installments?"

"Yes, he or she was able to overcome every defensive measure our best experts programmed – and he or she even re-activated the security-programs after several files were checked," it sounded through the intercom.

"An insider?" Luengo asked shocked.

"Or a former one," Barnett growled; assuming the worst. "Whose files have been activated?"

"We are still checking it, sir," Olsen gritted out. "Whoever the bastard was, he or she was able to cut through our security like a warm knife through butter hid his tracks well!"

"Keep us updated, Lieutenant!" The Chief in Command ordered. "I have a very bad feeling about this all!"

ST+++ST+++ST

Something told Khan that he was running out of time and so he finished his meditation. One look at the alarm-clock confirmed what he already knew: He had rested for half an hour – not very much thinking of the fact that even he needed a recover, but it had to be enough for now. The early dawn turned the skies grey and he could also see the soft rose and yellow at the horizon, as he lifted his head and glanced out of the windows. Obviously the weathers had calmed down. Funny, how nature could mirror fate.

His attention was driven back to his bedfellow, who slept deep and soundly. Kirk hadn't moved since he drifted to dreamland and you could have thought him to be out cold, if it wasn't for the quiet snoring.

Khan moistened his lips he felt a hint of reluctance to leave bed and his unwilling lover, still he had no choice. It was only a question of time until Starfleet would track him down and he had to be out of range when the blood-hounds went on hunt. With a bitter smile he realized, how fitting the term 'blood-hound' was; after all he only was valuable for them because of his blood.

Carefully not to wake the young captain he untangled from him, feeling a short pang of loss as their skins weren't touching anymore and he couldn't sense the other ones proximity any longer. He suppressed an irritated growl as his body indeed protested while he was rising and he didn't have to look down to know that a certain part of his anatomy would be sore for several hours. Well, he certainly wouldn't suffer as long as Kirk would.

Sparing his captive a last glance he closed the distance to his clothes, grasped the phaser and, just in case, took it with him into the bathroom; only realizing now that Kirk must have seen it as he poured them the whisky in the kitchen, still the captain didn't use it. He had a chance to overpower Khan then, regarding the super-human's emotional break-down during those several minutes, and the Augment asked himself why his nemesis didn't use the opportunity.

He remembered the look of the sky-blue eyes of the younger man; there had been tension but above all a hint of compassion. Khan loathed pity, but he did differ between pity and empathy. Kirk had shown understanding for him, something the Augment hadn't experienced for an eternity – especially not during his forced encounter with Section 31 or the last four months in the lab. The _Enterprise's_ captain had treated him like a human and Khan felt a soft wave of gratefulness towards the young officer.

Ending his shower soon after he had cleaned himself from all the sweat and seeds, he left the cabin, got dry and looked shortly at the mirror. Surprised he pursed his lips as he saw the hickeys and slightly pink bruises Kirk's passion had left on his skin. And he knew there were even more proves of the burning lust of the other man on his back. His captive had turned from being a prey of well-done seduction into an all too willing lover, even if he didn't stop once his protests whenever Khan began to provoke another outburst of desire. James Kirk was vivid with fervor; giving back just like he received. He was all claws, teeth and tongue when he was driven to brink of ecstasy, still he didn't hurt his partner – even caressed him in the aftermaths; not caring that his bedfellow was in truth his enemy.

And it had felt good – incredible good. At some time during the night the Augment had realized that he hadn't to be on guard; that the younger man wouldn't try something foolish like attacking him at the next opportunity. Usually Khan loved a challenge, but after the last months he really was glad to have several hours without being forced to be cautious.

Carefully he touched the hickey on his throat; smiling as he remembered the moment Kirk gave it to him in utterly lust. It was a shame that it would fade away soon; his genetically enhanced blood would heal it all too quickly. Still it had left a track on him – not on his body, but on his soul.

And with that the ultimate questions appeared once more: What to do with his handsome, passionate foe? Regarding all given facts Kirk was in his own way a threat to him. The Augment knew that the officer wouldn't have any other choice than to alarm Starfleet as soon as he was alone – but would it really matter at all? Starfleet was already at his tail, therefore one information more about his location wouldn't change his situation. Yet there was still his wish for revenge. Kirk had used and backstabbed him during the whole encounter with Section 31 – but also the young man had risked his career to give him, Khan, a fair chance on a trial; a trial that in truth never really happened, but Kirk couldn't have known that. The boyish captain had honor and conscience – two rare characteristics these days among all those self-aggrandizing commanding officers of Starfleet – and he acted on it no matter what. Otherwise Khan wouldn't stand here now, pondering about Kirk's fate, but would have been shot hours ago.

The super-human sighed and smoothed his hair back. He always did what was necessary; still he was torn between his old anger and the possessiveness that had awoken in him during the last hours. Kirk was his now – not only because of the Augment's blood in his veins, but also because of their wild coupling that night. They even had marked each other. To the captain it would be only a strong hickey – a sign of the madness that had caught them both – but in ancient cultures it meant so much more. To mark someone was comparable with laying claim on said one. And in the east areas of Earth, where Khan had been raised, many roots of those old cultures were still alive which now stirred in his subconscious. The Augment sensed a kind of bond towards the younger man; a bond that would grow if given a chance.

A chance that lay solely in his hands and would slip through his fingers, if he would stay true to his word and would kill the captain – a promise he made in pain and fury, as he still thought his family was dead. Now everything had changed. His crew was alive and besides his wish for taking vengeance on those who abused him again as a lab-rat, he had now a new propose – something he hadn't dared to hope for – and he had to thanked Kirk for it.

And, as he suddenly realized, this new situation would turn back to the worst, if he wouldn't leave this apartment _soon_!

Irritated with himself that he was simply staying here and was daydreaming, he left the bathroom and returned to the living-area. His glance found the sleeping form of Kirk and he recognized that the young captain had shifted; showing him now his glorious backside. A very red and painful looking backside and for a moment Khan smirked sympathizing. Kirk was going to have a very big problem to sit down within the next days – if he would be still alive then.

Quickly he got dressed, stuck the phaser in the belt of his trousers at the back and searched for his shirt he used earlier to tie Kirk's hand to the bed. He found it next to the nightstand, where it had been thrown during the night. It was rumpled and one sleeve showed a rip, but the Augment didn't care. He slipped it on, before his eyes took in the sprawled shape between the sheets once more.

He took a deep breath. He couldn't delay his decision any longer and with one long step he closed the distance to the bed; his glance fixed on the young Starfleet-officer. Jim lay there, peacefully and uncaring as nothing could happen to him. He had wrapped both arms around his pillow, his still swollen luscious lips were slightly apart, a soft smile was playing around them. He was the mirror of utterly innocence, even with all the tracks their carnal pleasure had left on him. Khan listened to the steady breath, his gaze washed over the red mark at the younger man's neck – a neck he had vowed to snap, but find himself unable to do so.

And then the sun rose over the horizon, sent his rays over the skies and illuminated the apartment in his warm glow; bathing the sleeping figure on the bed in a golden shine. It was the beginning of a new day after a long and stormy night; like a light of hope in the blackness of despair.

In this moment Khan knew that he couldn't end Kirk's the life, who had turned into his lover for a short stolen time. Just like the sun ended the darkest hours, James had brought him new hope; had reached out to him to sooth his pain, as he – Khan – had been driven to the ends of his emotional limits after he learned that his family was alive and his agonizing grief had been for naught.

The memory of this sheer human gesture was like the last stone in the mosaic-like assembly of reasons, why he wouldn't harm the other man. He didn't regret the blows he had delivered to Kirk earlier – after all, the officer had done some things to deserve the super-human's wrath – but he wouldn't hurt him further. Rather the opposite. Khan knew when he was in someone's debt and he always paid back his debts.

Bending down Khan slid one of his long elegant hands carefully through Jim's tousled, thick hair that gleamed in the sunlight like gold. It was a sentimental gesture, the Augment's cold rational side even called 'pathetic', yet it felt right. His future held only peradventure, uncertainty and danger; a long dark road he would walk alone until the bitter end – however it would look like. So he really was allowed to have a moment of emotions.

"Farewell, James," he whispered and for several seconds he yearned desperately for a chance to find peace at the younger man's side for more than only one night, then his determination awoke with new strengths. Relishing one last moment in the proximity of his one-time lover he turned finally away to pick-up his cloak and frowned, as he saw the turned-up coffee table nearby.

Even in one million years Khan wouldn't be able to explain why he did what he did now. A minute later the heavy furniture was placed back to where it belonged, and even the end table stood right there where it had to be. Looking around him the Augment spotted Kirk's desk and giving in to an all too human reaction he stepped to the desk, searching for a piece of paper.

Shortly afterwards the front door of the apartment closed softly behind him. His feet made barely any noises as he headed towards the lift; his brilliant mind already plotting the next steps he would have to do to find his crew. His revenge on the LSH and those members of Starfleet Command, who decided to deliver him in cold blood to the scientists, could wait. First he had to bring his family to safety, so that no-one would ever be able again to use them as leverage against him. It was really a shame that he didn't know about their survival already yesterday, as he hacked into Starfleet's files. Maybe he would have been able to find something out about their location, but this chance was now forfeit. Starfleet certainly would change its security programs as soon as they realized that they had a 'visitor'

He left the building without any trouble, breathed deeply in the clear, cool morning-air that held a hint of salt of the near sea, and crossed the street, before he looked back one last time. Up there, on the 48th level was the man he had come to kill, but had proved himself to be more valuable than ever thought. And furthermore James Kirk wasn't out of his systems. Even after hours of passionate, wild sex the Augment still longed for him; desired him beyond any reason.

But there was no possibility for him to claim the other man like his instincts told him to do. They had to go separated ways now, being on different sides as it was. Yet a certain feeling in his guts told him that they would meet again – somewhere out there between the stars.

ST+++ST+++ST

At the same time the tension of the chief-officers in the small meeting-room was almost unbearable, as Lieutenant Olsen from the Security-department contacted the admirals and his commander once again.; sounding highly alerted: "sir, we were finally able to find out whose files have been activated by the hacker. They were those of Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and…"

"GOD DAMMIT!" It was one of the rare situations Barnett's temper occurred. "I knew it! It was _him_ – and he is after Kirk and his friends, just like I feared! And there you thought it wouldn't be necessary to warn them!" he all but snapped at Luengo and Stones.

Parker proved once more his strict discipline he was famous: "When was the hacker-attack and are we able to dereference the location of that blackhat?"

"We are working on it, but as it seems the attack was hours ago. And it was made from a terminal in Las Vegas – a terminal we located at the lobby of the 'Ambassador-Hotel'."

"He went to a _hotel_ to hack in our systems?" Luengo whispered thunderstruck. "Simply like that?"

"An old agent-trick: If you can't hide then walk in the open. No-one will guess you would do such a thing," Conelly commented under his breath. He caught Barnett's gaze and added: "He was drilled by Section 31 after all. They trained him too well, as it seems."

"There is more, sir!" Olsen's growling voice sounded through the intercom in the meantime. "Two of my superiors are already at the hotel. It has an own private transporter and…"

"And Khan used it to leave the town without us noticing it!" Parker ended the sentence. "Bloody hell, he is even better than thought."

"Which parts of the files were called up?" Stones demanded and the answer gave Barnett and the others a sinking feeling in the stomach: "Their addresses on Earth!"

For a long moment the four admirals and the commander only stared at each other, then they moved into action.

"He is here in San Francisco," José murmured and rose, while Stones speeded to another intercom-terminal, opening a channel. "Lieutenant Favelli, hail Captain Kirk and Commander Spock _immediately_, Priority One, and warn them that the terrorist Khan escaped and knows where they live. He certainly is on his way to take revenge on them. And send escorts which accompanied them to the headquarters! I want them out of the streets and brought to safety!"

In the meantime Barnett had bent forward, as if he wanted to jump into the intercom-terminal at the desk, and called his secretary: "Muster the whole crew of the _Enterprise_, including all senior-officers. Make certain that they will be transported to their ship as soon as possible, Security Level One!"

Parker, who was about to leave the room, turned around at these words. "What for, Richard?"

"The _Enterprise_ is in space and therefore out of Khan's reach – hopefully!"

The chief of Starfleet Security nodded. "A wise move. Please excuse me now, I have to launch a dragnet operation. Thank the Lord that it is early in the morning. A manhunt in the middle of the rush-hour could lead to a disaster."

Barnett turned towards the two scientists. "Pray that we will catch this bastard before the streets are full with people, heading for work! Any blood-share will be on your hands – as it will be on yours, Albert," he added, glaring at Norton.

Then he took a deep breath to calm himself. His staff was acting as expected: quick, cool, logical. Still there was this nagging unease in his mind, and he really sent a hurry prayer to the heavens that the warnings didn't come too late. It would be a hard loss for Starfleet to lose one of its best – and unique – captains and its certainly best science-officers. And, besides, they both were once his students; students who gave him his first grey hairs, so to speak. It would pain him, if he would have to stand at their graves.

ST+++ST+++ST

He didn't want to wake up. He simply knew that he really should let sleep claim him once more, still there was this damn gut-feeling that something was wrong. Only slowly he realized the light that shone dimly through his closed lids, what meant that it was morning. Well, morning was good – as long as you can have a nice long lie-in – but somehow his subconscious was the opinion he shouldn't listen to the seducing whispers of his bed. And – of course – once his subconscious started to complain it got stronger, until he had to give in.

Slowly, hesitantly, unwilling Jim Kirk opened his eyes and closed them promptly as the golden sun-light blinded him. This meant that it was early in the morning, because otherwise the sun would be already higher up in the skies without teasing him. In other words: He had plenty of time before he had to check-in at the headquarters and…

And then he realized it: his whole body hurt! There were uncomfortable pressures on his chest, every muscle ached and… and his butt felt as if someone had stuck a burning torch into it!

Not a torch, but…

Within seconds Jim was wide awake, as the memories flooded his foggy mind: He had been shagged thoroughly by no-one else than KHAN!

In front of his inner eyes the small features with the high cheekbones, those sea-green poles of eyes and the well-shaped lips of his nemesis appeared, while damp almost black hair fell over the high forehead. And not only that, but also imagines of them being together whirled through him; of the Augment's face, flushed with ecstasy as he drove into him over and over again, making him mad with desire and throwing him several times into the most intense orgasms he ever experienced. The kisses – the hot and the almost soft ones – the caresses, the bites, their clinging to each other what had been more a clawing than anything else… They both had been like animals; driven wild with lust, unable to keep their hands off each other.

Jim let out a loud groan – "Holy shit!" – and lifted his head; expecting to face his enemy-turned-into-a-lover right in front of him, but his gaze fell only on the gouge in the wall his flying coffee table had left there. The furniture itself was missing.

Okay, there were certainly bigger problems now than that. Like, for example, that the super-human was still here to keep his deadly promise – even after they had been a close as any people could get. Khan wasn't known for dropping a sworn vengeance easily.

Gulping Jim listened but it was absolutely silent in the flat. Although exhausted, Kirk's heart began to pound, as he moistened his lips and cleared his throat. "Khan?" he asked quietly, preparing himself to hear the deep baritone in his back, but nothing happened.

After the third try he managed to brace himself on his forearms; his whole body protested by the slightest movement. He felt like he had been run over by a hyper-truck! Rolling on his hurting back he sat up, moaned an "Ouch!" as his sore butt came in contact with the sheets, and looked around.

The flat was empty! The pile of black clothes were gone like its owner.

The young man blinked several times, barely daring to believe his luck. He hadn't forgotten that Khan had promised that he – Jim – wouldn't see the rising of the sun again, still here he was: bathed in the bright beams of Sol that shone from the clear blue skies as if the thunder-storm from last night never happened. Well, both storms had been real: the one outside and the one inside the apartment, still wasn't dead.

'_I'm alive!'_ he thought bewildered. _'He's gone without killing me!'_

He pulled the messy blanket over his legs and then he saw it: A note. A good old fashioned paper-note lay at the mattress. Curios Jim picked it up and his gaze wandered over the message that was written with spirited, elegant letters: 'Enjoy the given sun rise. Until next time – K.'

Kirk stared uncomprehending at the note, then it his him: _'He… he spared me!'_ He ran his fingers through his tousled hair and let out a shaky laughter. _'He really spared me!'_

For a long moment he could only sit there and stare into nothingness, while relief and gladness washed over him, then the rational part of his mind returned. Khan had reprieved him, yes, but he was still a criminal – terrorist, to be specific. And he was somewhere out there on the run, already plotting how to get his crew. Not that Jim could blame him for it – his all too human heart thought that the man had a right to see his family again – but the Augment had a tendency to leave a tail of chaos and even blood-share on his ways. Kirk's first duty should be to contact Starfleet Command and to inform his superiors that the super-human had escaped – if they didn't already know this! – and that Khan was actually here in San Francisco; certainly planning to steal a space-craft.

Still Jim didn't move.

He couldn't – and that not because of his heavy limps.

Firmly he told himself that his lack of acting on duty had nothing to do with the mind-blowing pleasure he savored in his enemy's arms, but rooted in reasonable thoughts. Khan could be away for hours and therefore the captain had no clue where the Augment was now. And he also would have to explain, wherefrom he knew of Khan's escape and presence at all, what would lead to more – like explicating why Jim hadn't reported the super-human's appearance immediately. Well, Jim's communicator was nothing more than a ball of metal, wires and electrostatic membranes, so he hadn't been able to contact Starfleet Command, but that Khan hadn't killed him – and everyone knew that the Augment always had a the strong desire for vengeance – would demand many, many clarifications.

Clarifications Jim couldn't give without saying too much. After all, one closer look at him and everyone would know about his nightly activities. Of this Kirk was certain. And he wasn't ready to think about the whole thing – let alone speaking of it in front of others. Bedding a sentenced terrorist, who was on the run, shouldn't be mentioned in his files! That really would be… _bad_.

Sighing he rubbed his face and took a deep breath. Only now he recognized that the air was cleaner than it should be after hours of sweat-driving, musky, wild sex. He heard a soft buzzing and glanced over to the controls of the air conditioner system. They were turned to the highest working-level what wasn't his doing. Well, that was a surprise and…

And there stood his coffee table as if it had never been hurled through the room by a furious Augment with the strengths matching those of a Vulcan. Even the end table was back in its right place. _'This is the first time he cleaned up the mess he made!'_ Jim thought and rolled his eyes about those thoughts. This detail was really unimportant, yet he was grateful for the unexpected thoughtfulness of his nemesis. The furniture was heavy like a bull and Jim would have needed a third and fourth hand to place it back where it belongs – what would have led to explain, why it was tumbled over at all and had demolished a wall.

Jim sighed again and started to move to the bed's edge, what was more than uncomfortable. His back gave him hell, his thighs were screaming with charley horses and his arms were far too heavy. Heck, he had his nice long experiences with tiring-out sex-nights, but he never had felt like this before. He was drained off all strengths, still he felt more alive than ever.

He placed his feet on the ground, put the note on the nightstand, braced himself and rose. The moan that was torn from his throat was born of pure displeasure and growing irritation. He practically had to order his legs not to double over and his back felt like it would break. Gritting his teeth he steadied himself at the nightstand, allowed his body to get adjust to the usually normal gravity of Earth and finally straightened his shape very, very carefully, what was almost a torment.

"Blasted bugger! I hope you will face the same hell within the next days like I do!" Closing his eyes to stop the room spinning around him, he promptly saw the handsome face with this cursed, smug expression popping back in his mind. "Yeah, I know. Super-blood and super-stigma! Maybe you are already back to your super-human health, you son of a bitch!"

He rubbed his forehead and sighed. Cursing wouldn't help now; after all he had allowed the whole thing to happen – more or less! No, what he needed was a nice warm shower.

Shower…

Him and Khan in the shower…

Khan taking care of him, washing him, rubbing the soap in his skin…

'_Stop it, Jim!'_ he ordered himself sternly. _'Yes, he is a devilish good lover and… No! No, no and once again no! I'm so not going down this road of thoughts just right now!'_ Grimacing he walked with uneasy steps slowly to the bathroom – and was confronted with new memories the moment he stepped in. A further wet towel lay on the floor, the shower-cabin wasn't dry like it should be after hours of not being used and the soft scent of the Augment was still in the air. In other words: Khan had showered before he left. "I really would like to have his nerves!" Kirk grumbled, then he realized that the Augment must have been here only a short while ago.

'_He's maybe still in the area – Starfleet could eventually catch him if I inform them now…'_

Jim hesitated; his sense of duty screamed at him to act like he was expected to. He could throw on some clothes and go to his neighbor, using his communication-device. He could report anything to the admiralty, saying Khan broke into his apartment and attacked him. The bruises on his body spoke volumes. Heck, even the carnal tracks could be taken for signs of rape – still Kirk didn't move.

He couldn't do it – no more than he had been able to take the phaser to kill his captor all those hours ago. He couldn't bring himself to call Starfleet Command, backstabbing the super-human again by starting a manhunt and telling lies about him. Jim betrayed him once and he felt bad about – especially after Khan pointed out what Kirk's mind had already whispered in earlier times: The Augment had saved him and he paid him back by double-crossing him. Right, that didn't change the fact that Khan had been up to something himself, still Jim felt shitty about it.

With a "You've really lost it, Jim!" he stepped into the cabin and took a hot, short shower; moaning in relief as the warm water washed away the sticky mess he was covered with and soothed his aching muscles. As he finally stepped out of the shower he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and went rigid.

There were dark circles under his eyes, his chest and upper arms were covered with bruises and red bite-marks and… And on the left side of his neck was a hickey large enough to stick out even under his uniform's collar. And it would turn even nastier within the next days. Now it was purple but soon it would shimmer in blue and lilac.

'_He marked me!'_ The thought shot like a flash through his mind, and even if he haven't the knowledge about the ancient meaning of such a deed, he felt deep down that it was something out of line. _'This god-damn asshole MARKED me!'_ He closed the distance to the mirror and took a closer look; groaning as he touched the sore skin. _'Thank you so much, you bastard! To explain that will be more than awkward! Running around with such a hickey during the first days of your five-years-mission will be so good for your reputation, Jim!'_ Sweet Lord, he already pictured Uhura's look as soon as she would see it; making a snide remark without even _saying_ something by only _gazing_ at him.

Cursing the Augment to hell and back Jim took his razor and tried to get rid of the first new stumbles on his jaw; wincing as the oversensitive skin started to protest.

ST+++ST+++ST

The curtains in the two-room-flat at the other side of the San Francisco Bay, near the Starfleet Academy, were closed. Nevertheless the sun shone slightly through the material and plunged the room in a soft, red-orange glow. The two slender figures on the large bed didn't move and the calm deep breaths showed that they were deep asleep.

Still the taller of the two sleepers was wide awake within a blink of an eye, as the peeping tone of a communicator sounded from the nightstand, followed by a computer-voice: "Priority One call from Starfleet Command!" A slender pale hand gripped for the little device and flipped it open. "Spock here!"

Beside the first- and science-officer of the _Enterprise_ the plaid began to move and fine-shaped dark-skinned fingers pealed the material away. Blinking and suppressing a yawn a still sleepily Nyota Uhura looked at her lover and saw him tensing – the Vulcan equivalent of going rigid.

"What?" Spock's deep clear voice betrayed something close to a shock, while he sat up, pulled hastily his blanket away and swung his long legs over the bed's edge. At latest now Uhura knew that something was terribly wrong. Sitting up too, the Bantu-descending communication-officer brushed one of the slipped straps of her silken nightgown back on her shoulders, while watching the Vulcan, as he nodded once before he answered: "Understood, sir. Have you informed Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy and the others?" The answer let him tense up even more. "No, sir, I haven't heard of the captain since yesterday evening, when we separated." He listened closely, before he replied: "I will prepare immediately and don't bother to call Dr. McCoy. I'll do it." Again he went silent for several seconds. "Yes, sir, Lieutenant Uhura is with me. We will both wait for the escort. Thank you." He closed the communicator and stood up.

"Spock, what's wrong?" Nyota asked alarmed, because barely she had seen such a tight expression on the usual emotionless ascetic face of her lover.

The dark, almost black eyes looked straight at her, as he retorted: "Please get dressed and package your luggage, Nyota. We will return to the _Enterprise_ within the next hour."

"Within the next…?" Without hesitation she got out of bed, yet she demanded answers. "What happened? Is Starfleet at Red Alert? Have the Klingons declared war?"

Spock was already walking to the bathroom, while he activated his communicator again, but stopped within his movement. "No, it has nothing to do with the Klingons." An almost grim glistening appeared in his onyx-black eyes, while he revealed: "Khan has escaped!"

For a moment Uhura could only stare at him, then she whispered under her breath: "_What_? How?"

"That is irrelevant in the moment. It is far more important that he is after us and seems to be already in San Francisco!" His lips built a thin line for a second, and his next words sent ice through Nyota's veins: "Jim hasn't answered Starfleet's calls."

With a gasp Uhura pressed a hand over her mouth. Every Starfleet-officer had to be reachable at all times by communicator. Therefore there was only one logical reason of Kirk's silence combined with the mortal threat the escaped Augment presented: The super-human had already found his first victim – a thought that made Nyota sick.

She and Kirk hadn't the best start as cadets and there had been a time, while they attended the academy, she couldn't stand him, but in the meantime she not only had come to respect him – after all he was her commanding officer now – but she also liked him a lot. He had changed for the better. He wasn't this bragging bloke anymore, took his responsibilities very seriously and was, above all, a damn good starship-captain. And, besides this all, he was _Spock' best friend_. The mere thought that Kirk could have been murdered – _slaughtered_ regarding the Augment's tendency of furious violence – gave her a lump in the throat.

The Vulcan took a deep breath, what was a rather unusual thing for him to do; showing that he was indeed stressed. "Doctor Leonard McCoy, Prior One call, authorization Spock, First Officer of the _USS Enterprise_!" he said to his communicator that instantly activated a link to the required person. Trusting Uhura to make anything ready for their leaving as soon as possible, Spock stepped into the bathroom.

Moments later a tired voice sounded through the communicator: "Yeah?"

At any other occurrence Spock would have given a lecture about the correct way to answer a call inside of Starfleet, but just right now there was only one thing on his mind: checking on Jim Kirk and making certain that he was safe!

"Doctor, it's Spock. As I know you are living near Jim's…"

"_Spock_?" McCoy sounded annoyed. "Dear God, man, do you have a clue how early it is?"

"I am able to read the clock, Doctor, but that's beside the point," the Vulcan interrupted the beginning tirade sternly; telling himself that the odd pressure in his belly wasn't rooted in some emotions, like anger, stress and fear for example. "Listen, Khan somehow escaped cryosleep and the…"

"WHAAAAT?"

Spock flinched. His hearing was finer and sharper than that of men and therefore McCoy' shout ringed in his ear. "Calm yourself, Doctor, and _listen_!" he tried to reason with the hot-tempered human. "Starfleet Command contacted me a minute ago with a Prior One and informed be about the unexpected problem. Obviously Khan is already in town and out for revenge. He hacked into Captain Kirk's and my files and knows now where we live."

From the corner of his eyes he saw Uhura at the door; unease on her beautiful features, while she sleeked back a strand of her waist long, deep black open hair. He gestured to her to hurry and opened one of the lockers to take his personal utensils.

"The captain doesn't answer any calls, what is highly unusual. Your flat…"

"Sweet Lord," 'Bones' murmured; sounding shocked and appalled.

"Your flat," the Vulcan repeated firmly, "is near the skyscraper where Jim lives. Go and check on him! It could be that…" Spock hesitated, but he didn't need to say anything more.

"I'm on my way," Leonard all but growled.

"Take your phaser with you and be careful, Doctor! If Khan really should be in the area I am certain your life is on stake, too. Set your phaser to 'kill'. Khan can't be stunned!" the science-officer ordered; listening to the low noises in the background what showed him that McCoy was up and moving around in his flat.

"Why doesn't Starfleet send the cavalry? Jim is one of their best commanding officers, for God's sake!" the ship-doctor ranted angrily, what led Spock to the tensed reply:

"They are, still it could be too late."

"Like it is always with the damn cavalry!" Bones groused. "I will update you as soon as I'm at Jim's. Hopefully the kid staid out of trouble _this time_!" The connection was cut off, as Bones closed his communicator, and Spock allowed himself another deep breath.

'_Please be alive and well, Jim! I don't want to lose you again, T'hy'la!'_ (Vulcan for 'soul-brother')

ST+++ST+++ST

Dashwood stood at the window of the meeting-room and watched the hell breaking lose several levels below him at the yard of the headquarters. Security officials were running to the building, aimed units hastened to several shuttles, officers gave commands. In the background he could hear Barnett's tight voice as he got the message that James Kirk didn't answer the calls.

"Have you tried his private channel, ensign?" Richard asked hard, feeling a cold shiver running down his spine. _'He got him! This damn bastard has already gotten Jim Kirk – and I had second thoughts about that terrorist's fate!'_

"We tried every known connection, sir," an ensign of the Security reported. "He doesn't answer. But I contacted Commander Spock successfully. He and Lieutenant Uhura will be picked up by our escort in an hour, and Dr. McCoy will be informed by Commander Spock. The other senior-officers are updated, too, but…"

"Send securities to Kirk's living-place – _now_!" Barnett ordered; his expression grim. "Use the transporters but let our people materialize out of sight of the building that holds Kirk's flat. If Khan should be there he would be alert by the transporter-beams. And Ensign? Set the phasers to 'kill'."

"What? No!" Dashwood turned around, but the reaction of his proxy was sharper:

"Admiral Barnett, if the subject is killed before the last tests can be run, all our efforts would be for naught!"

Norton's voice was far calmer than that of Conelly, but not less intense: "Richard, think of all the lives we can safe, if we are successful by originating antidotes and serums of the Augment's blood! But for this we need him _alive_, so cancel this order and try everything possible to _catch_ him."

He fell silent as the dark eyes of the Chief in Command glared icily at him. "We are taking no risk with this man. We know his strengths and his fighting-skills too well to let it come to a showdown in the middle of innocent citizens." He turned back to the intercom. "Ensign, tell everyone of the task force: Shoot Khan at sight!"

"Aye, Aye, sir!" The connection was shut off and Barnett looked back to Norton.

"I do understand why you thought that Khan's blood could be used to find antidotes for dangerous maladies, still it is out of any moral line and against law. And your carelessness brought deadly danger to one of our best captains and his crew. I will make personally sure that you have to answer the Council of the Federation for it. And if you don't want me to place you under arrest here and now you should not again interference in my efforts of damage containment. Do you understand me?"

Albert simply looked at him and leaned back in his chair, before he gave a curt nod.

The doors opened and Stones returned from his office he went to several minutes ago. "A part of the _Enterprise's_ crew is already aboard, sir. As I heard Captain Kirk can't be contacted. I ordered Olsen to accompany our men to his place and…"

"Very good, Commander. What's about the dragnet operation?"

"The SF-police-department has been informed that we hold a manoeuver in the area around Financial District." Stones made a face. "You can imagine what kind of reaction I got!"

"Yes!" Barnett sighed. Why, the heck, had Kirk to rent an apartment at the edge of one of the most densely populated quarter of the whole town? The answer was clear: because of the city-life and – nothing to sneeze at – the great view, containing the Golden Gate Bridge, the New Oakland Bridge (built 2118) and the famous buildings, like the historical Transamerica Pyramid whose completion had been 1972. Like a miracle that tower had survived every earthquake and war that had been bestowed at the town.

"We will stick to the story that we have planned that manoeuver for several weeks, but somehow our press office failed to inform the public," Stones continued. "This will be the best explanation, why suddenly one of the most important business-quarters will be the flooded with our security-officials. I think it would be fatal for our reputation and the public's safety, if the real reason would come out."

Barnett took a deep breath. "Very good, Commander. Thank you. How will your men proceed?"

While the admiral and Stones talked about the details, Conelly bent towards Norton.

"We had a deal, Albert! I will not testify against your true role in Section 31 and therefore I get back the subject for my researches."

Conelly only glared at him. "If you and Dashwood would have been more carefully, the Augment would be still yours and we wouldn't have a problem at hand that has the size of a mountain!" He cocked his head. "But something else crosses my mind. Does Khan now that you're a part of the lab he woke up and fled of?"

Nathan Conelly stiffened. "No! I don't think so."

For just a second Norton smirked. "Your luck – otherwise you would have to choose, if you should keep your silence about your own true role in Section 31 and risk that this animal hunts you down, too, or if you rather admit your close connection to Markus and request a personal protection."

The subsidiary head of the LSH only stared surely at the admiral, then he leaned back in his chair. "Be careful, Albert. If I go down, you will come with me."

TBC…

_Yes, for all of you who already guessed that Norton and Conelly were a part of Section 31: You were right! And Luengo has his own purposes, which go along with those of Norton and the two scientists. They are going to make a lot of trouble, even if they soon are – for the moment – in custody. And Khan is on the run, trying to escape a manhunt that has only one aim: To kill him. And Jim's friends are thinking Kirk is in mortal danger and acting on it, while said captain hasn't a clue about the whole chaos._

_In the next chapter Bones arrives at Jim's flat an – of course – the good doctor will connect several certain hints to a whole picture (even if he doesn't know the most important detail), Khan tries to escape Starfleet Security and the three friends are facing Barnett and the two scientists._

_I really, really hope you enjoyed the new installment – especially how both men came to their decisions – and I am anxiously for your reactions and comments. Please note that the next update will come after my vacation that means in the last week of July._

_Once again: Have a nice Sunday, _

_Long life and peace,_

_Yours Starflight_


	5. Chapter 5 - Hide away

_Hi, dear Readers!_

_Just back from my vacation I hope you're up for the next chapter (smile). As promised this time Bones will approach – in all his doctor-like glorious – and you will witness him, Jim and Spock in 'action'. In the meantime Khan tries a very odd way to escape the deep water that is threatening to drown him (and this idiom has a double-meaning, laugh), and Jim learns first-hand of the fate Khan went through in the clutches of the scientists._

_Thank you so very much for your feedbacks and sorry once again for the not so smooth writing, but my beta-reader has not finished the former chapters and the new one, yet I didn't want you to wait any longer._

_Live long and prosper,_

_Yours Starflight_

**Chapter 5 – Hide away**

Jim had no idea about the chaos his nightly visitor and the destruction of his communicator started. After finishing his morning toilette he finally left the bathroom and was able to observe his flat properly for the first time after the whole events. The furnishings were all back where they should be, but there were still a lot of things to do to obliterate the tracks he and Khan left. First of all the squashed communicator and the really, really messy blankets had to disappear, then the carpets needed a good cleaning, just like his kitchen-counter – and all this work had to be done with a damn muscle hangover!

Kirk cursed for the third time and moved into action. First he went to his wardrobe, pulled out a new pair of sweat-pants and a shirt with long arms and slipped into them; groaning as the soft material made his groin and butt burn once more. He was only glad that the long-sleeved shirt was a large one, allowing his skin more room. Still every movement was highly uncomfortable as he stripped the bed and found the emptied bottle of sunflower oil in the process; lying in his hand like an accusation of the things he had done. Sighing he rolled the double sheets, pillowcases and blankets up and carried them together with the note and the bottle to the garbage-annihilator in the kitchen that wasn't constructed for such large trash.

Some efforts and an annoyed hit on the 'start'-button later the device did its duty and everything was shredded into pieces, leaving the flat through a pipe-line that led straight to the kiln in the cellar, serving the flames for the heating-system of the whole building. Shortly afterwards the remains of the communicator went the same way (the garbage-annihilator did give some really odd noises, but it worked). Armed with a bucket full of soap-water, a wash-cloth and a towel Jim scrub the kitchen-counter and then the carpet near the windows in the living-area. For just a moment he remembered how the Augment had taken him from behind in the light of the outside flashes on the floor; the long strong arms around him, the hot breath on his neck…

Firmly Jim pushed the pictures away and was almost done with the cleaning, as his door-chime buzzed, followed by a frantically knocking and a loud:

"JIM! ARE YOU IN THERE? JIM, IF YOU HEAR ME, OPEN THE DOOR!"

Startled Kirk stared towards his apartment door, asking himself what had gotten into Bones, whose voice he recognized instantly.

"JIM! FOR GOD'S SAKE, ANSWER ME!" There was even a hint of panic in the doctor's tone now.

Rising from his kneeling position – Jesus Christ, his back and legs really gave him hell! – and shaking his head he walked stiffly towards the door, saw with one look that it was unlocked and tore it open just the moment, McCoy knocked at it again – almost hitting Jim square on his forehead in the process.

"Bones! What the hell is the matter with you?" he exclaimed irritated, already expecting Mr. Arnheim peeking out of his own flat, complaining about the racket early in the morning. Then he realized baffled that McCoy had a phaser in his other hand, set on 'kill'. It was more than rare that the _Enterprise's_ medical-chief-officer even touched a weapon, let alone being ready to use it.

Leonard was heavily panting as had he run miles, now he sighed deeply in relief and closed shortly his eyes. "Thank the Lord, you're okay!" Without giving an explanation he hid his phaser in the belt under his jacket, took out his communicator, flipped it open, activated a return call and lifted the device to his ear; eying Jim carefully from head to toe and back. "Spock? I'm at Jim's. He is all right," he reported, still out of breath.

Kirk frowned. What was that all about? Questioning he glared at one of his two best friends.

"Yeah, he is healthy and in one piece," Bones said, pursing shortly his lips as he took in Jim's appearance; recognizing certain tracks immediately. "What? Why he didn't answer the calls? I have no idea!" He put down his communicator. "Why didn't you answer Starfleet's Prior One calls and…"

Two doors down the corridor a lock was activated and Jim reacted without a second thought. Not bothering with a warning he grabbed McCoy at his jacket-collars, all but hurled him in and closed the door; not ready to face Mr. Arnheim. "Ungh…" was Bones' only comment, while he tried to find his feet, glaring daggers at Kirk, who heard the deep voice of his first officer sounding through the open channel of the doctor's communicator; demanding answers.

"Care to tell me what you are doing at this unearthly time on my door-step, sweating and gasping for air, like you ran a marathon, alerting the half neighborhood with your shouts and…?" Jim was interrupted by a short wave of Bones' free hand, before the CMO continued his talk with the Vulcan:

"Look, I just arrived at his apartment and all I know that he is well and obviously just out of bed. I contact you again as soon as… What? _Yes_, we will wait for the escort and…" For several seconds McCoy went silent and listened to his interlocutor, then – suddenly – his eyes widened and he all but yelled: "We were summoned for boarding the _Enterprise_ THIS MORNING? And you couldn't tell me this sooner? I haven't even started to pack my things and… _What_, it slipped your memories as you called me earlier? Just have a look, there are still miracles in the world. _You_ forgot something! I have to mark that red in my calendar!" An angry flush had crept in his already red cheeks, while he listened again. "Yeah, yeah, I know, to check on Jim was more important, still you could have said something. I will never be able to make it aboard in time, after all I have to go back now and… What? I could leave without my belongings? Have you lost your Vulcan mind? I will go nowhere without my own stuff – and certainly not on a mission of _five years_! Till later!" He closed the communicator. "Can you believe this? He forgot to tell me that Starfleet Command has antedated our boarding-time. Damn hobgoblin!" Muttering under his breath further unkind things about a certain Vulcan science-officer he pocketed his communicator and swept the sweat from his forehead.

Jim had crossed his arms in front of his chest – Jesus Christ, even that hurt! – and stared at him. "Are you now ready to explain, what this is all about?" he asked once again; his voice betrayed his exasperation.

Bones had the modesty to smile sheepishly at him, before he rubbed his neck and avoided his gaze. "Well, Spock got very troubling news from Starfleet Command concerning you and him, and…" He hesitated as he had another closer look at his friend. "Rough night?" he asked and Kirk rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea," he mumbled. _'Rough is even an understatement. First I've been nearly beaten to death and then I've been ravished by a certain, greedy Augment who couldn't get enough. Well, I have to admit that it was mutual.'_

Grimacing and calming down finally McCoy observed Jim, glared at the large hickey, the still swollen lips and the tensed way, the younger man stood and sighed deeply. "Don't tell me you didn't answer _Prior One_ calls because you were too busy with… certain bed-activities."

"What? No – of course not!" Jim stated; feeling to his horror heat flooding his face.

Bones cocked his head. "Uh-huh, I see! Caught you red-handed, didn't I?" For a moment he grinned, before he rubbed his forehead again, this time with his sleeve.

"No, I didn't answer the calls, because…" Kirk swallowed. An excuse. A kingdom for an excuse! His gaze found the garbage- annihilator and he decided to stick close to the truth as possible. "Well, I started to tidy up my things this morning… You know, like a little spring-cleaning before this flat will be rent out again after our departure and… somehow my communicator went the same way as the trash I disposed."

McCoy lifted both brows. "Do I get this correctly? You threw your communicator into your garbage- annihilator?"

"Accidently, Bones, accidently!" Kirk smirked bashfully; apologizing inwardly for this lie.

A small laughter escaped Leonard. "Not that I don't understand it. I really have a thought or two about doing the same thing from time to time, still I want to see Komack's face when you tell him you need a new one because the old one has found another use at your apartment-building's heating-system."

Jim chuckled, but it was forced. Komack… The admiralty… That all reminded him very clearly what he should have done, but didn't.

"So, what message did Spock got that you startled my neighbors and almost knocked down my door to pass it to me? You could have used the door-bell-board at the building's entrance, you know," he changed the dangerous topic, just to have it flicked back at him like a boomerang:

"I didn't come to give you a message from Spock or Starfleet Command. I'm a doctor, not a go-fer! And, by the way, an old lady let me in, who was about to walk her dog." He became serious again and gulped. "Jim, there are bad news – really bad news." He lowered his voice. "Don't fret, but somehow… Khan escaped cryosleep and is out for revenge." He observed his friend closely, whose expression became tight. "They tracked him down, more or less. He is somewhere here in San Francisco and… and he hacked into Starfleet-files. Yours and Spock's to be precise – and maybe in these of the others, too." He took a deep breath. "He certainly is first after you and our pointy-ear, knowing now where you two live." He watched his friend turning away, clearly shocked. "Starfleet sends an escort to bring you safely to the headquarters and another one will guard Spock to make certain Mr. Superman will not get him or Uhura, for I am certain she is with our walking computer."

Jim's gaze was lost in nothingness. So Starfleet indeed already knew about Khan's flight. They even found out that the Augment was in town, targeting at those who brought him to fall. What they couldn't know was the fact that Khan already had his kind of vengeance – one, Jim really didn't mind – and that the senior-officers of the _Enterprise_ weren't any longer in danger from the super-human. Kirk was sure that Khan wouldn't hunt down Spock, after all the Vulcan didn't kill the Augment's family and above all Khan had no time to go after the science-officer. He could be called lucky if he would make it out of the area without being caught, and…

"Jim, are you all right?" Concern clouded Bones' voice and the young captain nodded slowly, even if he wasn't really 'all right'. "Look, they will get him in no time and lock him away – hopefully this time behind bars he can't break through. I don't think that he will have a chance at all to come near you or Spock," McCoy continued softly, and Kirk snorted.

'_He already was 'near' me – nearer than any other man ever before!'_ he thought and rubbed his neck; wincing as he touched accidently the hickey. He pressed his lips into a thin line. He doubted that Starfleet would get Khan soon. The Augment was far too clever for that. And, by the way, Jim was certain they wouldn't put him back to cryosleep, but rather send him to the lab again – a thought that made Kirk sick. For a short moment he caught himself hoping that Khan would get away.

"So, Starfleet Command decided to send us to the _Enterprise_ earlier than scheduled for our own safety," Jim stated and Leonard sighed, misinterpreting his friend's reaction.

"Jim, I don't know how this bastard escaped at first hand and I can understand that the whole thing is like a blow for you, but as soon as we are aboard Mr. Superman can't reach us anymore. Not that I am the type who runs away easily, but in this case I do think we should let Starfleet fetch the coals out of the fire. Anyway it's their damn fault that this guy is running free through the streets of San Francisco, plotting the next disasters which maybe won't happen if his targets – we – are unavailable."

Jim closed shortly his eyes. Of course Bones was worried about Spock and him and of course everyone thought that Khan would use this chance to make the world burn, only the young officer knew that the Augment had other plans; that he would leave Earth and started to search for his crew. Kirk doubted that Khan would be successful in finding his family what could easily led to another act of despair from the super-human, still Jim hoped that Khan had learned from his last mistakes. To begin a one-man-war against the whole galaxy would be more than stupid and the enhanced man was anything but that.

He felt Bones stepping at his side and then his friend's hand lay on his shoulder. "Please, Jim, don't go after him," the medical-officer pleaded. "I know you, you're already thinking of a way to catch him again, but…"

"I can assure you, Bones, I will _not_ go after him," Kirk interrupted him, telling the plain truth in this moment. He wouldn't follow the former dictator. He didn't want to have any part in Khan's eventually re-capture – and the reason for this decision was, as he had to admit, pure emotional. It made him feel guilty; not only because he betrayed his duty but also because of his mentor Christopher Pike. Jim knew that he shouldn't let escape the one, who killed the man who had been like a father for Kirk, but, on the other hand, hadn't Khan suffered more than any other sentenced criminal should? Had he not been wronged first? What would Starfleet do, if they got their hands on the Augment again? Would they really put him back to cryosleep – how many times could a body put into stasis anyway? – or would he serve again as lab-rat? Jim trusted men like Barnett, still there had to be more sympathizers of Section 31. This was the only explanation how Khan ended in LSH at all and he had the bad feeling that the super-human would back at their mercy within a wink of an eye.

He sighed, before he looked back at McCoy, who glanced at him warily. "We have our orders, haven't we?"

"Yeah," Bones answered hesitantly; surprised that his friend gave in so easily. "I'm sure that the escort that will pick you up will be here in several minutes and…"

"And you're telling me this _now_?"

"Hey, I told you that Starfleet Command sends an escort and…"

He didn't get further as suddenly heavy steps were running down the corridor outside the flat. A second later a lieutenant from the headquarters and several Security officials swarmed his apartment; phaser drawn. Outside voices got loud, showing that several neighbors had definitely enough from all the noises, but were told to get back in their flat immediately 'for their own safety'.

One of the men aimed directly at McCoy, ordering sharply: "Identify yourself!"

Jim frowned, while Bones lifted his hands, directing his words at the young captain. "Jim, care to explain those gorillas who am I?"

Kirk was very tempted for a moment to keep silent, then he said: "Lower your weapon, that's an order! This is my MCO Doctor Leonard McCoy. And only for the report: He got quicker here to warn me than you, gentlemen."

The lieutenant saluted and rose to speak: "Captain Kirk? Lieutenant Olsen from Starfleet Security department. We are here to guarantee your safety, because…"

"I already know about the whole disaster, thanks to Dr. McCoy," Kirk interrupted him, and Olsen frowned at Bones skeptically.

"From where do you know about the escape of…"

"Commander Spock told me and he was informed by Starfleet Command," Bones grumbled. "As you see, whispers down the lane are still faster than any cavalry could ever be."

"Well, I wouldn't call your arrival here a 'whisper', Bones," Jim teased him, then he went rigged, as several men started to search his flat. Oh no, not good! There were still certain tracks left… "Gentlemen, I would highly appreciate it if you would stop sniffling in my private belongings! As far as I can tell the escaped prisoner is your target, not my undergarments!"

McCoy hid a snicker, as he saw the thunderstruck and partly reddening faces of the four men, who had started to move through the flat.

"Captain, that is for your own…" Olsen fell silent as he received a sharp glare from the superior officer.

"I can assure you, Lieutenant, that the criminal Khan isn't here! I don't think I would be still alive, if he would." – The next lie… God have mercy with him!

The lieutenant took a deep breath and nodded towards one of his men, who stopped the others to search around. "Captain, I ask you to get dressed and to come with us. Leave your belongings here, my men will take care that they are packed and brought to the _Enterprise_, to…"

"I certainly will not allow strangers collecting my stuff, Lieutenant. I know you have your orders, but I don't think they are including manhandling the privacy of a starship-captain. So please wait outside until I'm done here."

"But…"

"I have trust in your abilities to secure the building until I will leave. But maybe some of your men could accompany Dr. McCoy back to his place, because he also hasn't packed until now. And as far as I am able to take measure on Khan, he certainly will be after Bo… Leonard, too, so please include him in your personal protection!"

Olsen sighed. "As you wish, Captain." He pulled out his communicator and informed Stones about the actual status of the operation. In the meantime Jim watched the other officials leaving his flat and stepped to the windows; looking down. It was like he had assumed it. The streets were crowded of Starfleet Security employees, passersby were arguing, hyper-cars were stopped, police-men stood there, clearly at loss. The whole area was in turmoil.

"And they think Khan will not realize that the manhunt on him has already begun?" McCoy murmured beside him, but before Jim could answer, Olsen called:

"Captain, Doctor, please retreat and avoid the windows. The criminal could be everywhere and already aiming on you!"

Rolling his eyes Jim obeyed and Bones did the same, before he slapped Kirk on the shoulder and whispered: "See you in the headquarters!"

"Yeah," the young captain nodded, smiling at his friends. "Thanks for coming."

"Any time," Leonard replied warmly, then he stepped out into the corridor – leaving a very guilty feeling Jim Kirk.

ST***ST***ST

The early sun shone down at the piers at the Embarcadero Street in the east of the Financial District. Sport fishermen could here just be found as professional fishermen. Even if this craft hadn't the weight like it had three centuries back, it still was a trade to be plied and the few fishermen, who loved this traditional job, were very proud of it.

Capitano Alessio Mazzini came from one of the oldest Italian families in San Francisco and every male descendant had been a fisher, owning an own boat while another part of the family ran a fish store, where the caught seafood was sold. The businesses were good and because of a new law that lowered the taxes for fishermen, the earnings had increased.

Mazzini should be happy, but anyone who looked at this moment at the Capitano could see that the utterly opposite was the case. Alessio stood at the railing of his boat, had a communicator at his ear and listened with an angry reddened face.

"So, you're stuck some city blocks away because there's a Starfleet maneuver? What's been yesterday, eh? Your friend! An' the day before it was your mother, who's ill. Stop give me some lamely excuses, you're always too late! If you don't show your ass within the next _cinque minuti_ you can get a new job, _compreso_?" He listened a moment and shouted: "Then we'll leave without you! An' don't bother to show up again!" He snapped his communicator closed and groused in a tirade of Italian curses.

"What's about Joe? Doesn't he come?" One of his crewmembers headed from the aft towards him and Mazzini threw his hands up, while above him several gulls screeched into the early morning skies.

"There's some Starfleet maneuver in downtown and therefore he's stuck! Can you believe it? It's the sixth time in two weeks he's late. I fired him!"

The other fisherman rolled his eyes. "And who will replace him? You know that we are already understaffed and…" He stopped as a shadow from the higher leveled pier fell upon him and his captain, and startled both men looked up.

"You need a stop-in, gentlemen? Maybe I can be of help?" A deep rich baritone asked and the two fishermen had to blink, because the sun was directly in the stranger's back and blinded them. His face lay in the dark; all they could see were his black clothes and that he wore a half-long coat.

Mazzini frowned. "Do I know you, Signore?"

"No, Captain, certainly not," the stranger replied politely. "I just passed by on a search for a job and heard that one of your crewmen seems to be not available. So there is the chance that I could step in for him, isn't it?"

The cultivated voice, the way to speak and the posture of the newcomer woke doubt in Mazzini. This guy was anything but a fisher! Someone who talked like that was to be found on management floors, but not at the fisher-piers. "You're not from here," he stated and crossed his arms in front of his broad chest.

The stranger stepped forwards so that his face was more recognizable and smiled just the tiniest bit, while his pale sea-colored eyes looked directly at the elder man. "No, I am from England. The job I came for was already passed on to another one and now I'm in terrible need to earn some Credits."

"Oh shit," the other crewmen nodded in sympathy. "They got you bad, laddie!"

"You can say that," the stranger agreed.

Alessio cocked his head and surveyed the man on the pier. "Have you ever done a fisherman's work? It's not so easy as you may think an'…"

"My grandfather used to be a fisher, too – back in Cornwall. I accompanied him very often and helped him until he died two years ago. So, yes, I am familiar with a fisherman's duties."

Mazzani and his crewmen exchanged a glance, then the capitano locked eyes with the other member of his crew. The eldest of them, George, shrugged: "We've nothing to lose, Alessio. Give the boy a chance."

The elder Italian pursed his lips and pondered the whole thing for a moment. "We will be for three days at sea, _giovanotto_ (young man), going for deep-sea fishes. If this's okay with you…"

"It's perfect. I have nowhere to stay, because the flat I rented was promptly noticed to vacate as my landlord learned of my bad luck at the new job."

Two of the other crew-member stared at each other. 'Landlord'? Yeah, this guy was definitely from England!

A short bark of laughter left Mazzani's mouth – "It's always the same with those damn people of the high society!" – then he stepped back from the rail. "Welcome aboard, _giovanotto_," he said, offering his hand to the tall slender man, who was with one elegant move on deck. "I'm Alassio Mazzani."

"Evan Brendon," the stranger replied, returning the handshake firmly.

"Any luggage?" Alassio asked and 'Evan' shook his head.

"No, sir, I stored it at one of the people mover-stations in a locker." The lie came easily over Khan's lips.

"No problem," one of the other men called, while he strolled towards the new crew-member. "We've same size, I borrow you a shirt and trousers from me." He struck out a hand. "I'm Nando, welcome aboard!"

"Evan," the Augment introduced himself under the false name again, accepting the other one's hand.

"Right!" Mazzani grinned and slapped him on the shoulder, surprised as the younger man didn't even flinch. _'Stronger than thought!'_ he stated for himself, before he raised his voice: "All hands on deck, clear the ship. The sea's calling us!"

The others cheered and while two jumped back on land to clip the line, Nando waved towards the companionway. "Come on, I show you your bunk, Evan."

The super-human nodded but looked one time back towards the Golden Gate Bridge they would have to pass by to reach the open Pacific. A small smile was playing around his lips as he saw the heightened activities of shuttles around the Starfleet headquarters and above downtown, and took a deep breath of the clear, salty air he always liked.

Feeling the wind playing with his hair Khan ignored the fact that he would be stuck on a stinking fisher boat for three days, doing a henchman's job. He hadn't lied to Mazzani – not really. His ancestor had had an own boat and he had stayed on ships several times when he had been nothing more but a kid; enjoying the times away from the labs, even if he had been always under observation.

For a moment he shuddered as he thought back at those years in the 20th century, then he pushed the memories once more into his subconscious. This here was his present now, and that was all that mattered. To travel with the fishermen would take him away from San Francisco, where Starfleet was going to turn every stone to find him. They would assume him to be everywhere but on a small ship on the sea – a hideout even he hadn't thought of before he addressed the Italian captain.

As he had fled the city block where Kirk lived, he had already heard the increased transporter activities and had been able to avoid some Security officials by nothing else but pure luck. He doubted that they had been alerted by the young captain, who certainly was still deep asleep. If Kirk wanted to see him dead he would have shot him in the night, when he had the chance. No, the reason for the approaching 'cavalry' had another reason. It had been only a question of time until Starfleet Command would track him down, so he was glad that he was already at the run again as the guards flooded this district of the city; certainly heading towards Kirk to make sure he was all right.

There weren't so much option where Khan could turn to and so he found himself an hour later down at the piers; realizing amazed that there were still some fishermen left in the 23rd century. Knowing that he had to lay low and sing small for the next days he hoped to find a possibility to hide somewhere in the harbor – but everything had turned out far better than thought as he heard the Italian captain complaining about an untrustworthy crew member who hadn't shown up. Khan needed a place to stay and, what was important likewise, even genetically enhanced he needed to eat, what was not an easy thing without any money in the pocket – or Credits, like the payments were to be done now. The undermanned fisher boat had come to him like a gift from the higher beings, he didn't believe in.

Now he was about to leave San Francisco behind, had a shelter and food, and – what was more to the point – he was out of Starfleet's reach. He just would wait until the waters were soothed, so to say, before he would search for a way to steal a spacecraft to follow his one and only propose that mattered now: To find and to rescue his family.

He knew that the way would be long and that the outcome could be eventually nothing else than his own death, but he had to try! Somehow!

Another shuttle was flying from the Financial District directly towards the headquarters and with the instincts of the predator he was, he simply knew that James Kirk was aboard. He was surprised to feel an imagined soft stab in the pit of his stomach – _'Take care of you, James!'_ – then he turned around and followed a slightly impatient Nando.

ST***ST***ST

Spock waited for Jim and Bones behind the safety interlock in the headquarters foyer. Olsen had informed Kirk and McCoy, before they were flown to Starfleet Command, that Admiral Barnett wanted to speak with them, and therefore their first way would lead to the office of the Chief in Command, while two cadets took their belongings to bring them to the _Enterprise_.

The Vulcan bent shortly his head in greetings, as the two men reached him. "Captain, Doctor, I'm relieved to see you healthy and alive!"

"Isn't relief an emotion?" Bones taunted under his breath, while Kirk simply put a hand on his first officer's shoulder and squeezed it gently; realizing that his friend must have been really worried about his safety. Just for a moment he thought back what Khan told him; that Spock was about to _avenge_ his captain and friend, and warmth spread through Jim's soul.

"Thank you for everything, Spock." He cleared his throat as he saw a flicker of surprise in the onyx-dark eyes of the Vulcan. Well, he couldn't confirm that he now knew about Spock's intention one year ago without giving himself away, and so he added: "I mean your quick decision to send Bones to me – even if it put our morning grouch in an even worse mood."

"'Morning grouch'?" Leonard repeated. "I'm not a morning grouch!"

"Yes, you are!" Jim retorted and walked with stiff steps to the turbolift; his two friend at his heels.

"Hey, to be woken up in the middle of the night to learn that a homicidal maniac has escaped cryosleep and is after your best friend and that said friend doesn't answer any calls, can lower your mood by two or three degrees!" McCoy protested while the doors of the lift closed behind them.

Kirk rolled his eyes; glad that he didn't blush this time. Well, not immediately, but after Spock's gaze suddenly was fixed on the left side of his throat and the Vulcan lifted one brow, blood shot again in Jim's face. "Uh… it's not what you think," he said lamely. The second brow followed the first one. "No, really not. I… threw my communicator accidently into my garbage- annihilator…" – Both brows vanished under Spock's hair. – "… and therefore I couldn't answer the calls."

"You threw your communicator into your garbage-annihilator!? Fascinating!" the _Enterprise's_ first officer commented dryly and Jim was glad that they reached the level where Barnett's office was located. Leaving the lift they walked down the corridor that was more crowded than usual.

"Well, I was spring-cleaning, and…"

"Spring-cleaning after you certainly closed non eye last night," Bones chuckled. "Boy, this must have been a hell of lover that you needed a _spring-cleaning_ afterwards!"

An ensign, who passed them by, stared with big eyes at Jim, who didn't notice it at all. He was far too lost in thoughts, as McCoy's teasing woke this ashamed feeling in his mind again. _'Hell of a lover… If you knew how right you are! Khan certainly is a demon – a handsome demon of seduction you can't resist. Not with this hot mouth, this wicked tongue, those clever fingers and… God, Jim, get a grip!'_

Spock's face remained expressionless, after he gave the ensign one of his hard stares he was famous for, before he stated: "Doctor, the Captain's love-life is nothing to discuss in public!"

"Rrrright – after all, his reputation of being a faire virgin could be on stake."

"Shut up, Bones!" Kirk snapped, as promptly a female cadet behind them started to giggle, and Jim speeded up. Well, he wanted to, but somehow his legs didn't obey him like they should and he groaned, while he straightened his shape.

McCoy started to grin again, while the Vulcan examined his friend and commanding officer carefully. "Are you all right, Captain? You look like you have problems with your movements."

"You should have seen him sitting down in the shuttle," Leonard snickered. "This will be really fun to watch you take a seat in front of Barnett with this hickey and…"

"Spock, do you know how many of our crew is already aboard?" Kirk changed firmly the subject; damming Bones' big mouth. Wasn't there something that was called 'medical secret'?

Thank the Lord the Vulcan decided to let the sensible topic alone. "Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Chekov have been contacted and shortly before you arrived I got the information that they were beamed safely to the _Enterprise_," he reported. "The same goes for Dr. Marcus. Mr. Scott was already aboard, as well as Mr. Keenser, and…"

"Why I'm not surprised that Scotty spends his last vacation before we're in space for five years not on Earth but in engineering?" Kirk sighed with a chuckle; glad for the distraction from too chaotic thoughts concerning a certain Augment.

"Because you know our kilt-wearer by now?" Bones threw in and Jim grimaced.

"Yes, I do." He glanced at his right, where Spock was walking. "What's about Uhura?"

"She is aboard, too, and…"

"Let me guess: You personally saw that she was beamed up before you came here," McCoy commented, what got him a mild "Of course, Doctor!" as an answer.

They neared Barnett's office and Kirk used the last opportunity to remark: "I don't know what they put into your coffee this morning, Bones, but you're certainly hilarious. Is this because of your thrill of anticipation to be on the five-years-mission, or…"

"Are you mad? I don't even know why I signed in for this insanity!"

"We all make mistakes," Jim smirked, but turned serious within the next moment – after all, this adage reminded him very clearly at his own mistake and that he had, by the way, thrown the same phrase at Khan last year, when he had spoken to him in the brig. Damn it, no matter the topic, this son-of-a-bitch continued to pop into his head over and over again!

They reached the office that was guarded by a member of the Security department. "Captain James Kirk of…" Jim wanted to report himself, but was cut off by the young man:

"I know, sir, you and your officers are expected!" He saluted and rang the door chime, reporting via intercom the arrival of Kirk and his companions. Only then the door slipped open. "Please, sir!" the young man said and stepped away to let the three officers pass by.

Barnett sat at his desk and looked up as the captain and his senior-officers entered the room. "Kirk!" Richard allowed himself a small smile of relief. "I'm glad you and your two friends made it safely to the headquarters!" He nodded towards the Vulcan and the medical officer. "Mr. Spock, Doctor McCoy, it's good to see you in one piece."

"Somehow anyone seems to believe Khan will literary blow us up," Jim mumbled; forbidding himself any double-barreled thoughts, which lingered at the edge of his conscious by the word 'blow'.

"Well, he is known for rough actions." Barnett gestured towards the conversation-pit and followed the three officers, sitting down; the others did the same. The admiral's gaze found Jim as the younger man lowered himself down very, very carefully, and his glance flickered shortly to the large hickey that was plainly to see even under the higher collar of the grey uniform Starfleet-members wore on Earth. For a moment he allowed himself a smirk, remembering all too well the reputation of his former student at the academy, but decided to let it unmentioned. It was up to Kirk which kind of farewell-party on Earth he wanted. "We were concerned as you didn't answer our calls, Captain", he began. "Care to explain why we couldn't reach you?"

For several seconds Jim found himself transported back in time, when Barnett had been the Chief of Starfleet-Academy and he – Kirk – had to answer him for countless smaller and not so small deeds he did. Then he took a deep breath and lied through his teeth; sticking to the make-up story how he lost his communicator, what seemed to amuse Richard quite a deal.

"I've heard of officers before, who tried to get rid of their communicators, but this is certainly a new one." He shook his head, amused. "Thank the Lord and the quick reaction of your first officer that you were warned before Khan could reach you. Don't get me wrong, Jim, but to best this living fighting-machine is a job for dozens of Security officials."

"Yeah, we already had our experiences with him," Bones grumbled.

"What now, Admiral?" Spock addressed Barnett. "As I understood Commander Stones the _Enterprise_ is going to be sent away several days earlier than scheduled…"

"Yes, Commander, I thought it will be the best option. Khan is out for vengeance – upon us all but especially upon you, Captain Kirk and the other senior officers – and if you're in space it is going to be very difficult for him to reach and harm you. I do not make the same mistake like Markus and underestimate this man. I gave order to shoot him on sight…" – Jim was surprised to feel a sharp stab of rising adrenalin as he heard those words. – "…and regarding the fact that more than six units are out to catch him I hope I'll receive the message of success soon. Still I risk not your lives or those of your crew. Aboard the _Enterprise_…"

"Excuse me, Admiral, but how did Kahn escape at all? He was in cryosleep, locked away in one of our most safe security-facilities, as I've been told after his trial. How was it possible that he woke up, returned to Earth and started a vendetta?" Spock asked.

Richard grimaced. "This is a good question and you certainly will not like the answer. There were…" He stopped himself as the door-chime buzzed. "Yes?"

"Admiral, Professor Dashwood and Doctor Conelly are here," the young ensign reported and Barnett's face darkened, while he and the others rose. "Very well, send them in!" He looked at Kirk. "Now you will see two of several idiots who are responsible for the criminal's flight. They had been already interviewed by Commander Stones, yet I just have to ask them some more questions for the records. But this can wait until you three are on your way to the _Enterprise_."

The ensign let in two men, Jim and his friends had never seen before. Two guards followed them and took up positions beside the closing doors.

The young captain pursed his lips. He already knew from Khan what happened – mostly – still he wanted to hear the whole truth from both sides.

Barnett cleared his throat. "May I introduce the 'gentlemen'? This is Professor Matthew Dashwood and this is Doctor Nathan Conelly, the heads of one of our departments of 'Starfleet-Laboratory for Science and Healing'. Professor, Doctor, these are Captain Kirk, his first- and science officer Commander Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy, chief medical officer of the USS _Enterprise_."

While Bones and Spock simply nodded at the two scientists, Kirk felt himself stiffen even more. So, these two belonged to the group of men and women, who had no problem to abuse a human being for their experiments, denying the Augment any human rights! His gaze washed over the elder scientist before it was fixed at the younger one. Somehow the name 'Conelly' seemed to be familiar to him, but he couldn't put a finger on where he had heard or read this name before. But one thing Jim saw instantly: This man was cold as ice.

"Heads of the LSH?" McCoy asked alarmed. "Is there a new malady or why two chiefs of our researching-lab are here?"

"No, there is no new malady – only an escaped subject," Dashwood answered, and Kirk went rigged. 'Subject'? Even McCoy, who held a deep loath for the Augment, glared at the man.

"As I learned only _last night_, Khan Noonien Singh hasn't been transported to the same security-facility like the cryotubes of his crew, but staid for eight months in hidden place somewhere in the headquarters and was placed four months ago under the 'responsibility' of the LSH. It was an order of the gone Admiral Allistor, Admiral Norton executed and Admiral Luengo, Chief of the SBI, just tolerated!" Barnett explained angrily: "Somehow yesterday evening…"

"Hold a minute!" Leonard cut in. "Are you saying, sir, that Starfleet's laboratories had Khan for… For what exactly?" The admiral's expression was enough for McCoy and the realization hit him fully. "You… you used him for _experiments_?" He stared wide-eyed at the two scientists, while Spock lifted a brow.

"I can't imagine that he agreed to this!" the Vulcan mused.

"He wasn't exactly in the condition to be asked, so…" Dashwood began, but was interrupted by Spock:

"By the Common Laws of the United Federation of Planets it is forbidden to use…" the first officer started, and Conelly lifted a hand:

"Please, Commander, we know the laws. They were made for citizen of the Federation. Prisoner 3158-17-215 isn't even human, but…"

"'Prisoner 3158-17-215'?" For the first time Jim raised his voice. Until now he had pretended that this was the first time he learned of the Augment's fate and didn't care at all. Now he couldn't stay silent any longer, as he heard that these men referred to the super-human as a 'subject' or as a prisoner who nothing more than a registration number. His blood began to boil, and this time his empathy had nothing to do with last night. There were several things Jim Kirk couldn't stand and to strip a man off his honor, even off his name and status as a human belonged to them.

"This is the number the subject is recorded in our files," Conelly answered flatly. "However, yesterday evening..."

"What do you mean with 'he was in no condition to be asked'?" Bones wanted to know, back in full doctor-modus. "Did you hold him in coma the whole time, or how shall I understand your statement?"

"The most time, Doctor, yes. This was the only possibility to lower the risk to a minimum and…"

Again Conelly was cut off once more, this time by a consternated Spock: "You impinged against more than nine laws of the Federation and further more against seven rules of Starfleet Command. You…"

"Commander, I do understand that it sounds harsh, but the needs of a few are outweighed by the needs of many. This is the simple logic I am certain you know – as a Vulcan." Nathan locked eyes with the first officer. "The subject's blood and genetics are the key to antidotes and serums against the most known maladies."

Spock lifted a brow. "Something like this had been tried hundred years ago, as you certainly know. It ended in a disaster and further experiments changed the appearance of half of the Klingon population, after they…"

"We've learned from the mistakes the scientist made then! Marcus was very familiar with the whole episode that happened a century ago, involving another captain of the _Enterprise_, too," Dashwood cut in.

"We are a step away from the first successful results!" Conelly informed. "If the subject would be returned to us…"

"STOP calling him a _'subject'_!" Kirk's sudden snarl drove everybody's attention towards the young captain, whose face had turned red. "He is not a God-damn thing, but a_ person_!"

McCoy's nodded angrily. "Yeah! I mean, I would gladly punch this bastard, but he is a _human_ after all! A sentenced criminal, yes, but human! How could you…"

"If your CMO would have looked at his bio-scans very closely, Captain, he would confirm you that…" Again Conelly couldn't end his sentence, as Leonard growled:

"I have checked him through and he is extraordinary, admitting, but I swear that he is nevertheless a homo sapiens and should be treated as one!"

"As it seems, this is the parting of the ways," Richard Barnett said in a low voice. "You see, Doctor McCoy, the two gentlemen have the strong opinion that Khan couldn't be count as a person and has therefore no human rights."

"And you are okay with that?" Jim asked sharply; his expression was grim and a fire started to burn in his eyes that made the admiral mindful.

"No, I'm not 'okay' with this, Jim," he answered sternly. "But obviously some of my colleagues are sharing the same point of view like Professor Dashwood and Doctor Conelly."

"Bullshit!" This statement came from Bones. "I had Khan in my medbay and I can assure you that this man maybe strange, but he is rooted in our species!"

Conelly sounded almost bored, as if he was talking to a child. "You are a doctor, therefore it should be in your highest interest to heal people. The research for antidotes has often demanded unpleasant measurements, still…"

"You are doctor med., too?" Bones asked with narrowed eyes and as Nathan simply nodded, he hissed: "Then you broke a vow, Mister! Or haven't you taken the Hippocratic Oath?"

A snort escaped the scientist. "Oh please, Doctor McCoy, spare me this nonsense of some archaic speeches no-one believes in anymore."

"Archaic speeches? You're calling an oath of honor an 'archaic speech'? Are you bare any morality?" Bones was outraged now.

"No, I am a realist and…"

"To be a realist doesn't mean that you have to deny one of the most important traditions of our history!"

The left corner of Nathan's mouth moved slightly. "There you said it yourself, Doctor McCoy: Traditions! History! The future lies ahead, not in the past!"

"And those trees, whose roots are dying, are sentenced to drain and to fall in the next storm!" Jim cut in the heating discussion of the two medics. "It's an old Native American saying and it speaks of something very realistic!"

"'I will prescribe regimens for the good of my patients according to my ability and my judgment and _never do harm__to anyone_'," Bones quoted. "Does this ring a bell at all?"

"'According to judgment', Doctor McCoy," Nathan replied icily. "We are speaking here of an individual who brought death and pain upon many innocent people. And, by the way, he is a genetically enhanced production of a lab three hundred years ago – an intelligent animal at best – but at last useful for something!" Conelly sounded as if he was talking about the weather, and Jim felt a burning fury stirring in his gut that took him – again – by surprise.

This need to step in for his nemesis' fundamental rights had started as he headed for Qo'noS and now, after all that happened last night – and Jim didn't only think of the carnal madness that had befallen them – this urge was even stronger. "So, this is _your_ kind future then? If someone is a criminal you strip him of the human status, so that you can use him a lab-rat?" he spat.

"I'm surprised that you are so eager to defend the subject – after all you, your crew, Starfleet and all the innocent people suffered because of him. Shouldn't you be more concerned about the next victims, he certainly will leave in his way?" Conelly's gaze fixed Kirk's, who straightened his shoulders.

"He 'will'? So he hasn't until now? He didn't kill someone while he escaped your clutches?" the young captain pressed.

"He rendered Doctor Brown, Professor Dashwood's assistant, unconscious and put him in the cryotube, and he knock-out a member of the staff to steal his clothes, ID and hyper-bike," Barnett said.

"So, he could have killed the two, but didn't!?" It was more a statement than a question, while relief flooded Jim. Khan had shown unexpected mercy again – not only towards him, but also before. As it seemed the Augment was about to change his ways.

"He already brought death upon many people, now he repays by saving others through his blood. It's simple," Conelly added and McCoy stepped forwards.

"So, in other words: eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. You're calling the Hippocratic Oath archaic, but act on the principle of the Old Testament! This hypocrisy is sickening! I may be a little bit old-fashioned, but at least _I still have morals_!" He all but shouted the last words.

"Morals will not heal the sick ones," Nathan countered infuriating calmly. "We are speaking here of one life for thousands!"

"This is not the way of the Federation. You are trampling on everything manhood has redressed within the last centuries," Barnett commented flatly. "And there will be consequences for you. I'll see for that!"

"What did you mean with 'one life for thousands'? Was he about to 'give' his life?" Jim asked tensed; recalling his own thoughts from earlier in the morning concerning the process of stasis from three centuries ago. "What would you have done with him after you ran all the tests on him you wanted? Would you have put him back to cryosleep?"

"We would have tried," Dashwood nodded, and Kirk narrowed his eyes.

"You would have _tried_?"

"This is the whole problem with cryosleep," McCoy said with a hint of bitterness in his voice; shocked beyond belief that a colleague misused his status and thought to stand high above any law because of his 'good intentions'. "You can't freeze and unfreeze a body several times," he explained to Jim. "Khan has been put into stasis back in the 20th century, was woken up by Marcus and sent back into his cryotube. This makes two times his body was put under such a procedure. Even enhanced like he is, I doubt that he would survive a third 'sleep'." He glared heatedly at Dashwood and Conelly. "And you wouldn't have mind, if he died in the procedure. You would be rid of him for good, wouldn't you?"

Every blood left Jim's face, while Barnett fixed the two scientists with another hard gaze; hearing of this risk concerning the old-fashioned cryosleep for the first time. "Is this true?"

"Doctor McCoy assumptions regarding the cryosleep are correct. There is indeed the chance that the subject wouldn't deal with another stasis, but regarding his genetically enhanced body the chances are fifty to fifty."

For the third time within a few hours Jim felt sick to the core. "It was never intended that he would leave the LSH alive, wasn't it?" he whispered. The silence was answer enough and the young captain had to fight the urge to punch Conelly and Dashwood. Taking several calming breaths he turned towards Barnett. "May I require a favor from you, sir?"

The Chief in Command nodded; already anticipating what his former student wanted. He wasn't mistaken:

"Remove these 'subjects' from our Research department!" He pointed nonchalant at the two scientists, before he continued: "And those, who ordered this inhumanity, shouldn't be in our lines anymore, if admirals or not! They have nothing to do with what Starfleet represents!" A touch of demand lied beneath the angry fire in his eyes, as he added: "And if you ever catch Khan then make certain that his human rights will be maintained! He is a living, breathing, feeling being, for God's sake, and not a lifeless piece of flesh you can put in and out of a freezer!"

Richard nodded. "I will – if we catch him alive."

"If you would take back the order to shoot him on sight, sir, you eventually will not have to deal with his death." Kirk took another deep breath – _'He HAS to live!'_ his mind whispered out of nowhere – and said sternly: "I risked once a lot to give him a fair trial; a trial I never heard details about afterwards and whose sentence had never been really fulfilled. Hear the man out. Starfleet had wronged him again – even against judgment. This we owe him _and_ our standards of morality." Jim's voice had become powerful enough to elicit even a swift impressed expression from Spock.

Barnett sighed; knowing that nothing could change Kirk's mind if it was set to something. "I don't know if we are able to capture him alive, but if so I will personally see that he gets a fair treatment. I'll keep you updated, Jim. After all you and your crew have the most rights to know what happened to the man you caught first." He offered the younger man his hand. "Good luck for you and your crew, Captain! May the stars show you the right ways. You will represent the Federation and Starfleet to any strange culture and planet you'll explorer. And Jim?" He winked shortly at him. "Keep the Prime Directive in mind."

"Yeah, promised!" Kirk mumbled; rolling his eyes, while Spock and McCoy bid their farewells, too. Then the three officers went to the doors, where Jim looked one time back. "And sir, may I give you a short, personal advice?" At the asking glance of his superior he growled: "Switch the air conditioner on the highest level possible as soon as the two 'gentlemen' over there have been taken away to where they belong. The air reeks of pest!"

Ignoring the indignant glares of the two scientists Barnett had a little difficulty to stay serious – Kirk and his comments! – and saluted casually. "Captain!"

"Admiral!" With that they left and walked down the corridor towards the turbolift.

McCoy pressed shortly his lips in a thin line, before he gritted out: "One life for thousands, the Hippocratic Oath is archaic, at least his blood is useful… _My ass_! If this is the real face of Starfleet I signed up in the wrong club!"

"This isn't the 'real' Starfleet, as you put it, Doctor," the Vulcan was compelled to answer. "We all knew that several sympathizers of Section 31 avoided successfully charges and not all of these people were even found. Luckily some more of them have been revealed now and this can only lead to a full recovery of Starfleet's honor and real intentions."

"I only know one thing: The body cannot heal as long as there are still ulcers!" Leonard grumbled. "And here are many ulcers left!"

Jim kept silent, while his two friends talked to each other; getting along for once. His thoughts wandered away – towards downtown or wherever the Augment hid at the moment. Had he had a guilty conscience about is decision to stay silent of Khan's 'visit' earlier, he now was glad that he followed his guts. Even if Kirk still believed that the super-human should be punished for his crimes, he knew that he couldn't stand by while the man was killed or – even worse – fell back into the hands of some insane scientists. Yes, Barnett promised him to give Khan a fair chance to be heard out, still there was a large possibility that further, hidden employees of the former Section 31 would get a hold of him again.

'_Almost two hours ago I felt bad because I __hoped__ that he wouldn't get caught. Now I really __wish__ he will escape.' _Kirk's too big heart whispered, while he stepped into the turbolift that would bring him and his friends to the floor, where the transporters were located. _'Barnett may have promised to treat him fair, but there are too many leftovers of Section 31, who want to use Khan for their own proposes. Even a resolution of the Council didn't stop them, otherwise he wouldn't have been forced to serve for some damn medical experiments within the last four month!'_ The turbolift neared its destination._ 'Khan told me about it, but only now I realize what it meant. Four months in the clutches of scientists who not even saw him as a human being – and above all he couldn't even move or say something to his tormentors; damned to endure helplessly whatever was done to him. No-one should suffer like he did!'_

"Jim, is everything all right?" Spock asked quietly; bringing Kirk back to the present.

"Only time will tell," the young captain murmured and ignored the confused glances of his two friends. Sure, both were enraged in their own ways of what they learned in Barnett's office, but not because of Khan's fate but that there were still members of Starfleet, who thought to be off limits.

As they left the elevator again and headed towards the transporter rooms, they passed several windows and Jim looked one last time out into the bright sun and the dancing rays on the Pacific waves, before he glanced at the Golden Gate Bridge – a relic of Khan's own time.

'_Wherever you are: Be careful. Don't get in trouble and don't CAUSE any trouble! I gave you a second chance by don't giving you away, so please don't spoil, but use it!'_

Half an hour later, James T. Kirk entered the bridge of the _USS Enterprise_, wearing the golden shirt of command. Uhura glanced from her station at him, lifted one brow as she saw the unmistakable 'bruise' at his neck and gave him one of her particular glares, before she simply shook smiling her head and drove her attention back on her duty. Some habits would never change!

Jim pursed his lips – that went better than thought – and looked at the figure in the command chair. "Hard to get it out of your systems once you've had a taste. Isn't that right, Mr. Sulu?"

The Japanese helmsman had been lost in thoughts and grinned startled at his commanding officer; leaving the chair immediately. "'Captain' does have a nice ring to it," Hikaru answered almost sheepishly. "Chair's all yours, sir!"

The tension finally began to leave Kirk as he took – carefully! – his rightful place in the center of the _Enterprise's _command center, while his gaze rested on the large screen that showed Earth. Somewhere down there a lonely man was still running for his life and just for another moment Jim felt the uncalled need to help the Augment, but there was nothing he could do for him now; after all he didn't even know Khan's location. He already had done more than law allowed. _'Maybe he really can escape. Maybe we'll meet again, just like his note promised!'_

Around him the senior officers were preparing for the start, Uhura reported that all crew-members were aboard despite the earlier leaving of the starship and Bones complained about his own foolishness to sign in for a mission that would keep him in space for _five_ years what made Carol Marcus giggle. Jim hadn't seen her for quite a while and he had looked forward to meet her again, but as she gave him a warm smile, he realized that the fluttering feelings in his belly were gone. Well, maybe there had been too much things happening within the last hours and he simply needed a break.

But not now – not, when the whole galaxy was waiting for him.

"So, where should we go, Spock?" he turned towards his Vulcan friend.

"As a mission of this duration has never before been attempted, I defer to you good judgments, Captain," he replied with a hint of kindness in his onyx-black eyes and manned his science-station at the upper part of the bridge.

'_Good judgments? Well, we have to wait if it turns out this way!' _Kirk thought and took a deep breath. "Mr. Sulu, take us out!"

The helmsman only smiled. "Aye, Captain!"

TBC…

_Well, Spock and Bones maybe not exactly compassionate regarding Khan's fate in the hands of the LSH-scientists, but still they are outraged (in Spock's case as far as a Vulcan can be 'outraged', grin). And this will be very important when they learn about their friend's encounter with the super-human (don't worry, this one night will not remain the only one the two will share with each other, smirk)._

_In the next chapter the Klingons will show up and you will read, why they declare war against the Federation. You will meet an old acquaintance from TOS and later from TNG, and another well-known Klingon will be mentioned. In the meantime Khan hides among the fishers and learns that simple-minded inferiors are not that bad – especially when he can use them to leave Earth – and Jim learns that the Klingons do know who 'visited' their home-world a year ago. And Barnett will confront Norton._

_I hope you liked the new installment – the bickering of the friends, Khan made-up plan to avoid Starfleet and the whole confrontation in Barnett's office – and I would be really, really to receive more reviews and other feedbacks._

_Have a nice week,_

_Yours Starflight _


	6. Chapter 6 - There will be war

_Hi, my dear Readers,_

_thank you once again fort he reviews. I am so happy about every reaction I'm getting that you put up with my writing, even if English is sometimes rough or less smooth._

_In the new chapter you will meet someone, who is well-known from TOS and TNG, as I promised, and I am glad (how evil of me) that no-one guessed, who it could be. I hope the surprise will be to your liking._

_You will further learn what happens to Khan and how his plots are beginning to work, while Norton becomes even more the bad-ass. And there are two nice Jim-Bones-scenes, which will show how deep their friendship runs._

_I hope you will enjoy the update,_

_Yours Starflight_

**Chapter 6 – There will be war**

Like a silver-white spark in the endless depths of space the _Enterprise_ speeded through the sea of darkness, twinkling stars and colorful stardust. Only three days ago she had left everything familiar behind her; following her purpose James T. Kirk had spoken of during the ceremony in San Francisco: To boldly go where no man has gone before.

But just in this moment the orator of said speech was everything but bold. Holding his best innocent smile tightly in place he watched McCoy as the CMO lowered his bio-scan, eyed the exposed torso of his friend up and down and frowned at him: "What, the heck, have you done that night before our departure? Have you been involved in some bar-fight again?"

Jim lifted both hands in defiance. "No, I haven't, Bones! Cross my heart and…!"

"Don't play dump with me, Jim! There are several serious bruises on your chest, shoulders and upper arms. Your neck is not only decorated with a hickey that causes rumors for days now, but also with fingerprints if someone had planned to snap your neck and you have several… love bites on you, which almost broke the skin!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Whom have you bedded, you twit? A Klingon-woman, or what?"

"A _Klingon_-woman?" Kirk stared at Leonard as if he would have grown two heads. "Are you nuts?"

"Not more nuts than you, regarding the fact that you withhold some important information like that you've been beaten prettily bad just before you started to be out in space for five years!"

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Is this the way you should speak with your captain?" he retorted, slipping back in his black undertop, before he reached for his shirt. He was glad that it was already evening as he had followed the fourth or fifth demand of his CMO and friend for the required medical check every crewmember had to undergo at the beginning of a longer mission. Right, that had already be done a few days before the boarding, still every Chief of the Medical department of a starship had to run a second check to complete the medical charts of the whole staff – something Jim Kirk was anything but fond of. And knowing that the whole encounter with Khan left tracks on him even a blind man could recognize he successfully had delayed this check. Until this afternoon. Bones had really threatened to leave a note in Kirks file, if Jim wouldn't show up at the medbay until the night-shift would be over.

"I can speak like a CMO to his captain, if you really want this," McCoy growled. "But then I would have to leave a full report that the commanding officer of the _USS Enterprise_ has some serious bruises he only could have gotten during a fist-fight he 'forgot' to mention." He returned Kirk's dark glare and sighed, while his expression softened. "Jim, this all looks to me as if someone have tried to beat the shit out of you and above all there are several more red and blue marks on the center of your butt and inner thighs, what speaks the language not particularly of rape, but of a first-time in this department." Astonished he saw a blush rising into his friend's face. "Hey, we are living in the 23rd century and I certainly will never judge relationships or one-night-stands of people of the same gender, still I never took you for… for a bi."

"Me too," Jim mumbled, scratching his head. Of course Bones had to find out the real nature of his nightly activities; carnal activities with a man, whose name he had to keep a secret. He hadn't feared conviction of his friend – the good doctor was far too broad-minded for something like this – but that he was going to ask questions the captain couldn't answer.

But Leonard was sensible and tactful enough to stop himself from asking for details, while he lay the bio-scanner aside and surveyed the younger man, who sat on the diagnostic bed like the incarnate bad conscious. "Calm down, Jim. There is nothing to be ashamed of. You're not the first who gives in his curiosity, how it is like to share something intimate with the same gender. But those bruises you got…"

"It wasn't a bar-fight – or a street-fight – rather… a kind of misunderstand that was resolved. And later…" He made a jittery gesture and Bones began to chuckle.

"I never thought I would see the day that _you_ become shy!" Smirking he shook his head. "Do you need a painkiller for your butt, or…"

"That I would have needed three days ago," Kirk groused and hopped of the diagnostic bed.

"Then you should have come sooner, kid, instead of delaying the whole thing." Bones stated like an old country doctor, lecturing a teen about foolish behavior. Then he sighed, turned away and took his PADD. "Do you really think I would judge you, Jim? Do you have so little faith in me?" He sounded almost hurt and Jim shook astonished his head.

"No! No, of course not. Still…" He shrugged and Leonard grimaced before he went to one of the cupboards and returned a moment later with an ointment. "Here, use this balm and tomorrow you don't have to sit down in your captain chair as if you are about to use the cot of a fakir."

Kirk grinned and accepted the medicine. "Thanks, Bones."

"You're welcome. And I also give you something against the bruises – and this hickey. Sweet Lord, your lover really must have been a wild one."

Jim gulped as the small, marble-white face with those high cheekbones and capturing pale blue-green eyes emerged in his mind, while well-shaped luscious lips moved in a controlled, impressive way before they captured his…

"He was," he whispered, baffled by the sudden longing that rose in him, then he caught McCoy's broad smirk and rushed for the doors; thanking God and every higher beings that the medbay was empty except for Bones and him.

"Jim, the salve against this 'mark of passion'!" Leonard tried to hold him back with a small smirk, lifting another tube, but Kirk shook his head. Something in him didn't want to get rid of this 'mark' so soon. It was the last connection to the man, who was his nemesis and seducer in one person – a man, of whom he didn't know if he was still alive and free, re-captured or killed during his flight.

"It will fade from alone," he rejected the CMO's offer and left the medbay; feeling once again at unease when he thought of Khan, who had the whole Federation against him; hoping against his better judgment that the enhanced man had escaped.

ST***ST***ST

"Hey, that really was a good haul!" Nando slapped the new crewmember on the shoulder. "And how you pulled Georg out of the water was something we all will remember till our last day, right Georg?"

The addressed fisherman grinned broadly. "Yeah! Without you, m'boy, I would be drowned like a rat." He wrapped one weathered arm around 'Evan's' shoulders, who went rigged, and laughed: "Calm down, laddie! We told you that we don't let you off the hook. Not after the stunt you pulled and even saved the haul of a whole day of hard work and, by the way, my life."

Capitano Alassio Mazzani nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Neptun himself must have led ya to us, Evan! So, let us give th' sea-god a sacrifice in th' next bar. I pay the second roun' after Georg!"

The most of the crew cheered and fallowed their captain towards the town; only the youngest had to stay back to discharge the shipment. They strolled over the pier and while Khan was pondering how to escape this spree without to snub his fellows – after all he still needed to hide among them – Nando called out: "What the hell is up there? Don't tell me this damn Starfleet maneuver is still in progress!"

"Maybe this maneuver is more serious than thought. As far as I heard the Klingons are making real trouble by now. We shouldn't be surprised if they start a war at all," Georg grumbled.

The super-human had looked up and just for a moment his heart sank as he saw several Security officials of Starfleet watching the piers, then he deployed all his skills as an actor, bent down his head and returned Georg's far too intimate gesture. "Thanks for the invitation, my friend. I could need a drink or two." He grinned and pretended to have sea-legs – something he hadn't to bother with in reality.

"Yes, I see this," the older fisherman laughed. "Not used to stay longer at sea anymore, aren't you, laddie?"

Laughing, chattering and joking, the crew walked to the end of the pier and left it under the careful eyes of the guards, who only saw several fishermen returning home, eager to slake their thirst in the next bar. No-one recognized in the younger man with the tousled dark hair, the three-day-beard, the weathered, faded clothes and the staggering steps the criminal they were still searching for, and Khan let out the held breath as they crossed the street and headed towards a certain bar.

That had been far too scarce for his liking, still luck seemed to be with him. First he realized that his crewmates were really simple, but honest souls; then he had a chance to prove himself as worthy by fishing Georg out of the Pacific after the older man tumbled over board – after all, if they would had lost a crewmate on the high seas then there would have been questions from the police and the risk that he was recognized was high – and at least his quick reaction saved a day's haul as he activated in the last moment the break of an automatically cable control that secured the net. His comrades had celebrated him downright and Mazzani had promised him an extra pay; something he really need to prepare his own plans.

If someone would have told him earlier that he would stay as an ordinary fisherman three days on sea, reeled fish nets, jumped over board to prevent an older inferior from drowning and would sit with said fishers in a simple pup, drinking ale and rum, he would have declared that this someone was insane; maybe even would have become angry to be ascribed of something like this. But here he was; sitting on an old wooden bench in a far too crowded pub, drank an ale he was certain of to be alien, had earned his first Credits and listened to some funny stories of the fishermen, which couldn't be something else but seaman's yarn, while from the speakers old shanties blared. More stereotyping wasn't possible! And no-one around him couldn't even assume that in their middle sat a man who was able to kill them all with his bare hands in no time.

But he had no intention of doing such a thing. They weren't threating him, they were no enemies or people, who tried to hinder him on his purpose. They were simple here at the same place like he was, enjoying their beer o'clock. And, as he astonished realized, he didn't mind it all. Not really. Even if everything in him screamed to act and to find his family, he knew that he had to stay calm. After all, there was nothing he could do as long as Starfleet's blood-hounds were out there and after him. And, furthermore, the time on sea had been good for him. The last aftereffects of his captivity in the lab had worn off, his mind had found some rest and his body had fully recovered.

"… eh, Evan?" Nando's voice brought him back to reality and he lifted a brow.

"Please excuse me but I didn't listen. What did you say?" Khan asked, displaying charm once more.

The young Italian rolled his eyes. "You're often drifting away, uh?" He grinned. "I asked if you know where you can stay this night."

Khan sipped at his ale – of what, the heck, was it brewed? – and looked at Nando. "No, I've no-where to stay."

The other man grinned. "Hey, no problem, you can come with me. I've an apartment several streets away from here. I can only offer you a sleeper, but if you don't mind…"

"I do not mind, Nando, thank you," the Augment answered; forcing a smile on his face. _'Not only doing a henchman's job on a fisher-boat, now I'm reduced to spend my night on a sleeper!'_ he sighed inwardly, but he shouldn't complain. It was better than nothing and this all would be only for a short time, until Starfleet became careless and he could start to make his plans more accurate; collecting information before he would strike.

Still the prospect of finding shelter in some small room with a lesser human – even if Nando was not so bad in his own way – and to be forced to simply wait wasn't something he liked. If he could go back to Kirk's flat and…

Khan frowned. Kirk was away with his ship; starting his five-years-mission earlier than scheduled, as the news reported. _'Certainly an order from Starfleet Command to keep him out of 'the terrorist's way of revenge','_ he sneered inwardly, and sighed. Even if James would be still in San Francisco, Khan didn't know if the younger man would accommodate him or would inform Starfleet, yet he believed that Kirk wouldn't turn him in. Not after this particular night and after James learned of the intervention of the LSH. The young officer had a far too good heart – something that would be his death someday.

Unconsciously the super-human fingered for the hickey Kirk gave him in searing passion. It had faded away sometimes during the afternoon at his first day at sea, still Khan thought he could sense it. Even physically healed it seemed to be there – deep in him; branded on his mind and soul.

Without his doing the Augment's look wandered to the ceiling. Somewhere out there was the _Enterprise_ and with her the only living soul he had left in the moment. _'Stay out of trouble, James, or you will have to deal with me!'_

ST***ST***ST

Far away from Earth, almost in the middle of the Beta-Quadrant, a town was also covered in the dawn of the upcoming evening. The most citizen were at home or lingered in pubs, fighting arenas or sport centers, but independent of the status of their families and heritage there was only one thing that held their interest in these days: The session and resolution of the High Council.

In the Great Hall that was located in the capital First City on Qo'onS, the heart of the Klingon Empire, the atmosphere was heated. Deep voices filled the air, fists were balled, younger Council-members tried to drown the statements of the elder in outrage, wiser members had already turned their attention to prior matters, but in the end they all wanted one and the same thing: that the war would finally begin! War against an union that had changed from being a troublemaker into an enemy: The United Federation of Planets.

For a century there had been always quarrels, incidents and disputes, which had led to a tensed co-existence, culminating in something the Earthlings called 'cold war'.

A Klingon adage said that 'revenge is a dish best serve cold', but by now this 'coldness' had faded away and left burning wrath. The Federation was expanding more and more, rose settlements first near the Neutral Zone, now in said area. Yes, the articles of the Organian Peace Treaty allowed both sides to contact the inhabited planets in the Neutral Zone and could offer them to join one of the two realms, but any kind of violence was out of question. And there was another article in the treaty that forbade entering the other one's realm with warlike intentions.

The erupted enmities had stopped and both sides had withdrawn after the treaty had been forced upon them, still the hostilities remained. They were too different, the Klingons and the humans – or the Vulcans, Andorians and other peoples which were a part of the Federation. But at first hand the real dislike was between the Klingons and the Earthlings.

Whenever both sides met there would be disputes, provoked one time by the humans, the next time by the Klingons, who had a long memory for humiliations. And there had been many of them – too many, especially within the last two years.

The incident on the Federation-Outpost K7 near the border to the Beta-Quadrant, concerning ball-like, furred, small animals who gave even the most courageous warrior shivers, were still burnt deep on the fiercely hearts of many Klingon soldiers; particularly in one of their commanders: Koloth, a warrior of a high ranking family, who had powerful friends and proponents in the leadership pf the Fleet and in the Council.

One of these friends sat straight among the older members of the Council, taking his rightful place like his father and father's father had done before him: Kor, son of Ryan, the last descendant of the Klingon Imperial Family.

Like many other Klingon coming from those families and chosen ones, who had been involved in the experiment with Terran Augment DNA to increase the own species a century ago – and what had ended in a disaster – a part of the characteristic appearance of this people had changed into almost human looks. The ridge on Kor's foreheads had morphed into the plain ones like Terran humans had, his skin was paler and his teeth didn't show the sharp edges like those of the 'regular' Klingons. But he and Koloth, like the most of the genetically altered Klingons, were accepted among the others – last but not least because of their originally heritage and acknowledge of their merits.

Kor hadn't faced any mockery or loath even after he was born with a mere human appearance. And the status of his family wasn't the whole reason for the tolerance. He was a fighter through and through, brilliant, courageous beyond even Klingon standard and he was successful – especially when he was forced to adjust to changed situations.

It had been him, who had led the peace negotiations on Organia together with his counterparts of the Federation and Starfleet, latter represented by Commodore Robert Wesley, captain of the _USS Lexington_, who had been ordered to the planet to offer the Organians the Federation protection against the approaching Klingons.

Only later Kor learned that the new flagship of Starfleet, the _USS Enterprise_, had been ordered originally to Organia, but had been forced to fly to a rescue-mission and the _Lexington_ took her place. He didn't regret this, because he found in Wesley an experienced, intelligent, honest negotiating partner, who knew what it meant to have _honor_ – something that was like a religion to Klingons. And, by the way, he preferred talks between two warriors instead of speaking to politicians, who spoke too much and meant too little. The treaty had been brokered after many days, which had been observed by the Oranians, and then every party had gone their own ways. Still the dislike and loath remained – after all, old habits were dying hard.

Several months later Kor had met Koloth again and learned of the incident on K7 with this bane the humans called 'Tribbles' and of the clashes between Koloth, his crew and the captain of the _Enterprise_; a young human – barely grown into a man – who went by the name James T. Kirk. Kor was enraged as he heard what this Kirk-boy had done; that he had dared to beam Koloth's ship full of these infuriating, curing fur-balls even the whole crew couldn't remove completely. And despite all efforts there were Tribbles now to find all over Qo'noS and Klingon colonies, stuffed themselves and were breeding and breeding. There were many members of the High Council who saw in this event an attack against the empire.

But this was not all. Last year there had been also the incident on Qo'noS in the abandon area of Kheta, where a patrol caught a small K'normian trading craft, crewed by 'dealers' who pretended to be bounty hunters; chasing a rewarded criminal from the Federation. The results were dozens of dead Klingons, two destroyed Scout-ships, an escaped landing-party of Federation-members and a long list of vendettas from the involved families.

It was because of Koloth, who returned from a patrol along the Neutral Zone five months after this incident, that the identity of the 'bounty-hunters' was revealed. The leader of this bunch of invaders and murderers was no one else than James T. Kirk, captain of Starfleet's flagship. But Kirk, a Vulcan and a dark-skinned woman, together with some other men hadn't been alone, as the camera-records of the space-crafts showed, which had been seized days later from another patrol that searched for the missing comrades. Those weaklings from the Federation wouldn't have stand a chance against the Klingon warriors if wouldn't had been for their back-up; a man, whose face had remained in the shadows and who slaughtered dozens of the patrol, while Kirk and his fellows killed other soldiers, too.

A cry of outrage had risen through the Imperial Fleet and the High Council, as Koloth saw the records and recognized the 'terrorist' straightaway. Within a few days the High Council sentenced Kirk and the others to death by torture – a verdict that was only passed on high treason or grave crimes against the Empire.

And the wrath increased even more.

So, this was the so-called peace the Federation stood for: They talked about peace with everyone, but in the background they attacked secretly at any possibility they got. The presence of a disguised Starfleet captain on Qo'nos, who left a trace of spilled Klingon-blood showed everyone that those, who had always demanded war against the Federation, were right.

The preparation for war had already started even weeks before Koloth revealed the intruders' identity and that adduced to good reasons. Spies among the Federation had reported of a mighty Starfleet-ship – three times the size of a ship of the Constitution-class – that had nothing to do anymore with the so-called 'peaceful mission of exploration' the Federation wanted to present Starfleet. This ship had been a bulwark of power; only built for battle. There was the saying that the _Enterprise_ had been involved and that this ship had been destroyed near Earth, still the whole event proved only one thing: The Federation was up to war and many members of the High Council saw in the young captain's attack on Qo'noS nothing more than a foray to test the limits.

Afterwards the Imperial Fleet had started to extend its forces. Thousands of employees worked day and night in the shipyards to build more battle-cruises: The mighty D7-classes, the smaller but more maneuverable D12-classes – better known under the name 'bird-of-prey' – and the quick scout-ships. Engineers developed further weapons, old ones were modified and increased, new shields to protect ships and conquered areas on planets were tested. Even the proto-types of the cloaking-devices, whose concept had been seized from the Romulans, were installed in several cruisers; hoping they would deliver what the technicians promised. More recruits than ever signed in for the fleet, officers were trained in intensive schoolings, more spies were sent into the realm of the declared enemy.

And at this evening the Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire would decide if the time for war had finally come.

Generals, Admirals, Commodores and commanding officers had reported about the status of their entities and ships, and now it was up to the leader of the Klingon Empire, if they would start to wipe out the Federation or not.

The discussions ended abruptly as a large ceremony-hammer was rammed against a large gong near the place of the chancellor, and all eyes went to the old Klingon, who held this office for more than a century now: M'Rek, who had his own encounters with another captain of a former _Enterprise_ hundred years ago.

His darker skinned face was wrinkled and time had dug deep furrows around his eyes. The ice-white mane reached passed his broad shoulders and a scar was on his left cheek – a mark of battle he received several decades ago and which he showed with pride. But despite his high age his posture was proud and full of power as he rose from his seat and fixed every member of the Council with a hard stare; his long coat covered his still strong body. "All reports were given, everything has been said!"

Everybody nodded, before he continued: "Long enough we endured the impudence and effrontery of the Federation, held back when they tried to increase their realm and instigated other people against our rightful claims! We will not tolerate this any longer!" – Cheers erupted. – "We will not stand back, watching them build mighty battleships in secret and sending their officers to kill our patrols to test our limits. We are done with listening to their lies of _peace_!" – Again the Council and the guards shouted their agreement. – "We will allow them a time limit of four days after receipt of our demands to withdraw from the Neutral Zone and to evacuate their unrightfully colonies at our borders. Those, who remain afterwards will serve us as slaves or will be eliminated. The weaklings of the Federation will learn to tremble when only the name of us his mentioned!"

'_Finally!'_ Kor thought. Even if he still thought that Robert Wesley was a man with honor, the Commodores colleagues weren't – what that went especially for this boy-captain, he was eager to meat and to bring him and the others to justice. And if he was not granted to get this kind of satisfaction, there were already two commanders of his squadron, who lost their brothers in the cowardly assault of Kirk and his companions, who would gladly take the chance to execute the renegade.

M'rek let the approving cheers of the High Council wash over him like a mighty wave, before he lifted one fist right to the ceiling that was high above him, and thundered: "This is the day the Klingon Empire will show its true strengths and will answer to the deliberated provocation of the Federation. DEATH TO OUR ENEMIES!"

The battle-cry was picked-up by all and echoed in loud, dark shouts through the air.

The day of war had come!

ST***ST***ST

"You are in a lot of trouble, Albert!" Admiral Barnett glanced calmly at Norton, who was in custody since Richard had given order to arrest him. "I've brought charges against you and the persons of authority in the LSH in Nevada for…"

"For what, Richard?" Norton's voice was flat. "For following a given order of the former Chief in Command, who had been killed in a natural catastrophe in space?"

"No, for breaking a dozen laws and rules."

Albert smiled mildly. "Such as?"

Barnett frowned. "Do I really have to repeat the indictments? Infringing of human rights, reckless endangerment of the population, violation of the Council sanction, conspiracy, insubordination..."

"Conspiracy and insubordination?" Norton cocked his head. "I don't know how you got the idea that I would subvert your authority – or that of the whole Chief-corps so to say. I obeyed an earlier given order and…"

"Nonsense! Allistor was, as I just learned, Marcus' tool and continued where Alexander was stopped. Marcus was a dead-ender, who used his authority to prepare for his own private war to increase his power and might. If he wouldn't have died out there in space he certainly would had brought to trial – just like Allistor, if his connection to Section 31 would have been revealed before he died. You knew this; nonetheless you executed an order that was…"

"An order you never cancelled, Richard," Albert interrupted and looked at the man via from him, and Barnett stiffened.

"I beg your pardon?"

This time Albert really smiled. "You heard me. You took Allistor's place only two or three days after his death. At this time the subject known as 'Khan' had been still in cryotube, along with the others here on Earth. Only later they all, except of him, were transported to Gamma 12, yet you didn't interference."

Barnett's brown skin became even darker, as his face flushed in anger. "I had absolutely no knowledge about…"

"You should have – after all, you're the Chief in Command and it is your duty to come to grips with the works, orders and projects of your predecessor."

The hackles on Richard's neck rose. He realized immediately to what Norton was up to. "There were no files, no notes, nothing that suggested…"

"Records which are marked as 'top secret' are rarely to find in a desk-drawer, Richard! You should have made your homework better, then you wouldn't be in this position now." Albert leaned back on his chair in the visitor-area of the brig "The Chief in Command is responsible for _everything_, my friend, especially for 'delicate' orders."

"The Chief in Command depends also on the honest and sincerely information of his cadre. And you and José Luengo have withheld this piece of information on purpose!"

"This you will have to prove, Richard." Albert sounded contend. "And concerning Luengo' part in all…"

"He will have to answer the Federation-Council, too. He already is in custody one cell block away from here!" Barnett stated sternly and felt a rush of irritation as Norton started to laugh.

"He is the Chief of the SBI. It is his duty to know everything. There are secret files on his desk, whose content would make even you blush or scared – starting by some private disasters of royals, politicians and business-managers of every planet of the Federation, and ending with reports of secret records from Qo'noS to Romulus, from New Vulcan to Andorra. Starfleet is…"

"Starfleet is a semi-military department to research the galaxy and to protect the peoples of the Federation – and no offensive installment that spies on the own members, disregards norms and laws and builds warships in the background, no matter the costs of lives!" He rose from his chair. "Your shadow-department, Albert, the very same organization Marcus initiated, will be exterminated – once and for all!"

He turned to leave, but Norton's words made him stop. "Marcus was our best – but not the one who came up with the idea or Section 31 and fathered it. He was chosen to be the one in command, last but not least because he was already the Chief in Command, but there were and are those, who made the whole thing possible in the beginning."

"They have been removed and…"

"Not all – as my present here now proves; or that of José." All of sudden Albert gave up his casual posture and bent forwards; his hands folded on the table-surface in front of him. "We are everywhere, Richard, don't make the mistake to ignore it. You can go through with this whole issue and make José, the scientists of LSH and me face trial and the Council, but be sure that it wouldn't do you any good."

Barnett stared at him "Are you threatening me?"

"No, my friend, I _warn_ you. You are the Chief in Command. By accusing us of crimes during duty, you are accusing yourself, too."

"I hadn't any reports…"

"That is irrelevant. You have the responsibility for everything that is going on within Starfleet and its facilities. If we are going to face trial you also will have to answer some very uncomfortable questions. The whole cadre could break apart – and for what, Richard? For a genetically breed subject in a human's shape, that only…"

"Khan is not the reason, why you and the others are in custody, Albert. You simply don't get it, do you? You are in charge because of _breaking laws_! Khan is a murderer, yes, but you and your fellows are not better than him, after all your misdeeds were the very reason for the many victims last year. And I don't speak only of those in London and San Francisco. More than the half of the _Enterprise's_ crew was killed in the _Vengeance's_ attack Marcus ordered. Not Khan, but Marcus shot on one of our own ships – because James Kirk discovered the true intentions of Alexander: To start a war!"

Albert sighed. "Richard, you may be a man of honor and you certainly were the best Chief of Starfleet-Academy in quite a time, but you are no warrior! You have no killing-instinct – but our enemies have it. For years the Klingons are spoiling for a fight. Last year in February – at the Eve of Foundation nonetheless – they tried to size Sherman's planet and were only stopped because several Starfleet-ships were nearby and chased them away. And there were some further incidents all along the Neutral Zone. The whole Alpha- and Beta-Quadrant is a big tinder box that will explode at the tiniest spark."

"A spark, Marcus, you and the others wanted to change into an inferno," Richard all but spat and Albert groaned, as if he was speaking to an uncomprehending child.

"Don't you see it? The Klingons will attack! They will start a major offensive soon, certainly without even declare war against us. It isn't a question of 'if' but 'when' they will assault us. All signs are pointing to it. And those, who made the first steps, are always in the better position. As you said, Starfleet was founded to protect the peoples of the Federation of Planets. Therefore Section 31…"

"… may have had good intentions in the beginning, but Starfleet is no double-faced institution that speaks of peace and starts a war in the background! If the Klingons are really going to attack then it is because of you and your fellows – because you gave them the very reason to declare war!" He walked towards the door.

"And what's about the Augment? He…"

"Mr. Noonien Singh is still on the run – and even if we catch him I certainly will not send him back to the labs! This man is going to face another sentence after you and your 'friends' made certain that he couldn't be put back into cryosleep without killing him. What will happen to him depends on the Council, but…"

"You are a fool, Richard!" Norton spat, as his mask of control slipped. "That the Klingons not only fight with common weapons but also with biological warfare agents is well known and the subject's blood could be the solution for those inhuman attacks." He met Barnett's dark eyes and added: "He was constructed 'to bring peace during a war', as he declared several times, when he was under Marcus's care. Well, now he can serve for the originally purpose his constructors made him for."

Richard Barnett surveyed the other admiral and loath rose in him. To speak of another person – even a criminal – like that went against anything he stood for. "I have nothing to say to you anymore, Albert. I thought I know you and that I could trust you – that you are a friend – but as I learned now you are nothing more than a sick man, bare of any morality, honor, compassion and humanity. We will see us again at the trial!"

Norton gritted his teeth for a moment, before he called after the departing shape of the Chief in Command: "The Klingons will attack – very soon – and there will be thousands of victims. Mark my words! There will be the day you will curse your own stupidity and wish you would have listened to me!"

But Barnett already was out of the room and didn't hear him anymore, while the doors closed behind him.

Five days later a message from Qo'noS reached the Council of the Federation of Planets. The Klingons not required but demanded that the Federation should withdraw form the border to the Alpha-Quadrant within the next four days after receipt of the transmission, otherwise there would be war.

If the Federation would give in this demand, it would not only leave the Sherman's planet, Donatu V and Station Deep-Space 7 exposed, but also dozens of others colonies; shifting the ownership to the Klingons – a preposterous imposition.

The ultimatum provoked a storm within the Council and Starfleet that sat every other topics and issues aside. Even the sharpest protest of Barnett didn't hinder the Council to release José Luengo from custody; his knowledge and alliance with the different secret services were too valuable in these times. The same went for Norton, even if he could only work under observation. The intern turmoil because of Khan's escape moved into the background; the threat of the Klingons transcended the danger of a single terrorist hundredfold.

The security forces, which still were out to track down the fleeing Augment, were withdrawn. Their deployment was about to shift dramatically, because they would be needed for evacuations of the colonies in the menaced area near the Neutral Zone and to sustain the public order on the other planets.

At first leading politicians and officers tried to hide the sharpening situation from the civilians, but at some time information leaked through all security-measurements and the Medias were full with the scaring news. Until now there had been only a cold war between the two realms that had almost escalated before, but had been settled by the Treaty of Organia. Now the Klingons didn't feel bound to this treaty any longer and the sinister shadow of a full-blown war was spreading through the whole Federation. Even if the politicians assured that it wouldn't come to open battles no-one believed them. There wasn't too much known of Klingons among the civilians, but that they were belligerent even the smallest child knew.

There would be war; anybody was aware of it and even those, who prefer to live in denial, realized deep down in their hearts that their world was about to change.

ST***ST***ST

"Blasted Klingons!" Capitano Alessio Mazzini set his glass back on the table and stared at the large screen beside the bar counter that displayed a talk-show between several self-named 'specialists', discussing the options of the Federation, the usual behavior of Klingons and the chances to prevent war – or not. Actual news was reported by running letters and they grew worse from hour to hour. "We've such good hauls th' last days and th' season promised to be one of th' best ever. And now there're coming these dragon-heads an' screwing everything up! Santa Maria, th' pest should come over them."

"I doubt that the Klingons are prone to this malady," Khan drawled, sipping at the red wine that was far more to his taste than the horrible ale that was served in the pub. He had accompanied the fishers for the whole last week and they had returned only yesterday; facing silence before the storm at the shores and in the streets of San Francisco. They had already learned about the Klingon's ultimatum at sea, but to be caught in the tensed atmosphere that laid like a thick blanket over the town – and the whole planet – was for the simple minds unnerving. Even Khan felt a little bit at unease.

"That was meant symbolic!" Alessio groused, ordering a brandy. "Can ya imagine th' hell tha' will break loose, if th' Klingons stay true to their threat? It wouldn't stop at th' planets near th' Neutral Zone. There will be chaos everywhere, even her' on Earth."

Nando sighed beside Khan, rubbing his neck. "My sister with her family and a cousin of mine are living at Rigel II. The Rigel-system is… damn close to the Neutral Zone." He stared in his glass. "I'm fearing for their safety."

"Just contact them and ask them to come back to Earth," Georg said, nipping at his whisky. "A deep-space transmission is still possible, but if the war has broken lose, I don't think private messages will be easy to send."

A snort escaped the young Italian. "You don't know my sister. Because of a simple transmission she wouldn't give up her new life at this damn planet. My cousin Pedro is different and far more reasonable, but my sister…" He shook his head.

The plan just came to Khan like the wind to the sea – simple yet promising. He turned fully towards Nando and made sure that his voice was soft and kind. "Why don't you travel to your sister and speak with her in person? If you are coming all this way, only to bring her and her family back to Earth she maybe would listen to you."

"You think so?" Nando looked with large eyes at him.

"Yes. Family-ties are the strongest bounds which exist and take you by love, honor and duty in one," the Augment answered; telling in this moment nothing else but the plain truth. Oh yes, how deep the love for the family ran he knew the best. If only his crew were safe and could live somewhere, where no-one could ever tried to harm them again…

He cleared his throat as he caught the asking glance of Nando, who still waited for him to continue. "Your sister is going to be glad that you came," he continued convincingly. "You will risk a lot to fly to her, because certainly the war has started when you arrive, what will her make think twice before she rejects your offer." – Of course there were no proof of such a decision of the woman, still Khan knew how simple many minds were working and he had recognized within several minutes after they first met that Nando was no exception; therefore the same would go with his sister. This and the upcoming war were playing just into his cards – or, better to say, would get him a ticket to fly away from Earth. He just had to make the right moves in this really little chess-game.

Nando pondered his new crewmate's words, sipped again at his whisky and nodded towards Alessio, who watched again the talk-show, grumbling under his breath. "As long as there is still a chance that the business runs he will not allow me to take two weeks off."

Khan lifted a brow. "I don't think so," he replied calmly. "He is a family man, too, and regarding the already beginning chaos in the town it is only a question of one or two days until he makes sure that his ship is safe and stays at shore. The people are buying canned food and filling their replicators. The demand for drinking water will raise – not the enquiry for fish and sea food."

Frowning the young Italian moistened his lips. "I would have to buy a passage on one of the liners, but…" He gulped and looked suddenly at unease.

"What is it?" the Augment asked; sounding to the entire world like a caring friend.

"I… I never have been in space before, you know." He stared awkwardly in the depth of the golden liquor. "I… I am afraid of flying."

Khan pursed his lips – _'That is even better!'_ he thought with a whiff of delight – and replied soothingly: "This is nothing to be ashamed of. I do know several people to whom exactly the same thing happens. But I like to be in space. It's… pure freedom."

Nando's glance wandered back to him. "Really? You have been in space?"

"Yes, several times," the super-human affirmed; meaning – again – every word. "It is like nothing else you have experienced before. There are no borders, no barriers, no horizons; only the endless depths and velvet darkness, illuminated with thousands of shimmering sparkles and mysterious nebulas in all colors you can think of." He hadn't to pretend to like being out in space or to see in the universe more than only an icy vacuum filled with star systems, asteroids, comets and elementary particles.

As he had been woken up by Marcus and looked for the first time out of an observation window, while they were speeding towards Earth – the _Botany Bay_ in the hangar of Marcus' ship – he had been overwhelmed by the sheer unadulterated beauty of the galaxy his own home planet was located; then he had been awakened the second time – not from sleep but from his hopes as he was thrown into the brutal reality the admiral confronted him with. Still he had felt a kind of wonder as he saw space for the first time with his own eyes.

Rubbing his neck Nando cleared his throat, hesitated, opened his mouth, shut it again and made finally up his mind. His question was anything but a surprise for Khan, but expected. Actually the Augment tried to manipulate the young Italian for this requirement and it was successful:

"I… I realize that we only know each other for several days, but… you have seen more of the world than I have and you've been out there." Nando made a gesture towards the ceiling. "If Alessio will stop the fishing, would… would you accompany me?" He smiled sheepishly. "I know I just sound like I need a babysitter, but… all my other friends have family here on Earth and they won't leave them now, when a war lies straight ahead. But you told me, you have no family and… Well, I'm certain Maria, my sister, and Adriana my brother-in-law would gladly bid you welcome. So…?" Hope shimmered in his dark eyes as he saw the growing smile on the small ascetic face of the other man.

Inwardly Khan was smiling. Yes, this was exactly what he had aimed for. Nando just handed him a ticket away from Earth on a silver platter; a gift that would bring him one step nearer to his family. He only had to make certain that they would leave _after_ the real chaos had broken loose – for example when the ultimatum of the Klingons was over and the war began. Only then the Securities on the spaceport would lose track of everything and he could pass by without being controlled too much. There was only one last obstacle he had to break through.

"I would come with you," he said quietly, "but as I told you after my first three-days-trip at sea the locker that contained my stuff was forced open and my whole belongings are gone. And with them my ID. I've already applied for a new one, but you know the government agencies. Nothing works so slowly like them!"

A determined expression appeared on Nando's features. "I think I can be there of help for you. I… know people, who… Well, let me express it like that: They can provide you with any papers you need." He gestured to the barkeeper to bring another round for Khan and himself. "I only need a holo-photo of you." His look graced the growing full-beard of 'Evan'. "Do you intend to keep the beard?"

'_By all higher mights, no!'_ was Khan's first inner reactions – he never liked beards – but answered causally: "Yes. I think it makes me less an English man."

Promptly Nando started to laugh. "Mate, then you have to work on your accent. It gives you away four miles against the wind."

Chuckling the Augment nodded, before he whispered: "How long would it take to… apply me with the necessary papers?"

The Italian only smirked at him. "Get ready for our space trip by the day after tomorrow."

That meant one day after the ultimatum of the Klingon Empire elapsed – perfect!

ST***ST***ST

"War!" McCoy put his glass with Saurian brandy back on his desk and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Vis-à-vis Jim sat on one of the visitor's chairs in Bones' small office in starboard-track of the medbay and took a deep breath, as his friend continued: "You really should think that we are finally above such insanity – especially after all our planet went through and after the first quarrel with the Klingons that was only stopped because of some super-power-ghost-guys, who can switch off a phaser by only blinking an eye." He frowned. "Is there any reaction of the Organians at all?"

Kirk sighed. "As far as I know: No. Maybe they haven't heard about it or they don't care, for whatever reason."

"Yeah, or they let us get bloody noses to teach us a lesson and interference afterwards," Leonard sighed. "After all we are nothing but small infants in their eyes."

A snort escaped Jim. "But with the big difference that the galaxy is no playground and phasers and photon-torpedoes are no toy-grovel little kids are quarrelling for. Still I hope…" The call signal of the intercom interrupted him, followed by Uhrua's voice:

"Bridge to captain!"

Rolling his eyes Kirk bent forward and pressed the button to activate the link. "Kirk here," he answered and the melodious tones of the young woman replied: "Captain, I've Admiral Komack for you. It's a Prior One."

"Please transfer the transmission to Dr. McCoy's office, Lieutenant," he ordered. A moment later the prism-screen on Bone's office sprang to life and the round face of Komack appeared on it.

"Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy" he greeted, waited, until the both men saluted quickly and continued: "I really hoped I could contact you with good news, but – as you certainly anticipated – the whole situation with the Klingon's ultimatum is too messy to be straightened out. An hour ago the Chancellor and the High Council of the Federation decided that we will not obey the Klingons' demands." His dark eyes locked with the blue ones of the young captain. "You know what this means."

"Yes, sir," Jim replied quietly. "War!"

Komack nodded. "Indeed – war!" He took a deep breath. "All starships, which are fit for action, are ordered to the Neutral Zone. Of course that goes for the _Enterprise_, too." – Kirk pressed his lips in a thin line, before he made a curt affirming gesture. – "Fly with maximum speed to K7 and meet there with the _Lexington_ and the _Hood II_. We have to assume that our colonies have to be evacuated; still we will not withdraw one parsec. The Klingons will have to battle for this area, if they want to have it so badly."

"Is this a rescue-mission or a battle-mission, sir?" Jim asked and the admiral snorted irritated. "Oh, this is – like the Council declared – up to you and the other commanders. Bob Wesley has the conn aboard the _Lexington_ and you will observe his command, still the _Enterprise_ is our flagship, so come to terms with Commodore Wesley."

"No problem, sir, I know Bob well and we are getting along pretty good," Kirk sighed, forcing the hint of a smile on his face. He liked Bob Wesley and knew that the older man was a honest and honorable man with many experiences. So to work with the commodore would be not so bad, but the whole scenario concerning the upcoming war gave Jim Goosebumps.

"Right." Komack hesitated a moment, then his voice became quieter and almost apologizing. "I'm sorry that your five-years-mission starts with this shitty mess, son!" – Jim couldn't remember a single case at which the admiral had cursed or had taken such a familiar tone with him. – "It will be hard for you, your crew and any other ship of Starfleet, but men and women in this area of the Alpha-Quadrant are depending on us. Keep this in mind when battle will be forced on you, what is going to be more or less the case."

"I know, sir, and we all will do our best to protect not only our borders, but also the people who need our help." He moistened his lips; one question that had nothing to do with the upcoming war burnt deep in him. "Sir, are there any news about Khan?" He waited; tensing more and more with any second, almost afraid of the answer – and the heavens alone knew why he feared that the Augment had been captured!

"We weren't able to catch him until now," Komack replied, grimacing; neither he nor Bones were able to recognize the hidden relief that flooded Jim like a warm wave. "Wherever this bastard is hiding must be a well-chosen place, because even after all these days no-one of our Securities found him."

"Have you informed the public?" Kirk wanted to know, hoping for a negative answer and almost exhaled as the admiral shook his head.

"No. The public doesn't know about Khan or 'John Harrison' – only about the misbehave of Section 31 – and it should remain this way. There would have been too many questions we cannot answer out for reason of safety, if a single man's face and his name, combined with his _heritage_ and his deeds would have been in the Medias." He sighed. "I think that's the reason why he can walk in the open without being recognized – straight under our noses." He leaned back. "Barnett called the manhunt off. Our Securities will be needed otherwise from now on."

"You let him go?" McCoy gasped and Komack shrugged.

"The Klingons are a greater danger than one single man, terrorist or not," the admiral deadpanned. "Of course we will be still on guard and spaceports will be watched, but he is our smallest problem just right now. And who knows? Maybe the problem should get right itself. After all, we are on war now and if he manages to leave Earth his life can be ended quicker than thought."

'_And that is exactly what you are gambling for!'_ it shot through Jim's mind. He was glad that Khan hadn't been found and that the manhunt for him had stopped – even if these thoughts gave him a bad conscious and he asked himself not for the first time why on Earth he cared so much for this smug son-of-a-bitch. The Augment was responsible for Pike's death; something Jim would – maybe – never forgive. Still there was this completely insane desire to know the super-human would be safe. Yet there was no guarantee that Khan would escape at all. Komack was right. If the former dictator would leave Earth in search for his family, he easily could be caught in the middle of the madness that was going to rule the quadrant and he could die. _'Do nothing rash or reckless, you twit, or you will get an ear full from me, should we meet again!' _And from where came this thought?

Jim's attention was driven back to Komack, who straightened his shape again. "As soon as there is some new information about Khan I will inform you, Captain. But the first and most important issue is now the forthcoming war with the Klingons. Be careful, Jim! Our spies caught rumors that the Klingons identified you as the one, who invaded Qo'noS last year, and knowing how resentful they are given the slightest reason, they certainly would love to get their hands on you."

"Just my luck!" Kirk groaned. What he had done to deserve the deep water he seemed to be swimming in permanently? "Don't tell me that there is a bounty on my head."

"This I don't know," the admiral answered with a tight expression. "You pulled quite a stand on Qo'noS – you, Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura and your Securities, who accompanied you."

"Not to forget Khan," McCoy interposed irritated. "After all _he_ was the one who killed the most of the Klingons!"

"And saved our lives by doing so," Jim murmured before he could stop himself, then he waved his hand. "I don't think it would make any difference if the Klingons really want my head or if I'm meeting them in the next battle. Either way they will try to finish off _us all_."

"I agree," Komack grumbled, then he looked at Kirk and said almost softly: "Be on watch, Jim. You were one of my best students at the academy – and the most troublesome, to say the least, but seeing what has become of you I'm damn proud as any teacher could be."

"Thanks, Admiral," the young captain replied; feeling his ears heating up. "I'll send a report as soon as we make rendezvous with the _Lexington_ and the _Hood II_."

"Right! Komack out!"

The screen went dark and the two friends sat for several moments there, unable to speak. So, there really would be war – and if they would survive it was something no-one could tell. Finally McCoy whispered: "I knew that it was a bad idea to sign up for this five-years-mission, still the prospect of explorer new worlds and to develop new medical methods coaxed me into the whole thing. And now we are out here, facing war with the Klingons. This is… a very big shit!"

"Yeah – I totally agree!" Jim growled and rose. "First we had to start several days earlier and now I have to inform the crew what all already assumed but hoped to avoid: War. We were sent to explore, not to battle, for crying out loud, but here we are: heading straight into mortal danger. I hate it!"

He went toward the door, but Bones held him one last time back. "Jim? What's about the rumors that the Klingons identified you? If there is really a bounty on your head…"

"I don't care," Kirk shrugged it off. "They will attack any Starfleet-ship anyway, so there is no reason for them to hunt me down in person. And, after all, I still have you, Spock and the others. The Klingons will have a tough time of succeeding in getting any of us." He winked at Bones and left – not anticipating how wrong he was and what dread laid ahead of him.

ST***ST***ST

As the ultimatum elapsed the attacks began; even without any declaration of war.

It would be a war that was going to make the galaxy burn. Priorities were changed, civilizations would fight for their survival, cowards would run, men and women would turn into heroes…

And neither Jim Kirk – who had informed his crew that they weren't any longer explorer but soldiers – nor Khan – who left Earth unrecognized in the upcoming chaos together with Nando – could suspect that their fate would be entwined once more.

There would come a time, when both men would meet again in the middle of terror and despair, and then they would scorch in the vicissitudes of war; melting together in the passion that had enflamed their souls. After all they were two sides of one coin…

TBC…

_So, my dear Readers, I really hope you liked the new chapter. I thought it would be important to explain, why the Klingons declared war one year after the events on their home-world and to introduce one of the main-characters, which will be an enemy but also someone, the most will respect (or so I think). _

_Khan had to find a way to leave Earth and regarding how clever he is – besides his incredible intelligence – he sees a possibility if it is given. And, believe me, he will find his own ways during his stay in space._

_Not so nice is the way Norton tries to walk to get off the hook – and, without intention – the Klingons 'helped' him. There will be several twists, because Norton and his fellows will use their given chances._

_Within the next chapter you will meet Bob Wesley and you learn about the first weeks of war. But the Klingons aren't the only enemies and not only Jim & Co. will face the 'copycats', but Khan also – what will open up new possibilities for him like never before. And you will also read something about his past, while he and Jim realizing just how much they yearn for each other._

_As I wrote, I hope you liked the new update (including Bones' reaction to Jim's bio-check, grin) and please, please leave some reviews._

_Until next weekend,_

_Live long and peaceful,_

_Yours Starflight_


	7. Chapter 7 - An unexpected offer

_Hi, dear Readers,_

_Sorry for the delay, but one of you were so nice to offer her service as a beta-reader and did a very good job in smoothing my sometime rough choice of words and to correct errors. Thank you so much, Rhiannon, I owe you._

_The next thank-you is for you, dear readers and those, who leave reviews and favs'. I am really happy that you are so taken with the story, and who wants to see Khan in action is going to love the new chapter. Jeep, the tiger shows his claws, so to say, and some guys have to learn that you shouldn't mess with him. You are also going to learn more about his earlier life back in the 20__th__ century. And adding to this you will meet another high-ranking Starfleet officer, who had his several appearances in TOS and can be count to Jim's friends._

_Enjoy_

_Yours Starflight_

**Chapter 7 – An unexpected offer**

_Three weeks later…_

"Captain's Log, Stardate 2060,242 (Note of the author: "242" = 242nd day of the year), 20th day of the war. After the _Lexington_, the _Hood II_ and the _Enterprise_ reached the Japori System, we found several Klingon vessels ready to attack the colony on Japori II. The battle was short but fierce, and if the Klingons had sent D7-battlecruisers instead of four Birds-of-Prey, the outcome of the fight could have been quite the opposite in favor of the Klingons. We destroyed three enemy ships, and the fourth escaped in the direction of the former Neutral Zone, but the price was high. We lost twelve crew members and, as Doctor McCoy told me, our med bay is overcrowded. The _Lexington_ and the _Hood II_ suffered even greater loss, and the _Hood II_ was severely damaged. I already offered to transport some of our engineers to Captain Dodge to help with the repairs. Captain's Log out."

Jim Kirk leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. The air didn't smell so bad anymore; the climatic systems cleaned it of smoke from the burned up science-station. The young captain thanked the Lord that Spock had been next to Pavel Chekov's navigation station as one of the Klingon torpedoes' hits overloaded an energy-circle of the long distance sensors, which backfired into the science station. If the Vulcan had sat at his usual place, he would have been badly injured.

Around him, his officers were busy checking their stations, repairing small damages or reviewing the reports coming from other departments. Lt. Uhura had a small cut at her temple that made her more angry than hurt, Hikaru Sulu grumbled under his breath while running tests on his console and Spock lay beneath his station, cataloguing the damage. Jim could have sworn the Vulcan word that suddenly escaped his friend was a curse. And as he heard a suppressed amused snort from Uhura – who spoke the complicated language of her boyfriend very well – he was certain that his first officer had given into his human side one time more.

"Scott ter bridge!" The exaggerated Scottish accent of the chief engineer told Kirk enough; Montgomery Scott was under much stress.

Activating the intercom at the right armrest of his chair he replied: "Kirk here. Report, Scotty!"

"That is the most blasted shit in a long time, Cap'n! Two of the warp-inductors are a complete mess, section 1 till 3 are lookin' like Nessie tumbled through them, and the batteries of the auxiliary energy are as good as done for. Keenser is in the med bay because this oyster on two legs was determined to shove me out of the way as an overload valve went up!" His voice during the last statement showed how he worried about his little friend from the planet Royla, who was always the well-known bastion of calm for the short-tempered Scottish engineer.

"Is he stable?" Kirk asked, hoping that Keenser would make it. He liked the short, silent alien crew-member, who seemed to read anyone around him and had a warm, kind heart.

"Aye, McCoy says so, but I'm still worried." The Scottish man grumbled something before he continued, "But I canna say the same for the engines! They're in no good condition!"

Jim groaned quietly. "So we should avoid another battle for several days, Mr. Scott?"

"Days?" Scotty's high-pitched outburst made the captain wince. "Weeks, Jim! Weeks! Mark my words!"

Kirk saw Chekov rolling his eyes and winked at the Russian before he answered: "Scotty, I know you. You are the only engineer in whole Starfleet who can work magic. I am certain that the _Enterprise's_ engines will be up to snuff within two or three days."

A loud moan sounded through the intercom, followed by a "Give me three or four days, Jim, then we can speak of a miracle again."

"There is my Scottish Merlin!" Jim all but grinned. "From 'weeks' to 'three or four days' within a minute! I knew I could count on you!"

A tirade of Gaelic rushed through the intercom, ending with a "… and donna trick me again, Cap'n! Scotty out!", then the intern link went silent. From here and there Jim heard several chuckles and caught amused glances before his officers turned their attentions back to work. Kirk pursed satisfied his lips. He had killed two birds with one stone; he knew that Scott would put all his Scottish honor in abiding by those 'three or four days' and he had lightened up the mood a little bit – something they all need after the battle.

His gaze found the large screen that showed Japori II and its sun. He grimaced as he saw the remains of the three bird-of-preys drifting through the space.

What madness!

No one had wanted this war – no one except for several diehard men on both sides, whose greed for power and might had overpowered any sanity they may have had. The tension between the Federation and the Klingon Empire had always been thick, but besides a few quarrels, peace had remained; no thanks to the Organians. But now the ghost-like species was quiet. Jim had a bad feeling that the Organians would show up at the least opportune moment.

'_And in the meantime thousands will die. War – it is and will ever be the biggest crime of all!'_

The young captain rubbed his neck and the mixed cold and heat of adrenaline that still travelled through his veins was chased away by a warm sensation. Gently he touched the spot where a certain, singular mark had been. He had no clue why he still could feel this 'mark'; he assumed his imagination exaggerated the tryst, but an inner voice insisted that this wasn't the case. The real reason was bigger and far more complicated.

Hell, it wasn't the first mark he had gotten. Honestly, he'd received several of them by his female bed-fellows. But this was the first one that didn't go away, even if it was invisible for the eye now. This bite was a mark of claim he felt beneath the healed skin. Whatever Khan had done, he had made certain that Jim would have a reminder of him – as if this was necessary.

If any of his friends knew how often his dreams were infiltrated by the super-human, displaying them both in passionate games rolling through the sheets as if replaying a film in his head, he certainly would be deemed 'insane'. Sweet Lord, Bones would examine his mental condition that Jim now doubted from time to time. And this not only because he had erotic dreams of his– nemesis? Lover? He caught himself over and over again worrying about the Augment; he often asked himself where Khan was and how he was doing. Right, his only concern should be _what_ Khan was doing. But an inner voice told Kirk that the universe needn't fear another outburst of violence from the enhanced man. The Klingons were doing a far better job in this department.

Jim sighed as once again the marble-white face and jade-colored eyes, shadowed by tousled mahogany hair popped into his head. But before his thoughts could wander further to the cause of this invisible but undeniable 'mark' on his neck and new forbidden longing in his being… Uhura's voice jolted him from his reverie. "Captain? A transmission from the _Lexington_. Commodore Wesley to speak with you."

"On screen, Lieutenant!" Jim ordered, glad for the distraction, and watched as the face and upper body of Commodore Robert Wesley replaced the backdrop of stars. He was a man in his mid-fifties with clear, straight features, dark, honest eyes, and silver-grey hair. Like all Starfleet members in space he wore the black uniform with the colored shirt, Command Gold. Instead of three gold stripes his sleeves displayed the thick gold band and the Starfleet-emblem enveloped by the sun.

His voice was a pleasant deeper tenor, but just right now it sounded tight; betraying the commodore's tension. "Hello Jim!" he greeted casually, a quick smile tugged at his lips. Robert – or Bob, as his friends called him – quickly grew fond of the young, promising captain of the _Enterprise_, who made a name for himself among the rank and file of Starfleet Admiralty based on his daring do's including the rescue of the Earth and Captain Christopher Pike during the battles with the Romulan Nero as well as the exposure of the shadow department Section 31 had become – and many more adventures that will fill books and training manuals for years to come.

They first met shortly after Kirk had taken the command of the _Enterprise_. He was impressed by the quick mind, the bright intelligence, and his fierce loyalty towards Starfleet and his crew. Jim's methods to problem-solve often took him by surprise. It was no miracle that the admiralty went grey at the one or other occasions, and Wesley had to admit, he inwardly had applauded Jim. Bob was a man of action, and his understanding of the desk jockeys in the headquarters was limited.

Soon the men were on a first name basis, despite their rank and age. Each fell comfortably into their respective roles as leaders – Bob of the squadron and Jim of the _Enterprise_...

Mirroring the quick smile, Kirk nodded towards the commodore. "Hi Bob! How can I help you?"

Wesley took a deep breath. "I contacted the leader of the colony on Japori II, Consul Alan Gordon. He requested that I extend his gratitude to you and Kenneth Dodge. But, as it seems, the Klingons aren't their only problem. There have been several assaults by the Orion Syndicate within the last week. The Orions captured two vessels with colonists who wanted to return to Earth and brought them to the Borderland-area – without a doubt for the slave trade, maybe straight to the Klingons. Our 'dear' neighbors are in need of workers in their delicium mines and steelworks and the fate of the kidnapped colonists is quite clear, a life of slavery until death."

Jim pressed his lips shut. Damn Orions!

Their region was adjoined to the Klingon Empire and reached almost to the Regula system in Federation space. It comprised of pirates, smugglers, slavers, drug-dealers and any other criminal elements imaginable, the whole 'realm' was a crucible of the scum of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants dominated by the green-skinned Orions. Neither Jim Kirk nor his officers were surprised that the Orions used the war to expand their 'businesses'. Their attacks at the Japori System were almost logical. Together with the already seized Starbase 234, the Federation property operating Starbase 84, and between the stars Veytan and Acmar, the Orions were slowly building a kind of enclave between Borderland and the Klingon and Romulan Empires. Jim knew that Starfleet Command refused to believe that it was only a matter of time before this part of the Federation would be seized by the enemy, but Kirk was far too realistic to deny this possibility.

"Did Consul Gordon ask for help?"

Wesley nodded. "Yes. But the pirates, who captured the ships were heading towards the Klingons. Unfortunately, the kidnapping happened five days ago there is no hope to rescue the poor devils now. I already contacted Starfleet Command, and I got the order to stay here with you and Kenneth for the next few days to intercept the Orions as soon as they return. Consul Gordon told me that the same three ships were responsible for the assaults and, as Barnett made it clear, it is now up to us to stop them. Their brand of terror ends in this quadrant."

Jim heard a low noise from the science station and exchanged a glance with Spock, who rose from the floor – looking like he had dug in charcoal. "So, we not only have to fight off Klingons, but also pirates and slavers?" Kirk asked and shook his head, as Bob replied:

"You know how the whole thing works, Jim. Wherever a war breaks out, the unscrupulous profit from blood of innocent people. I suggest that we split off and form a triangle within the Jarobi System. Regardless of the Orions direction, we can stop them, and the others will be there in no time."

"Good idea, Bob – but please don't tell my engineer about it. If he hears that we could get into a fight within the next few days, I will need a scraper to get him off of the ceiling. He's going to go off like a rocket."

Wesley laughed quietly. "Well, that makes two 'rockets' we have to bring down then. My engineer is no better than yours." He turned serious again. "As soon as the _Hood_ can maneuver properly I'll inform you so that we can split off."

Jim made an affirming gesture. "Right. Keep me updated!"

"No problem. _Lexington_ out!" The picture on the screen switched back to the view of the planet and the stars; Kirk sighed loudly. "First these damn Klingons and now Orions. I hate it." he grumbled and caught the understanding glance of Sulu.

"What do you think, sir? Will we face them again?" he asked. Jim shrugged.

"We certainly will. I already assumed that they would show up sooner or later. Benefitting from the opportunity the war gives them to make more profit with their criminal deals." He grimaced.

"As if the whole situation isn't unbearable for the civilians enough, now they have to fear the Klingons _and_ Orion pirates. Someone should stop the slavers!" Uhura cut in. Kirk nodded.

"Yeah – and this 'someone' is Starfleet." He pinched his nose. "There is simply no one else able to combat them."

Pavel glanced over his shoulders. "Ze news are telling that there are several groups along ze Neutral Zone and Borderland fighting off the Orions, too, Keptin," he said with his thick Russian accent and Jim snorted.

"Yeah, I heard of them, but they are unorganized and acting without any strategy. It is only a matter of time before they fall prey to the Orions and become slaves themselves, or end up dead somewhere in Borderland." His lips had pinched in a thin line for a moment before he added: "And credits to doughnuts that the Klingons are behind the increased activities of the Orion Syndicate. They get slaves for their mines and Starfleet has not one, but two opponents to fight." He grimaced. "I really, really hate it!"

ST***ST***ST

The small outpost near the Risa System was little more than a grid square of the Official Interstellar Chart (OIC) away near Borderland and a way station filled with the species of the universe. Humans, Deltans, Caitians and even two Vulcans and several Andorians were present, as well as non-humanoid species. The air was filled with their voices and languages, heavy with the smell of food and drinks, and the atmosphere was tense. They all were here for only one reason. Each waited for departing space-crafts to take them home – or far away from home as the case may be.

The civil outpost 18-243 was nothing more than a small space-dock in the orbit of an inhospitable little planet, but now – during the war – it had become a place for those who missed the liners that could take them home or at the very least away from the dangers at home. The prices were cheap, and the rides were unreported if discreet or hidden were a requirement for the passengers. Many here had their reasons to avoid an official spaceport or the security officials. Some were illegal refugees and others smugglers of some or no repute at all.

At the edge of the far too crowded waiting and departure area, a lonely figure sat at a table and sipped at a cup of tea – if the dark fluid that swam in the mug could be called 'tea' at all. But he kept his complaints to himself. It was better than the most of the other drinks he'd forced down recently, but alien to his palate nonetheless.

From within the shadow of his hood, Khan eyed his surroundings aware of every move the others made. Ten days ago he had reached with Nando Rigel II with little trouble and visited the young Italian's sister. She was more than glad that her brother showed up. Within a few hours Nando, with Khan's help, persuaded her and her husband to accompany them back to Earth.

That had been the right time for the super-human to extract himself from the happy little family, who reminded him painfully of his own dear ones. Their whereabouts could be anywhere in this endless galaxy. Pretending that he received a transmission from an old friend in the Risa system, 'Evan' bid his farewell and left Nando and the others, taking a cargo-ship in the direction of Risa.

Why Risa? During his travels with Nando to the Rigel system, he carefully followed the news that ran on every official screen in the craft. And so he learned that Starfleet was highly active around this system – to prevent the Klingons and Orion pirates from attacking and enslaving helpless populations, but Khan knew better than to believe the public voice of Starfleet. He learned how Starfleet worked, and even if Section 31 was officially 'dead' he didn't doubt of the practices secrecy and cover-up remained.

Starfleet wanted to hide something within the Risa system and maybe – maybe – it had to do with his crew. It was a long shot, but he much start the search somewhere.

After an awful voyage on the cargo-ship where he had to fight for his self-control on several occasions, he was more or less stranded on this outpost, waiting for one of not official space crafts to take him to Risa. To his dismay his republic credits were running out because the hosts of the space-dock charged excessive prices and the ticket he would have to buy nearly extortion.

He sipped at his tea again. This was an Assam? Never in million years! His gaze wandered over the humans and aliens once again amazed at their incredible differences. During his 'encounter' with Section 31 he had met Andorians and twice a Vulcan admiral in dealings with Marcus. Khan was certain that the man hadn't the known Marcus' true face, but otherwise he had only worked with humans or people with earthly heritage. Still he learned a lot about the extraterrestrial life forms inhabiting the Federation.

But it was altogether a different thing to read something and peruse pictures, than to meet the real people, aliens, not even humanoid that reminded him of insects or creatures from the old science-fiction-movies back in the 20th century. The difference was that these were real. Khan's incredible mind and intelligence were quite capable of coping with the situation, still a part of him – his instincts – made him wary and ate at him. He gathered as much knowledge about this century as possible in the one year he spent as a tool of Marcus, but he still was not raised in this time, and that made it difficult to live here in this now.

His attention fixed on a couple with two children who bypassed his table. His keen hearing caught the long unheard, but still well-known words of Hindi. He looked up and took a sharp breath when his eyes found the young woman who lifted a small boy into her arms. She wore a simple top and trousers with a knee-long jacket and long boots. Her black hair was pinned-up as is now the fashion, and still she seemed to be familiar. She turned around towards the young man at her side, and Khan could see her face clearly now; his jaw nearly dropped.

She was the mirror image of a service-maid from his palace back in New Delhi in the 20th century. Her name was Sushila, and she had served in his close entourage. Being an inferior, simple human he overlooked her before recognizing that she could be trusted – like many other attendants. The times in India had been hard, and the gap between rich and poor, superior and inferior had been like an abyss; therefore, many people were glad to escape poverty and misery by working for him and the other Augments.

Khan Noonien Singh had never abused the hardship of the people within his realm. There had been several Augments who wanted to subdue Earth to their liking, but his intentions were different. Still it didn't save him or those who thought like him from their ultimate exile.

As the Eugenics Wars broke out in the late 20th century, it didn't matter that he worked to improve the conditions of his famine ravaged territory of Asia. In the eyes of those who 'constructed' him and his kind - those who feared them now - the Augments were cold, unfeeling, inhuman monsters. Yes, he had shown strict leadership principles, steering his realm with a firm hand. But he abstained from cruelty for the sake of it, knowing perfectly well that people were far more trustworthy living in order rather than fear. Yet he had not hesitated to take brutal measures against those who meant him and the others ill – enemies that had finally overtaken the Augments.

Khan would never forget the day war finally reached his home. They came at night. At first, everything seemed to have calmed down for several days. Then the fires of war struck with intangible ferocity against him and his household. The soldiers all but slaughtered the most servants, calling them traitors of the human race. They massacred everyone perceived as loyal to his rule. The actions taken by the opposition during the coup was a war crime. Still no histories spoke of it. As always the winner writes the histories, and the readers read only half-truths.

Sushila had been one of the last victims trying to protect him and Tarun – another Indic Augment who didn't make it aboard the _Botany Bay_. He had wanted to show her a secret passage out of the palace so that she and the other servants could flee. He always stood true to those loyal to him, but even his brilliant mind couldn't foresee the strong determination the girl possessed to serve 'her' Khan till the last breath. The moment a dozen soldiers stormed the backyard where he and the others fought on, she threw herself in front of him and the bullets meant for him hit her in the chest. She was dead before he could catch her, and while he was pulled away by Tarun – who realized that they didn't stand a chance anymore – he watched, horrified how several so-called soldiers all but butchered the dead body of the young woman.

So much hate, so much blood, so much cruelty – and all this only because they feared their creations.

Khan had never been able to understand it.

True, there had been Augments who used their superior strengths and minds to rule their continents with an iron fist, but the most of them had taken their purposes very seriously: To bring peace in a time where there was none to be had. In the end, it didn't make any difference and only Khan and those he had come to call his family survived by fleeing Earth aboard a spaceship he and his own built in a matter of prudence. They had fought with all their might and abilities, even displaying mercy at first. Only to be thanked with manhunts and death. The cryotube was the last ditch effort made to remain alive and escape the planet – only to wake up in a new world full of aliens. But some human evils never change. Those hungry for power and harboring fear and hatred for anything different, like Marcus and Section 31 proved.

Laughter brought him back to present and his gaze wandered one more time to the strange young woman whose features resembled that of Sushila. The same nose, the same eyes, the same cock to her head… Khan was sure that this strange woman was a descendant of his former service-maid, maybe a granddaughter of Sushila's sister with many, many 'great' in front of the word granddaughter.

Odd that here, on this forlorn outpost several hundred light-years away from Earth and three hundred years after this fateful night, he met an offspring of a member of his former household. He didn't believe in Kismet – he never had – still a small part of him felt a breeze of fate breathing upon him.

"That is an offence, chipmunk, do you hear me!"

The voice drowned out even the other noises and sounded strangely high-pitched with a hint of… squealing. Not the squeal of a boy in puberty, rather like that of a…

"Dare to compare me to a Terran pig again and I'll beat you into the next week!"

Khan pursed his lips. Well, if the appearance of the guy was only a little bit akin to his squealing, then it had to be a pig.

"You oink; you have hooves and a snout and you like to bath in mud, Galven, so yes, I do compare you to a…" The other man was interrupted when 'Galven' attacked him.

In seconds, the quarrel began. People darted left and right to get out of the way of the two fighters; chairs tumbled, and shouts rang through the air.

Khan rose and his eyes searched for the small Indic family. He found them near a wall where the young man had placed himself in front of his wife and his children.

"I'll have your sorry excuse for a nose that makes your face even uglier than it already is, Ritek!" This outburst accompanied oinking sounds that took away any threat.

"Do you have a corkscrew tail? Just let me have a look and… Ouch, that was unfair!"

As much as the turmoil belied, Khan realized quickly that this 'fight' wasn't serious. It seemed to be more belligerent bickering with a tendency toward violence, but it wasn't completely hostile.

Curious, the Augment headed towards the scuffle. And then his eyes widened. Sure, he had heard of Tellarits and had even read about their 'pig-like appearance', but somehow he had never seen one – not even on a holophoto – and for a moment he didn't trust his eyes. His thoughts from several moments ago concerning the squealing voice compared with the presumable looks of the alien the other man offended was plain. There was a pig on two hooved legs clad in overalls. He threatened a man – whose very pale face showed streak of dark and yellow lines and whose nose was plain and straight – with a hand that had three hoof-like fingers. The Tellarit's snout above the thick beard moved slightly while the small eyes glistened before he ran straight to his opponent and knocked him down with his stout, strong body then sat down on him like a jockey on his horse.

"Get off me, you hog!" the man – a Rigelian – gasped. "Hell, you're heavy like…"

"Don't say it, Ritek, or…"

"Oh no – not again!" an outraged snarl cut the Tellarit off. "By the lights of Rea and Sura, can you two not be in one room without fighting?" A young woman in tight dark overalls with a long bag on her back shoved herself through the crowd, stemming her fists into her slender waist and clearly indignant. Her wild dark-red hair hung loose around her shoulders. Her eyes were an unholy green-gold with the elongated pupils of a cat. Her teeth were pointed. A long elegant tail whipped around her hips – giving her away as a female Caitian; catlike humanoids whose males were furred while the females sometimes lacked it or shaved it.

Galven looked up to her. "He can't stop calling me a pig!" he oinked angrily, while Ritek moaned, "Just look at the next mirror and you can't deny the similarities. And now get. Off. Me!"

Khan couldn't help himself. He had to chuckle. _'I don't believe it. A speaking pussy-cat tries to step between a walking, talking pig and a colored man who looks like he was in the way of some dropped paint buckets. In which world have I woken up?'_

'_In a very interesting one!'_ he thought he heard Joaquin's cheerful answer and felt a soft stab of nostalgia as the olive-skinned face and the sparkling dark eyes of the young Israeli popped into his mind. Joaquin was like a little brother to him and to know that he was somewhere caught in frozen sleep in his cryotube made Khan cringe inwardly. He missed the twenty-year-old oversized boy with his sunny smiles and high-spirits the most. Nando had reminded him of Joaquin from time to time – certainly the reason he bothered at all to persuade Maria and her husband to return with Nando to Earth.

He sighed inwardly. Sentiments were for the weak; still he wasn't free of those emotions, even if he wished it so. It would make things easier. _'But certainly less interesting, big bro!'_ Joaquin's voice teased him in his mind.

In the meantime, the Caitian-woman had offered the Tellarit her hand – with alarming long and sharp-looking nails – and pulled him on his short, strong legs before she addressed the man: "Stop calling him names, Ritek! And you, Galven, should remember that we have the same…"

She didn't get any further. Screams sounded from another part of the waiting-area and then phasers buzzed while the alert-sirens started to dim. In only a moment, all hell broke loose and the shouts of "Orions!" echoed through the air.

In the blink of an eye, the two stood side-by-side and withdrew their hidden phasers while the Caitian conjured a rifle from her luggage. "Now count the costs!" she hissed. "Because you two have nothing better to do than to argue, we missed our chance!" Without waiting for the men, she tensed her muscles and sprang over the heads of the fleeing people as if thrown by a catapult. She opened the fire on the approaching pirates. Galven and Ritek followed her quickly - and the departure area erupted into chaos.

Khan's hand quickly found the phaser he took from Kirk's flat and set it to 'stun', knowing perfectly well that he couldn't risk the attention of the officials if he killed someone – even if his instincts told him to take no risks with the intruders. He heard enough about the Orions and their so-called 'syndicate' during the last two weeks and realized the danger all were in, including himself.

And then he saw them, Orions, together with species unfamiliar to him. Orions, taller than humans, with green skin and strong limbs swarmed over the voyagers like an affliction, overpowering the few security officials little effort. He hadn't thought that he would end up in an assault of those pirates and slavers who spread terror through the inhabited planets near the Klingon Empire as the Klingons did. But here he was facing a raid of this scum.

And if he were killed or taken captive – as a slave! – he wouldn't have any chance to save his family at all.

No. Defeat was unacceptable!

Looking for the next emergency exit his glance graced the Indic family, who tried to flee – and ran straight into the path of the Orions and their allies.

A strong feeling of déjà-vu rose up in Khan like bile in his throat. He saw the terrified expression on the young woman's face when she shoved her children behind herself, protecting them with her body – just like Sushila had shielded him all those hundreds of years ago. Her eyes found his only in the fraction of a second before an Orion grabbed her brutally and tried to tear her away from her husband and her children.

And hot, white fury awoke in the Augment.

He had failed Sushila back in those days – her and the other servants and attendants of his household; they didn't make it to safety and paid dearly for their loyalty to Khan.

He had failed the citizenry of his palace, in the villages under his protection, and his land begging for his help when the so-called 'normal humans' usurped his throne and the other thrones of the other Augments, forcing their exile or certain death.

He had failed his family to rescue from Section 31.

He would not allow himself another failure.

In a split of a moment he switched into fighting-modus. Adrenalin pumped through his veins. His instincts took over and his mind analyzed the whole situation a second. He acted.

Shoving some people out of his way he reached the Indic family, pulled the Orion around who had seized the horrified young woman, and his fist – that still held the phaser – crushed the man's jaw. With a howl and spitting blood, the Orion let go off her when three other Orions descended upon the Augment.

They didn't stand a chance. Kicking, punching and using at last his weapon he took them down in no time, he then stunned two other pirates closing in on a group of older folks. Only then did he turn his attention back to the couple and two children, who looked on with large eyes.

"_Chaal_!" he shouted, using the Hindi-word for 'run' and adding a "_Sheeghra_!" which meant 'quick'.

The young man overcame his surprise at the stranger who spoke the old native-tongue of his home-country. He responded with a shocked "_Nam_!" (thank-you) and shooed his wife and children toward the emergency exit where a cluster of people already tried to escape – just what the Orions were waiting for. A dozen of them headed towards the fleeing people, readying their weapons to stun them and take them hostage.

Khan let his drive his actions. With the wild drive of the warrior he was, he ran to shield those who ran through the emergency exit. He saw despite the red haze before his eyes that the Indic family made it to safety, catching a grateful glance of the young woman before she, her husband and her children were flooded away by the crowd towards the docked freighters and smaller space crafts.

He felt a breeze beside his cheek and ducked at the very last moment as a Klingon _Ba'leth_ speeded above his head. Had he moved a split second later, he would have been dead where he stood.

Growling angrily at his distraction, he hit the attacker in the belly with his left hand, while his leg shot out and broke the man's knee. The aggressor screamed in pain, but it was short-lived as the next blow – aimed for his opponent's neck – sealed the man's fate. Three other attackers – one Orion, one human, and a being he couldn't place – surrounded him and leapt at him, realizing that he was the greatest threat of all. Reacting with the speed and the savagery of a tiger, the Augment lashed out and stunned one of them then killed the other two without hesitation. Even his wish to divert attention away from himself disappeared; he ignored the fact that his hood had slipped down and revealed his fresh shaved face after he had gotten rid of the loathed beard only hours ago.

He heard the cries for help from several young people to his right, picked up the _Ba'leth_ and acted again without hesitation. It only lasted a minute and the teenagers made their escape while the attacker suffered further loss.

And Khan wasn't the only one who fought against the pirates with all his might.

The Tellarit, who went by the name Galven, summoned a handful of allies around him as the Regulian Ritek and the catlike-woman did, and they all threw themselves against the attackers along with members of the space-dock's staff. But the fleeing people made it almost impossible to fight the pirates properly who began to overtake them. Additionally, those who put up a resistance didn't act as a united front as individuals, a weakness in their armor and a tact that would lead to catastrophe if left unchecked.

"Move your ass, chipmunk, or the Orions will bring you down!" the Tellarit yelled. Ritek answered, "Be careful, hognose, or you became their escalope!"

Khan rolled his eyes. This rivalry wasn't helping to gain the upper hand over the attackers. The two groups didn't work together but tried to outdo one another. It was only a question of time before the Orions would overrun them – and then, this was clear, Khan would be captured as well; losing any possibility to see his family ever again – or James. He cringed at the thought.

Gritting his teeth – _'Cretins!'_ – He jumped in the middle of the two groups. Swinging the _Ba'leth_ with his left hand and firing with the phaser in his right hand he roared, "Build a line! Drive them back to the main entrance! Shield the others!" Shooting two more Orions he realized that the Tellarit and the Regulian stared at him with big eyes frozen in their places. His dominant nature asserted itself. "NOW! Or you will all die!"

"DO WHAT HE SAYS!" the female Caitian snarled, fighting off another opponent. "This man at least has brains!"

"All hands beside me!" Galven squealed; referring to his allies. "Line up!"

"The others to me!" Ritek shouted at the members of his own group.

As soon as they operated collectively the situation began to change. The Orions weren't used to facing organized resistance; nevertheless they battled even as they lost their booty of captives.

Giving free rein to his wrath and instincts, Khan took down one enemy after the other, not cognizant of a deep gash on his left arm. It would heal within a day. He threw the _Ba'leth_ at another pirate, bringing him down. Beside him, the others fought bravely, but not all made it out alive. Three of them lay dead on the floor and more were injured. And the fight wasn't over.

The super-human heard the shocked outcry of the Tellarit and saw that an Orion and a man with small eyes and the traditional Klingon beard had Galven on his back; the green-skinned pirate lifted a blade to kill him.

Like his previous actions over the last four weeks, Khan couldn't tell why he did what he did now. Maybe it was because this pig-like creature was his comrade-in-arms at the moment, maybe his quick mind already had acknowledged the need to ally with these people and to go underground with them. He shot down the Mongolian-looking man and tore the Orion away from the Tellarit before a deadly knife thrust could end Galven's life. He hurled the pirate through the room and knocked two more Orions off their feet with the living projectile then pulled Galven to his feet and placed himself in front of the stout alien.

Beside him, a furious hiss sounded, and another Orion lost his life; brought down by the Caitian woman who grinned at the Augment before she showed another attacker how sharp her nails really were.

Someone shouted orders and the pirates began their retreat. The two groups around Galven and Ritek pursued them, but eventually they had to let the remaining Orions go.

Khan took a deep breath and glanced around him. The large waiting room and departure area looked like a typhoon raged through them; it smelled of burning furniture, blood, and sweat and spilled drinks. The food stands were abandoned and ravaged; the fight destroyed the ticket-counters and the red lights of the alert-system flickered over the walls. Tracks of phaser blasts and blood were everywhere, but none of it counted.

Galven and Ritek breathed heavily and glanced at each other.

They had won!

They subdued a whole gang of Orion pirates and had forced the rest to flee!

What a victory – albeit an expensive one.

The few civil security officials were dead as well as a few of the staff-members and three of the resistance. Many were injured. Other travelers crowded together, tended each other, or waited for orders. Some of the staff came to the Tellarit and the Rigelian, thanking them for their help. A few people voiced their gratitude also to Khan, who brushed them off with short but not unkind words. Only after the remaining passengers and employees left they alone did the group of fighters turn their attention toward the stranger who came to their aid.

Galven glanced with big eyes at the pale Terran in the black and grey clothes, who stood among the group of insurgents he commanded. He watched as the Terran flicked off his phaser and hid it in his coat – a phaser that was clearly Starfleet standard.

Ritek stepped to Galven and the unknown human darting his eyes between them. "That was quite a fight you put up here, mate." he said slowly eying the stranger curiously. "You took half of them down by yourself."

Khan locked eyes with the Rigelian. That the people of the Rigel System were related to the Vulcans, as he had read, wasn't exactly obvious. They both had pointed ears that that is where the similarities ended. Ritek displayed behavior and emotions that are incompatible with Vulcan behavior. "They shouldn't have attacked; they would still be alive if they had not," the super-human stated coolly while warily watching the two aliens in front of him.

"Who is this?" another man asked.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? You are trained, that's clear." a Deltan mused.

"Hells bells, this guy can't be a simple human." another one grumbled, but before the Augment could answer to this, Galven cut in, "Shut up, everyone!" He looked up at Khan, who stood head and shoulders above him. "This man saved my life!" the Tellarit declared. Then he offered one hand with the three 'fingers'; knowing that this was a polite gesture among humans.

The former dictator hesitated a moment then he shook the mitt. "You are welcome," was all he said and Galven frowned. "You're hurt," he oinked and pointed at the bloody and torn sleeve at Khan's left arm, but the super-human shook his head.

"It looks nastier than it is. A small cut, nothing to worry about." He began to turn away, but Galven stopped him, "We could use someone like you, buddy!"

Khan halted with his movement. "I beg your pardon?" he replied.

The Tellarit fixed him with his light, little eyes. "You heard me," he answered casually. "You fight like you were born for it; you've a strong sense of justice, and you've no problems breaking bone – something the Orions deserve. And you led us to victory."

The last statement puzzled the Augment, before he turned his attention to the Caitian woman, who closed the distance between them.

"What Galven means is that you managed to unite those bunches of anarchists into a successful fighting group." She scowled at the Tellarit and the Rigelian, exposing her pointy teeth, before she continued: "If it weren't be for you, the Orions would have overpowered us and those of us who survived would face slavery now. Thanks to you. How do you say on Earth – the tables will be turned."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly!" a dark-skinned man spoke up, who was tending the wounds of some travelers. "We could use you, lad!"

Khan lifted a brow, his mind already pondering the possible outcomes of the anticipated offer. "Who do you mean 'we'? Who are you exactly?" He needed to know what he was getting himself into if he was to join this band of renegades.

"We are a group of men and women, who've decided to no longer stand by while those slavers attack small colonies, space-docks and vessels that cannot defend themselves," Galven explained.

"Yes, Starfleet is too busy battling the damn Klingons, so we take the whole mess into our hands. The Orion Syndicate is getting bolder as time goes on, using the war for their own gain. If someone doesn't stop them, they will expand their realm, which means more collateral damage." Ritek was deadly serious now.

"So you've gathered together to fight the pirates on your own," Khan summarized the statements, and the others nodded. "How?"

Galven scratched his snout. "What do you mean?"

"How will you proceed? Do you have plans, a strategy, weapons, space crafts?" The latter was important should he decide to accept the offer. Maybe there was a chance to 'borrow' a space craft later.

The members of each group looked at each other; it was the Tellarit who informed him: "We have two vessels – the _Shadow_ and the _Flash_." Galven caught the baffled gaze of the stranger as the names of the two space crafts were mentioned, and he shrugged. "Jeff," he pointed over his shoulder to a young man, "came up with these names and because we have to use pseudonyms I thought it was a good idea." Some of the others chuckled, before he continued. "Plus, our weapons are pretty good."

"And we have a very well-working communication-system – especially for 'listening' to messages!" one man threw in; grinning broadly. "We can even intercept Starfleet-transmissions." Several others snickered, and Khan was suddenly very keen-eared; the odd names of the two vessels quickly forgotten.

The knowledge that Starfleet Command's orders could eventually lead him to the facility where his crew was being held as well as following James' voyages was a heady and dizzying realization.

He groaned inwardly. Kirk shouldn't be one of his most important interests still the young captain managed to occupy many of his thoughts. His sky-blue eyes, his soft manly features and his gentle voice haunted Khan in the long and dark nights since he left the officer's apartment more than four weeks ago. The things loneliness could do to a man.

"You are eavesdropping on Starfleet and the Orions so you know where the pirates will attack next." he continued, "And because your militia is anything but an official unit you want to avoid Starfleet."

Galven grunted, amused. "You got it, buddy." Khan suppressed the urge to roll his eyes; a talking pig alien using Terran slang – what a crazy universe! "We are doing those uniform-wearers job, still they are ungrateful. Complaining about some shitty laws no one out here in deep space feels obliged to follow." His clever eyes roamed the face of the stranger. "You have your own problems with them, haven't you?"

The super-human tensed. "Pray tell where this assumption comes from?"

Again the Tellarit oinked in laughter. "Boy, you're a trained fighter and have a Starfleet standard issue phaser, but you're not a member of the fleet. You hid, but helped stop this raid and now you know we can tap Starfleet's transmissions and are interested." He cocked his head. "Are you on the run?"

"No," Khan lied, "I had… personal reasons to leave Starfleet, so to speak."

"Deserted?" Ritek asked and chuckled, as he caught the hard glare of the human warrior. "Hey, I have no problem with that, lad!"

"Men like you are needed outside of the fleet, too," the Caitian woman rose to speak again and returned the stern stare of the stranger's eyes.

"Men like me?" he repeated and only her extreme sensible hearing caught the quiet but nevertheless dangerous growl in his voice. Unafraid she stepped beside him and fixed her gaze on him then reached out her hand only to find her wrist held in a steel-like grip. Instantly her tail wrapped around his arm and Khan gasped in surprised as she squeezed his muscles with astonishing strength.

She bent forward and almost purred, "I do recognize a predator when I see one. You are one with every fiber of your being, Pretty!" Her cat-like eyes blinked twice then she flashed a toothy grin at him and retreated. "Galven, make him a good offer!" she addressed the Tellarit. "With him we stand a chance against the whole Syndicate, believe me!"

Galven and Ritek, obviously sharing a moment of agreement, exchanged a look. Then the Tellarit spoke up, "Well, to say it plain, the pay is lousy; we are not fighting those bastards for profit. We're living on what the people give us…"

"Shall I ask the guys over there for a little donation?" the Regulian cut in, but closed his mouth as he received the glares and scowls of his companions.

"Never mind that git" Galven grumbled towards Khan, and continued, "What we can offer you is shelter, food, some ass kicking, travelling around in Federation space, and outwitting Starfleet. We're pulling our team together and…"

"By insulting each other?" Khan sneered, already pondering the advantages of taking the given offer and making sure that he and the others avoided capture by either Starfleet or the Orions. "Friends do not berate another one. You need to build trust if you want to survive your… adventures."

"My word!" the Caitian-woman cut in before she smirked, "I think you are the only one, who is capable of whipping up this lot of idiots into team! It's a miracle that we haven't already been killed."

Some of the others muttered quietly but didn't dare to object. As it stood, the female Caitian was highly respected notwithstanding her fighting skills and claws.

Khan pondered the words carefully. Of course he was 'capable' of marshalling and leading a militia – after all he had been the leader of nations in the 20th century. Still he knew that the older members of the 'resistance' may be intimidated by his presence so he had to make sure at first that no one felt so inadequate that they would be insubordinate later.

"What can you offer?" he addressed the Tellarit. Galven grunted before he replied, "I came up with the idea to shove some fists down the slavers greedy throats. Oh, and I am also the technician here." He grinned wryly at that then pointed at Ritek. "He's a big mouth but is skilled in communication and fluent in several languages, an advantage if you depend on information gained by eavesdropping. And Caviw," he nodded towards the Caitian, "is one of the best hackers in the universe!"

The cat-like woman smiled at the Augment. "If you want to know, if you're still pursued by the uniform-wearers," she wrinkled her nose in distaste at the thought of Starfleet, "I could check. It wouldn't be the first time I made a trip through their data."

Well, that was interesting! He was in desperate need for any access to Starfleet's database and here was his chance! The possibility of learning the whereabouts of his crew would increase drastically if he could view Starfleet's top secret files. But he had to be careful, very careful if he is to hide his true intentions from this group of wanna-be-heroes. They better never find out who and what he was. They must learn to trust him so that there wouldn't be any questions when he begins his own private expedition. This plan worked out very well with the fishermen and Nando and should again.

His gaze held the Caitian woman, and he lifted both brows. "Really? You're that good in hacking into systems? Starfleet has the highest security-standards and…"

Her claw-like nails touched his arm, and Caviw purred, "I am not 'that good' – I am better. Maybe you want to test me?"

Was this pussy cat flirting with him? He saw her tail twitching, caught the amused expressions of the others and felt for the first time the urge to send a prayer a higher power (not that he believed in such things), because _this_ was certainly something he needed least of all. She was beautiful in her own way, but she was an alien and he couldn't… Well, he couldn't think of anyone else sharing his bed other than a certain boyish Starfleet captain.

Clearing his throat, he replied firmly, "I would like to test your computer abilities, Ma'am, so thank you for the offer."

Ritek chuckled then he stiffened and stared at one of the staff-members bent over a small console. "Why do I have the feeling that the guy over there is going to make trouble?"

The others followed his pointed finger and both Khan's and Cawiv's excellent hearing caught the words exchanged. "A Starfleet-patrol called. It seems they've received several SOS-signals from the departing space crafts with the fled travelers, and now they want to know what happened," the Caitian explained quickly, causing Galven to curse under his breath.

"Time to go!" the Tellarit grunted. "These fans of rules and regs will come to check on the outpost." He looked at Khan. "What's about you, buddy, are you in or out?"

There wasn't any option left for the Augment. If a Starfleet vessel arrived and the remaining people pointed out the fierceness and success with which he fought, he would certainly be recognized, earning him a sure death – though this would be a more merciful outcome rather than being handed back to the LSH.

His decision made he turned toward Galven and Ritek. "I'm in," he said. "Everything else can be talked over later when there is enough distance between us and Starfleet." He walked with long, elegant steps toward the exit. "We should hurry!"

Galven blinked. "He already gives orders." he snorted in amusement, as the others followed the new member as a unit would. "And they are obeying! Just have a look!" He waved at the rescued people "Until next time! Give the Starfleet boys my regards!" With that, he trotted away, sticking to the heels of his comrades.

Only as they beamed aboard their two vessels and Galven saw the stranger sitting at the helm of the ship, _Shadow_, the Tellarit realized that he even didn't know the mysterious Terran's name. Watching the new member of their group steering the space craft away from the outpost, checking the sensors for the approaching Starfleet ship, and handling the engines and the helm as if he were born to it, Galven walked to him and addressed him curtly, "Right, buddy, you're obviously a benefit to us. Care to share your name?"

Caviw, who was sitting at her station, and several others glanced curiously at the stranger, who set a course away from the outpost and followed the second spacecraft commanded by Ritek. After a minute Khan looked up and locked eyes with the Tellarit and translated his real name in another language that conformed to his pretended origin.

"My name is Hádgere Léo Drythen," he said. And as he caught the baffled faces of the little bridge crew, he explained: "It's an old English name. The first one means 'the year of the strong family or heritage', Léo means lion – a mighty predatory cat on Earth. The family-name is simple; it means 'king'."

The Caitian woman snickered. "Well, with regard to your fighting abilities and your ability to unite the forces of these renegades, you are a predator and king in one." She tried to say his name, except for the middle one she failed miserably. What came out of her mouth made the Augment almost chuckled. She finally sighed, "May I call you Léo? At least this I can get over my tongue without cutting it on my teeth."

The super-human lifted a brow. "It's easier for you; it reminds you of yourself, doesn't it?"

She grinned. "Yes!"

Galven grimaced and snorted before he said: "First names are used only among the most intimate of relationships in my culture – and in this of Ritek and the most others, too – I would prefer to call you Drythen if you don't mind."

Of course Khan didn't mind!

TBC…

_I think that was a surprise, wasn't it? I hope you liked the details from Khan's past, which made him interference in the Orions' assault, which in turn leads to his decision to join the group of resistance. Of course he will going to use this 'alliance' for his own proposals (*grin*). Those of you who are wondering about the 'translation' of his name… Well, I did a lot of research to learn about the meaning of his Indic name that isn't an official name at all, but is composed of several names and meanings. Here is the riddle's solution:_

_Noon__ = an old Punjab-clan in the north of Pakistan and India; the clan's importance peeked in the 17__th__ century, as it became involved in the foundation of the Sikh-Empire (Khan was a Sikh). The ruler of this new caste went by the name Ranjit Singh!_

_Nien__ = a component within names, meaning a much as 'year', but can also be understand as a description of 'sun', because in ancient time Indic people counted the years in sun-circles (this will become important for the story, concerning something in Jim's and Khan's relationship)._

_Therefore Khan's given name Noonien (combined) refers to this old, still important clan and its heritage at the 17__th__ century, but can also be understood that the year, he was 'born' was the year of the strong-ones (maybe the name was given to him by the scientists, who were responsible for his life)._

_Singh__ = Name of the royal family of the Sikh-Empire. Until today only members of this clan and its relatives are bearing this name; Singh also means 'lion'._

_Khan__ = well, we all know that it is an Indic / Asian title of a king / emperor and I simply used the old-English word for 'king': Drythen._

_His two given names I came up with in old-English:_

_Hadgere = hád (family, I chose this short-vision because Noon refers to said family in and family is also the most important thing for Khan), gere (year)_

_Léo = lion_

_Drythen = king._

_I hope the explanation is understandable. I did, as I wrote above, a lot of research and hopefully it is satisfying. I know that Roddenberry named Khan after an Asia friend he lost sight of during WW II and who went by the name Noonian, what isn't a 'real' name at all. Maybe Gene simply misunderstood his comrade because of the accent, maybe the name of this gentleman is spelled different. But regarding Khan his combined name really makes sense, given his roots and his whole character. After all, he is a kind of warrior-king, who ruled the Asia-part of Earth._

_Enough with this epilogue (*laugh*). I hope you liked the new chapter – Bob Wesley, the glimpses of Khan's past, the fight and the outcome. And I can promise that there will be even more action in the next chapter, together with a 'satchel charge' Khan-cleverness, before our Augment realizes that it is necessary to break the silence and to send a message to no-one other than Jim._

_Until the weekend,_

_Please leave some reviews / comments,_

_Yours Starflight_


	8. Chapter 8 - Good and bad surprises

_Hi, dear readers!_

_Thank you so much for favoriting the story and for the reviews / mails. I am very, very happy that you are that smitten with the story and I can promise that you are going to love the next chapters. Like announced there will be a lot of action now, interactions of Jim and his friends / crew, Khan will show once again that he is a master of pulling all the right strings and he and Jim will get in contact again._

_Have fun,_

_Yours Starflight_

**Chapter 8 – Good and bad surprises**

"Which part of me words‚ 'they're in no good condition' does the cap'n not understand?" Montgomery Scott looked half despaired and half enraged. His eyes raked over Engineering and the crew. His workers were scurrying from terminal to terminal, from valve to valve, from cooling-system to main-energy-supply, racing up steps and down. Frankly, it looked as though everyone was running around like rats in a maze, and he was a scientist. To the untrained eye, it was chaos. But to Montgomery Scott, it was a most precise choreographed dance; every movement executed with purpose.

The _Enterprise_ was locked in battle – again – and it was up to Scotty and the Engineering department to keep his lady fully functional.

He was referring to his talk with Captain Kirk four days ago, and the repairs since were nearly complete. The good captain threw a wrench in the works, so to speak, when 'Red Alert' sounded through the ship. A moment later the hull shook, and so began the clash with three Orion vessels. And as much as Scotty admired his young captain's resolve, sometimes he cursed the stubborn Iowa-kid into the next week. He wondered if the captain would ever let his lady heal.

The Orions appeared near the Japori system as expected. The Lexington was on her way to aid them, and Kirk was determined to solve the problem before Commodore Wesley's arrival.

"Starboard Overload-valve's going up!" one of the technicians screamed and the Scottish engineer moaned, "No, not again! "What the devil is the cap'n doin' up there? He'll be the end of us!"

Several decks above him, on the main-bridge, Jim Kirk stared, eyes blazing, at the two remaining but all too functional Orion-vessels; the third lost power and navigation. Those all-to-functional ships were giving the _Enterprise_ a run for her money. She received several major hits in the last few minutes. The Orions maybe slavers and pirates, but they knew how to battle.

"Evasive maneuvers, Mr. Sulu!" Kirk ordered, "Keep those shields up!"

"Zey're down to twenty percent, Keptin," Chekov called over his shoulder, his large eyes fixed on the data his navigation-console delivered. "Two more hits and zey will fail!"

Phaser-light flickered over the screen, and the Enterprise rocked as the shields absorbed the brunt of the shot. Still, more damage reports flooded Uhura's station.

"Med bay to bridge! Jim, what the hell are you doing up there?" McCoy's angry voice cracked with stress. "We're running on auxiliary power here and we have several patients who depend on the life support systems. M'Benga is busy in the surgery; he needs more energy. If we don't get full power within in the next few minutes, I can't guarantee that…"

"Tell the damn Orions, Bones! They are using our ship for target practice!" Kirk snapped.

The CMO groaned. "Couldn't you just avoid a fight for once? What good are evasive maneuvers if you can't evade!" Mr. Sulu shot an incredulous look to the speaker overhead.

"I didn't invite them, Bones, and now – please – get off the line!"

"Captain, the _Lexington_ approaches!" Spock reported, as calm as he would talk last night's dinner. Jim couldn't suppress a sigh of relief, and a moment later the attacking Orion-vessels suffered direct hits from the phaser-blasts of the _Enterprise's_ sister-ship. The tables finally turned; the battle ended quickly with the _Lexington's_ arrival. The remaining Orion-vessels retreated, ushering the damaged ship with them. Instantly, the _Lexington_ took up the chase making certain the Orion vessels would not return to the area.

Jim leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. "Damage report, Uhura." he murmured. She hesitated before replying, "The report will be long like the Christmas gift list of a spoiled child, Captain. How about the worst of the damage?"

Kirk groaned – why wasn't he surprised – and sent his communications officer a short smile, accompanied by the words, "Yes please."

When Uhura finally finished, Jim wasn't the only with his mouth hung open. Sulu und Chekov exchanged uncomfortable looks and even Spock, as far as a half-Vulcan could, looked surprised. "Um… didn't you say you wanted to report only the most important damages?" Kirk asked almost cautiously. Nyota sighed, "I did, Captain."

"Med bay to bridge! Are you done rockin' the ship, Captain?" McCoy sounded more than irritated but due to the situation Jim kept quiet at the snark in the doctor's voice.

"Engineering' ter bridge! Cap'n, one more fight in the next two weeks – and I _mean_ weeks! – and we can say farewell to our engines!"

"Wardroom to bridge. Captain, the last hit destroyed the main-power supply for the food-replicators. We only have a week's worth of provisions."

Kirk sighed and closed his eyes. "Has anyone got another shoe to drop?"

"A shoe, Captain? Why should someone drop a shoe?" Spock cocked an eyebrow. He was familiar with many Terran idioms, but this one was lost on him.

Uhura chuckled while Jim rolled his eyes, "I mean if anyone else has bad news, Spock. It's a figure of speech."

The Vulcan lifted a brow. "Some of these, uh figures, are highly illogical and impossible to understand, Captain. But regarding your question, Yes, I have more bad information to report."

Jim pressed his lips shut, "Out with it then, Spock!"

"The torpedoes the Orions used are of Klingon construction."

Silence filled the bridge.

"Come again?" the captain whispered and the science officer nodded slowly.

"You heard correct, sir," he interpreted the reaction of his friend correctly. "The Orions fire torpedoes outfitted with what appears to be a Klingon photon-torpedo warhead. The signature of the weapon and its emissions are identical to the Klingon weapons used during our fight near Starbase K7 at Sherman's Planet."

"But…" Jim gestured towards the screen. "We saw the torpedoes they shot at us. They looked nothing like the torpedoes the Klingons are using!"

"Correct, Captain," Spock nodded while he crossed his arms at his back. "It appears they've fitted the Klingon's photon torpedo warhead into their own torpedo casing. This allows the Orions to disguise the Klingon technology as there need not be any external modifications to the Orion ship to accommodate the weapons; in essence hiding the new weaponry until it is fired."

"So… the Klingons are supporting the Orion Syndicate?" Sulu concluded.

Jim cursed. "I anticipated something like this, still…" He had waved before he collected himself. "Uhura, transmit to Starfleet Command, Priority One. Tell them the _Lexington_ and _Enterprise_ successfully defended the Japori-System against Orions, and will head to Starbase 84 for repairs as soon as the _Lexington_ returns. Oh, and tell them that we exposed the Klingon alliance with the Orion Syndicate. I'm sure this'll make a few admirals very nervous!"

ST***ST***ST

'Very nervous' was an understatement. Admiral Richard Barnett's blood boiled as the _Enterprise's_ transmission reached Earth. Finally, some proof to the SBI rumors of the Klingon-Orion partnership! To crown it all, reports of Orion and Klingon assaults were increasing. Several captains announced that they confronted Klingon vessels the sensors hadn't detected until the battle-cruisers and the Birds-of-Prey had attacked.

"As if they are invisible!" one captain reported. Which led to one conclusion: the Klingons perfected their cloaking devices – a technique previously used exclusively by the Romulans.

Admiral José Luengo massaged his temples; an intense headache beginning behind his eyes and wrapping around his skull. "We didn't foresee these singular battles becoming an all-out war." he said slowly. He was still under scrutiny following Khan's escape from Section 31, but his experience, contacts, and knowledge were too valuable to court-martial him right away. His big moustache twitched as he continued, "We have to redeploy the battlegroup squadrons between the Romulan and the Klingon Empire, the Klingons and Borderland, as well as along the Orion's territory. If the Klingons want to start a major offensive, they will attack from there."

"Or they'll use more Orion territory which would allow them to encircle the fleet – on one side the former Neutral Zone, on the other side the Orions and vis-à-vis more Klingons," Komack cut in. "No, we should evacuate the colonies and planets along the Neutral Zone and build a defensive line."

"And how many people do you think, you can evacuate? There are billions! It would take years before we got them all to safety. We have weeks at best!" Luengo shook his head. "No. Intelligence reports that the Klingons are not interested in destroying the inhabited planets, but to seize them – a disagreeable situation for the involved populations, but their lives are not in danger. We should vacate the outposts and the space-stations in the neighborhood of the Klingons, and…"

"And deliver our technology to the Klingons?" Barnett frowned. "No, certainly not. We could destroy the stations as a last resort, but only if we are left with no other option. Till now we've only lost K7 and Starbase 133; Starbase 234 and 84 are still in our control and we must keep it that way, gentlemen!" He glanced at Komack. "What's the status of the civil outposts?"

"Most of them are still intact, but several days ago, Orions assaulted outpost 18-243 – a small space-dock with a dubious reputation. If you don't want the Security and police to know about your travel-habits; refugees. It's a popular dock for smugglers too." Komack sighed. "The Orions knew about it and thought that have an easy capture for their slave trade, but something went wrong. Instead of taking captives they got their butts kicked and had to retreat."

The other admirals in the conference room frowned, and Barnett stated more than asked, "Insurgents again?"

Komack smiled for the briefest moment. "It seems so." He glanced at Luengo. "José?"

The Chief of the SBI grimaced. "According to several reports this bunch of wackos ambushed the pirates and fought them off before they could cause too much damage. Several records were made that I hadn't got until now, but as it seems this was a more organized strike against the pirates, otherwise the outcome could have been quite the opposite. Several witnesses told the crew of the _Bonaventure_, who reached the outpost first after they caught their emergency signals, that they owe these people their lives."

"Well, we need any support we can get." Suzan Heatherd sighed and added quickly, "Of course I know these vigilante style antics are illegal, but if they render the Orions inoperable, even for a while, so much the better for us."

Barnett nodded. "I understand what you mean – still the acting commanders out there near the Neutral Zone are not too happy with vigilante-style justice. Playing the hero is a dangerous game. One we will eventually have to clean up."

Suzan smiled. "Well, that goes for all of them – the so-called 'militia' and our commanders!"

Luengo listened quietly; he intentionally withheld records he received from the security-cameras of the outpost 18-243 shortly before the meeting began. Specifically, he withheld the video from the cameras of the waiting-and-departure area of the outpost. He thought he saw a fighter in dark clothes, aiding other passengers, as well as the Robin Hood band. If the evaluations of these records confirmed what he anticipated they would, he would have to tell Norton that his run-away Augment was somewhere near the Neutral Zone.

ST***ST***ST

"Argh! Where did these muck-ups come from?" Galven was ready to explode like a tiny volcano; his weak eyes squinted at the screen as a Klingon scout-ship seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Khan didn't listen to the complaints of the Tellarit. Complaining was a sport for Galven, and he excelled. The Augment, in the time he spent with the group of do-gooder mercenaries, learned to quit asking what Galven's guttural articulations meant in Federation-Standard. His muttered (shouted, grunted) words were obviously insults. Caviw explained him two days ago that Tellarits knew more than fifty words only for 'dirt' – some of them were positive as the one describing the healing-mud used on his home planet. But, some of them clearly meant that the addressed individual would do better to ingest, roll-in, or never come out of a 'non-medicinal' mud-bath; others simply meant the addressed was dirty at, well, 'everything'.

So the super-human employed some selective hearing when it came to the Galven's native tongue; he didn't need any distractions. Khan's gaze wandered over the place the Klingon ship appeared, '_Klingon scout, fast and easy maneuverable, manned with one-seven crewmembers_' he reminded himself of the scout ship's specs during his 'cooperation' with Section 31.

But Khan noticed something else strange when the scout ship came into view, aside from the spontaneous appearance. Something within the scout ship required a lot of power. The ship's energy signature dropped, signaling a drop in energy supply as evidenced by the Klingon shields' loss of power. '_Interesting!_' he thought. '_A ship that can disappear and reappear; yet whatever causes it seems to leach the ship's power. I've heard of something like this before – but where?_'

His attention was driven back to the problem at hand. The enemy's ship may be small, but it had an array of armament – and right now the torpedoes were aimed their way.

"Galven, we are being hailed!" Caviw called, and the Tellarit gave her a signal to open a channel.

Instantly the dark voice of a Klingon boomed through the speakers.

"Unknown ship, this is Captain Kardan from the B'rel-ship _D'Ghor_ of the Klingon Imperial Fleet. You have entered Klingon space! Prepare to be boarded. If you refuse surrender, you will be destroyed!"

The audio transmission precluded view of the Klingon's face, but his voice betrayed a deadly seriousness.

Galven gasped. "Klingon space?" he repeated. "_Klingon space_? Is your navigator drunk or was he reading star-charts upside-down? You are in _Federation_ space, Kardan, so haul your ass and get lost!"

Khan glared over his shoulder at the outraged Tellarit. That wasn't the cleverest move to dissuade the enemy from blowing them out of space.

As it seems, the Klingon commander didn't recognize the Terran phrases but the word 'ass' rang a bell, because the answer came like a low growl over the still open link. "Federation-vessel, no more warnings! Lower your shields and surrender, or we will pulverize your 'asses'!"

"A Klingon with humor – you never too old to learn!" Galven grunted, and Khan realized that, if he didn't intervene, he and the crew were dead!

"_D'Ghor_, this is Drythen speaking, captain of the _Shadow_!" he rose to speak and prohibited any protest by hastily pressing one finger against his lips and glaring at his shipmates with one of his most imposing stares. He had to take the matter in his own hands.

"Captain Drythen?" The Klingon stumbled over the unusual name what seemed to make him even angrier, before he snarled, "Am I speaking at last with the commander of this sorry excuse for a space craft?"

"You are, sir. Captain Dythen at your service!" It rankled him to act as an inferior being, but he had to buy time to collect facts and plan an escape. "Sir, my instruments show that we are near the Betreka Nebula which belongs to the Federation. Could you be so polite as to explain, how…?"

"This whole area is seized by the glorious Klingon Imperial Fleet, _Shadow_, and belongs now to our territory!" the Klingon commander growled. "Who was this insolent _petaQ_ who dared to insult me earlier?"

"My technician – a short-tempered man, that's all!" the super-human replied nonchalantly, ignoring Galven's sputtering gasps. "We have several technical problems, and his mood isn't the best at the moment."

"Shoot him, if he is such a waste!" came the curt comment, followed by the next demand: "Lower your shields and switch to full-transmission, Captain!"

"Ah, there is one of our problems, Commander!" Khan's voice sounded almost apologetic in contrast to his flashing eyes. His plot formed. He had to coax the Klingon to lower the shields completely – and he knew exactly how to persuade him. "You see, we had a short circuit in the con-terminal and most of the main-functions are disabled. The life-support-systems are only functioning at twelve percent; we have no warp capability; our weapons are inoperable and our engine…"

He heard roaring laughter coming through the speakers from the Klingons, accompanied by Kardan's voice, "Captain, thank you for the status report of your ship. You must have mistaken us for the breakdown service. I must disappoint you." – More laughter. – "But we are in deep space and of course I'll help you out of your misery - forever."

Galven, Caviw and three other crew-members – who hadn't the slightest clue to what their new shipmate was up to – displayed more than a hint of panic on their faces; still, Khan remained perfectly calm. "That sounds like a good offer, Commander Kardan. Thank you. I am certain that your ship will be able to tow us along and that your fleet admiral will be delighted to receive a full shipment of dilithium."

Silence descended like a shroud.

Galven and the others, thunderstruck, watched the super-human. Kardan replied after several seconds: "_Shadow_, repeat the nature of your shipment!"

"Our cargo bay is full of dilithium," the Augment lied. He knew that Kardan had no way of checking their hold properly as long as their shields were up.

"How did you gain a whole shipment of…?" The hostile commander was again interrupted, as Khan answered casually:

"That doesn't matter. We are dealers with no loyalty to the Federation. We'll sell to anyone at the right price. As far as I can assume, your fleet is in need of these particular crystals, being away from home and at war. Maybe we can come to an agreement. You hustle us to your fleet admiral, help us with the repairs, and I'll make you a fair deal in repayment for your service." He paused for effect, knowing that everything depended on the Klingon's decision to activate the tractor-beam, which would cause _D'Ghor_ to lower her shields. "Eventually, we can strike a pact for more deliveries, because you will not get dilithium-crystals cheaper in the whole quadrant," Khan added, tempting Kardan even more with the prospect of a good deal.

There was no answer from the Klingon commander; it was obvious that he was pondering the possibilities – Khan pressed.

"See it as a two-side-advantage or, even better, a three-sided one." His voice was even and steady, while his fingers darted over the controls of the con-terminal, sending data to the private PADD Ritek left with him before he departed two days ago to meet 'a very good friend'.

"How so?" The Klingon sounded bewildered, and a cold smirk played around the usual soft lips of the super-human, his gaze never wavering from the terminal. "Well, we will be rid of our technical problems; your fleet will have a larger storage of dilithium for a knocked-down price and you will get commendations from your fleet-commander. A man who takes responsibilities and makes decisions– gaining needed equipment for his fleet – certainly will be trusted with greater duties than those of scouting."

The reply came hesitantly. "Have I understood you correctly? You will leave your shipment to us for a very low price if we save you neck?" Someone in the background had grumbled before Kardan continued, "There is always the possibility to strafe your ship and beam the contents of your hold over as soon as your shields drop."

Galven and Jeff Tyler gulped nervously and watched 'Drythen', who appeared relaxed, bored even, as if he were discussing the weather on far-away Vega.

"It would be unwise. I am sure I do not have to point out to you the risk - that you would destroy this ship before you could seize our shipment is high, and your fleet-commander would miss the opportunity to obtain his fleet's needed Dilithum supply for the foreseeable future. And you would neglect your own opportunity showing your superiors your real value as a commander. But perhaps you enjoy scouting duties." He made the last statement with more than a hint of distaste and leaned back in his chair. "The decision is up to you."

Once again the enemy captain took his time consider the matter; then he answered slowly, "I have no guarantee that you're speaking the truth."

This objection wasn't unexpected, and Khan was ready for it.

"If you like I can send you part of our technical log disclosing our problems. As you know the computer cannot manipulate the technical logs, so it should be enough proof for you to…"

"Send it! I'll give you the frequency!"

Khan waited patiently, while he linked the PADD to the con-terminal. Then he activated the sensors again, modifying them in a way the others hadn't seen before. Curious, Caviw left her station to stand behind him, scrutinizing his actions. She frowned deeply, trying to figure out just what he was planning.

A moment later the frequency was given, and a triumphant smile spread across the Augment's features, before he said, "Give me a moment, Commander, I have to adjust the transmission of data to your frequency."

"No tricks, Captain, or I'll blow you into space!"

Khan rolled his eyes. And there were people, who called _him_ dramatic!

"Here it comes!" he reported and sent the altered data from his PADD to the Klingon ship. But the log wasn't the only bit of data sent in Khan's transmission. Covered by the transmission, the sensors of the Shadow scanned the _D'Ghor's_ energy signatures; a few seconds later Khan had the information he needed. He now knew how the Klingons had been able to sneak up on them without alerting the sensors. This nice little device had made it possible and would serve him very, very well!

"Commander Kardan, does everything appear satisfactory?" he asked as if he was a student addressing his teacher; he smiled inwardly.

"I'll repeat my earlier advice again, Captain, shoot your technician!"

Khan and the others took that as a 'yes', and a moment later they learned Khan correctly determined the Klingon's decision as Kardan added, "We will activate our tractor-beam and tow you along with us. But make no mistake! At the first hint of your treachery, we will blow your ship to pieces!"

Another threat meant seriously by the Klingon, but for Khan it was almost a joke. Still he kept the charade up and replied, "You have seen our technical status, Commander. We are truly in need for your help."

The crew heard hushed comments and snickering over the transmission; it was not necessary to speak Klingon to understand that the crew of the _D'Ghor_ was mocking the 'dealers'.

"Yes, I know," Kardan sneered. "How it is possible that you're still able to move, is beyond me!"

Khan's gaze lay on the sensors while an icy, predatory smile spread slowly over his face. His voice was almost soft, as he said darkly:

"Because…"

The sensors showed that the shields of the _D'Ghor_ began to lower.

"… injured tigers…"

The long, slender fingers of the Augment rested on the controls of the single phaser-bank that complemented the Shadow's weaponry.

"… are _most dangerous_!"

The next moment the phasers sent their destructive load at the now unshielded _D'Ghor_, hitting her directly over the point where the foreign device was installed. Khan followed the phaser hit with a torpedo aimed for the section of her main-power.

The roars of surprise and fury from the Klingon crew boomed over the speakers, then the connection was broken.

"Man your stations! Ready for battle!" Khan yelled and set a course that would bring them under the Klingon scout ship.

Not a second too soon, because the _D'Ghor_ shot one of her own torpedoes missing them by a hair's breadth.

"Computer, switch automatic weaponry-control to manual!" the super-human ordered and a hairline cross appeared in the center of the screen. He did not trust the computer to execute the job he intended to do.

"Are you crazy?" Galven squeaked, clearly in panic now, but – again – the Augment stayed calm.

The _D'Ghor_ moved and fired a second torpedo at them – Khan was waiting for it – aiming with perfect precision and steady hand, he let loose his own that sped into the path of the enemy's shot.

"Hold on!" he shouted, tightening his own hands around the armrests of his chair.

The clash was cataclysmic, as both torpedoes met and exploded in a cloud of released, deadly energy, sending a shock-wave towards the two ships. But because the _Shadow's_ shields were still up damage to her hull was mitigated in contrast to the _D'Ghor_. The scout ship reeled back and tumbled through space, no longer maneuverable.

Checking the sensors Khan reported, "Their energy-supplies are down, warp-engine is still intact but without power, shields are down. They are no longer firing so it seems their weapons are inoperable for the moment, but I cannot be sure for how long. Life-support-system is down to thirty-five percent!" He turned towards the others. "We should seize the ship here and now, before Kardan activates the self-destruct."

Galven grunted something Khan didn't understand, before the Tellarit oinked, "And why should we take that ship for ourselves?"

The Augment was already out of his seat, heading for the small transporter room located at the back of the bridge. "Because they have something aboard that is of use to us!" He slipped into a safety waistcoat and checked his phaser.

"And what is that?" One of the crew asked.

Khan smirked, "A cloaking-device!"

Two minutes later the Augment and the most of the _Shadow's_ crew materialized on the bridge of the _D'Ghor_. They were met with stinging smoke, heat from a fire, and four angry Klingons who survived the attack. With a roar of pure wrath the surviving Klingons hurled themselves at the intruders. Galven, Jeff Tyler, and the others struggled to defend themselves against the fury and strength of the Klingons – but Khan did not.

With ease he blocked the blows of his opponent and, despite the ridged forehead, he head-butted his enemy throwing him backwards.

Dark eyes glared first with surprise then with hate. "Who are you?" the Klingon snarled.

Recognizing the voice, Khan answered plainly, "I am your ticket to hell, Kardan!"

"YOU are the double-tongued _bIHnuch_ (coward), who lied to me!" The Klingon commander tore a dagger out of his belt and snapped the blade open, revealing two more blades - a _D'k thag_ – the traditional knife of a warrior.

"You should have stayed out of our way, Kardan!" the super-human growled, his pale eyes glistening with the fire of battle. "Now you have to face the consequences of challenging _me_!"

"I don't know who you are, but one thing I can promise: nothing you and your friends will do can stop us from conquering this part of your beloved Federation! Tammeron will be seized and destroyed, the Federation will lose an important trading partner, and we are coming one step closer to your precious _Earth_!" He spat the last word, and Khan's instincts flared up. Earth was, after all, his home-planet and even if he hadn't been on best terms with his home in history, he couldn't deny his roots.

And there was more. As far as he understood Kardan the Klingons were about to destroy an inhabited planet - millions of lives – something that was utterly and completely unacceptable for the enhanced man. Other Augments had let themselves be carried away by their own power, had committed genocide even – the start of the Eugenics Wars – but Khan Noonien Singh had never been tempted to such inhumanity. And he wouldn't stand idly by when another force threatened to wipe out an entire population.

"Don't underestimate us, Klingon!" he growled. "There are enough capable people who are going to kick your fleet straight to hell – I'm just ensuring you follow them there!"

With those words he was upon Kardan. He slapped the hand with the _D'k thag_ aside and delivered a hard blow to the Klingon's chest, breaking several ribs. The enemy commander went to his knees. The next instant Khan had him in a deadly grip around neck and head; he ignored his opponent clawing at his arms. Bending down he hissed near Kardan's ear, delivering words for his ears only, "You want to know, who I am? Have you heard the story of Qo'noS and the three patrol units? It was one year ago, wasn't it?" He saw Kardan's eyes widening and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Yes. It was me who took them out, all of them, one by one."

"You…" The Klingon coughed pink-colored blood, while his eyes burnt with hate. "You were the backup for that cowardly man-boy!"

"So I have already a reputation on your planet? Excellent!" Khan tightened his grip; deep inside him a new anger kindled when heard the Klingon call James a coward. "How many ships are on their way to Tammeron and when will they strike?"

Kardan only spit at him – and screamed, as Khan mercilessly broke his arm. "How many and when is the attack?" he demanded again, his face wild with rage.

"Too many, even for you! Two little space-crafts against ten battle-cruisers… Enter Tammerion-territory and my comrades will disperse your molecules all over space!"

"And when will that be in your opinion?" the super-human sneered, but received only a barking laughter.

"Soon – very soon, scum!"

These were the last words Kardan ever said. One hard jerk and a twist of his head, and the Klingon commander slumped to the floor.

Rising, the Augment looked around him. The fight was over; the three other Klingons had taken their last voyage to the Black Fleet. Khan met Caviw's large eyes; she had watched him breaking Klingon bones with his bare hands. "You shouldn't be angered," she deadpanned; then she sighed, gesturing towards Kardan. "He could have given us information!"

Khan shook his head. "He already did. He wouldn't have given anymore." He walked to one of the stations and looked over the symbols. "Does anyone read Klingon?" he asked and Galven, who had problems with setting the fire drencher on work, oinked:

"Ritek does – but this chipmunk will only come tomorrow after he has visited his girl."

"Contact him. He must come immediately. Tell him that we've seized a Klingon scout ship with a cloaking device and that we need his help to learn more about it and we need to know how to steer the ship. With it, the _Shadow_ and the _Flash_ we may be able to prevent the Klingons from murdering the population of a whole planet."

That gave him everyone's attention. "WHAT?" Galven squealed, in shock, before coughing and cursing the smoke.

"The Tammeron-planet – what do you know about it?" Khan asked sternly. It was Jeff who answered him.

"It's a smaller planet in the Tammeron system on the other side of the Betrenka Nebula. Tammeron is neutral but has been trading with the Federation for several decades now. Their whiskey is famous as well as their fruits. They are humanoid and very peaceful."

Khan nodded. "And an entire Klingon strike group is on its way to destroy their planet and erase this important trading partner of the Federation." He heard startled gasps and pressed his lips tightly before continuing. "I think we should reconsider our original proposal and adapt our plans!"

Caviw cocked her head. "Even with the _Flash_, the _Shadow,_ and this nice little ship with its special gift – we cannot fight a fully outfitted Klingon strike group, and you know this."

Again, the enhanced man made an affirming gesture. "That we do not have to do at all. We only have to hold them until real help arrives."

Jeff looked up his ashen hair clung to his sweaty forehead. "You are talking about Starfleet?"

"Yes. If several Federation ships arrive, the Klingons will get a nasty surprise when they reach Tammeron."

"I thought you parted with Starfleet on, uh, less than amicable terms, shall we say," the Caitian woman mused, while Galven grumbled, "We don't even have the hours to spare in order to come up with a plan to bring Starfleet to Tammeron."

"Still, it is the only way to save the inhabitants of that planet," the Augment answered sharply. "I will beam back to the _Shadow_ and send Starfleet a message. We have to alert them before we can plot how to outmaneuver the Klingons."

Caviw stepped in front of him. "Do you think they will listen to you? You are a wanted man after you deserted those uniform-wearers. They will…"

"I know someone who will listen," Khan cut in, taking out his communicator to order the remaining crew-member aboard the _Shadow_ to beam him back. Then he hesitated. "Caviw, you said you can hack into Starfleet's database."

A soft purr was the answer, and so he continued, "You could play a large part in saving the Tammeronians."

This time she chuckled. "What do I have to do?"

"I need the whereabouts and the specific transmission frequency of a certain starship."

ST***ST***ST

Jim Kirk stretched his back and groaned; screaming protests of tense muscles and tight tendons answered the procedure. God, he needed a bath – or a shower… A real shower with water, unfortunately, the loss of the main device for the replicators also powered ship's plumbing, and that meant there were only a few tanks left with fresh water; a shower was out of the question. Well, a sonic shower wasn't that bad; still Jim loved the good old-fashioned way of getting clean and relaxed.

Relaxing was something he couldn't afford just now. Not when his ship was in this condition! Only two hours ago they had parted from the _Lexington_. After Bob Wesley had provided them with needed medical supplies, replacement equipment for the damaged computer systems, and some food enough to last the trip to Starbase 84, the _Enterprise_ headed toward the next Starfleet outpost to undergo the necessary repairs.

After Kirk's visit to the med bay, he went to Engineering and saw the whole disaster with his own eyes. He grasped that Scotty's earlier outburst was no exaggeration. The mechanical heart of the _Enterprise_ looked as if not one, but a dozen 'Nessies' had raced through it. _'Or dragons,'_ the young captain thought with a twinge of black humor, as he waited for the turbo lift to reach the bridge again. _'Fire-breathing dragons, who left their traces all over the walls and floors. Hell, no wonder Scotty was near tears. That is no engineering space, but a cargo hold full of chaos!'_

The turbo lift doors opened, and he stepped into the next 'center of chaos'. There seemed to be no station whose cover panel wasn't open. Most senior officers and enlisted technicians were stooped beneath or leaning over some piece of equipment or another; all the lights in the space were flickering.

What a mess!

The first hits by the Orions hadn't done much damage. Then, two of the vessels caught the _Enterprise_ in their crossfire; only a clever move initiated by Jim – one of those tactics that wouldn't be found in any textbook – saved the ship and its crew, rendering one of the two enemies helpless.

Kirk's attention was brought to the navigation station, where a tirade of Russian sounded; Jim had no desire to learn what all those words meant. Glancing around he walked over to his Vulcan friend, who closed the cover panel of his station and still looked like a chimney sweeper of earlier centuries.

"Everything all right, Spock?" he asked quietly; his first officer lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug – a human gesture he had adopted from his shipmates.

"Depending on how you look at it, Captain," he answered. "Is the station completely in order and working properly? No. Is the reduced capacity sufficient until we reach Starbase 84? Yes."

Jim nodded slowly. "I was in the engineering and the med bay. We lost 18 crewmembers today; more than 40 need medical care and 3 are still critical even after the emergency surgery." He lowered his head. "So much suffering, so many lives wasted… And for what?" He snorted. "For something that could have been prevented, if both sides had shown more caution, tolerance and respect." His eyes wandered to the main-screen that was completely intact. "I signed up for Starfleet to explore the galaxy, not to fight wars. Yeah, part of Starfleet's responsibility is to keep the Federation's people safe, still…" He sighed.

The night-dark eyes of the Vulcan shimmered softly as he spoke "History shows, behind any war, there are those who remove themselves from the violence and the insanity of battles, and therefore don't know first-hand what they have done. Others selflessly volunteer to follow those orders to battle because, at some point, there is no going back. We crossed that point last year because of the deeds of Section 31; the Klingons crossed this point even earlier, waiting for an opportunity to that which is their nature – to conquer, to destroy. And so we have no other choice than to do what is expected of us. We will use all our strengths to protect those, who are unable to defend themselves. So long as we do not lose ourselves, so long as we do not let hatred and the desire for revenge dictate our actions – we can aspire toward peace; we will end this war."

Jim cocked his head and surveyed his friend. He knew that Vulcans didn't often speak to illicit emotion – most of them even denied having them – but not for the first time Spock surprised him with the sensible part – the human part that was deep hidden in his soul, and Kirk was grateful for the comforting words his _T'hy'la_ found. But before he could reply, Uhura's voice called, "Captain, I've received a transmission on the specific frequency allocated to us by Starfleet Command."

"A message from headquarters?" Kirk asked, already walking towards the young Bantu, who listened closely. She frowned and shook her head in bewilderment.

"No, Captain. The source is… somewhere…" For a moment, she was busy at her station; her eyes never wavered from the small screen above her. Then she frowned, "From somewhere near the Betreka Nebula."

Jim blinked in surprise while several other bridge-crewmembers stared at the communication officer and their captain with questioning looks. "Near the Betreka Nebula? And they are using the _Enterprise's_ specific communication-frequency?" As the young woman nodded, he exchanged a look with a slightly confused Spock and ordered, "On screen, Lieutenant."

"Sorry, sir, it is only an audio transmission."

Jim gestured towards her when a moment later a female voice sounded through the speakers; the slightly hoarse and hissing accent gave her away as a Caitian. "This is…the… _Shadow_… We have reliable information that… Klingons are going to attack Tammeron and… destroy… whole planet. Ten battle-cruisers are on their w… Send help or millions will d…"

Kirk took a deep breath. The transmission was not coming in as clearly as it should; the Betreka Nebula was still within reach for direct contact. He looked at Spock – whose brows vanished beneath his tousled black hair – and answered, "This is Captain James T. Kirk from the _USS Enterprise_. Identify yourself, Shadow. And how do you know about this frequency?"

He had to wait for an answer and Spock bent forwards; whispering: "Jim, this could be a trap."

"I know, Spock, still I'm curious, who this woman is and how she got our frequ…"

"We are those, who fight agai… Orion pirates where Starfleet is too… the rescue," the Caitian-woman replied, taking Jim by surprise. This group of people, who created their own militia to fight against the Orion-pirates was contacting him? Why did they choose him of all people?

He listened to the static noises, which overloaded the transmission again and glanced at Uhura. "Can you adjust the signal to make it clearer, Lieutenant?"

Uhura shook her head. "No, Captain. There seems to be a…" She hesitated, and her eyes widened. "Sir, there is a second signal along with the main transmission."

"You mean a piggy-backed signal?" Jim ignored Spock's confused look since he used a very old Terran term, but Nyota understood him. "Yes, sir; indeed."

"What is the source? Klingon territory or…"

"Cap… the second signa… for you in perso… to believe us! Open i…!" 'Shadow' – he didn't know if this was a pseudonym of the Caitian or the name of the 'militia' – sounded more urgent now, and the young captain pressed his lips tightly.

"I have to advise against such a step, Captain. This signal could be anything, maybe a trick to acquire our ship-codes and…"

"Sir, it's a… a picture!" Uhura interrupted her lover and turned towards Kirk. "To be precise, there are two pictures, scanned in and sent together with the transmission."

"Open the first, Lieutenant" Kirk murmured, and gestured to the Vulcan to stay silent. He bent over the communication station, watching the small screen. Thunderstruck, he realized that the opened data showed a simple piece of paper with a single handwritten line: 'To James – For your eyes only!'

Jim knew this handwriting. He would have recognized it anywhere! He had seen these elegant, bold letters only once, but the memory was etched in his mind. His heart began to pound, and several feelings arose in him simultaneously: relief, joy, caution, bewilderment… But, above all, an exciting thrill that went straight to his core, made his mouth dry, and filled him with anticipation.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant," he said, and waited until Uhura rose and made room for him. Then he opened the second picture. It was again a holophoto of a sheet of paper, this time with the real message: 'J., Miss Caviw's information is credible. I coaxed it out of a Klingon commander. There are millions of lives at stake; the assault is soon. Convince SC and contact me in private as soon as you receive SC's decision. Use HF 25.361.59. – K.'

Jim's heart seemed to burst out of his chest. This message was the first sign of life he got from Khan after the Augment had left his apartment. The captain was almost ashamed of the amount of relief that washed through him. The super-human had managed to leave Earth and escape Starfleet – or rather had fled LSH and the remaining members of Section 31. Jim was tempted to sigh out loud, but his conscience pricked at him – after all Khan _was_ a criminal! But he couldn't help himself. He had worried over his one-time lover since that fateful night.

Then it hit him. Khan was somewhere near the Neutral Zone, together – it seemed – with the people who fought against the Orion-pirates. Jim didn't know how the Augment ended up with them. Perhaps he simply used them for shelter and helped them, while he searched in secret for his family. But foremost on Jim's mind was the knowledge that Khan was safe – as safe as one could be in the middle of a war.

Quickly, he read the transmission once more before deleting the private message. Then he rose to speak again, "Shadow, I received your second transmission." For a moment, he pictured Khan at the other end of the transmission link beside the Caitian, listening to his words – and his pulse quickened even more. _'Dammit, Jim, get a grip!'_ He cleared his throat and continued, "Thank you for the warning. I will inform Starfleet Command immediately so they can take countermeasures. Do you have any further information for us?"

Again there was a pause before the reply reached the _Enterprise_. "We've intercepted information that ten battle-cruisers will attack Tammeron, but there could be more." The transmission was coming in clearer now but for the pause. The Caitian-woman added, "I shall tell you from 'Sunrise' that the Klingons are using cloaking-devices rendering their ships completely invisible, however, we've detected a weakness. The cloaking effect appears to require a significant amount of energy; it seems to decrease the power of the deflector shields, rendering them nearly useless."

Hushed voices and gasps sounded around the bridge at the confirmation of the rumors; the Klingons had stolen Romulan cloaking technology and were now using it to gain further advantage.

"Understood, Shadow. Please pass my sincerest thanks to Sunrise," Jim answered; knowing perfectly well that this code name was another proof that Khan was – indeed – on the other end of the transmission. Only the two knew the significance of _Sunrise_. The Augment threatened that he would never see the sun rise again. By sparing Kirk's life, the Augment gave him another sunrise. _'A gift_', Kirk thought to himself – one he hoped to share with the giver.

Kirk took a deep breath. "You need to know that the Klingons are supporting the Orion Syndicate, providing weapons and technical equipment. So please be careful when you rush to the aid of potential victims of those pirates the next time."

Caviw sounded surprised at the captain's words and cast a quick look in Khan's direction. "Thank you for the warning, Captain. I'll relay the information, and… I understand now, why 'Sunrise' trusts you. _Shadow_ out!"

The link went dead and for several moments Jim was lost in thought before he realized that Sulu and Chekov were speaking in hushed tones. Uhura manned her station again and cast him a sidelong glance. And as par for the course, Spock had his special kind of non-existent, but nonetheless clear expression of 'that was a mistake' look on his face. Kirk shook his head, ignored the gentle tingle at his neck where the mark had been, and absently smoothed his shirt while attempting to slow his pounding pulse.

"Lieutenant, contact Starfleet Command, Admiral Barnett. Inform him that the Klingons are using cloaking devices on their ships. They likely stole the technology from the Romulans. Also, tell him we have reliable information that ten Klingon battlecruisers – maybe more – are on their way to Tammeron to destroy the planet. Tell him I'll contact Bob Wesley since he is the highest ranking commanding officer in this sector, and he has to organize the defense for Tammeron. Afterwards, please hail the _Lexington_. I have to speak with Bob as soon as possible."

The Bantu nodded, and Kirk left the upper part of the bridge, returning to his seat. Spock was on his heels and quietly spoke up. "Captain, we cannot determine the veracity of the warning given by this 'Shadow' organization.

"I got the proof that the Caitian-woman told the truth, Spock, trust me!" Jim replied, eying his friend.

The Vulcan lifted his brow before continuing, "You are referring to the separate message you received, but still it could be a fake and…"

"No, it's not a fake!" Kirk interrupted him; his voice was firm. "I recognize this handwriting and the code name says everything I need to know. We can trust this information."

Spock didn't even try to get the bottom of this statement. He knew Jim well enough to realize that nothing would change the younger man's opinion – and he wouldn't give away, who this 'Sunrise' was; still the Vulcan had his own thoughts about it. His friend's cheeks quickly flushed, and there was a certain bright light in his eyes. That light and that flush never fail to tell Spock more than Jim wants to give away; even if Spock couldn't even glean the whole truth. "Nevertheless it was against the regulations to give this 'militia' military information," he added. Kirk frowned before he retorted, "And leave them hanging out to dry next time they confront Orion pirates to do what we can't? Are you serious?" he asked unbelievingly.

"I do understand that their interventions are an additional help against the crimes of the Syndicate, but they are outlaws, Jim, and therefore…"

"Spock, all is fair in love and war, and in my eyes this group The Shadow is doing our job. They are actually supporting the Federation in their own way by picking up the slack. We already had problems keeping the Orions at bay during peacetime; now, during the war it's nearly impossible to fight the Klingons and to kick the Orions' asses. So as I see it, The Shadow is more like unconventional support rather than a bunch of outlaws. After all, they are saving lives, not robbing people blind!"

Jim's thoughts drifted. '_And there is also this bastard among them, who has somehow wrapped himself around my mind and haunts my dreams. His death would hurt more than I am ready to admit. God, I even LIED to my friends and Barnett to protect him. Now, I should withhold information that keeps him safe, because of some silly regulations I've already broken for him once? No!_' He sighed inwardly. '_He wrote that I should contact him as soon as I got Starfleet Command's decision, but I think the same goes for Bob's action. Soon I can talk to Khan again, and… Ugh, Jim, there are more important matters at hand just right now!_' he scolded himself, as his thoughts attempted wander again without his say so.

"Captain, Commodore Wesley for you!" Uhura's voice brought him back to the present just in time; the screen displayed the silver-haired figure of a tired-looking Bob Wesley.

"Jim, care to explain why I was dragged from a briefing with my senior officers by your Priority One 'large as the whole galaxy and concerning a red alert redder than red poppy'?" he asked wryly.

Baffled Kirk glanced over his shoulder at Uhura, who only shrugged innocently, which meant, 'You wanted to speak with him, here he is!', and turned his attention back to Wesley.

"I have no good news …"

TBC…

_Yeah, The Shadow – means Khan – is now in the possession of a scout ship with a cloaking device, what will be very handy in the near future; not only to battle the Klingons, but also to support a certain trouble-maker who commands Starfleet's flag-ship._

_In the next chapter Jim and Khan have a personal contact via transmission and I think you are going to love it, how both men will react to speak with each other again – finally! At the same time Luengo checks the records only to find his assumptions confirmed and you are going to 'meet' Kor again_

_I hope you liked the last chapter and I am really curious what you are thinking of it, so please, please leave some reviews._

_The next chapter is going to be published next weekend (it depends on the amount of work my dear beta-reader has to do to edit my writing)._

_Until then have a nice week,_

_Yours Starflight_


	9. Chapter 9 - Talks

_Hi dear Readers!_

_I have to apologize that it lasted so long until the next update finally comes now, but my dear beta-reader ‚studied' several information to be better prepared for all the Star Trek technics, background-issues and so on, and then she had to edit the new chapter several times. But I do think the result is worth the waiting._

_Jim and Khan will have their talk in private, you learn more about a certain Klingon-Lord and there will be a nasty surprise at the end (*evil grin*)_

_And to not spoil anything by giving away too much I just release you now to the next update._

_Thank you very much once again for all the feedbacks and that you stay so loyal to the story._

_Enjoy,_

_Yours Starflight_

**Chapter 9 – Talks**

As the _Enterprise's_ message to headquarters travelled to Earth, Jim Kirk walked to his private quarters, leaving the con to Spock.

'As soon as you have a decision…' Khan told him - and a decision Jim got. Bob didn't doubt Kirk's words and alerted the starships closest to Tammeron; Commodore Wesley leading the strike group. _Hood II_ remained in the Japori system in case the Orions or Klingons showed. Kirk wanted to accompany Wesley as part of the strike group, but the _Enterprise_ was in no condition for another battle – not until they completed the needed repairs, and the replication-computer worked properly again. A starving crew was not optimal.

Jim exited the turbolift and headed down the corridor, mentally repeating the frequency Khan had given him. He frowned, dismayed that his heart pounded in anticipation, and his hands were clammy; he felt like a teen with a crush on some school-mate. But Khan wasn't a 'school-mate' or a friend. He was a convicted criminal, responsible for the deaths of innocent people and the loss of his beloved mentor. He shouldn't feel a thrill at the thought of hearing Augment's voice again; still his body betrayed him.

'_God, Jim, calm down! Khan was an extraordinary lover – he was just what you needed, but he is also a damn terrorist! And you don't even know why he hooked up with this Shadow-gang – what's in it for him? He's certainly not working for some altruistic ends.'_

Nevertheless, Khan warned them about the upcoming Klingon attack and had established a pattern of events that would save millions of lives. He took a great risk making contact; a Federation starship could feasibly intercept his message – someone could put two and two together. Starfleet would be on his trail again in no time. Still, Khan chose the perilous path and let him – Jim Kirk – know about the upcoming attack and the Klingon cloaking-device. The Federation owed the Augment now, as did Tammeron.

'_Maybe he wants something in return; that's why he wants to talk to me alone. He couldn't make himself known because he assumed that I would be on the bridge when The Shadow contacted us. No one would have believed the Caitian if she revealed that Khan was a part of the militia. Perhaps he needs the private discussion so that he can make his demands.'_

Kirk was nearing his quarters; he took a deep breath. _'On the other hand maybe he contacted us – me – because he knew that I would listen; listen to the Caitian woman and to him. He trusts me enough to reveal his whereabouts, hoping – no, knowing – that I won't betray him to Starfleet Command! That's why he warned me of the upcoming assault on Tammeron.'_ He shook his head as another thought hit him. _'God dammit, he did it again. He manipulated me – this time by placing his freedom, his well-being and even his life in my hands, knowing that I would be bound to keep his secret. He said it; I have a conscience. He trusts me to make this step. What does it tell me about us? I don't think he's ever trusted someone in this century–only me. But why would one night affect either of us?'_

The warnings of his mind continued unheeded by his body and his heart. For all that Pike's name remained on his mind - his ridiculous emotions regarding his former nemesis ran deeper and stronger. The distance and time between the men have not tamped Kirk's feelings since he last saw Khan – felt him under his fingers and in his body.

He stepped into his cabin, sealed the door behind him and walked to his desk. "Lights, 50%," he ordered. Sitting down he rubbed his face, almost irritated as his pulse raced even faster. God, the anticipation of hearing this deep, purring voice was driving him mad. But there it was, the expectancy of seeing the Augment again made him lightheaded. Nothing else mattered at the moment, though the responsible Starfleet-captain in him protested the thought. But, his desire and his sentiment regarding the Augment since he last faced him had intensified; it spread through him as his anticipation did now.

Opening a private channel, he adjusted the transmitter to the frequency Khan had given him and used the newest high-security-codes to scramble the transmission. He had attempted to steel himself with a deep breath before he said quietly, "Sunrise, J here. Can you hear me?"

Several moments later the screen on his desk came alive – and a warm hand seemed to caress his insides, as he looked once more into those jade-pale and ocean-deep pools.

"Hello, James."

ST***ST***ST

Khan retreated to his small private quarters. He left the bridge to Caviw with instructions to inform Galven of the successful transmission to Starfleet's flagship. The Caitian proved to be very capable of hacking into the most secured systems; they otherwise would not have gotten the secret information about the _Enterprise's_ whereabouts and her codes. The Augment knew that he needed Caviw's abilities – at least until he learned enough from her to hack into the most secure parts of Starfleet's database on his own. He must continue the research into the fate of his crew – his family.

Sighing, the super-human gazed down at the dark screen on the table, waiting for James to hail him.

He had known that the young woman, Kirk's communication officer, would discover the second signal he sent with the audio-transmission. He also knew that James would recognize his handwriting and grasp that it was Khan who contacted him. The captain reacted as the former dictator had hoped – given the vital information Khan provided. Kirk listened and received the information with absolute seriousness. Khan knew the risk he took in revealing his identity, but had to place some amount of trust in the younger man in order to receive it in kind – just as each did that particular night.

It worked. Kirk believed him and would inform Starfleet Command about the Klingons planned attack on Tammeron. The admiralty would send ships to protect the planet and its inhabitants – humans and non-humans alike. The ruler in him, the leader who shoulders the responsibility and needs of others, got the better of him. Countless families had a chance of survival now; the planet would hopefully flourish for centuries to come. Everything had gone the way the super-human expected.

Except himself. His reaction to James' voice was - unexpected.

Kirk's gentle tenor was a soft blow that stole Khan's breath and replaced it with a warmth that washed through him. When the _Enterprise_ answered Caviw's transmission, a yearning, a physical want woke in the Augment, an unfamiliar feeling buried for over 300 years. He could see James in his mind's eye, sitting casually in his captain's chair and listening to the Caitian's words. He imagined his ever-so blue eyes light with curiosity – saw his one-time lover walk with determined steps to the communications station to view the secret message. Did he smile when he realized who penned those words?

Giving James the intelligence regarding the Klingon cloaking-device had been an impulse initiated by his instincts to protect the younger man. Promptly, important information was returned; revealing – maybe – that Kirk regarded him as something other than an enemy.

Of course, James recognized 'Sunrise's' identity. To hear the gratitude and the hidden smile in the captain's voice had been strangely soothing – especially after the battle Khan and his comrades fought; the adrenalin was still circulating through his body. James Kirk had an influence on him that was unnerving; his enhanced mind wanted to reject it. It warred with the savagery encoded in his DNA. Still, there was a part in him that wanted to drink in the comfort James provided – even if this 'nearness' was only a one-sided audio-transmission over a distance of hundreds of light years. The familiar voice made him aware that he wasn't utterly alone in this strange world. There was at least one soul in the dark and cold depths of endless space that was connected to him. For the first time since he woke, Khan realized he had an ally.

Caviw tried to coax Khan into revealing to her how he knew the captain of Starfleet's flagship, and how it came that they both know each other well enough to communicate in code-words, but Khan evaded her questions. She pestered him until he had snapped at her. "We have a job to do!" He didn't want to be impolite; he recognized that he required her help, but he couldn't allow Caviw's prying to continue. The less the others knew about him, the better for all of them.

He returned to his quarters shortly after contact with the _Enterprise_ and caught himself stealing sidelong glances at the clock, unsuccessfully willing time pass quicker. He found his behavior contemptible – inferior humans reacted this way, certainly not someone like him, someone better. But he couldn't help himself. The part of him that longed for a true ally, sought the tenderness Kirk displayed during their night of fierce passion. It won out over his cold, calculating logic. He could hardly wait for the moment when he would speak with James again.

Khan knew that he couldn't contact the officer privately; the captain must take the first step.

A signal buzzed and was accompanied by a voice so anticipated. "Sunrise, J here. Do you hear me?"

It wasn't physically possible that his heart pounded like the galloping hooves of a race horse. This autonomic response was unacceptable – laughable even! But he couldn't deny the hard beating of his heart against his ribcage and the warmth that spread through his body. Reminding himself that he was an enhanced superior – the former ruler of a continent – he steeled his features and activated the transmitter.

Then all good intentions to stay calm and collected were defeated when those sky-blue eyes appeared on screen, and he saw the soft masculine features and cautiously smiling lips again. "Hello James," he answered, grateful that at least his voice didn't falter as he feared it might.

Light years away Jim's pulse quickened too, and a rush of heat washed through him when he finally heard Khan's velvet baritone again. He took in his features - the impossibly high cheekbones, his impeccable mahogany hair, and the bowed, soft mouth that had imparted him so much pleasure. The tingling in his neck made itself known again and sent a shiver down his spine. "Hello Khan," he replied quietly, feeling a smile tugging at his lips that found its reflection on the Augment's face. "It's good to see you. How are you?"

It wasn't a polite phrase, but the real question; this much Khan could tell and another warm breeze passed through him. "Given the circumstances I'm - comfortable." He cocked his head; his glance roamed over the tousled and wrung-out appearance of the younger man. Kirk's command gold was sullied - grease perhaps. The material was torn at the left shoulder, and a line of soot or grease marred the Kirk's forehead and streaked down to his temple. He looked like he just came from…

"You were in a battle," he stated, feeling unease rising in him like bile. James had been in acute danger – expected of a commanding officer, still, Khan's protective instincts flared.

Jim sighed and nodded. "Yeah, too often these days." He pressed his lips shut, and then continued, "But it wasn't for nothing. We defended the Japori system against a Klingon squadron and Orion pirates." He tilted his head forward. "And it seems, we're fighting the same fight – again if we add Marcus to our list!" He saw the left side of Khan's mouth edge up into a half smile. He sighed, "Thank you for your warnings. You helped us – telling us about the cloaking-device the Klingons are using. It will save lives – maybe ours included the next time they confront us." James smiled and continued, "And you alerted the cavalry. I don't think either the admiralty or the Council ever assumed the Klingons would attack a neutral planet because its habitants maintain trade agreements with us."

Khan shrugged. "Often I've been called a super-human, James, but I am still _human_. Genocide was never something I tolerated, and I will not start now."

Jim pursed his lips. "Is that the reason you partnered with The Shadow?"

Khan's sea-colored eyes blinked in confusion. "With whom?"

"The Shadow – isn't that the name of the group fighting the Orion Syndicate?"

To his astonishment Khan started to laugh – a deep, rich, warm sound reaching straight into Kirk's core. He saw something akin to mirth dancing in Khan's eyes. His pulse raced. The Augment shook his head, still amused. "I think you misunderstand, James. '_Shadow_' is the name of one of our ships, not the name of this 'organization'."

"Oh!" was all Jim could say, then he teased, "Well, the piggy-back signal a certain genius sent to us was a bit garbled. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

Khan grinned that smug smirk Jim had wanted to wipe from his face in his apartment now roused in him a different feeling – fondness, perhaps. "So, can I tell the others that we have a name now?" the former dictator asked almost innocently; laughter unexpectedly escaped from his lips again. He couldn't remember the last time he'd indulged, but it felt good. Really, really good! And he had to thank James for it.

Kirk groaned at the super-human's question and nodded. "Yes, you can – because I mentioned to Commodore Wesley, the Chief of our squadron, that The Shadow is the name of the militia that warned us."

Again Khan chuckled. "Well, it fits. After all the Orions don't know what hit them. We strike out of nowhere."

"So, how is it that you're a part of this gang now? How did you escape Earth?" Curiosity shimmered in Jim's eyes.

"Well, it wasn't as spectacular as your first 'jump out of a moving car, off a bridge and into a shot glass', but I will tell you the story if we meet again."

Now Kirk had to laugh. "You remember that?"

"Of course," the super-human nodded. "It was a colorful description of one of your typical escapades." He cocked an eyebrow at _typical_.

"Hey!"

"…and I wonder what really happened."

"Oh, I had to space-jump using a parachute onto a platform on a Romulan drilling rig to stop it from putting a hole in Earth's core, that's all."

Khan stared at him. During his forced encounter with Section 31 he had heard about the incident with the Romulan, Nero, and ran across Kirk's name in Starfleet records. He knew that the young officer, still attending Starfleet Academy when Nero attacked, played a major role in the defeat of the Romulan. Learning what James did to stop the madman almost made him groan. That was so typical for this reckless, bold churl! But that boldness and willingness to put life and limb on the line was also worthy of admiration.

"That sounds like you," he stated and shook his head. "And I am certain that isn't even the most bizarre story you could tell."

"No, there are quite a few others that gave my instructors gray hair, or sent Bones into another fit of 'I-so-gonna-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-survive-this'!"

Khan laughed quietly to himself, certain of every word. The young captain seemed to attract trouble like moth to a flame.

Jim watched the now calm demeanor of the super-human; even Khan's stiff posture had relaxed. And then Kirk realized; they were chit-chatting again, even laughing with each other. It shouldn't be like this. He should be upset and demanding answers from the Augment, rather than sharing genialities, but latter simply felt right! He sighed again.

"Don't tell anyone, but I am glad you escaped," he said before he could stop himself; his heart spoke up faster than his mind.

The Augment's eyes had lighted up before he assured quietly, "Your secret is safe with me, James."

"Thanks – otherwise I would be really fucked. I lied to Barnett and my crew to cover you," Kirk confessed, asking himself in the same second why he trusted Khan. It was foolish to let his guard down like this – knowing who the other man was – still his instincts told him than Khan wouldn't misuse what he had learned. The Augment's next words proved it, "So, you safeguarded my identity and didn't send Starfleet's bloodhounds after me." It was a statement, not a question; still Jim felt the need to answer.

"No, I didn't alert them!" He retorted before he added softly, "I couldn't. Not after you spared me - that night."

The Augment lifted a brow. He didn't mention that Kirk had done the same for him. How similar they were.

For a long moment, they stared at one another, each trying to parse out why this seemed easy, comfortable even, just talking. Then an incoming signal on Jim's desk cut into the warm atmosphere like a sharp knife, "Bridge to Captain!"

The officer groaned. "Hold the line a moment," he said to the other man, while he bent forward and activated the intercom. "Kirk here."

"Captain, I have Commodore Wesley on the line for you," Uhura reported.

Over the distance of light-years, Jim and Khan exchanged another look, before the younger man answered, "Put him on speaker, Lieutenant. I was on my way to the shower, and I really don't want Bob to see me in my birthday suit."

'That would be my privilege, James.' Jim startled at the Augment's innuendo when he read those words from Khan's lips. He mouthed back a 'Shut up!' then Wesley's voice sounded through the captain's quarters.

"Jim, is there a reason you don't want to see me? Why am I only receiving you on audio?"

The casual tone of the commodore showed Kirk that this was not an official call and therefore his answer was just as light. "Bob, as much as I would love to see your face, I have to deny myself the pleasure just now. I was about to hop under the shower, and even I have my limits." He told the half-truth, while Khan's lips curled into a knowing smirk.

'We both know that you haven't,' he commented inaudibly and Kirk was tempted to stick his tongue out to him.

Wesley grumbled something slightly amused, then he stated, "I want to inform you that several missions are on their way to Tammeron. They will reach the planet in twenty hours. Starfleet sent warning to their government alerting them to the situation and our ETA."

"That's good to hear, Bob," Jim replied while Khan, now serious again, nodded approvingly.

"Yes, but I do hope your 'source' is trustworthy," the commodore continued. "I withdrew several ships from key areas the Klingons have their sights on. It would be fatal for us to fall into a trap. Our resources are spread too thin."

"The source is trustworthy, Bob, as I already told you," Kirk replied firmly; staring into Khan's eyes – willing him to see that he indeed trusted him.

"That you did, my friend! I didn't ask during our last transmission, but I need to know now, Jim. What do you know about the organization that calls itself 'The Shadow'? I am certain headquarters is going to ask me some questions as soon as they get your message and my report."

Jim watched amusement play on Khan's face at the mention of the group's name, and rolled his eyes before he answered. "Not much, but those I spoke with, are serious. I have no reason to doubt them."

"Do you have any more information?" Wesley wanted to know; Kirk sighed.

"No, not really. They have – as far as I could detect from our contact – at least two vessels and an experienced communications officer. They must be eavesdropping on the Orions and the Klingons; that would explain their ability to anticipate their movements. The intelligence they've acquired has saved lives; we all know that by now."

Bob hesitated. "So, you don't know the identity of any of them?"

Kirk closed his eyes and reluctantly lied, "No, not I am aware." He opened his eyes and met Khan's gaze. "Still their message sounded very serious. They are, in their own way, professionals. They are making sure that we are working toward the same goal, and informed us of the cloaking-devices the Klingons seemed to have improved."

Again Wesley was quiet, if only for a moment, before he answered, "That eases my mind a bit. The whole operation is on my head, you know, and I'm not looking forward to facing Barnett and the Council if something goes wrong because a rag-tag militia gave false intelligence to Starfleet as a joke."

"No joke, Bob, I'm sure," Jim said firmly. "The Shadow does a good job out there, as the reports from rescued civilians confirm. Their members are on our side, so far, otherwise they would never have contacted us." His glance wandered over Khan's face, and he groaned inwardly. God, the Augment's expression was far too smug.

Kirk couldn't tell if Bob suspected that he knew more than he was ready to share. If so the commodore hid it well – or he simply trusted him to act only in the best interests of the Federation and Starfleet. Jim had already removed any doubts of The Shadow's sincerity during their first talk. Kirk assumed that the militia had contacted the _Enterprise_ because she was Starfleet's flagship. How the militia knew about the whereabouts of Starfleet's pride was a riddle but, on the other hand, The Shadow had 'big ears' so to speak, and the capability to intercept transmissions that would inform them the _Enterprise's_ in-range.

To Jim's relief, Wesley didn't press him further, openly displaying the trust Jim had earned over the years. Kirk only hoped he didn't betray that trust. His conscience niggled at him over the lies necessary to protect Khan's identity and allow The Shadow freedom of movement. With any luck, Jim made the right decision.

Bob snorted. "Well, in their own way it seems they are on our side, for now. Even if some of the desk-jockeys at home are losing sleep over the group's anything but legal methods. Still, I agree with you. We should applaud them after they tricked the Orions and collected that intelligence. We need all the help we can get." He paused. "I will keep you updated on the Tammeron operation. Bye, Jim!"

"Bye, Bob, and be careful!"

"I will – and stay out of trouble, son. You manage to get into hot water everywhere you go, even in a Starbase. Wesley out."

The connection broke before Kirk could reply to that last jibe. For a long moment, Jim and Khan remained quiet; then the super-human took a deep breath. "So, this commodore is on his way to Tammeron and summoned increased resources for aid." He cocked his head. "He seems to accept responsibility at risk to himself."

Jim smiled slightly. "Bob is a little bit like me. If there's a job to be done - just do it." He shrugged. "The message I sent to the headquarters will take hours before it arrives and knowing the admiralty's love for conferences, their decision may come too late for the people of Tammeron. Bob knows that; he'll take matters into his own hands as necessary." A satisfied grin appeared on Kirk's face, and Khan chuckled.

'_James manipulates others as I do,'_ he thought, amazed they shared another characteristic. "Your admirals will not be happy the decisions were taken out of their hands."

Jim shrugged again. "Difficult situations need a quick solution. I don't have a problem doing what is necessary…"

"…and you've painted yourself into a corner on several occasions," Khan stated with a whiff of humor. "I never met Commodore Wesley, but I have to agree with him: You have a tendency to get into trouble."

Jim made a face. "Bob is concerned about my well-being, that's all. You should've heard Admiral Komack when he was still chief of the academy's administration. He only understands rules and regulations. You cannot imagine how often I had to listen to them while I was still a student - whenever he thought I needed a lecture."

The super-human's mouth twitched. "Oh, I can indeed imagine something like that, James – regarding your ability to bend the rules to your will or disregard them altogether!" Soft mockery sounded in his voice.

"Hey, if I followed every rule and ignored my instincts, you wouldn't be teasing me now."

Khan turned serious again. "I know, James. I am aware you had a chance to shoot me at your apartment, but didn't. And you could have obeyed Marcus' order and killed me and my people on Qo'noS."

Jim suddenly looked stricken. "No, I couldn't," he said quietly, and the older man nodded gently.

"I realized that. As I said, you have a conscience. That reveals much about you."

For another moment they fell silent, then something else popped into Kirk's mind concerning Khan. Intelligence perhaps he should not share due to its sensitive nature, but he knew he couldn't withhold it if it meant Khan's safety.

"Speaking of Qo'noS - The Klingons figured out who landed on their planet uninvited last year." He saw Khan stiffening and continued, "Patrols found the scout-ship's camera recordings, the ones that ambushed us. The cameras filmed Uhura and then your attack as well as the fire fight afterward." He heard the Augment swearing softly, and added, "Barnett, the Chief in Command, told me about it. As far as I know, the Klingon law states Spock, Uhura and I may be sentenced to death in absentia. The High Council of the Klingons can impose sentences without a trial. I don't know if the cameras caught your face too. Either way, you are likely one of the most wanted men in the Klingon Empire."

The super-human was lost in thought for a moment, before he started, "Today, I met a Klingon commander in person. He was so kind as to share the information about the planned attack against Tammeron."

"Do I want to know how you coaxed it out of him?"

"No," Khan replied dryly, "but don't worry. He boasted that the attack would show us that we are fighting a losing battle. I demanded details he was unwilling to give. Even I know a thing or two about Klingons; I killed him so that he would die with his so-called honor rather than break him further."

He thought he saw a hint of relief on Kirk's face and suppressed a sigh. James was far too compassionate. He cleared his throat. "Well, concerning those recordings, the Klingon commander didn't know my identity until I revealed it to him – without saying my name, of course. As far as I know the Klingons are unaware it was I on Qo'noS with you. I don't think I have to fear a second hunting party on my heels." His features softened, and his eyes locked with Jim's. "But thank you for the warning, James."

"You're welcome," Kirk replied, feeling a blush rise up the back of his neck, heat prickling at the place Khan marked weeks ago. Dear God, what was happening to him? He wanted to ask Khan, what he had done to him. Should an Augment's bite feel like this still?

The super-human frowned and stated sternly, "James, if the Klingons want you and your two crewmembers, there may be a bounty on your heads. This part of the galaxy is full of outlaws who would be delighted to earn credits by bringing you in. The Orions are working together with the Klingons as you told me. They might try to hunt you down to collect the bounty."

Kirk grimaced. "Barnett couldn't tell me if the Klingons put a bounty on my head, but it would make sense." He sighed, "To tell you the truth, I hadn't considered the Orions would try to collect a bounty on us." He leaned back in his chair. "Maybe that's why they fought so hard, even after we damaged their ships."

The sea-colored eyes roamed once again over the tousled appearance of the younger man; Jim saw a flicker of concern. "Are you all right?" The apprehension in the deep baritone betrayed the Augment; Khan did care for his well-being, and it touched Jim - more than it should.

"I am okay, but…" He shook his head and lowered his gaze. "I lost more than fifty crew-members since this damn war started, and the med bay is overcrowded. Bones and his cadre are stretched to the limit, and the engines are a mess." He sniffed and glanced up again. "I fucking hate it."

Khan's eyes had widened as he listened to Jim count his losses. He knew that pain many times over. He saw Kirk pale as he spoke of those who fell in the battle, and something else occurred to him. "Your friends? Are they all right?" They weren't his concern, but he didn't wish any more suffering on the young captain.

A small smile played around Jim's lips. "They are – thank God. Emotionally, we're all a bit wrung out, but otherwise they're okay."

"That is good for you," the super-human answered. "But you are obviously not 'okay' – and do not lie to me. You know I can see straight through it – your eyes and your voice belie your words."

Kirk had rolled his eyes before he shrugged. "Some bruises, too little sleep and too much worry, that's all."

That was all too true. James looked like hell, even without visible injuries; the Augment's heart went out to the bold, brave and far too good-hearted captain - who had somehow managed to wriggle under his skin. For a moment he wished he could be there, on the _Enterprise_, to offer James his assistance, his support – perhaps comfort – but even with the speed of the 23rd century, it would take some time to reach the starship. The next question had come over his lips before he realized it. "Is there anything I can do?"

The offer took Jim by surprise, if even for a second, but he saw Khan's serious expression and realized the older man meant it. Somehow the former ruler had softened around the edges, opened up to him – like he did after their night of fiery passion turned to a smolder, and he gathered Jim in his arms when he slept. Gratitude swept through him. Yes, his friends and Bob Wesley supported him, yet Khan's offer meant almost more – both were captains with a crew they loved like family, and both knew loss of those they were responsible for. Still, the super-human had no reason to offer him anything, but Jim knew his former nemesis would grant him help if he required it.

"Thank you," he said, his voice more full of emotion than intended. "There is nothing you can do just now. We are on our way to Starbase 84 for repairs and supplies. But maybe you could keep your ears open - if you hear something about the potential bounty?"

The older man nodded. "This I will do. And should I find something on the matter, I will send you another message like the last time."

Somehow this prospect calmed Jim. "Can I reach you on this frequency again?" he wanted to know, assuming that he would need to speak to the Augment once more. _'But only if duty makes it necessary!'_ he reminded himself. His heart, however, told him different.

"I can adjust my communicator to this frequency so that you are able to call me whenever you like, but we have to be careful and should change the frequency after one or two uses," Khan answered, pleased that Kirk wished to continue their contact – not to keep track of the man, but to talk to him. He was surprised at how much this pleased him. What was happening with him? Affection – sentiment should not come so easy.

"That's good," Kirk nodded, but before he could say something more, he heard a buzzing and saw the Augment's attention diverted to something beside him. "One moment!" Khan called; his gaze returned to the screen. "It seems our time is up." Regret tinged his words and mirrored his expression. Jim was surprised to find his emotions echoed the lament that marred Khan's lovely voice. "Be careful, James," Khan said quietly. "I know how hard it is to fight two fronts. One misstep, one second of negligence and all is lost."

Oh yes, Jim understood the extent to which the Augment knew the danger of a two-front battle. The Eugenics Wars taught Khan as much.

"I'll be careful – as much as any captain can be in the middle of a war," he promised, but both men knew that the other would sacrifice all for his crew. Jim still felt the need to ease the obvious solicitude of the super-human. The former dictator had been through much and was anything but safe as a fugitive. He didn't want Khan to worry over him; he had his own problems!

He winced inwardly. Khan's personal problems weren't his concern, but he wanted them. The super-human's welfare – psychological and physical – were slowly becoming important to Jim, and he was helpless to the emotions that could be his downfall, should others learn of his burgeoning relationship with the Augment.

"You try to stay out of trouble," Kirk's voice gentled with concern. "You and the others are playing a dangerous game – especially now, in light of the Klingon-Orion alliance. The Orions may be a bunch of pirates, but don't underestimate them now that we know they have Klingon technology. "

Khan cocked his head; his heart raced. _'He cares for me!'_ This thought came out of nowhere and filled him with delight – even if the enhanced, rational part of his mind knew these feelings could prove dangerous for both of them. "I will try, James," he replied then added, "Be safe. If you need me, you know how to reach me." One last look, one last small smile. Khan cut the transmission and broke their link.

Jim stared at the empty screen for nearly a minute. Since he woke in his apartment and realized that Khan had spared him, Kirk had imagined how it would be, if he got the possibility to speak with the Augment again. He caught himself hoping that the super-human would somehow find freedom. His conscience warred with itself; any responsible-minded man should be ashamed to wish a killer free.

But now the enemies spoke as brothers-in-arms. Khan let his perfect mask slip, showing a side of himself Jim had never seen. Yes, during their night together Kirk had caught glimpses of the man beneath all that rigid control, but this time Khan had opened to him. One thing was clear; there was something between them like the force of opposite poles of a magnet drawing them toward one another.

But that wasn't the whole of it.

Jim's gaze roamed through his quarters, and he suddenly realized how empty and cold the room seemed – how it lacked the warmth he felt as he talked with Khan. For a moment he wished the older man were here, near him. He wanted to be wrapped up in him. To be with someone who knew loss as he did – the loss men and woman who willingly put their lives in his hands. The weight coupled with the coldness of his room suffocated him. He longed for Khan to help him forget, if only for a short time. Kirk had always been proud of his independence; it had never occurred to him what it could be like to share himself with someone who truly knew him – who had walked a mile in his shoes. He knew his friends were there for him. Hell, he knew they'd risk their lives for him. But he was their captain, their lives were his to protect. With Khan, there was something he couldn't put a name to – something that lingered around the edges ready to make itself known. Whether Jim was ready for it or not.

With a sigh, Kirk rose. He had to shower and to change before he could return to the bridge; otherwise anyone would see that he couldn't have been, well, in the current state of undress that he claimed when Wesley hailed. Besides, he was still a bit of a mess from the day's events. Rubbing his face, he finally slipped out of his torn and soiled uniform and into his shower-cabin. While the sonic-rays did their work Jim lost himself in the memory of the time he shared a real shower with a certain Augment. Behind closed eyes, he saw the rivulets of water trailing over the planes of the strong, lean, and marble-white body that had taken and given so much pleasure.

Tired as Kirk was, the heat that had filled him during his talk with Khan returned and flowed through his veins and down to his groin. The memories of the deep, purring baritone, the sea-colored and ocean-deep eyes, and that smug smile climbed from the depths of his conscious and within seconds Jim felt his cock harden. He groaned and banged his head against the wall, cursing the pained stiffness. Still, the desire remained - unwanted and forbidden, but also so deliciously tempting.

Ugh! He had to return to the bridge. The ship was in a terrible shape; his crew worked, pushing their physical limits; they had to reach the next starbase as soon as possible. And here he was beneath the sonic-shower imagining the stunning and beautiful criminal; he remembered how the Augment wrapped him in his arms and took him over and over, deliciously deep and hard. Driving out the pain and loss of his loved ones - Admiral Pike, his crew - with every plunge. His thoughts meandered back to the tenderness Khan showed as he washed him, his teeth almost playfully nipping his neck.

His hand traced down his chest to his cock almost without realizing; he knew himself well enough that he needed to ease the tension – needed the flood of stress-relieving hormones to continue his work, even if the sonic-rays were a poor substitute for his memories. He dragged his fingers up and down his member a couple of times before grasping the base and dragging the foreskin over the sensitive head. He kept his eyes closed in order to more clearly picture Khan's face, all high cheekbones and sinful smirk playing over plush lips. He thought of those lovely hands with the fingers of a musician playing him, wringing pleasure out of him in thick stripes.

Only after he rested for several minutes, redressed and made his way back to the bridge did the realization hit him; Khan demanded nothing in return for his warnings. In fact, he'd offered help and showed concern. His actions; his words told Jim that given a chance, Khan could be a good man.

ST***ST***ST

"I haven't figured out exactly how this damn thing works, but I think I can repair the damage. It looks like the blasts only damaged the wiring, and the Klingons have spare parts aboard. I should have it fixed in two to three hours." Galven looked from the strange device up to Khan, who stood beside him and observed the machine closely.

In the background, several members of their group were busy repairing or removing the vestiges of battle.

"We will need the cloaking device sooner or later," the Augment said slowly; pursing his lips. "Starfleet requires twenty hours to withdraw their ships from their current position and resume formation for Tammeron's defense. Kardan said that the assault would be 'soon'; that could mean anything from hours to days." He stepped nearer the machine, and his gaze wandered over the wires, links and displays. "We should not take any risk of missing the Klingon attack and fly to Tammeron to intervene should the Klingons show up before Starfleet.

"It'll impossible for us to stop the Klingons alone. We only have two small ships – three, as soon as Ritek arrives – and the Klingons are sending an entire strike group. They will blast our molecules over the entire area before we get off the first shot." Galven retorted.

The super-human's pale eyes fixed on the Tellarit. "There is an old saying on Terra; a flea maybe tiny, but it can drive even a wolf crazy." His attention turned back to the cloaking-device. "The Klingon fleet-commander doesn't know the lost the _D'Ghor_ and that we have her. We can advance on the enemy, open fire and cloak again, then change position. It will not stop them, but it will cause confusion, hopefully rattle them enough to make a mistake allowing Starfleet the advantage."

Galven grunted quietly. "Yes – while we broil in their phaser-fire!"

"Only if we allow them to do so." Khan narrowed his eyes. The Augment knew he was cleverer, more savage than them all. He looked again at the seized equipment. "The deception of the _D'Ghor_ will work if we operate in a manner the Klingons cannot anticipate. We only have to prompt chaos that will buy time – time for the Starfleet to arrive. The rest is up to them."

Galven pondered this. "And Starfleet will send ships in the next twenty hours? Caviw told me that you contacted the flagship of the fleet and spoke with its captain, but she didn't mention anything about the timeframe." His little eyes fixed the pale face of the super-human.

Khan replied, "I spoke with the _Enterprise's_ captain in private when Jeff showed up at my quarters and asked me to beam back to the _D'Ghor_. During our conversation, the captain received a transmission from the leader of the operation at Tammeron, the commodore. Tammeron must weather the next twenty hours, and then the inhabitants will be fine.

"You and the captain know each other well, eh?" the Tellarit spoke aloud. "He didn't even ask for proof of Caviw's warnings after he received your message, and then he talked to you in private – you, a deserter. And you offered up this information with no strings. We could have gotten something for the information!

"We've had our shares of…adventures," Khan avoided answering the unspoken question in Galven's statement and continued staring at the cloaking-device. "We have to learn how this technology operates and translate the Klingon symbols at the different stations. Only then we can use Kardan's gift to us."

"Hmm, Ritek could help; he more or less speaks that vocal disaster the Klingons call a language – but our chipmunk will not reach us for another ten hours and…"

"Too late. We will translate the signs with the help of the _Shadow's_ computer." Khan turned to leave the small room, but stopped again. "Oh, by the way, Galven, our group now has an official name."

Giving a questioning grunt, the Tellarit waited for the Terran to continue. Khan smirked at him, clearly amused at Galven's confusion. "We are known by Starfleet Command and the members of the Federation-Council as 'The Shadow'." Galven oinked in surprise. "And I am certain that name will go public."

Jeff came around the corner and called, "The Klingons bodies are all in the little cargohold back there, and I took care that their eyes were open as you ordered, Galven." He pointed backwards over his shoulder. "Shall we open the hatchway now or…?"

"One moment!" Galven squeaked. "It's not much they do when one of their own dies, still I think we should respect their tradition."

The Augment lifted a brow. "You want to perform a kind of ceremony for them?" He met the little eyes of the Tellarit. "They would not spare us if the roles were reversed."

Galven's snout twitched. "Well, that's the difference between them and us. They do not care, but I am of the opinion that even an enemy has the right to respectful handling after death." He trotted towards the cargo hold and Khan – out of sheer curiosity – followed him. Caviw joined them on the way to the cargo hold along with two other crewmembers of The Shadow.

The dead Klingons lay side-by-side on the floor; their lifeless eyes open, fixed toward the ceiling. Galven observed them for a moment; then he gestured for the others to step closer. "All right," he said; he took a deep breath, put his head back and howled as loud as he could.

Khan wasn't the only one who looked at Galven as if the Tellarit had lost his mind; the others' faces were just as thunderstruck.

After a long while, when Galven had no more breath to spend, he stopped, cleared his throat and declared, "Right, we can dispose of them now." He turned around and saw the baffled expressions of his friends and their new group member, "What?" he exclaimed, and blinked several times.

"Care to explain what… what that scream was about?" the super-human asked bewildered.

"Well, that's their way of seeing to their dead," Galven replied. "You see, they think that the dead body is nothing more than an empty shell that doesn't hold the soul any longer. The soul goes straight to their version of heaven or hell. The loved ones of the deceased gather around and holler one time as loud as they can as a kind of warning 'Caution, dead Klingons, replenishment is on its way to you' – and then they get rid of the body."

The glances around him looked even more confused, and so he shrugged, "Other people, other traditions!" He slapped in his hands. "All right, all men – and the lady – out of here," he oinked. "Jeff, seal the door and open the hatch. Not the other way around or we join these brave warriors here, and I am not ready to go out just yet!" With those words, he shooed the others out of the hold; even the Augment obeyed.

Khan didn't know what to think. There stood a walking, talking pig on two legs in the middle of the cargo hold of a spacecraft, who screamed like a banshee and explained that this was the funeral-ceremony of another species. And he twisted Terran phrases quite colorfully. And then Khan was aware of the meaningful glances the humanoid pussy-cat Caviw bestowed upon him while her long tail wrapped around his right arm in shameless flirtation.

Maybe cryosleep hadn't been so bad after all!

ST***ST***ST

Kor, son of Ryan, the last descendant of the Klingon royal family pitched a stare full of loathing at the screen that showed the green-skinned face of one of the 'High Honors' of the Orion Syndicate. Why had the High Council agreed to General KothKe's suggestion and struck a bargain with this scum? The Klingons didn't need vagabonds, pirates and cutthroats to gain an advantage in this war. It went against Klingon honor, as well as this damn order, to destroy a planet full of unarmed inhabitants who weren't even a part of the Federation.

Lord Kor was outraged when he heard of the agreement with the Orions and of the plan to target Tammeron for annihilation. That wasn't the Klingon way! Their ancestors, who served in the Black Fleet, would raise their _Ba'leths_ in protest if they knew about this. Still, Kor had no other choice but to obey the decision of the High Chancellor, the Council, and the admiralty. He was only glad that he wasn't a part of the strike group deploying Tammeron – set on its destruction and the murder millions of noncombatants. It was beneath his honor and pride to commit this war crime.

And besides this deplorable order, those green-skins aliens reported that the Japori system was successfully secured by Starfleet. None other than the starship _Enterprise_ had tanned the Orions' hide – even after the Orions had been equipped with Klingon technology. This boy-captain – Kirk – was better than he thought!

"So, some rag-tag soldiers-of-fortune destroy one of your vessels, three others are severely damaged, and your people weren't able to seize the outpost near the Risa system," he drawled, leaning back in his commander chair. "Any more failures you want to tell me about?"

The Orion, who called himself a 'Commodore', scowled at the Klingon. "We couldn't know about the formidable defense at the outpost."

"'Formidable defense'?" Kor repeated with a sneer; his dark eyes mocked the Orion. "A bunch of shambolic, mock pirates stopped you. That tells me much of your real abilities!"

The face of the Orion commodore turned even darker. "They were organized – at least at the end. As one of my captains explained, they were united by a Terran, who fought as if possessed, with a strength Terrans should not have."

"Really?" Kor sounded almost bored. He was familiar with every excuse tone could make to cover a failure, and the Orion's put-off was lousy.

The pirate had growled, irritated, before he snapped, "He killed more than two-thirds of our crew – singlehanded – and took command over the others; uniting them. My men stood no chance and had to withdraw."

These words made Kor sit up. Frowning, the Klingon Lord bared his teeth, thinking. A mere human was able to kill more than two dozen Orions and other pirates within several minutes? That rang a bell. "What did he look like?" he asked the 'commodore', who shrugged.

"My men only said he was in his younger years, slender, dark hair, and clad in black." He shook his head. "And he fought like a le-matya, using with ease every weapon that fell into his hands. Without him, we would have seized the outpost, but with his interference…" He snorted outraged; not realizing how Kor stared at him.

The Klingon Lord took a deep breath. The description fit. There was not much to see on the records the DS4-scout made of the man who was Kirk's backup on Qo'noS, but the way to battle and – as it seems – the inhuman speed and strengths spoke loudly enough. The man on the outpost and Qo'noS was one and the same. And whoever he was, he must be stopped before he struck again.

There was only the question, where this human weapon was now – and if he was a member of Starfleet or worked on his own. But if latter was the case, why had he come to Kirk's aid on the Klingon home-world? What was the connection between Starfleet's youngest captain and this… super-human? What was he? Had the Federation experimented with augmented DNA again? Was he a descendant of the Augments that caused trouble a century ago? And were there more like him?

Well, those were not one but eight questions. And they all demanded answers to prevent this Terran from getting in the Klingon's way again – and to halt the advantage of the Federation.

ST***ST***ST

José Luengo's eyes fixed on at the screen at his desk; his fingers touched the pictures displayed. Pursing his lips he zoomed in on a section of a still shot and nodded. He anticipated the identity of the man he read about in the reports. If the reports of the saved people on Outpost 18-243 were true, one of their human rescuers fought with inhuman speed and strength, more like a Vulcan or Klingon - able to anticipate his attacker's next move. The descriptions sounded like a superman had shown up to bring the Orions down. Luengo checked the records again, but he had his proof.

Maybe the most recent computer hack on Starfleet records reported to him was connected to the individual he saw on the screen. But then again, there wasn't a single day that passed without several of these minor attacks; people who tried to gain access to Starfleet's database. After all, they were at war.

He activated the intercom and contacted his secretary: "Lieutenant, call Admiral Norton and tell him I have questions about a biological report he sent. Have him come to my office immediately!"

It was a lie of course, but he had no other choice than to contact Norton personally. They both were still under observation; every movement, every step, every word was controlled. For that reason, he had to find an excuse to meet Albert to show him what the cameras hundreds of light years away had filmed. There was no possible way of passing the records to Norton without being noticed, so Albert had to see them in José's office.

Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited. Several minutes had passed before Albert Norton arrived accompanied by two Security-officials who nodded at José and left.

"You wanted to speak to me, José?" Albert asked. Luengo nodded and made a quick gesture with three fingers; signal between them not to speak openly. José knew that his office was bugged with concealed microphones, transmitting every word to the hidden ears of the Security. He could have found and removed the little devices, but that would do more harm than good. The Council had to regain some trust in him if he wanted to remain free, and that meant that he had to make them believe that he was reliable. With the deception of pretending he didn't know about the devices, they believed every word he said. This strategy allowed him to confirm how much Barnett and the others knew.

"Yes, I got a report of rumors concerning a biological weapon. Maybe you can have a look at it and tell me if the report is nonsense or a real threat."

Norton rounded the desk of his colleague while Luengo pointed at the source of the recording and re-started it; Albert's cold eyes widened. The screen showed a waiting-and-departing area of a small space-dock crowded with people. Suddenly two males started quarrelling – a Tellarit and a Rigelian. The scene erupted. The argument was interrupted by approaching Orions, who immediately opened fire on the staff-members. Then all hell broke loose.

Luengo pointed at a dark, hooded figure that had watched the combat between the Tellarit and Rigelian. The figure sprang into action to protect a young woman from one of the pirates; he crushed the Orion's jaw with one well-aimed blow. Then he fought as if an animal was unleashed while the young woman, her children and another Terran male escaped with several others through the emergency-exits. There were others, Luengo noticed, along with the dark-clad figure that brought a good fight to the Orions.

Then, during a quarrel with three pirates that the stranger quickly took down, the hood slipped away and revealed the man's identity.

Norton gasped quietly. "There you are!" he hissed through his teeth; his piercing gaze never leaving the face onscreen, a pale-featured man with high cheekbones and dark hair.

Astonished, the admiral watched as the Augment took down more than two dozen Orion pirates, saving some older children. Suddenly, a flash lit up the screen; it glimmered then went dark.

"The recording stopped because a phaser blast hit the camera," José explained in a neutral tone; looking up at Albert, who took a deep breath. "So, is this an important report? What do you mean?"

Norton's thoughts raced. "I don't know," he lied, while he nodded at Luengo. "I have to check several things before I can tell you more," Albert replied before he stared again at the black screen. _'Even the depths of the whole Alpha-quadrant is not large enough for you to escape us!'_

"Barnett to Luengo!" The Chief in Command sounded tense as he called through the intercom. "Chiefs meeting in ten minutes. Emergency, Prior One. Confirm, please!"

José activated the link at his desk again. "Understood, Richard. Out!" was all he said, then he rose and glared at Norton, who pursed his lips. It was about time to do something concerning their 'Barnett' problem, and then they could take care of the Augment…

TBC…

_Yeah, I warned you that there will be a cliff-hanger. And this will not be the last one, this much I can promise._

_Well, of course Starfleet – better to say Section 31 – had to learn eventually about the whereabouts of Khan, or caught his tracks at least. And believe me, Luengo and Norton are up to very much more, while our heroes are fighting at the front (and with their feelings)!_

_In the next chapter there will be action again, because The Shadow and our Augment will face the battle for Tammeron. And this time it will not go easy for the enhanced genius, because even he can be injured. Then Caviw learns more about him (as he certainly wouldn't like her to do) and there will be also another sweet scene between him and Jim._

_I hope you liked the new chapter and that the talk between the two – and how it affected Jim (*grin*). Please, please leave again some feedbacks (you know, I l-o-v-e them)._

_Probably at the next weekend or Monday comes the new update._

_Until then_

_Yours Starflight_


	10. Chapter 10 - To make things right

_Hi, my dear readers!_

_At last you hadn't to wait two full weeks until you can enjoy the next update, but my dear beta-reader – whom I have to thank for all the work – had a lot to do with my writing (*laugh*)._

_And, as promised, in the new chapter there will be action but also something that comes close to romance regarding the two going-to-be-lovebirds._

_Have fun,_

_Yours Starflight_

**Chapter 10 – To make things right**

"You did it again!" Galven grinned at 'Drythen', and clapped him on the shoulder; the hit would've made a lesser man sway, but Khan was not a lesser man. Still he closed his eyes and counted to five to stay in control. He would never get used to the Tellarit's ebullient behavior, this was certain, but now he had to 'howl with the wolves' – or with the 'pigs', he supposed; he thought of the so-called Klingon 'funeral-ritual' Galven performed.

Taking a deep breath, he returned his attention to the screen that displayed more than twelve Starfleet cruisers and starships attacking the Klingon fleet, forcing them to withdraw. Khan's gaze found the _Lexington_. The Nebula-class starship resembled the Enterprise though a bit more squat in appearance. For just a moment, there unease fluttered in his gut as he imagined it James' ship fighting out there. Then his rational mind berated him for such nonsense. Kirk and the _Enterprise_ were docked at Starbase 84 by now, safe and secure and far away from the throes of battle. He needed to calm himself.

He was tempted to thank the Fates he never believed in – that James wasn't the one kicking Klingon ass out there. The battle was fierce, and both sides sustained massive casualties.

But if Khan ignored his instincts, Commodore Wesley wouldn't have found anything to defend when he and the others arrived at Tammeron. The battle was necessary.

As the Augment had anticipated, the Klingon strike group were ready to attack before the cavalry arrived on the scene, and he did exactly as he told Galven he would. He made sure the Klingons got a nasty surprise which bought time for Starfleet to arrive.

The plot the super-human hatched was risky, approaching the brink of a suicidal tendency, still the plan was successful.

Ritek, who spoke Klingon language well enough, had beamed to the _D'Ghor_ to aid in the translation of the Klingon symbols while the three ships, _Shadow_, _Flash_, and _D'Ghor_, sped towards Tammeron. The three ships waited at the edge of the planet system among a small asteroid belt, reduced power and locked down all communications to reduce their chances of discovery. The Tammeronians few armed spacecraft orbited the planet - ready to protect their homeworld, even if those few vessels stood no chance against the Klingon squadron. Khan and the members of The Shadow hoped Starfleet would arrive in time.

While cloaked, _D'Ghor's_ passive sensors picked up eleven cruisers dropping out of warp heralding the Klingon's arrival. Wesley and his fleet weren't expected to arrive for another thirty minutes. But even without the aid of Starfleet, Khan would soon illustrate the Klingon's dire mistake in underestimating him.

He let the Klingon squadron pass their commandeered scout ship decloaked. Ritek demonstrated his Klingon skill; he pretended to be Sergeant LargH, one of _D'Ghor's_ original crewmembers. He told the Klingon flagship that they battled civilian pirates. The Klingons bought the tale because of the damage _D'Ghor_'s hull and they neared the Klingon flagship purporting problems with the communication system.

Their deception worked; the enemy-vessels didn't raise the deflector-shields until it was too late. The scout ship _D'Ghor_ approached the Klingon squadron as one of their own, so no-one aboard the flagship saw a reason to waste energy by raising the deflector-shields.

Activating the phaser banks at the last second, Khan had fired at the flagship, steering the scout along the throat of the mighty Klingon battlecruiser. Disguising the _D'Ghor_ again the Augment had brought the scout beneath the flag-ship and sent another blast of deadly energy against the vessel, before he took flight; using the again engaging the cloaking device to disappear from sight.

The chaos that ensued following _D'Ghor_'s attack was enormous. The Klingons expected a short battle with the few Tammeron vessels the planet had for its defense. But they also had to spare energy for the upcoming fight, because the cloaking-devices required so much power to hide the ships during the flight. Four Birds-of-Prey had left the formation to hunt for the _D'Ghor_ while the other ships formed up around the flagship taking defensive positions. Khan used the formation to fire on two of them. He did a quick hit-and-run before making his escape. To his surprise, the vessels that left the formation to give chase seemed to know _D'Ghor's_ position. But two Tammeron ships broke from their defensive positions around the planet to confront the Klingons, distracting them just long enough for the _D'Ghor_ to get away and resume their hit-and-run tactics.

The _Shadow_ and the _Flash_ finally joined the fray, creating further distraction for the _D'Ghor_ allowing them to place well-aimed phaser-fire at the Klingon ships using Khan's advanced military mind. He tickled the tail of the dragon, but the pay-off would be well worth the strife for Tammeron and Starfleet.

Even with the additional firepower provided by the _Shadow_ and _Flash_, and Khan's superior knowledge of tactics, the battle remained unbalanced in favor of the Klingons, who retained superior firepower. Suddenly the _Lexington_ fell out of warp accompanied by several other heavy battle-cruisers and smaller vessels. Cheers erupted from the Tammeronian ships and even Caviw sighed in relief, "I never thought I would be glad to see Starfleet approaching!"

Khan had to agree. They wouldn't have lasted much longer; even now their survival would be a near-miracle.

The battle shifted from Tammeron's orbit to deep space. The crews of The Shadow's three ships watched Khan in awe. He saw the battle as if he were gazing on it from above – discerning moves as a chess master might. But even he wasn't immune to the violence around him, both from the Klingons and Starfleet – every strategically placed phaser or torpedo meant death. Every hull breach meant bodies sucked into the vacuum of space. Though well acquainted with the cruelty of war, he didn't embrace violence; he merely regarded it as necessary. He was glad that James stayed out of this bloody encounter – even though he knew, as a captain, James would want to be there.

Caviw and Ritek listened to the transmissions of both sides. The three ships of the Shadow removed themselves from the fray – content to let Starfleet take over, and the Tammeronians resumed their defensive positions in the planet's orbit.

And then it happened. To provide cover for a smaller starship, the _Lexington_ was forced to leave the formation, but three Klingon heavy cruisers instantly surrounded them, trapping the _Lexington_ in their crossfire. The other starships were too involved in the battle to run interference properly.

Caviw listened closely to the transmissions between the Starfleet-ships and frowned, "It seems the _Lexington_ has real problems."

Khan viewed the flagship through the screen and pursed his lips. The _Lexington's _hull sustained heavy damage and her erratic movements belied damage to her navigation. The Augment knew that the _Lexington_ was as good as lost. The Klingons continued laying down sustained fire at the starship. It didn't take a genius to realize the Klingons would not let up until the ship was completely obliterated.

'_Bob is simply concerned about my well-being that's all_…' Jim's words echoed in his mind, followed by the commodore's voice, '_…stay out of trouble, son_…' There was fondness in the tone of the elder officer; the kind of affection shared between mentor and protégée.

The super-human watched the sensors again – active sensors now turned on since they removed themselves from battle. They testified to the precarious state of the _Lexington_. A smaller Starfleet vessel had finally come to the larger space craft's aid, but it could only engage one ship, leaving the other two to continue their brutal assault on the _Lexington_. They needed a miracle, or they would be destroyed…along with the man who had taken James under his wing.

''…_you really pissed me off by killing my mentor – the man who was like a father to me_…'' Kirk's accusation when Khan had broken into the younger man's apartment and confronted him, whispered in his memories. He remembered that James had accepted his surrender on Qo'noS 'on the behalf of Christopher Pike' before he gave into his fit of rage and fiercely attacked – fists driven into his face in sorrow.

Khan didn't need any more hints to understand that one of the admirals, who had fallen prey to his revenge at 'Daystrom', had been close to James. Very close. The Augment knew that Kirk's father had sacrificed himself to make it possible for his pregnant wife and the other crew-members of the starship, he served on, to escape. James had been raised without his father but found someone, who filled this empty place, Christopher Pike – a man, who died because of Khan.

Noonien Singh never had parents – not in the commons sense – but he knew the unbearable pain to lose a family member. He was responsible for the loss that the young captain now had to bear.

Now it looked as though James Kirk would lose another mentor; someone he could rely on; someone who took up the mantle to guide and protect the stubborn, spirited, and warm-hearted young officer.

No! Not, if he could prevent it.

He didn't regret his actions that day at Starfleet headquarters, but he was sorry for the grief he caused James. James, who had lied to his friends and the admiralty to grant him, Khan, a head start - and who gave him something no one else had in this century: trust.

The long, elegant fingers of the Augment darted over the instruments of his station. The energy-level of the _D'Ghor_ was down to sixty-two percent; they had still four torpedoes left and enough power in the phaser-bank for a dozen shots. It was not much, but it had to be enough.

"Caviw, hail the Tammeron ships and our vessels!" he ordered, unconcerned by the fact that he was not in command. But Galven waited – interested in what the Terran had in mind.

The Caitian looked over at Galven who nodded at her; she obeyed and purred, "You are on air, Léo!"

"Tammeron fleet, _Shadow_, _Flash_, this is Drythen. It seems the leader of the cavalry needs a little help. Fall in behind the _D'Ghor_ in wedge formation. Give a wide enough berth that each ship can fire their photons without hitting one of our own. We are breaking through the Klingon lines to give the _Lexington_ cover to return to the safety of Starfleet's formation. _D'Ghor_ out!" He nodded at Caviw, who cut the line.

"What… what are you doing?" Galven squealed in shock. That was not what he had in mind!

Ritek stared at 'Dythen' as if the Terran had gone insane. "We have no chance to…"

"The success of an attack lays in the element of surprise," the Augment answered casually recalling one of his earliest lessons in military tactics. He pushed the regulator forward and set a bearing straight towards the _Lexington_. He did not bother checking the sensors to see if the other ships would, indeed, follow him. He knew that the two vessels of the resistance would not let him, or better yet, Galven, down, and he speculated that the Tammeron commanders were bound by honor to come to Starfleet's aid.

A new rush of adrenalin circulated through his body, sharpening his already enhanced senses; the warrior awoke in him once more. His actions had nothing to do with a guilty conscience; rather it was rooted in compassion and the wish to make things right. He couldn't undo what he had done at 'Daystrom', but he could spare James Kirk, maybe the only living soul in the whole universe who cared about him, the grief of another personal loss.

ST***ST***ST

The situation aboard the _Lexington_ was devastating. The main-power failed several minutes ago, the auxiliary power was iffy at best, and only one engine-booster remained viable. They had no torpedoes and because of the power failure, the phaser-banks were useless. Fires raged on each of the ship's decks as well as the bridge.

Wesley's left hand clung to the armrest of the captain's chair; the automatic safety-belts didn't work. He bled from an injury at his right temple, and he knew his right arm was broken as he had been hurled across the bridge against the helm-console and heard the terrific crack. The air was full of smoke and heat. Three red shirts tried to put out the fire. The ship diverted power from the climate system in favor of the life support systems which were only as good as the _Lexington_ itself – not very.

Bob Wesley had been involved in several battles since the war started, and faced even more dangerous situations during his career, but this time he wouldn't make it – neither he nor is crew. He knew that they were fighting a hopeless fight. Even the addition of _Revere_ – a Hermes class scout – it was too late to turn the tables. In minutes, the _Lexington_ would surrender to the onslaught and be destroyed.

Service in Starfleet went hand-in-hand with risk – especially when the duty station was outer space during wartime. So Wesley, naturally, had faced death on more than one occasion. But no one gets used to it - not really. Bob felt dread and sorrow rising in him as his navigator told him that the shields would fail within seconds, leaving the _Lexington_ completely vulnerable. He would have accepted his fate – dying alone, but knowing his entire crew would be killed along with him pained him deeply – and that he wouldn't see his daughter Katie again. He left for deployment aboard the _Lexington_ two months ago, before the Klingons declared war, and he had promised to spend the next shore leave with her. Now she would be left behind.

The main screen flickered then stabilized clearly showing a Bird-of-Prey in front of them. Its torpedo shafts started to glow, ready to spit the last of its deadly fire at them. Taking a deep breath and trying to hide the fear that chilled his blood, Bob steeled himself against what was to come and said, "I am sorry that it has to end like this. I am very proud of every one of you, and I want to thank you all for your trust and your service that has gone above and beyond the call of duty. We…"

"Commodore!" The outburst of his helmsman interrupted Wesley. He looked at the scene pointed out to him, and his eyes became wide as saucers. "What the hell…" he whispered. Out of nowhere a Klingon scout materialized in front of the Bird-of-Prey – but not in a position to fire at the _Lexington_; instead it faced the larger enemy vessel and shot two torpedoes directly into its weapon shaft. Following the shots, it rose and banked left to shoot a line of quick-fire phaser blasts at the battlecruiser's aft section. This maneuver was not in any Starfleet manual 'Standard Operating Procedure'.

The result was incredible. The two torpedoes shot from the Klingon scout had intercepted the Bird-of-Prey missiles before they were even deployed! The phaser shots hit the hull section where the weakened deflectors and the cloaking device were installed. Instantly, the shields folded. The enemy ship returned the fire but missed the small scout by a hand's breadth. _D'Ghor_ then rolled right to slip beneath the Bird-of-Prey and fire another round along the unprotected hull, slicing it open. One single, small space craft defeated the Klingon ship!

Wesley and his officers watched the gambit unfold with mouths agape. "That helmsman is nuts - unbelievable!" _Lexington_'s communication officer Palmers blurted out - awed. He was the voice of the crew at that moment.

"Yeah, damn good shooting!" one of the Red Shirts agreed. "That was simply… brilliant!"

The commodore nodded; he suddenly realized the danger they were in and jumped into action. "Lieutenant Ericson, get us away from them; maximum speed! If the Klingon explodes, we'll…"

"Sir, the engines aren't responding!" his navigator shouted. "We have no power left for them!"

As if on cue, the communication officer caught a transmission from the Klingon scout meant for the allies and put it on speaker. "_D'Ghor_ to the Tammeron ships! Activate tractor beams and pull the _Lexington_ out of the blast zone! My sensors show that her engines have shut down!"

Wesley took a deep breath; the baritone barking orders over the comm was unfamiliar. "Not only a son-of-gun, but as a logical man with command. That guy is a natural talent," he murmured to himself, deep respect burgeoning for the other man.

"Sir, four Tammeron ships have taken us into their tractor beam," his science officer called.

Bob nodded in relief while he watched the scene on the flickering screen. The Klingon ship grew smaller as the four Tammeron vessels dragged the _Lexington_ out of danger. Then, as Khan and Wesley anticipated, the enemy ship exploded into a fierce blaze of fire and flying parts 'til nothing remained other than the detritus left behind to drift through space.

Now that the _Lexington_ was out of immediate danger, Wesley could see another Bird-of-Prey clashing with two smaller Federation ships and cadre of Tammerons. Another Klingon cruiser battled with the _Revere_.

A blinding light at the right edge of the screen saw another spacecraft destroyed. Wesley shot his science officer an asking look; the Deltan replied, "It was the Klingon flagship sir. It was already badly damaged when we reached Tammeron; those final blasts ended her."

"Commodore, the Klingon scout _D'Ghor_ – the one that came to our aid – is in trouble!" The helmsman turned around in his chair. "A D4-cruiser is attacking it!"

Bob frowned; he saw a smaller but quicker Klingon ship firing at the scout. Even after the _D'Ghor_ cloaked, the enemy seemed to know its location and attacked mercilessly. Then the cloaking-device failed, and the scout became visible once more.

"Transmit to the _Revere_ and the _Columbia_! They have to protect our rescuers and…" He didn't need to complete the order. The _Revere_ was already on her way to shield the allied scout ship and shot full-on at the enemy cruiser, distracting the Klingons from their victim.

It was the last action of the battle. Robbed of their fleet commander and having lost seven ships, the Klingons withdrew to make an escape. Four Starfleet vessels gave chase to make certain the enemy didn't return while the rest remained render aid where necessary.

Bob leaned back in his chair; ignoring the throbbing pain in his arm. "Hail the _D'Ghor_, Lieutenant!" he told Palmers. "I want to thank our rescuers."

The man nodded; a moment later a disheveled Tellarit emerged on the screen. Wesley couldn't hide the grateful smile that spread over his sweaty and dirty face. "I am Commodore Robert Wesley from the starship _Lexington_," he introduced himself. "I want to give you my deepest thanks for your help, sir! Without your intervention, my crew and I would be dead."

The Tellarit's snout had twitched before he oinked with a certain degree of pride, "I am Galven from the organization The Shadow. I must return the gratitude; you kept the damn Klingons from turning us into molecules."

Bob cocked his head. "The Shadow? So it was you who gave us the warning about the Klingons' planned assault on Tammeron." It was not a question, but a statement.

The Tellarit shrugged. "One of our members coaxed it out of the former commander of this nice little vessel. We try to give the damn Orions a hard time, seeing that you boys are too busy battling with the Klingons, but when we learned to what those warmongers were up to, we thought we should change our mission for the sake of the nice Tammeron people."

This time Wesley had to smile. "I understand Commander Galven – not only are the Tammeronians, but we too are in your debt." He pursed his lips. "That maneuver you flew was – it was extraordinary!"

"I don't want to adorn myself with borrowed plumes, Commodore. My helmsman was the hero of the hour. He raced to your aid without even asking me," he added with a grunt, yet his grinning face showed that he wasn't angry with the man.

Bob chuckled. It seems The Shadow has several 'commanders' – how typical for civilians playing soldiers. "May I speak with him?"

The Tellarit's expression changed. It showed a hint of dismay, while Galven looked sideward to the floor. "I am sorry, Commodore, but that is a bit difficult just now."

On the _D'Ghor_, Galven's glance rested on the unconscious form of 'Drythen', who lay on the deck as Caviw treated him. Galven only remembered Drythen hurling himself out of his chair following a photon blast. While jerking both arms up in an attempt to protect himself, one of the overhead support struts crashed down, missing the helm by inches and sending parts throughout bridge. A large bit of debris stuck the Terran in the temple, knocking him out. If Drythen hadn't already launched himself from his station and seen it coming, the falling strut would have injured him badly – maybe even killed him.

Now the slender figure lay motionless on the ground bleeding from his head wound. Caviw knelt down beside him and cradled his head in her lap, trying to stop the bleeding with a sleeve torn from her overall. Much to her relief, Drythen breathed calm and steady, though his pulse was slightly elevated.

"He was injured during the last Klingon assault," Galven grumbled and saw the concerned face of the elder Commodore on screen.

"Is there anything we can do for him? Can we beam him aboard on one of our ships to be tended properly in one of our med bays?"

The Tellarit hesitated before he answered, "That's nice, Commodore, but…you see…um… He isn't on the best terms with Starfleet or the authorities. I don't think…"

"Whatever he's done, I think his actions speak for themselves. I guarantee his freedom during his stay. He can return to you whenever he wants," Bob cut in.

Reluctantly, Galven looked down at the wounded man, whose lashes began to flutter. Astonished, the crew of the _D'Ghor_ watched as Drythen opened his glassy blue-green eyes, glanced straight at the Tellarit and croaked a hoarsely, "No!"

Caviw's tail twitched. "Léo, be reasonable. We don't have many medical supplies to…"

"It is a bruise, nothing more. I will be fine!" The tone along stated clearly enough that he was anything but 'fine', yet his ashen face showed no pain, only desperate determination.

The last thing Khan remembered was the _Crack_ of the metal above; he tried to get himself to safety, only to be hit by hard by a falling girder. For a long moment, only blackness surrounded him; he thought he could hear voices beyond the black. Concentrating on them and the gentle strokes of clawed fingers, he had regained consciousness, listening to the conversation between Galven and Commodore Wesley. He was reassured the commodore was still alive, but when the officer offered to beam him aboard a Starfleet vessel to give him medical support, his survival instincts flared.

Though convinced Wesley was an honest man and would guarantee his freedom, Khan knew that the commodore wouldn't have any other choice but to turn him in as soon as he learned who he was. And this was a risk the Augment would not take.

Gathering all his strengths and ignoring the stabbing pain in his head, he opened his mouth and forced the words out which would decide his fate and that of his family.

Galven grunted in surprise. "Are you sure, buddy? You don't look so good."

Khan moistened his lips and whispered, "I will heal shortly, Galven, believe me. Do not… I do not want…" He made a tired gesture towards the screen and the Tellarit sighed before he addressed Wesley again. "Sorry, Commodore, but he wants to stay here."

Bob grimaced slightly. Well dammit! What had this guy done that he wouldn't accept an offer to be tended to in a Starfleet med bay? "Very well," he agreed after a short pause. "Then please accept my bid to beam some medical supplies to you and your ships. They are part of your - organization, aren't they?"

The Tellarit nodded proudly. "Yes, they are. And this nice ship was booty we got only a short time ago – thanks to this foolhardy daredevil!" He nodded fondly toward the injured man on the floor before adding softly, "It was he who got the information out of the former commander of this vessel regarding the Klingon's planned assault and contacted you uniform-wearers."

This revelation took Wesley by surprise – but then, on the other hand, it didn't. It seems this man, whoever he was, had a good heart. Otherwise, the _Lexington_'s crew and the _17 million inhabitants_ of Tammeron would be dead by now. "I will make certain that he's mentioned in my report in the most positive light," he promised. "Is there something else that I can do to support you and your organization?"

"It would be nice if you could tell your comrades that we are not Klingons and that they should keep their torpedoes to themselves when they see us," the Tellarit grinned.

At this Wesley had to smile. "No problem, Commander Galven. Anything else?"

Galven shook his head. "No, thank you, sir."

Bob bent forward at his terminal. "All right. Thank you once again for your intervention – detaining the Klingons until we came and then for your aid in battle." Warmth shimmered in his brown eyes. "And please pass my sincerest thanks to your helmsman. That was like nothing I'd ever seen before. His quick reactions made my dizzy just watching them. Can I at least learn the name of the man who saved our lives? If he ever runs into Starfleet authorities, my report could go a long way in helping him."

He saw the Tellarit look to the floor again and heard a hoarse and deep voice answering, a voice so quiet Wesley could make out the words. Then Galven rolled his eyes and squealed, "He doesn't want you to know his name, but he gives his thanks for the offer." He rubbed his snout. "Well, Commodore, go and patch up your nice ship and get some rest. You look like hell – just like your bridge. See ya!" With that, he cut the comm link. The screen returned to its usual state - space.

For a long moment Wesley stared at the small Klingon scout. Then he ordered his science officer to transmit images of the vessel with close-ups of the damage for identification purposes along with its name and hull designation to all Federation and Starfleet starships in the sector, informing them that this was not an enemy, but a valuable ally. Now to take care of his crew, the _Lexington_ and the other ships…

ST***ST***ST

"You are the most stubborn being in the whole universe! You could have it far more comfortable now if you had taken Wesley's offer. But no, you had to refuse!"

Caviw watched 'Léo' as he slept in his bunk. Ritek and she had brought him to one of the small quarters in the aft of the _D'Ghor_. Ignoring his slurred protests, the Caitian cared for him with the medical supplies received from Wesley: several medical kits containing wound dressings and splints, a variety of hypo sprays, disinfection agents as well as a bio-scanner, medical tricorder, and a dermal regenerator. Caviw used the dermal regenerator to treat the man's head injury before he fell asleep.

Caviw was glad that the CMO of the starship that delivered them; as far as she heard of the _Shadow_ and _Flash_ received the same equipment. Commodore Wesley seemed to be one of the old school – honorable and trustworthy. She didn't understand why 'Léo' had not accepted Wesley's offer. The commodore would have set him free after he had been treated at a med bay; Caviw was sure of it.

Her gaze wandered over the dark-haired Terran, whose handsomeness and fierce spirit attracted her like no other male had before. There had been Caitian men who had peeked her interest, and she enjoyed affairs with men of other races – especially humans – but 'Léo' beckoned her like the Veganian bees to light.

She listened to his breath, and her glance rested on his face. He slept deeply, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was a kind of healing-sleep – like Vulcans did following a grave injury. The bio-scan displayed his depressed bio functions.

'_Who are you?'_ she thought and pursed her lips. _'You fight with the speed of a Vulcan, the strength of a Klingon, and the reflexes of a Caitian. And a prescience in battle no Terran possesses. You are merciless toward the enemy, but you are ready to throw yourself into harm's way to save others. You are not the usual sort of man.'_

She sighed and reached for him. Since she met him, she longed to touch his hair. It seemed so very soft and far too perfect for an outlaw on the run. She knew that he wouldn't have allowed it if he had been awake, so she took her chance now. It was only a gesture of fondness she told herself; maybe it soothed him now in his slumber. It was more than soft, almost feathery – dirty as it was after all the smoke and grime that had rained down on them during the battle. She stroked it gently, down to his neck and…

Her movements stilled; her fingers touched the warm, smooth velvet skin at the back of his neck. There was something – something no eye would recognize. But she could sense it. It was a mark; the mark of a mate.

Among her people, claiming a mate in this fashion was normal, and not unheard of in other races either. Even the Vulcans 'claimed' their partners by binding their soul together with their mate, but she never thought the Terrans partook in a similar binding-ritual.

With care she let her fingertips run over the sensitive spot, cautious not to scratch him with her claw-like nails. The mark – invisible, soft and intangible to those who weren't sensitive to such a thing.

'Léo' was taken, claimed by another she realized unhappily. Still it roused her curiosity. Who was his mate and where was she? Why wasn't she with h…? Caviw frowned as her cat-like instincts sensed something even the telepathy of a Vulcan would not have caught. A female had not given the mark on 'Léo's' neck but by a male. She was certain of it. His partner in body and soul was another man.

Well, it was not uncommon that partners of the same gender would bind themselves to one another. Among her people, there were partnerships like this, and they were highly regarded because the couples were not only mates but also brothers or sisters in blood and soul. Caviw asked herself how 'Léo' and his partner found one another and how strong was their bond. Who was this man, able to win such a beautiful and incredible feral creature such as 'Léo'?

For a moment, she remembered 'Léo's' determination in contacting Starfleet's flagship _Enterprise_ to give warning about the planned Klingon attack – how he sent the hidden message to the starship's captain. The commanding officer didn't doubt 'Léo's' words for a second after he got the message from 'Sunrise'. Caviw's heightened senses heard the smile behind the warmth in his voice as he addressed 'Sunrise' to thank him for the warnings. Later she learned from Galven that 'Léo' had contacted the captain again, this time in private, and talked for several minutes.

Was this captain 'Léo's' mate? Was this relationship the reason 'Léo' had been forced to desert Starfleet? Yes, he spoke about his family – told them that he had to leave the fleet for them. She was ready to believe that the truth was a mixture of both. Perhaps – no most certainly there were many other secrets he kept from them.

'_What else are you hiding?'_ she thought as she took the bio-scanner and examined his head injury again. The result made her gasp. The wound was already healing. If it continued at this speed, he would be completely well in a day.

Just in case she missed something, Caviw scanned the gash one more time, but the display showed the same result as before. The injury was closing, sped up by a healing ability in his cells she had never seen.

Putting the scanner aside, she pursed her lips thoughtfully. This man was no normal Terran. He was somehow enhanced – and avoided Starfleet so that he turned down an offer to be tended. Very curious. Still he felt loyalty so some of the fleet's members. _'Who are you?'_ she had thought for the second time before she nodded to herself. It was about time to find something out about him!

She looked up as Galven stepped into the small quarters, still disheveled and dirty. "How is he doing?" he asked quietly. The Caitian sighed, "He sleeps, and the scans show – well, he is healing," she avoided a direct answer. 'Léo' had his reasons for the secrets he kept and she accepted this so long as he wasn't a danger to them. But she wanted to find out the whole truth before she considered informing the others out of the things she found.

Galven sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. The boy took a very hard blow to his bullhead – maybe he will think next time he decides to hurl himself into danger." His little eyes betrayed a bit of fondness as he looked at the Terran male. "I think shore leave will do him good. It will do us all good after this mess we went through!"

Caviw cocked her head. "Where are we heading to?"

"Aldebaran," Galven answered. "I have a friend there who runs a dockyard and doesn't ask questions. And the weather on this planet is nice. There are bars and restaurants, and… Well, we have earned ourselves a little vacation, don't you think so?"

The Caitian smiled at him. "Yes, we have!"

She rose and left with Galven, looking one last time at the sleeping man, before she let the doors slipping close.

ST***ST***ST

Jim received Bob's message regarding the successful defense of Tammeron several hours later. It was unusual that a commodore gave a report to a subordinate officer previous to the official events release, but Jim was his friend, and he didn't want to hold him in suspense any longer than necessary. He knew that the young captain worried about him and his crew – made worse by his forced distance from the fight due to the _Enterprise's_ condition.

Starfleet's flagship had been at Starbase 84 for ten hours now and was already undergoing the massive repairs necessary to get her back underway. It would be another two weeks minimum at space dock. There was scarcely a station, a panel, a shaft or a console that wasn't open and swarmed with technicians. Workers removed overhead and bulkhead claddings; cables hung free, and there wasn't a level or deck where no work had to be done. Noises boomed from Engineering and could be heard up to the quarterdeck. The air buzzed with voices and the sounds of tools and machinery.

Wesley's dispatch was a pleasant distraction for Jim, and he had to grin as he listened to the audio transmission of the abbreviated report of the events.

Then Kirk's mood soon fell though, when he learned that The Shadow ran interference, keeping the enemy at bay until the _Lexington_ and the rest of the fleet dedicated to the battle reached the theater. He heard about how The Shadow even saved Wesley and his crew, employing 'some incredible tactics', as well as The Shadow's damage, sustained at the hands of the Klingons in the process.

"I'd bet my paycheck that this plan goes back to this crazy plot traces right to that daredevil – Drythen – or whatever his real name is. Without him, the Tammeronians would have been helpless. They're not equipped for battle. The Klingon flagship was nearly beaten by the time we arrived and even then they backed us up when they could have run. If I ever get the chance to shake this man's hand, I will do it, mark my words! I do not care for what this guy has to answer for. He's responsible for saving the entire planet as well as hundreds of Starfleet lives – my life," Wesley concluded – his final words spoken almost reverently.

Jim knew exactly who was responsible for said 'incredible tactics'. The whole operation bore Khan's stamp – starting from the warnings sent (care of some questionable interrogation methods) right through to the suicide mission to save the _Lexington_. The man was a predator – once the scent of blood in battle found him, nothing could stop him. But why did he risk his life to save Wesley and the others? According to Bob's recounting, the Klingon scout that the militia seized had taken heavy fire; only the aid of another Starfleet ship prevented its destruction and the death of its crew.

Standing at Uhura's station – which was one of the few areas that didn't need any repair – Jim waited with a sinking feeling in his stomach until Bob was finished before he asked, "What about the members of The Shadow. Did they suffer losses?"

The seconds until Wesley's answer came seemed to stretch endlessly as the wave of fear coiled in his belly.

"I don't know. I only learned from their commander – an older Tellarit named Galven – that his helmsman was injured. I offered to beam him onto one of our ships for medical treatment, but he refused."

Jim felt his mouth go dry. The helmsman. There was no doubt who this man was. And of course Khan refused Bob's offer. Accepting it would have led to his arrest and inevitably a return to cryostasis, or fates worse – a return to the hands of Section 31, or even the death penalty. "Did you speak with him, Bob?" Kirk inquired. He needed to know if Wesley recognized his rescuer.

"No, he was barely conscious and only talked to Mr. Galven from down on the deck. I never saw him. Hell, I didn't even know his name until the Tammeron fleet commander told me an hour ago that the man is Drythen. He took the command of The Shadow's little fleet in order to stop the Klingons from reaching Tammeron before we arrived and then managed to render the Klingon flagship nearly defenseless with another maneuver." The commodore laughed. "Dammit, I'd love this guy in our fleet! Some more of him and the Klingons would trip over themselves running away. I checked his name but found no entry in any of our databases. Maybe the name is a pseudonym."

'_It is!'_ Kirk thought as a heavy dread spread through him. Khan was injured – perhaps badly. He had feared this, but the foreknowledge didn't stop the icy chill racing down his spine now. Perhaps his injury avoided visual contact with Wesley, keeping the risk of recognition to a minimum. He pulled that with Jim on the _Vengeance_ to gain an advantage. Which one of the two possibilities was the truth, Jim didn't know – it made him uneasy. Of course the Augments were genetically constructed to overcome wounds normal humans could not. Still Khan Noonien Singh wasn't immortal. The thought that death could take the man he once regarded as his nemesis, but was now his lover, was like a knife slicing him in two.

"I'll tell you more when we arrive at Risa, and I find some time off," Bob continued, ignorant of Jim's distress.

"You travelling to Risa?" Jim asked, forcing himself to be sidetracked for a few moments. He heard the commodore snort.

"As soon as we have our warp drive back, we'll head to the next dockyard. K7 has fallen to the Klingons and Starbase 133 or 84, where you are, is twice as far as Starbase 12 at Risa. Given the status of the _Lexington_ and her engines, we'll be lucky to get there in the next three or four days. Anything faster than Warp 2 is off the table."

They exchanged a few more words of encouragement and good-byes, then Wesley ended the transmission. The short exchange was barely over when Jim excused himself to his quarters; he gave the conn to Sulu, who discussed the status of his console with a technician of Starbase 84.

Walking toward the stateroom, Jim reminded himself of his promise not to contact Khan for personal reasons – after all he couldn't deny the risk that a transmission could be intercepted, even when using an encrypted frequency – but this was urgent. The super-human was injured, and Kirk's agitation would only grow until he knew the other man's condition.

He knew he shouldn't be so emotionally invested in Khan's welfare, but that only made his agitation worse. He couldn't help himself. It was as if his heart and soul abandoned his logic and set out on their own path.

Locking his door, he went to his desk, activated the communication terminal, typed the required frequency and encryption code and tried to hail the Augment. There was no answer. With a sinking feeling Jim tried several more times, waiting some minutes between attempts. Still there was no reply from Khan. Either Khan was out of range, but the shipboard computer didn't tell him that, or the former dictator was unable to answer. Jim didn't want to ponder that sickening possibility.

He didn't give up. It was not in his nature to do so – and his stubbornness paid off as his attempts finally came to fruition.

ST***ST***ST

The annoying pinging sound seemed to come out of nowhere, penetrating the silent darkness that surrounded him. He recognized this noise, but he couldn't put a finger on it. His usually quick mind was in a haze as it grasped for data just out of reach. The ping seemed to be a kind of calling signal, like that of the first mobile phones of his era. But this ringing was different.

As these first hints of neurons firing made themselves known, he was rewarded with an intense headache that tore him out of the comfortable warmth he was enjoying. Slowly he became aware of several things – he lay beneath blankets, his head hurt like someone had taken a hammer to his skull, and he was nauseous and chilled despite the covers. Next, he noticed the hum of technology – some devices, no doubt – and an alien scent in the air that wasn't very pleasant.

And still this recurrent ping.

Forcing his eyes open, Khan blinked into the dim, small, and very foreign looking room around him. He needed a moment to recall the events that led him here – the battle with the Klingons, his decision to come to the aid of the _Lexington_ – to the rescue of Kirk's mentor – the enemy's counterattack, the falling strut…Oh, that explains the pain in his head. He remembered Caviw and Ritek tending his injuries.

With a groan, the super-human closed his eyes again. He had been hit and suffered a concussion which explained the sickness, the dizziness, and the chills which racked his body. He knew that he would heal within hours, still the process procedure was more than disagreeable. How he hated it to be weak like this! He didn't take well to leaving others to command as he was forced to do while wounded. And he didn't like lying about waiting for his body to function properly again. Furthermore, he despised being alone in the middle of a far too strange world!

Again the pining signal sounded. Growling like a caged tiger, he reached for the small device on the nightstand beside his bunk. One look at the incoming frequency and his irritation vanished.

Flipping the communicator open, he moistened his dry lips. "Yes?"

For a moment there was silence, then he heard the soft and familiar tenor tinged with concern, "Sunrise? Is that you?"

If Khan could see himself in a mirror. He knew his expression was doleful – just pathetic. But he couldn't help the genuine smile spread across his ashen face and reached his eyes. "Yes, it is me, James." His voice was hoarse and quiet, betraying his condition. "You may speak openly. I am alone here."

Light years away Jim let out a sigh of relief. For nearly half an hour he tried to reach the Augment. The dread in Jim's gut eased just a bit at Khan's voice. "Thank God, there you are," he said gently. "I heard from Bob Wesley what the 'helmsman' of The Shadow did – and that he was injured. I figured it had to be you." He gulped, realizing how weak the super-human sounded. "How bad is it?"

Aboard the _D'Ghor_ Khan blinked several times; he was surprised, but pleased at Kirk's concern. Clearing his throat, he retorted, "Nothing serious. Nothing that will not heal shortly."

In his quarters, Kirk rolled his eyes. "Khan" he warned, showing that he didn't believe Khan's description of the seriousness of his injuries. "Bob said you were on the floor out cold when he contacted The Shadow. By the tone of your voice, you are barely awake even though you go from zero to warp speed in no time. So, come on, tell me what happened to you." He swallowed. "Please."

The soft plea made the former dictator give in. James' concern felt far too good – so with a sigh he replied truthfully, "I was hit in the head by debris. I have a concussion, nothing more."

"Uh-huh, and you certainly have a gash large enough to give Bones the chills," Jim added, clearly upset.

"As your doctor friend pointed out, my cells regenerate faster than a human's. I will be healed by tomorrow, James."

For a moment, Kirk stayed silent then he answered. "Even with your enhanced healing abilities you still feel pain." Gentle compassion accompanied those words and Khan dipped his head in reticence at his words.

"Pain is a signal that the body is out of homeostasis. If you know what caused the pain, you can accept it. Acceptance makes the pain easier to bear." He took a deep breath and a wave of nausea swept over him. The Klingon smell lingered in his quarters, and their smell was as bad as their manners!

"Still…," Jim sighed. "You threw yourself and your seized ship in the middle of a war that is not yours to fight."

"It wasn't that bad, James."

"According to Bob you saved him and his crew. He was impressed with your tactics. Starfleet's going to talk about it for years." The young captain hesitated a moment, then he asked, "Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean – why did I do it?"

"Risking your life to save the _Lexington_," Jim specified. There was nothing but the soft hum of the transmission. Then he heard the Augment take another deep breath; he continued – quieter this time.

"I had my reasons."

Jim rolled his eyes. That wasn't the answer he wanted, but he knew Khan well enough by now to let the topic alone – for now. The Augment would tell him when in his own time. And Jim would wait for him. In the end, it didn't matter why the super-human saved Bob and the crew of the _Lexington_. He did it, and Kirk was more than grateful for it. He didn't want to cope with another loss of so treasured a comrade as Bob Wesley – another man so like a father to him.

"Thank you, Noonien. Thank you so much," was all Jim could manage, his voice fraught with emotion. It seemed such as small offering for such a great act.

On the other side of Borderland, Khan's heart raced when he heard his given name roll off from James' tongue. He could scarcely remember the last time he heard his given name; it filled him with a swirl of sentiment he would have denied feeling, if he had been his more rational self. "You are welcome… Jim," he murmured, remembering the CMO of the _Enterprise_ used this nickname for 'James'.

A wave of heat flushed young captain to the tips of his ears as that deep, battle-rough voice of the Augment gave this term of endearment. He felt a tingle on the back of his neck as he flushed. Good God, what was happening to him? What was happening to them? Why were they all of suddenly ready to protect each other – break their own set of codes and those they swore to uphold for one another?

He cleared his throat and wished he could do the same with his mind; he seemed to have lost it somewhere back in San Francisco when the super-human seduced him. Because right now he wanted nothing more than to hold his former nemesis close – wherever they were.

"You… you got injured fighting a battle that is not yours to fight, saving a planet you know nothing of – and Starfleet who'd want to see you…dead." He gulped at these words. "I… I don't know what to say," he mumbled, rubbing his face with one hand. He was at a loss for words – a rare thing.

Khan moistened his lips again and closed his eyes. "I've endured far worse than a blow to the head, so do not worry so much. I will be well soon."

Back on the _Enterprise_, Jim searched for something to say. "That's not what I meant and you know it." He sighed. "This is crazy. I contacted you to offer some comfort, and now you are trying to calm me down." He shook his head, still overwhelmed with his newfound knowledge and at a loss for words.

"Comfort?" Khan frowned at that; Kirk could hear it in his voice

"Yeah, comfort. Everyone needs some comfort from time to time – even you!"

"You think so?" the Augment asked, a bit bewildered and amused.

"Yeah, you do!" There was a short pause, before Jim continued, more his old self again, "I bet you hate having to stay in bed giving in to your body's needs. Believe me, I understand that. Bones calls me 'the most unreasonable patient of whole Starfleet'. I get so frustrated when I have to lay still with nothing to do but heal. It makes me feel useless and weak, especially when he tells me over and over again that I'll be fine soon." He mimicked McCoy's voice perfectly which made Khan smirk. Kirk continued, "Luckily my crew keeps me updated I still get my daily reports and read the ships' logs to keep me in the loop. Somehow it helps, even if depending on my reports, and visits for my state of mind is 'completely illogical', as Spock would say. Still, _he_ shows up the most at my bedside. Well, Bones tops those visits, but he is a doctor after all. And I swear he loves to pester me just to remind me he has to treat me at all."

Aboard the Klingon scout, the Augment listened to Jim's torrent of speech. '_Well, his loss for words is over!_' he thought with some amusement, but he didn't mind. He liked to hear the younger man's voice. And he learned more about Kirk than ever before. They shared some similarities; James' description of being forced to the sickbed was exactly what Khan was going through now as he waited for his damaged body to repair itself.

And the comfort James – _'Jim'_ he corrected himself – took from the presence of his friends equaled his experienced back in the 20th century with those who were dearest to him. During the rare occasions when he needed time to heal, Joaquin, Chan, Ann or Paolo came to his bedside to provide comfort – even attempted to cheer him up. He insisted that he didn't need such 'pathetic nonsense', but it had felt good – especially when Joaquin's sunny disposition chased away his dark moods.

He now understood the close friendship between Kirk and his crew – how much James appreciated the powerful bond with the doctor and the damn half-Vulcan. Hearing Jim talk about them like this reminded him of his family – of Joaquin and Kati. They each shared their own little idiosyncrasies – genetically enhance or not – but he had loved all of them all fiercely; he still did. Khan and Jim shared this trait – the ability to love without compromise or boundaries. Khan managed to love his own beyond the human lifespan, and Jim loved his people through death and beyond.

Did Jim call to comfort a friend before he learned of Khan's injury? Was there a vestige of affection from Kirk that made him want to cheer him up? They shared something – he wasn't sure what it was exactly (aside from the blood and their night together). Knowing the young captain was concerned about him gave him solace. But he needed to know why – not now though. His head hurt too much, and his body needed all his energy to heal, so he deferred the needed contemplation until later.

"So, you're convinced I could use a little distraction?" he asked. He heard the smile behind Kirk's reply.

"If you are more comfortable calling it a distraction, I am okay with it. Either way my answer is 'yes'."

Khan lifted his brow. Yes, he had difficulties accepting comfort, but a distraction was fine with him. James – Jim – seemed to know him all too well, but he didn't mind. Not this time. "So, by all my means, do it," he mumbled, imagining Kirk's confused expression.

The captain retorted, "What?"

"Distract me," the Augment grumbled and felt a smile tugging at his mouth, as he listened to Jim's chuckle; the sound was sunlight to him after a dark and cold night. Again his thoughts betrayed him – he must sort out this thing between them!

"And what could distract you?" Kirk's voice teased. "I think you're too old for bedtime stories."

A low chuckle escaped the super-human – the thought was indeed silly. He sighed, "No, you are right. Bedtime stories were never for me." He pulled the covers higher. "You grew up in Iowa, didn't you?" As Jim affirmed with a soft "uh-huh", he required, "Tell me about it."

"You want me to tell you about Iowa?"

"Yes, I have never been there. I only heard that it is a part of a vast and sunny area in United States."

Jim smiled as he heard the description of the country he once called 'home'. "If you'd like to hear about it, I'll talk. But don't complain later that I've bored you. Iowa isn't that thrilling you may think."

"Even the most barren desert holds beauty and secrets of its own, Jim," Khan reminded him. Kirk felt another warm shiver licking beneath his skin as the Augment used his nickname again.

"Well, it is still the breadbasket of the United States; large areas are used for the agrarian economy," Kirk began, but soon skipped the facts, as his memories turned back in time to his childhood. Not everything had been bad then, before his mother married Frank, her second husband, and Sam and he were still boys playing in Iowa's wilderness.

He spoke of the large corn fields, swaying in the wind like waves in the ocean – the warm sun, the small forests, the clean air and the endless tracts of land as far as you could see. Jim told him about little village near their farm and of the old John Deere tractor their neighbors had, how he and his brother Sam cared for the ancient machinery. He told him about the yearly tornadoes that were terrifying as they were breathtaking and beautiful – a display of the nature's might. He spoke of the red sunsets and the clear night skies. How when he looked up at the stars in the direction where his father died – he still was fascinated by them – beautiful and dangerous. He voiced his awe when he first saw the _Enterprise_ being built in the Riverside Shipyard; it changed everything for him.

Far away on the _D'Ghor_, the super-human smiled ever so gently. He was becoming sleepy; lulled by the soft tones of Jim's voice that enfolded him like a warm blanket, until they were nothing more than a soft whirl of sound.

"Khan, are you still with me?" The almost whispered question tore the Augment away from sleep's threshold and tiredly he opened his eyes once more. The speed with which his enhanced body was healing was taking its toll.

"Yesh, I'm," he slurred – Khan's slow and quiet tone told Jim that the former dictator was drifting into sleep.

Something tugged at Kirk's heart – he wasn't sure what it was. It felt warm, protective and gentle all rolled into one. He imagined reaching out to the super-human lying on a bunk, covered in blankets and with a bandage around his head.

"Go to sleep," he suggested softly, "You need it." The answer was a confirming mixture of a growl and a sigh. Jim smiled. "Good night… Nien!"

A faint "night" was the only reply; then the link was broken – leaving behind a deeply affected Jim Kirk…

TBC…

_So, my dear readers, I do hope the chapter was to your liking – beginning with the action, Khan's reason why he came to Wesley's aid, then Caviw finding out more about him than he certainly is going to like and then ending with the comfort-call of Jim. The relationship between the two men is growing ever so softy, despite the distance of space, and their feelings begin to bloom._

_And soon the two will be re-united again, this much I can promise._

_For those, who are wondering, why Khan referred to 'tickling a dragon's tail' in his thoughts during the battle, here a little description of the phrase:_

_*Tickling the dragon's tail was based on Physics Richard Feynman's (c. 1945) remarks concerning experiments testing uranium and plutonium, __bringing masses of__fissile__materials to near-critical levels to establish their__critical mass__values which ran the risk of causing a nuclear chain reaction. This and the fact that he comes from the Asia area where the dragon holds a very special status made me chose this phrase – just for your information. _

_In the next chapter you will learn more about the plan Admiral Norton and Luengo are initiating to take hold of Starfleet Command. Khan thinks about his relationship to Jim and – by the way – develops some technics which are going to be very helpful soon. Then he learns that Caviw knows more of him than thought and Jim and his crew are getting a new order that will put them in great danger – a danger that is going to bring Khan in the arena, so to say._

_I hope you liked the new chapter and I am really, really curious what you think of the characters' progresses, so please – please! – leave some reviews._

_Maybe I can publish the next chapter around the 20__th__ but seeing how much work my dear beta-reader has to do with the chapters, I can't promise that._

_Have a nice weekend,_

_Yours Starflight__._


	11. Chapter 11 - The darkness rises

_Hi, my dear readers!_

_Jup, this time the update comes quicker, thanks to the hard work of my dear beta-reader. I am still happy that you are to taken with the story and once again a big thank you to all, who are reading it (and thank you Daniella for your lovely feedbacks)._

_As promised in the new chapter you will learn more about Norton's and Luengo's plan, Khan realizes how much this one night in San Francisco has changed his life and his heart, and Jim gets a new mission that will turn out very nasty for him._

_Enjoy the new 'chapi',_

_Love,_

_Yours Starflight_

**Chapter 11 – The darkness rises**

When Khan woke, he felt better – far better. The headache reduced itself to a dull throb that he managed to ignore; the nausea vanished, and he wasn't cold anymore. Slowly he sat up and slid a finger under the bandages to feel the wound he expected was as good as healed. He still held his communicator in the other hand. The channel was closed and the little device on standby. At least he ended the transmission before he fell asleep.

With some regret, he changed the frequency. Kirk and he had used it twice now, and he didn't want to push their luck; an intercepted transmission would ruin the both of them. He would send the young captain another frequency as soon as necessary, and…

'_Necessary? There is no necessity – I do not need James'_, he thought rationally. But he wanted the contact. James lit his dark world – filled it with color. He had ever since that night in San Francisco. Jim personified hope when he delivered the news of his people.

Pursing his lips, he eyed the communicator and replayed the conversation with James… Jim! The soft timbre of the younger man's voice sounded tinged with worry for him. His comforting words, the way he seemed to know him… It filled him with a kind of contentment he hadn't experienced in a very long time. Even now, hours later, he was calm - almost peaceful. What did it tell him about himself?

'_That it feels good to at last have someone care for you enough to show it. And you take pleasure in in the conversation. Don't deny it_.' Joaquin's voice playfully teased.

'_That is no reason to get all… all…!_' he began to exhort himself, but was lost for words. Superb! Now he didn't even know what to think! What good was enhancement if he couldn't keep his thoughts under control!

'_You know, big bro, when the feelings affect your head, your sense becomes dead!_' it sounded cheerful in his mind, the grinning face of the young Israeli Augment came to the forefront of his mind. Joaquin and his proclivity for impromptu rhyme! Khan knew the boy would love to tease him right now.

'_I cannot allow myself to be emotionally involved! Not when so much is at stake!_' he told himself sternly, wincing as he realized what he had just confessed to himself. '_Emotionally involved_…' That never happened.

'_Maybe this thing between you and Jim is exactly what you need to hold yourself together, big bro._' Joaquin's imagined voice murmured deep in him. _We both know that you are lonely, and even an Augment is human enough to need someone at his side. You finally found an equal, even if he is a mere human – but he has our blood, doesn't he. Maybe this tempts you – a human with your blood in his veins? He challenges you. He has your mind and your heart, doesn't he? You can't lie to yourself, Noonien. He is a lifeline in this strange world you are in. Do not spoil it!_'

Khan sighed as those words swirled in his mind. Then the image of his kindred brother of soul vanished, and silence greeted him once again. Of course he knew that Joaquin's voice was only in his imagination. Even with the bond he shared with his people he would never be able to hear their thoughts like that.

He analyzed why he thought he would listen to the younger Augment's teasing. He loved Joaquin deeply, and lonely as he was, his subconscious yearned for someone familiar. And Joaquin never failed to call a spade a spade. Hearing the young man's voice in his mind told him quite plainly what was happening to him. He felt emotionally pulled towards Jim Kirk; his voice meant warmth and protectiveness, but those feelings mingled with the still-burning desire in his core that hadn't cooled since the encounter in Kirk's apartment.

A low growl escaped Khan as Jim's face popped up in his mind, sky-blue eyes sparkling with mirth. '_You're really fucked up, Noonien!_'

Instantly, heat spread through his body as he remembered the moment Kirk called him by his given name. His name on Jim's dirty mouth woke the long suppressed want in him again, licked flames beneath his skin and coiled in a demanding longing in his loins. Not only to satisfy his carnal needs, but to be close to him again; close to the man whose passionate fire burnt as his own did. Khan knew he would ravish the young captain now – if he were only here.

But Jim wasn't here. He was…

A loud bang sounded from somewhere within the scout ship and startled the former dictator from his thoughts. What the hell!

Again the noise sounded through the vessel. Then Khan heard strange voices. He realized that the ship was not moving; the endless drone of the engines was silenced.

On alert, he quickly rose and grabbed the phaser (Jim's phaser - the one Jim pointedly did not use on him) from the small table at the other side of the little room and crept to the door. He opened it and silently listened for any sign that the scout had been seized by Klingons or Orions while he had been in his healing-sleep. Then he heard the oinking voice of Galven. The Tellarit was laughing with a stranger; it sounded more like squealing than laughter. The super-human relaxed. It seemed the visitor aboard was friendly!

All the better! He had to wash, and he had to eat something. He was hungry; that wasn't a surprise. The speed of his healing process increased his metabolism, and his body demanded food to 'recharge the battery', as Joaquin liked to put it. He was always famished after an injury, or when his body functions had been pushed to its limits.

Withdrawing, he searched for a hygiene cell in the small room and found an automatic wash-set. One look in the mirror showed him that he looked like hell. He had shadows beneath his eyes; he was hollow-cheeked and had a bloodied bandage around his head. There was dirt in his hair, and his face marred by grit and soot. Scowling at himself, he tried to get the wash-set to work, but it took several attempts. Glaring at the Klingon signs and letters, and fed up with guessing what each and every button and switch was for on this damn vessel, he became determined to learn some of them.

Removing the bandage and examining his injury, he found out that it had healed – at least one thing met his satisfaction. Then he began to clean himself; he washed his hair and scrubbed his skin until it was pink. Then he re-dressed. He was glad that Caviw and Ritek left some of the medical supplies on the table and he quickly applied a new bandage. He didn't need it anymore, but how would he explain his ability to his shipmates without giving his abilities away? He had to continue feigning the injury for just a little while. The ruse lent him some advantage; the crew would leave him in peace for a few days.

He had a lot to think about. Not only of that thing obviously growing between him and Jim Kirk, but also how to continue his search for his people, and how to proceed once he discovers their location. As long as the war continued, Starfleet's security measurements would be at the highest level possible, not only at the facility storing his family, but also the entire Federation territory. It would be difficult to free them as long as Federation security guarded the quadrant as if it were Fort Knox.

Finding nothing that looked like a replicator in his quarters meant he would have to find some food in the mess or the galley. So Khan left his tiny room and walked down the short corridor straight to Engineering, following the noises. He stepped into the large space; his gaze found Galven, who stood beside a man a head taller than the Augment and twice his weight. The sight of the contrasting pair was a bit funny and Khan hid his amusement as he neared them.

Galven saw him first and threw both hands up. "Hey, Buddy!" he oinked cheerfully. "There you are! How are you doing?" It was always surprising, how fast the Tellarit could move on his short, stout legs because seconds later Khan found himself enveloped in a tight embrace that pressed the air from his lungs. Galven looked up at him, a grin plastered over his pig-like face. "Hell and bells, boy, you really had me worried." He retreated two steps and observed him intently. "How are you feeling?"

The Augment cleared his throat, a bit astonished at the welcome. He wasn't used to it. "I am feeling better, thank you, Galven," he answered politely. Then his attention moved to the other man who came closer to the pair. He seemed to be a Terran human – as far as Khan could tell. But there were extraterrestrials that looked like Earth's homo sapiens.

The stranger was a giant with a tanned plain and rough, but kind face, wild dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail, and eyes so dark they were nearly black. His movements revealed strength; his stance was relaxed, and his clothes gave him away as an engineer. He looked as though he'd been spit out of a grease-laden turbine. The color of his overalls might have been blue once; now it was covered with oil stains, grease, plasma-spots. The state of them quite betrayed his sense of hygiene – or the lack of it!

"This is Diego Carlos Franco Esteban Juan Soto de… What were the last names again?" Galven managed to ruin the impressive introduction, and the other man rolled his eyes, while he offered a paw-sized hand to Khan.

"Soto de la Vega-Martinez," he added and flashed the baffled Augment a grin. "But to my friends I'm simply Diego!"

Khan lifted a brow (_how did all those names fit on an ID-card?_) and accepted the offered hand. "Peru?"

"No, but close. My parents were from Chile," Diego replied with a slight accent, before he shook the super-human's hand like an old-fashioned pump handle. "And you are the hotshot who made the Klingons quake in their boots! Galven told me what you did. Stirred them right up – and stole a ship – congratulations! Starfleet could learn from you."

Finally able to withdraw his hand, Khan cocked his head and smiled faintly. This guy was strong for a mere human! "It was nothing. The Kli…" He didn't get further because Diego clapped him hard on the shoulder and laughed loudly. Luckily the super-human remained firmly on his feet; he didn't even sway.

"Just listen. This man held off a whole Klingon squadron, saved a Starfleet commodore's ass, eliminated a Bird-of-Prey single-handedly, and says: 'It was nothing'. Lad, by now the whole quadrant is talking about the 'mysterious helmsman of The Shadow'."

Khan's eyes widened. "The whole quadrant?"

The Tellarit snickered. "What is faster than light? The media!"

"The media?" The former dictator's voice took a higher tone.

"Yeah, the quadrant news is buzzing with stories of 'The Shadow', about its role in the whole Tammeron-incident and its hero-helmsman, who saved one of Starfleet's most important ships." Galven rubbed his hands. "We are famous now, and the uniform-wearers are slack-jawed because of it!"

Khan stared at him. For the first time since he woke, he realized his trouble processing given information. The media knew about The Shadow and spread their nonsense. He was missing something – wait!

"How long have I been sleeping?" he asked – and got a shock. The Tellarit replied, "Three days."

"_Three days_?" He yelled; his voice echoed from the metal walls while he gaped at the small alien. His stoic mask fell completely.

Diego started to chuckle, and Galven sighed, "Ah, come on, Buddy, it isn't a surprise. That was a nasty bump you got on your brilliant head; you bled all over the corridor and Caviw's lap – not that she minds so long as it you bleeding on her." He winked at the Augment, who still couldn't believe his ears (he ignored the comment about the cat woman).

Three days! _'I've been out cold for three days!'_ He'd been injured worse; he survived multiple bullet wounds sustained in battles fought in his own country back in the 20th century. Even then, he hadn't slept so long. The enormous stress his body had endured during the last two years - the experiments inflicted on him, the three centuries spent in a cryotube – all had taken its toll on his body.

Stealing control back from his wandering mind, he rubbed his face, took a deep breath, and collected himself. Right, what happened couldn't be changed. It was time to get a Sitrep. "Where are we?"

"Aldebaran," the Tellarit answered. "Aldebaran III to be precise. Earth has had a colony here for about sixty years. It's popular for its…Well, you might say its government here isn't as strict as the other settlements. Aldebaran III is too far away to be worth the worry." He grinned. "Otherwise my dear friend here would have a tax investigation bunking permanently in his shipyard." He nodded upwards to Diego, who smirked.

"Not only that. I think Security would be quite upset if they knew about my collection." He looked straight ahead at the cloaking-device. "It's a wonderful gift you've brought here, Lad. I never thought I would get a chance to see one of them, let alone study it."

Khan followed the Chilean's gaze and frowned. "Yes, this device gave us an advantage – still the Klingons knew our movements. And I want to know why!"

"Uh-huh," Galven affirmed. "This game of cat-and-mouse was not to my taste. If Starfleet hadn't come to our aid, we would be nothing more than atoms now."

"They were able to hunt you – cloaked?" Diego asked baffled. The Tellarit nodded with a grunt.

"How?"

"That's the riddle I want solved," Khan murmured, gazing at the device. He knew he should be able to come up with the answer – it was there, licking at the edge of his mind. But he was still recovering from the concussion and his thought process was not as quick as it should be. His lips pursed in concentration as his mind considered every possible and impossible explanation. The cloaking device rendered them invisible to the eye and to scanners – unless the Klingon scanners were able to pick up the tracks of their own cloaked ship? That made sense – but how? Crew bio-data? That couldn't be right! A cloaked ship shielded by deflectors blocked any active life form scanners. There had to be another kind of trail the Klingons could… see, read, hear, smell… Well, the latter certainly not. After all a spacecraft wasn't a car with a good old-fashioned combustion engine – fumes and all. Therefore…

The super-human went rigid. '_Fumes… Emissions… Of course! The _D'Ghor's_ emissions weren't cloaked, just the ship!_ _Argh! My mind is working at the speed of a mere human. Is this what they were like all time? It's intolerable!_'

"Galven, the _D'Ghor_ was cloaked, but not her emissions – not her signature! That's how they tracked us!" He practically shouted at them now with his realization and received the full attention of the two other men.

"Yes, of course," Galven replied beginning to match Khan's excitement. "There is the wave of the static warp field, and there is the heated plasma in the warp nacelles that leaves a kind of neutron emission, but…"

"That's it!" The Augment felt a rush of thrill going through him while he looked at Galven and Diego. "They followed our emissions signature – the emissions signature of our drive." He stepped towards the cloaking device. "Every ship class has an engine with a unique emissions signature. The Klingon sensors can track the position of their ships based on the signatures and therefore can identify the exact position and orientation of cloaked vessel." Fire burnt in his pale eyes. "Cunning!"

The Chilean scratched his head. "In other words this pretty technical toy is for the birds!"

A slow smile widened on the austere face of the former dictator. "Not if we feed their sensors false data." He turned his head to look at the two tech-whizzes. "If the Klingons can't read the false signature we will emit, they will not realize that they've, in fact, scanned a cloaked vessel."

Diego's eyes and mouth opened wide. "And how do you propose we do this?"

"There are two possibilities. We can alter either the spectral or the RF trail of the _D'Ghor_. But if we do this, the Klingons would know a cloaked ship was nearby. The other option would be to send a mix of RF and electronic impulses to confuse their sensors, so that they read nothing at all. Essentially, making us truly invisible to them. The second option would be easier than trying to alter our signature completely."

Tellarit and Chilean glanced at each other, then at Khan, and back at each other. Galven's mitt landed excitedly on the super-human's shoulder.

"Buddy, you are a genius!" Galven oinked. "Just let us feed the Klingons a taste of their own medicine!"

Khan smirked; his brain was already busy considering the technicalities required to pull this off. After all, the solution for their problem will be essential to their survival when they next meet the Klingons.

He didn't yet know that the life of the young captain he was growing so fond of, and his own existence depended on the successful

ST***ST***ST

The screen in the meeting room showed an attractive young blond woman standing in front of the main building of Starfleet headquarters and bathed in sunlight. The wind coming off the bay gently blew through her hair obscuring the small device at her ear and along her. Her dark eyes looked into the camera her co-worker was holding as she concluded her report.

"… According to an official statement released to the media by Public Affairs Officer, Commander Williams, the forces commanded by Commodore Wesley, the Tammeronian Force of Defense, and the militia The Shadow routed a Klingon strike group. Earth Channel 1 military expert, Retired Commander Jason Smith, states that the outcome of the battle in favor planet Tammeron and the Federation will weaken the Klingon fleet. He recommends Starfleet rethink its standard operating procedure and show more flexibility in battle planning."

The news anchor looked off camera toward an inset onscreen of the retired commander who continued, "Yes, Alice. The Shadow's small militia illustrates what flexibility and unconventional, out-of-the box leadership can do in the face of superior forces."

"Thank you, Commander." The news anchor turned back to her audience. "Still the questions remain: How will the Klingons react to this defeat? How is it that a civilian militia has better intelligence than the official Secret Services - intelligence that prevented a planetary catastrophe on Tammeron? Are they really civilians, or could they be rogue Starfleet officers? And who is the head of this organization? Our source reported that only the courageous interference of the militia saved the _Lexington_ and her crew, as well as the 17 million lives on Tammeron. This is Alice Shelldon from Earth Channel 1, live from the Starfleet headquarters."

Barnett pushed a button on the terminal placed on the table in front of him; the news report switched off. He glared at the roomful of admirals. "Well, this militia made us look like utter fools! Still, I have to agree with Mrs. Shelldon's point of view; The Shadow was impressive in their use of unconventional tactics. Apparently, against this enemy, unconventional warfare proves more successful than our conventional tactics." His eyes found Rosé Luengo. "But there is the question of Mrs. Shelldon. I asked you four days ago, Rosé!" Barnett's voice was getting louder and more irritated now "How is it that a small private militia has better intelligence regarding Klingon activities than the SBI? Have you found out something more about The Shadow?"

The Mexican man pursed his lips. "There is not much information to work with, Richard. As Commodore Wesley reported, their commander is a Tellarit named Galven. I did some research and found an engineer on Tellar, who goes by this name. He worked in a private shipyard and got some awards due to technological innovations that saved the shipyard money. Five months ago, before the war started, he disappeared with a Caitian woman - a co-worker. That was several days after his brother and his cousin vanished together with a cargo ship later found by one of our patrols – unmanned and emptied of its cargo."

"Did they steal the cargo?" Komack asked. Luengo shook his head.

"No. The evidence indicated they had fallen prey to an assault - Orion pirates. We think Mr. Galven harbors a private vendetta against the Syndicate to avenge his family. Tellarites are very protective of their family. The Caitian woman, who went missing together with him, is named Caviw and is a computer programmer." He leaned back in his seat. "That's all we found on them. Friends and family-members seem to be respectable citizens. We've vetted them already."

"Right!" Barnett nodded. "What about the helmsman? Bob's report makes it sound like this guy is a pilot, fighter and strategist all in one."

Luengo shrugged. "We don't even have a name – not a real one anyway. 'Drythen' must be a pseudonym because records indicate there is no one in all of Federation with that name. Has to be a cover. I can't even deduce the origin of from the name. We know he has a military education. That's it."

"Was he one of us?" Komack asked; Rosé lifted a shoulder.

"It's possible but there hadn't been any discharges, honorable or otherwise, of Starfleet members with his ability recently." He glanced calmly at the two other admirals. "I hate to say it, but we have absolutely no clue who this man is." He ignored Barnett's intense stare and continued, "The real reason for this meeting is of far more importance. Ladies and Gentlemen, we must address the rumors regarding a biological weapon the Klingons may have developed."

"And how much of the rumor is based on fact?" Barnett wanted to know. Albert Norton bent forwards, carefully avoiding Luengo's eyes. The moment had finally arrived to set his plan in motion – a plan to strengthen Starfleet and wipe out the Federation's enemies once and for all - both inside and outside of her borders, including those too weak to envision Starfleet's potential – Barnett.

"Rosé received a data-transmission from one of our agents in the Klingon Empire," Norton spoke up for the first time since the meeting begun. "Five days ago. I checked and rechecked the data myself." He used the excuse for his visit at the SBI chief's office where Luengo had shown him the records about the militia and Khan. He prepared himself for what was to come. "The facts are alarming. The Klingon scientists are working on a virus based on the Rigelian Fever, but it is mutated - enhanced. I reached out to Federation microbiologists, but they are completely baffled. The structure is a-typical for the Rigelian Fever, but they are definitely related. The speed at which the cells reproduce is stunning; the cell membrane, and cell's defenses are resistant to our attempts to stall its reproduction. I've only seen a bacteria this virulent once before."

"Where and when?" Komack wanted to know. Albert sighed, "Khan's cells share the same reproductive and protective attributes as the bacteria that causes Rigelian Fever..."

"What exactly does this mean, Albert?"

"It means scientists were able to reproduce the material that gives an Augment his or her strength and enhanced healing capabilities. I think the Klingons mean to create an incurable strain of Rigelian Fever."

"WHAT?" Barnett went rigid. "You mean Khan's cells are the base for this biological weapon?"

"No, Richard, you misunderstood me," Albert objected with a neutral, almost kind tone. "To create such a bacteria you need months, if not years. The Klingons started long before we found Botany Bay. No, the subject known as 'Khan' had no hand in the creation of this new disease. They have their own source. We all know that the Klingons had an encounter with Terran Augment-DNA a century ago; we can see the results of that encounter. Take Lord Kor, for example, who signed the peace treaty of Organia. The images show a Klingon with an almost human appearance and our files are full of such Klingons like him. I think that the bacteria contains extracted Augment-DNA of those Klingons and their offspring."

Richard, James Komack and the others exchanged a glance. "What does this bacterium do – in laymen's terms, please!"

Norton took a deep breath. He steeled himself and continued. "It is a new strain of Rigelian Fever with no chance to defeat it that we know of. Whoever gets infected with it will not survive. Ryetalin is the only known cure for the previous strains of the disease, but tests show that it is ineffective against this strain. The enhanced disease reproduces at an accelerated rate and then cause the body's own cells to reproduce uncontrollably. But the cells are abnormal and die as quickly as they reproduce, causing the infected patient to bleed to death inwardly; the patient's flesh and bone actually begin to rot – even before death." He looked at the horrified expressions and pressed his lips in a thin line; satisfied with the reaction he received.

"What is your suggestion, then?" Rear Admiral Cartwright wanted to know. "What do our scientists say? How long do they estimate before they find a cure?"

With a worried façade, Albert answered slowly, "They say the chances to isolate the mutative properties of the bacteria are about ten percent. If they can't isolate the properties, an antidote cannot be created." He waited until the murmurs and comments died away, before adding, "We simply haven't enough experience with augmented cells. The only people who worked with the subject, Khan, were arrested and are now in custody. Professor Dashwood and his team at LSH in Nevada learned a lot about his cell function and were on the verge of developing counteragents for several plagues including some strains of Rigelian Fever."

Barnett looked straight at him; his expression revealed nothing of his thoughts. "Then I suggest that their files be handed to our scientists," he stated. Norton grimaced.

"Richard, our scientists are the best in the quadrant; still they have no experience with augmented cells. It would take weeks before they come to grips with the whole issue, and they'd still have trouble comprehending the scope of our problem. I am a xenobiologist but this exceeds even my knowledge." He bent forward, and his fingers touched the screen several times. "Please, have a closer look at the data our agent sent and tell me - how should we find an antidote in time if we don't even understand how this beast works?"

He transferred several computer diagrams and holo-pictures of a cell structure to the terminals of the other admirals, glad that he had enough knowledge about science programs and cell-building to create something based on the Rigelian Fever and held some of the properties of the Augment's chromosomes. Still, scientists with enough experience would expose the image for what it was, a fake - something that wasn't and couldn't be. But he knew they believed him. The admiralty would accept that a real biological threat had been developed by the Klingons. The Federation Council and Barnett wouldn't have another option than to release Dashwood, Conelly, and their staff from custody to let them do the necessary research for an antidote against a malady that doesn't exist. He would need the professor and his team to re-build Section 31, together with other officers and those men and women, who had realized how important a strong Starfleet was.

Barnett stared at the screen; his mind was in turmoil. If this was really enhanced bacteria, then the threat of facing the Klingon fleet in war paled in comparison. They would need all the help they could get; still, he hesitated to give the Council his recommendation to release the staff of the LSH-facility in Nevada from custody. Even if they worked under observation, they couldn't be trusted. He would have to ponder the options very, very carefully before coming to a decision.

His attention focused on James Komack, who addressed Luengo once again.

"Have you gotten any information concerning the activities on the Klingon side near Borderland? Are they connected to the biological weapon?"

Rosé grimaced; his large mustache twitched. "Not as such, no, but intelligence indicates that they are marshalling new forces for another strike. I have several very interesting reports from our agents which…"

The meeting continued for another half hour, and then the admirals went their separate ways, unease written plainly on their faces. Ten minutes later, Luengo stepped into his office, nodded politely at the Security guard, and sat down at his desk. The rumors of a planned attack by the Klingons were correct. More certain at least than the new Rigelian Fever. Rosé suspected that one of the colonies was the next target of the of the Klingon's upcoming assault. Still, there was no concrete evidence, but then again, that's the nature of intelligence.

The militia's superior intelligence regarding enemy plans cast a poor light on SBI, his department and his staff. The Shadow had showed him up, and he felt humiliated. Yes, of course he was glad their combined efforts saved the lives of the Tammeronians, but it was outrageous that Starfleet needed the help of these outlaws at all. Not only did they know more than the SBI; no, they even deterred the Klingon fleet from its destructive attack. Above all, they saved one of Starfleet's finest ships – and all due to the actions of a single man.

Luengo's squinted as he stared at the dark screen on his desk. Oh, he was sure of 'Drythen's' identity. The pictures of the Tellarit, Galven, he received from the Tellarite government were identical to the records of the Tellarite, who fought on outpost 18-243. The images of the Caitian woman, Caviw, matched his reports as well. He had reasons why he hadn't confirmed the assumptions about the two Shadow members to the other admirals; he would have been forced to tell them how he came to the conclusion - he possessed very clear records of The Shadow's fight on the outpost. They would have wanted to see those records and would have recognized the single fighter, who single-handedly rescued the passengers and the militia. Khan Noonien Singh. Luengo was certain that the Augment and the 'daredevil helmsman' were one and the same. It would do no good if the sentenced terrorist suddenly became a hero.

Until now the helmsman of The Shadow was nothing more than a phantom that went by an unusual name – unconnected to the real person. But…

Luengo stopped short in his thoughts as an idea hit him. He quickly bent forward and activated the terminal. Not daring to voice his search request because of the wiretaps, he sent the question manual, "Search Earthen languages for the word 'drythen'. Give source and translation!"

He had to wait several minutes until the answer appeared on the screen. "Drythen, old English, used until the 10th century, translation: King, mentioned in documents of…" He shut off the terminal. He had learned enough. Drythen – King – Khan. How easy it was if you know for what and where you have to look.

He put his elbows on the armrests of his chair, laced his fingers and rested his chin on them. He stared blankly ahead at the opposite wall where several holo-photos showed the old-fashion automobiles of Carl Benz and Adam Opel, '_You couldn't resist, could you? Giving us hints as if you were throwing a bone at a dog. Pride comes for the fall. You think you are safe out there in deep space, playing 'hide and seek' with us? Wrong! Even you make mistakes; even you have weaknesses. One of them is your arrogance; it will be your downfall again. We only have to wait and observe._'

He took a deep breath. He would watch The Shadow very, very closely. Just now though, they seemed to sink back into obscurity, but it was only a matter of time before they would re-surface. He knew the Augment to be arrogant, and arrogance does not hide; arrogance craves an audience. And where the militia was, so was the Augment. Sooner or later he would be in their hands again.

Dashwood needed to complete his research and experiments; they were just the tip of the iceberg though – a portent of something greater. Khan was needed alive. But if the enhanced man used his intelligence and strength to fight off the Klingons and Orions, Luengo wouldn't complain about it.

'_Let him roam free to satisfy his need for release – to show-off. In the end at least he would be useful for more than his Augment-DNA and healing blood!'_ His gaze wandered to the window beside his desk and up to the clear blue skies. '_Enjoy your last taste of freedom. We are right behind you. You will be back in detention faster than you think – as soon as I am head of Starfleet.'_

ST***ST***ST

The next ten days flew by. "I don't know whether I'm coming or going!" Kirk said to the group. Dr. McCoy suggested they all go out for dinner – just to get away from the ship and the melee involved for a bit. Carol Marcus showed up at the request of the doctor. Spock and Uhura arrived a bit later. Everyone enjoyed a fantastic and well-earned meal. The large windows revealed the view of the _Enterprise_, still connected to one of the three ship-docks. She looked far better than she had when they arrived. The evidence of her hull damage couldn't be removed completely with the equipment available at this outpost. Areas around the hull damage were covered in scorch marks. But the leaks and holes in the hull had been closed up. The warp and impulse drives were back to full power and the most detrimental damages to the stations aboard were remedied.

The _Enterprise_ was almost ready to leave Starbase 84 and return to her duties – that meant she would be part of the next battle this war had in store for them.

Jim didn't look forward to it. Not one bit! He was glad that the repairs had been successful and that his 'Gray Lady' was in better shape now. He didn't want to have her vandalized again.

"At least they finally stopped upending my med bay," Bones said, and put more of the sweet-spicy Risian fruit-sauce on his Rigeluan-cow steak served with dinner. "I swear, I thought I would have to fight tooth and nail for my ICU, the damn techni-freaks would have kicked out my patients to 'have a closer look at the bio-scanners'." He shook his head, grumbling to himself.

"Doctor Headen simply wanted to offer you another update for your instruments, Doctor. There was no need to shout at him like that," Spock commented as he shook some blue pepper and Terran sea-salt onto his salad.

"Update?" McCoy stared unbelievingly at him. "While the LSS were busy helping crewman Andrews and Yeoman T'haran to breathe? Shouldn't you be familiar with the biological needs of life forms? You are a science officer!"

One Vulcan brow shot up. "I do not think that is necessary to give me a first form physiology lesson, Doctor. I rather meant that…"

Jim didn't hear the endless banter of his two closest friends or watch the amused smiles of the two women. His mind wandered to his last conversation with Bob Wesley. He contacted Kirk after the _Lexington_ and two ships of his squadron reached Risa's Starbase 12. During their private discussion, Bob told him about the maneuver the _D'Ghor_ employed and what the Tammeronian fleet-commander told him about the reckless trick The Shadow used to weaken the Klingon strike group before reinforcements arrived.

Kirk found keeping calm and pretending he didn't know anything about this 'daredevil' difficult to say the least. He was glad that Bob's opinion hadn't changed regarding Khan, who rescued him and the others. It made him more objective. Nevertheless Jim didn't dare reveal the true identity of 'Drythen'. Yes, he trusted that Wesley wouldn't inform Starfleet Command immediately if he learned 'Drythen's' identity, but an inner voice told Jim to stay silent. That Bob was so keen to meet the mysterious member of The Shadow could be an advantage one day. Jim had a gut feeling that Khan was going to need all the help he could get; a strategic position under the wing of a commodore of outstanding merit would serve him well.

So Jim kept his secret to himself while he listened – not without a bit of glee – as Bob praised the unknown warrior; determined to tell Khan about it during their next contact.

That contact never came.

The ten days in space dock brought no sign from the Augment, no secret message, no transmission via their 'private' frequency, nothing! Jim tried it over and over again, but every time the computer informed him that there was no receiver in this frequency's range. That only could mean two things - either Khan had changed the frequency of his communicator for security (Kirk convinced himself this was true) or the super-human was out of reach. He didn't dare to think of the third option. It would have been too painful.

"Captain?"

The familiar voice tore Jim out of his musings and startled he glanced up to see Nyota's beautiful face while Carol, Spock and McCoy were staring at him. It seemed the communications officer had been trying to chase him from his reverie.

"I'm sorry, Uhura, I was lost in thought," he apologized. Bones rolled his eyes. "Boy, you were galaxies away!"

Jim grinned sheepishly, realizing that his dinner had gone cold – and mostly untouched. Spock wore his special expression, one which showed that the half Vulcan had become wary. His words confirmed Kirk's assumption. "Is everything all right, Jim?"

The young captain's sunny smile made the alarm bells in McCoy's head go off. "Well, you know, the next deployment, the war, the _Enterprise_'s repairs. My mind just wandered a bit." Jim's face was pure innocence and it made Bones even more leery.

"Yeah? It wandered far enough away that you forgot to eat," Carol said, and pointed at his plate. They reunited five weeks ago, but something between them had changed. They used to flirt quite a bit after his recovery from the radioactive contamination. He even invited her to dinner several times and she had been certain that Jim Kirk was interested in her. But since his speech at the Memorial Day in front of the headquarters and their antedated start for the five-years-mission the next day, he'd been acting strange. He was still charming and incredibly polite, yet he looked at her differently now. Whatever happened after the memorial speech had made him turn away from what they almost had together, and she regretted it. She was fond of the young captain, but her female instincts told her that the chance to win him had passed.

But that didn't negate her concern for his well-being as well as for McCoy's. She smiled to herself – Dr. McCoy - ever the charming knight of the southern states – a gentleman through and through. She enjoyed his attention. He was different, and his sometimes grouchy demeanor amused her. Still she wasn't sure what to think of his obvious efforts to get close to her. The wound of Jim's premature loss was still fresh, but she was too much a professional to let her private feelings get in the way of her friendships or her professionalism. Kirk was not only the man she had begun to fall for; he was also her captain, and as such, he had her respect.

Jim recognized her worried tone and saw Uhura nodding approvingly. As Bones and Spock did the same, he rolled his eyes. "Aww, come on, guys, it's not the end of the world when I don't eat. I'm just not hungry."

"You've been 'not hungry' for several days now, Jim," McCoy stated and looked straight at him. "Medical checkup tomorrow, at 0900 and…"

Jim's communicator beeped – saved by the proverbial bell. Glad for the interruption, the captain flipped the small device open. "Kirk here!"

"Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Alden here," the calm voice of the communication officer of the beta-shift answered. "One moment, sir, I will pass you on to the _Lexington_ and Commodore Wesley."

Jim frowned; that sounded official. He wasn't mistaken. Several seconds later Bob greeted him, and his tone made it clear that this wasn't a social call. "Jim, how far have the _Enterprise_'s repairs progressed?"

"I have been told that will be ninety-five percent complete tomorrow and…"

"So you are, theoretically, ready for a deployment?"

The five officers exchanged a quick glance. "More or less," Kirk confirmed. "Still there are several…"

"I'm certain your crew can complete the repairs during your flight."

Jim became keen-eared. "Flight to where?"

"To Turkana."

That information took the group by surprise. "Turkana?" Kirk frowned. "That's in Borderland, near the former Neutral Zone!"

"Yes, I know." Bob sounded tense. "The SBI observed increased activities on the other side of the former Neutral Zone near Turkana. There's truth the rumors that have been circulating. The Klingons are about to expand their empire by seizing this part of Borderland – among it Turkana, where we have a colony."

"What about the Orions? Aren't they going to interfere?"

Jim listened closely to Wesley's reply. "The Syndicate and the Klingons are allies and there are hints that the Orions have no objection to the partnership. Rather the opposite. The inhabitants of the colony on Turkana are mostly sympathizers of the Syndicate now, but there are still enough people who haven't turned their backs on the Federation. The settlement is about to fall into anarchy, and those, whose loyalties have changed would like to get rid of the Federation-stalwarts. So it's in the Syndicate's interest that these people leave the planet – certainly the only reason they are 'officially allowing' a vessel of Starfleet to cross into their area to evacuate these settlers."

"Did the Federation get a message from those people? How do we know the settlers want us to evacuate them?" Jim asked, and Wesley sighed.

"Yes, the Federation Council received an emergency signal and several transmissions from the settlers; the senators decided to send help to Turkana."

"Meaning send Starfleet!" Kirk groaned. "And your call tells me that I am the lucky guy who gets the order to fly in the middle of a hostile area, evacuate the willing settlers and be on my way back before the Klingons show up. Am I right?"

For a moment, there was a pause, before Bob answered, "Yes – I am sorry, Jim. Headquarters laid the responsibility for this emergency deployment in my lap because I am the highest ranked officer in this sector of the quadrant, but the _Lexington_ is in not even in the condition for a Sunday trip, let alone a rescue voyage. To evacuate those people we need a ship that can host approximately four hundred people and is quick enough to leave the planet before we have to confront the Klingons. Harassing evacuation vessels used to be taboo in a war, now no one knows how the Klingons will react. Their planned destruction of Tammeron shows that they have changed the rules and no longer recoil from attacking innocent civilians. The risk that they would simply fire at the evacuation ship is high, therefore, we have to get the people out before the Klingons are in the field."

"They would fire on an evacuation ship?" McCoy couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Isn't that against their so-called codex of honor? I thought Klingons got their panties all in a twist if something went against their warrior-honor."

For a moment Wesley paused, so Jim explained, "I am out with some of the senior officers at the moment, Bob, so don't worry that…"

"It's fine. So they already know what their next duty will be. And to answer Doctor McCoy's question – it is you Doctor, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's me, sir. Good evening!"

"Good evening to you and the other ladies and gentlemen. Well, until now we could count on the Klingons' sense of pride and honor, but the attack on Tammeron speaks to something different. There's even rumors that they've developed a biological weapon, but I'm of the rumors. We should assume the worst. The outcome can only be better." The commodore took a deep breath. "Jim, set out as soon as possible. The SBI believe that the Klingons are going to strike within the next twenty hours – possibly less. You will need…"

"Thirteen hours and twelve minutes by Warp 9 after the start, Commodore!" Spock cut in, who had already calculated the traveling time, and McCoy grimaced.

"You forgot to tell the seconds, Spock!"

"This depends on the acceleration the _Enterprise_ can make after the repairs. I lack the actual engine data to give a more precise statement."

"Spock, that was a joke!"

"A joke is a short story with a humorous end, but there was nothing like this in your statement, Doctor."

A brief moment of laughter sounded from Kirk's communicator. "Sweet Lord, Jim, how to you put up with these two?"

"I love challenges," Kirk retorted dryly, shooting a warning glance at his two friends before he continued, "So, we should depart as quickly as possible?"

"Every minute counts. Don't forget, Jim, the Klingons would be delighted to get their hands on our flagship – and you."

Jim groaned. "Thank you so much for reminding me." He rose and waved to the waitress. "I'll contact you when we are in Borderland. Kirk out!" He changed the frequency of his communicator, and offered the waitress his credit card, paying for them all. "Kirk to _Enterprise_. Mr. Scott? Red alert! We are on a rescue mission."

For a short moment there was no response, then the chief engineer shrieked through the communicator, "Rescue-mission? Cap'n, we're almost done with the repai…"

"I know – that's the reason we are off to our next destination. We have to evacuate four hundred people. Beam us up. There is a lot to do before we can host so many men, women and children! Kirk out!" He glanced at his friends. "It seems our vacation is over."

ST***ST***ST

The ocean-blue-green eyes stared intensely at the screen while the computer terminal whirred. Still Khan didn't get the results he wanted.

Within the last few days he not only developed a theoretical method to disturb the Klingon sensors, he built a proto-type that would make it impossible for sensors to receive precise data – if the device worked, that is. To resolve the problem with the amount of power the cloaking device and the proto-type of the sensor- disturbing equipment, Khan had also suggested storing energy in additional batteries, which could be easily linked to the ship's power-circles, and charged while traveling uncloaked.

He didn't know how the Chilean with the incredible list of names had been able to collect so many spare-parts. The components and basic modules you could find in his 'private' storage for any spacecraft, sensors, computers and engines rivalled the best that a Federation bazaar had to offer. But the Augment didn't look this gift horse in the mouth. Without Diego's collection, they never would have been able to build the needed proto-type.

During the endless days and nights, Khan barely found time to do what his mind was screaming for - finding his people. Going back on his first assumptions regarding the Risa-System that was highly protected by Starfleet, he learned from Ritek and Caviw the reason for the fleet's presence there. Because of the unstable weather and the earthquakes, the Risians had developed a weather control network that was unique in the Alpha-Quadrant; it had changed the planet into a tropical paradise, and it was now one of the most visited tourist centers. Millions of people from the different planets spent their holiday there. Others went to disappear – find a new life or identity for themselves. Starbase 12 was located there, and where there was a starbase, there were spies attempting to gain information on ship movements – some planetary government spies, others just trying to make a living. It was no small wonder that Federation authorities and Starfleet observed Risa very closely – and it would be damn foolish to hide 72 cryotubes with Augments somewhere there.

In other words, Risa was out of the question for the search – a search that maybe Khan could bring to a successful end if he found his people, but what comes afterwards? He knew he didn't stand even the smallest chance to rescue them as long as war rocked the Alpha-Quadrant. So long as the Federation was forced to watch any movement within her range, he had no hope of finding a safe haven for his family.

Therefore, it was in his interest that the war come to an end. He never had been a man who saw war as the only solution political and territorial problems. When forced to fight, it was with everything he was and knew, but to reach for a weapon when words could cut far deeper and left impressions without physical injury - he preferred latter. Regrettably there were still men – and women – who thought otherwise.

The scientists of the 20th century had bred him and his fellow Augments to help to solve political problems and to bring peace to the word – a noble intention. Then Khan learned that his creators were afraid of their own conceptions and fought against him and the others, which led to a bloodbath unlike any other in history.

He knew the tendency to answer challenges and problems with war, wasn't exclusive to humans. It could be found everywhere – even thousands of light years away. The instinct to answer an offense with the fist wasn't rooted in the individual alone but also in all of creation - everywhere. However, compared to the people who hunted even the moderate Augments, the Klingons were true barbarians. Still Khan couldn't condemn them completely. He had seen first-hand that Starfleet and the Federation weren't the saints and saviors of the galaxy as they liked to portray themselves. On the other hand, he could not and would not tolerate the alien race that threatened his home-planet, his family, and the young captain, who had saved his life – in so many ways. He would use all of his knowledge, every bit of his intelligence, every fiber of his being, to fight the enemies off - to make sure that those close to him, would be safe again.

The sensor disturbing device he developed was a step in this direction. He was curious how it would work, but to beta-test the device, he had to install it. While Galven and Diego did this job, he retreated to his small stateroom aboard the Shadow. He wanted to access his terminal to make a new attempt to learn about the location of his people. He knew that he could have used the computers down at the colony, where Ritek and the others spent their time – in some bar or wherever they called 'a nice place to relax'. But the super-human didn't care for this kind of leisure. He made another use of his time – more productive use. Or so he thought.

He hadn't made any progress, and it frustrated him more than he was willing to admit.

The door to his quarters opened; he didn't have to look up to see who entered. Soundless as Caviw was, he could hear and sense her.

"Galven and Diego have installed the nice little ancillary-device you engineered!" Caviw said to him as she entered his quarters. The Caitian cocked her head; she found him at his computer-terminal exactly as she left him two hours ago – after she hacked into Starfleet Command's database.

Four days ago she used her talent to do some research of her own in an attempt to discover the identity of this mysterious man. He claimed to be a deserter from Starfleet but was a living fighting-machine with healing abilities that would make a doctor jobless. She hadn't found anything, which only spurred her curiosity. Still she knew that she could trust him – so she kept her silence and continued to help him. "Any luck?"

The Augment took a deep breath and leaned back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Not exactly," he answered after a pause. "The files I am searching for are nowhere to be found. There are hyperlinks though. Still I am unable to locate the sources or the documents they reach back to." A deep frown creased his forehead and anger flashed in his eyes.

The Caitian closed the distance between them and looked over his shoulder at the screen. A moment later she whistled. "Holy claw, you are… You are in the security files of Starfleet and the Council!" Her tail twitched. "Haven't they realized that they've been hacked?"

Khan pointed to a signature he put on the connection and Caviw started to laugh. "Admiral Fitzgerald…" She shook her head. "Well, Admiral Fitzgerald, why are you rummaging around in Federation 'top secret' information? I thought he had people to brief him on anything he wanted to know." She looked down at 'Drythen' inquisitively. "Is he trying to hide the fact that he is looking for something?" He didn't answer. She clapped him gently on the shoulder. "Care to tell, what you are searching for?" Her cat-eyes met his sea-colored ones, as he glanced up at her.

"Every man has his secrets, Caviw. This is mine." He looked back at the screen. "Still it is frustrating that the information I need isn't there!"

She pulled up a chair near to him and sat down. "Maybe you are searching on the wrong place. Maybe they have…" Her eyes widened, before she pointed at the screen and yelled, "Damn, they recognized that they have an unwelcome visitor. You have to…"

There was no need to get worried. Khan cut the line and quickly deleted the tracks his search left in the database. Still, that was close – too close! A few seconds more and Starfleet would have located him. Cursing in frustration he squeezed his eyes shut, his right fist landed on the desk beside the computer.

There had been no hints, no entries, nothing about his people, their location, or even himself. Someone removed all traces of John Harrison from the database – understandable – but there was also nothing about 'Khan'. As if he had never existed, but there ought to be hundreds of files concerning him and his family. All the test results, the experiments, hell, even his so-called trial and sentence had to be stored somewhere. Maybe Caviw was right; he was searching in all the wrong places. But if the information wasn't saved in the highest security database of Starfleet or the Federation Council, where was it?

The Caitian watched him. She sensed his tension and his anger, mingled with a whiff of despair. Whatever he searched for, whoever he was – she didn't want him to suffer, even if he was taken by another. "You know, if you would tell me what you are seeking, we maybe could find the solution together."

The Augment sighed. "Thank you, Caviw, but I have to do this alone." He straightened again and looked at her. "So, the sensor-disturber is installed?" he changed the topic, and the cat-like woman nodded.

"Yes, Galven and Diego have run the first tests. I came to fetch you. After all, this little technical wonder is your baby." She bent forward and fixed him with an unnerving gaze. "You found a solution for something all of Starfleet's engineers would have taken months to discover and then you built the device to disturb sensors in just days. You are a wonder, Léo." Her hand touched his arm, and instinctively Khan drew back. He needed her help from time to time, but he wanted to clear things up – preferably without offending or angering her.

"Caviw," he began unusually gentle, "as much as I appreciate your help as a hacker and much as I am… honored to be you primary interest, I…"

"Don't fret!" Caviw purred and laid her tail around his waist – the touch made him quite uncomfortable. He sent her a defiant, fierce glare that made even Marcus flinch two years ago. The Caitian only chuckled and bent nearer to him. Her next words rendered him speechless, "I know that you are taken, Pretty."

Khan needed a moment or two before he came up with an intelligible reply; the hesitation was quite rare. All that came finally over his lips was an almost dumbfounded "What?"

The cat-like woman laughed her mewing laughter. "You are claimed," she stated bluntly and to his shock sniffed his throat. "I can smell him."

Seldom could someone baffle the super-human, but right now he could only look with widened eyes at the predatory female.

"He marked you properly," Caviw continued, winking at him, and instinctively the Augment fingered the 'mark' now invisible, he got weeks ago. "It isn't visible anymore but it's still there. We Caitians are doing the same." She cocked her head again. "Where is your mate? You are missing him; that much is obvious."

Khan could only swallow before he replied coolly: "I have no ma…"

"It's a male, and his claim on you is strong as yours is certainly on him. You are taken – regrettably – and I have to accept this. Still to… flirt with you is fun." She backed off with a wide smirk. "After all, it's cute to see you all worked up for a change. You are far too controlled and stoic sometimes." She laughed at his speechlessness and rose. "Come on, Pretty, don't miss the birth of your baby!"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, hips swinging, tail twitching, she walked to the door and waited for him. "Are you coming or not?"

Finally, the Augment overcame his astonishment, and an irritated growl vibrated in his throat – insolent pussy-cat! He rose and followed Caviw, asking himself for the uncounted time what he had gotten himself into.

TBC…

_Yeah, the cat is out the bag – and this in connection with Caviw (*laugh*). She voiced something, Khan hasn't admitted to himself until now. His connection to Jim is far more intense than thought._

_And this will become very important within the next chapters._

_While Luengo and Norton are plotting to accede Starfleet Command – and their plan will be very evil and good in one – Jim is going to be in deep, deep water._

_In the next chapter the Enterprise will reach Turkana and with it the trouble begins, because the Klingons are on their way to the colony, too. You will meet Kor again, Khan shows one time more his fine instinct and ability to foresee things, and Jim will act in his typical way that makes him the hero, but also hurls him in danger._

_I do you liked the new chapter and I am – as always – very curious what you think of it._

_Have a nice Sunday and start into the next week,_

_Yours Starflight_


	12. Chapter 12 - The trouble begins

_Hallo, my dear readers!_

_As promised in the new 'chapi' the trouble begins – just like the headline tells. And because I don't want to give away too much, I only can say: Have fun – and don't kill the author, if she leaves you with a mean cliffhanger (*laugh*)._

_Have a nice weekend_

_Yours Starflight_

**Chapter 12 – The trouble begins**

Commodore Bob Wesley stared wide-eyed and dumbfounded at the screen on the communication station of the _Lexington_. It was one of the few places on the bridge that wasn't a chaos of wires, buttons, circuits and open covers. But compared to the chaos that threatened to break loose due to the news report he watched, well, the condition of his ship paled in comparison. He blamed the man on the screen; he blamed the anonymous source. Fuck! He blamed Starfleet for the leak! The world – No! World now knew that the flagship of Starfleet had been repaired and was off on a rescue mission.

"…our source reports that the _USS_ _Enterprise_, under the command of Starfleet's youngest and most famous captain, James T. Kirk, has been sent on a rescue-mission. Several emergency calls, and an official statement from Turkana have reached the Federation Council, asking for help in an effort to evacuate settlers loyal to the Federation. It is highly probable that the _Enterprise_ is en route to Turkana now, in order to bring those families to safety. The _USS_ _Enterprise_ previously docked at Starbase 234 for repairs. The starbase is the closest in proximity to Turkana making the _Enterprise_ the most likely candidate for the mission.

"We ask: Why the sudden call for help from Turkana? Why is Starfleet's flagship sent to the rescue? Turkana is near the former Neutral Zone in the middle of an area called 'Borderland'. The Borderland is controlled by Orion pirates and slavers. Rumors state that the Orion Syndicate has concluded a deal with the Klingons. Political experts concur that Klingons in the Borderland are just around the corner. So what does it mean? Is this the beginning of a Klingon expansion of their sphere of influence as they continue to annex worlds closer and closer to Federation Territory?

It could be. This is Alec Amstrong, reporting live from Risa III!"

Wesley's face progressed through several shades of red. "How is it possible that this...ahhh!" There were no words to express the depth of Wesley's frustration. "Irresponsible jack-ass got top secret information on our ship movements and our mission?!"

Lieutenant Palmer sighed. "I have no clue, sir. The media have been reporting on Turkana colonists, and Federation settlers wishing to leave. We don't know who could've leaked the _Enterprise_'s evacuation mission. We all know that the Klingons would be delighted to destroy our flagship, and…"

"He's reporting 'live' from Risa?" Wesley interrupted his communication officer, and as the man nodded, the commodore gritted his teeth. "Call his station and get him on board any way you can!" he growled. "I want to know exactly which inane, thoughtless, stupid, about to be court-marshalled, asshole has been spilling military secrets to the fucking media!"

Palmer and several other officers looked with large eyes at their commander. It was a rare thing that Bob Wesley cursed, let alone gave in to his temper. The commodore caught the surprised glances and sat up even taller. Yes, he was angry – oh God he was livid, and he was going to give in to it now. The safety of the settlers, Starfleet's flagship and the life of his young friend Kirk and his crew were all at stake! Someone was going to hang for this.

A deep frown creased his forehead as he continued, "And then hail the _Enterprise_. I have to tell Jim that he only has a few hours to complete his mission before all hell breaks loose down there!"

ST***ST***ST

Jim glanced around the large shuttle-hanger in the aft section of the _Enterprise_. The changes to the hanger due to the evacuation still surprised him. The shuttles lay at their stations above the main deck of the hangar, but that was all that remained recognizable of the space. There were more than three hundred makeshift beds, cots, and mattresses placed in long lines as well as chairs, tables and indicator arrows pointing the way to the restrooms. The replicators and the large galley in the mess decks were already producing food easy to distribute. Dr. McCoy made room in the med bay for those in need of medical care.

After their departure from Starbase 234, Wesley informed Kirk that the government of Kenda II, the second planet of a star-system near Borderland, would accommodate the settlers until they could continue on to their home planets. It was eight hours between Turkana and Kenda II; the _Enterprise_ wouldn't need to host her guests for long. Still the people had to rest, eat, and store their belongings for a while. There was also the need for physical assistance – the elderly, the infirm, and disabled were part of the evacuation as well. All were in need of some support; all were leaving their homes behind to walk headlong into an uncertain future - of a new beginning somewhere else.

"I've tagged the way to the refreshing cells in the sports center, Cap'n," Scotty explained while he pointed at two of the exits at the other side of the hangar. "The women may want to take a sonic shower and I think the children and teens will be distracted if they can play. Several members of the crew, who are off duty, have agreed to keep an eye on them."

Kirk smiled and clapped the engineer on the shoulder. "Well done, Scotty. I only hope that we will be on our way outta there when the Klingons arrive – if they arrive." His expression changed. "I don't like going that deep into a hostile area."

Two hours ago, they had passed the unofficial border into the Orions' territory. The _Enterprise_ was being observed; it set Kirk on edge, and he didn't like that one bit!

"Has the Syndicate answered your transmission, Cap'n?"

Nodding Jim sighed, "Yes, and we have permission to continue, still I don't trust them. Oh, and why do we need permission from criminals to pass through a territory that still belongs officially to the Federation? It's just odd. And then their alliance with the Klingons…" He shook his head. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Well, if the Orions are set on double-crossing us, we shoot our way through and run like hell," Scotty winked; he straightened his frame and bristled with Scottish pride.

Kirk snorted. "If the Orions are leading us into a trap, it would mean that the Klingons are already set to ambush us. Even we can't fight a strike group on our own. Spock is watching the long distance sensors. So far, we haven't registered anything out of the ordinary, but we're too far away from Turkana right now to get precise data. Getting near enough to get the data – well – it could be too late then. Especially if they come in cloaked. We need to be ready in case they are set on springing a surprise on us." He shook his head. "Bob was right, you know. They would love to destroy Starfleet's flagship and capture me."

Scott cocked his head. "Because of your, Spock's and Uhura's visit on Qo'noS?"

"Yeah," Jim mumbled and wanted to add something, but the engineer went rigid and yelled, "What are ya doin' up there? Haven't ya been sick enough lately? Do ya think ya can get off duty back by falling on purpose? Get down here, pronto! Med bay is not your personal holiday spot!"

Kirk followed the gaze of the Scottish man and grinned when he recognized Keenser, who had climbed up to one of the upper parking decks and installed another indicator arrow. The little alien glanced with his pitch-black eyes down at Scotty and, as always, there was no expression on his grey-green oyster-like face; he simply continued what he was doing.

"He drives me nuts! Mark me words, Jim, this never hungry, walkin' oyster will bring me to an early grave one day!"

Amused, the young captain laid a hand on Montgomery's shoulder. "Let him be, Scotty. We all know that you don't mean anything by it, so stop pretending that you're angry. You love him far too much for that."

The round face of the engineer had flushed for a moment before he grumbled, "Ach, he wears on my nerves! Still…" He sighed. "Aye, he's my friend. Knows when he has to keep silent and…"

"Maybe he simply can't get a word in edgewise, with you complaining all day," Kirk teased. He wanted to add something, but the intercom-signal sounded, followed by Uhura's voice, "Bridge to Captain Kirk!"

Nodding at Scotty, Jim walked to the next intercom-terminal to answer. "Kirk here!"

"Captain, I've got Commodore Wesley for you. It… is urgent!"

Frowning at her hesitation, Kirk blinked before he ordered, "Put him through, Lieutenant."

Scott watched his young commanding officer from afar, saw his body suddenly tense and his face pale. _'Bad news,'_ he thought, glad that he never chose the career of a line officer. He wouldn't trade places with Kirk for all the…

When Jim terminated the communication, he pursed his lips, turned around and looked at Scotty with a grim expression. Scotty knew the other man hadn't gotten 'bad news', but far worse news. Scotty loved his Engineering – the technology, and the crew under him – but when one of his friends was in trouble, he was always there for them. Closing the distance to Kirk, he realized that the captain was taking several deep breathes – obviously to calm himself. He asked tentatively, "What's wrong, Jim?"

Kirk pressed his lips shut; a bitter taste was in his mouth. Then he looked straight at the concerned engineer. "Scotty, I know that we are travelling without full power to our warp drives and that there are still several needed repairs left in the engineering, but do you think it is possible get up to Warp 8?"

Scotty's jaw headed towards the floor. "Warp 8?"

"Yes! We have… a situation – or, we're going to have a situation if we are not fast enough." His blue eyes flashed. "Some jackass from the media blabbed that the _Enterprise_ is on her way to Turkana. The colony is only two hours away from the Klingon border. As soon as they hear we're coming…"

"We're in deep trouble!" Scott nodded. "Especially you, Mr. Computer and Nyota. I'm on my way!" He trotted backwards, lifting both hands in a placating gesture. "Don't worry, Captain, I'll tease every last bit of power from my baby and then some more!" He turned and ran towards the next exit. "KEEEEENSSSEEER, you're needed in the engineering!" he shouted and rushed through the door. He didn't wait for the baffled Roylan, who glanced with big black eyes in the direction of his human friend. Keenser wondered to himself if it was possible that there was anyone crazier than Montgomery Scott in the whole universe.

Kirk took another breath and tried to stay calm. They would need four hours to reach Turkana and then another hour or two to evacuate those who wanted to leave the colony. They could be on their way back in five or six hours at best. How long would the Klingons need to analyze the intelligence so freely given to them by the media, and then marshal forces to seize not only Turkana but also the _Enterprise_? How long before the enemy arrived? Everything depended on the present position of Klingon forces and how fast their Secret Service – the Klingon Intelligence – worked. Was the _Enterprise_ fast enough?

He mentally calculated the chances of getting out of the area in time; the odds gave him a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Still, he knew that he couldn't let those families down. Their survival depended on his ship and him.

ST***ST***ST

Patrons crowded the bar in the early afternoon. Humanoids from different planets all in one place; no two exactly alike. Khan had never seen anything like this before, and he had caught himself staring at them all for just a moment before his self-control kicked in once more. It was not only rude to do so; it was a waste of time. The galaxy was full non-carbon based life forms. Acceptance of this was one of the first lessons he learned after Marcus woke him. He had come to know much from this new age, but he had to admit, there was still a lot that was strange to him. At least some things hadn't changed – like gossip and the tendency of the news media to wrap up rumors in half-truths thereby affecting the opinions of millions by asking questions to which there was no answer.

The Augment stopped to follow the news though he didn't care about anything the reporters said. And he equally didn't care for the little party Diego, Galven, Caviw and the others were celebrating in that bar – or club. The establishment was sure making money today, what with how much time members of The Shadow spent here. Khan had no interest in accompanying the group, but after the many successful tests of the sensor-disturbing device, and the additional batteries, well, everyone wanted to raise a glass to the accomplishments of the hour. However, the reason for this 'party' had to be kept a secret; otherwise he and the two technicians would have found themselves the center of attention – and they didn't need that.

Sitting at the bar and sipping blue liquid – 'Romulan Ale' they said, it tasted as sharp like chili and sweet like pomegranate – he watched his shipmates and the other guests. He'd been here for an hour, and he already yearned for an end to the nonsense. Of course, there had been festivities during his time back in the 20th century; he was not averse to entertainment, but he could not tolerate getting hammered during wartime. The group could not risk discovery by those they were tracking; there was also the risk that some eager authority – or Starfleet – would find them. They could not afford dulled senses.

Taking another sip of the drink containing far too much alcohol, his attention shifted to one of the screens above the counter and his heart skipped a beat. There he saw the swan-white shape of a Constitution-class starship emblazoned with the register-number NCC-1701… The _Enterprise_.

Letting his glass sink back down to the bar, he stared at the image now showing well-known face of a smiling Jim Kirk in his grey dress uniform, head slightly cocked, blue eyes clear and shining, posture smart and upright. Warmth, curiosity and caution woke in the Augment; nearby, the silken voice of an Andorian visitor gasped, "That is Captain Kirk? That… that boy is the captain of Starfleet's flagship?" Another humanoid with fire-red skin replied, "Well, that 'boy' has saved his planet, defeated a Romulan madman, revealed a conspiracy, and defended the Japoirians against the Klingons, and then against those damn Orion-pirates. He may be young, but he is a hero!"

Khan stopped listening. His sharp hearing had caught the reporter's account, telling the world of the _Enterprise_'s next mission. The super-human frowned. Who would be so stupid as to leak military deployment information to the public during a war?

"What? Turkana?" Galven stopped beside the former dictator and sipped at something that looked like liquid mud mixed with Campari; he watched the screen, too. "They sent their flagship to Turkana? Are they mad?"

Now on alert, Khan looked questioningly down at the Tellarit. "What do you mean?"

Galven snorted. "Turkana lies near the Klingon border in the middle of the Orion's territory. It is mostly inhabited by people not much better than those green-skins! There may be several people who are still prefer an orderly life under the Federation's protection, but the others are sympathizers of the Syndicate." He read the ticker below the news anchor and oinked, "And the _Enterprise_ of all ships is about to evacuate Federation loyalists – two or three hours away from the Klingons. Holy Mud, if Klingon intelligence gets a wind of it then I don't want to be in that boy's shoes. The Klingons will jump at the chance to eliminate the Federation's flagsh-… Drythen?"

The addressed man didn't reply as he put his glass firmly back on the counter, turned around with a hard, determined expression and headed with long steps towards the exit, communicator in hand. The Tellarit frowned and followed him outside, but the dark-haired Terran disappeared. The empty golden light of the transporter was the only evidence left that 'Drythen' beamed away.

Khan materialized aboard the _Flash_, Ritek's ship, docked beside the _Shadow_ and the _D'Ghor_ in the shipyard. The Regulian stayed aboard to monitor nearby transmissions – listening for something to alert them of danger. He frowned as 'Drythen' left the small transporter platform wearing an expression somewhere between fury and worry.

"Are the drinks so bad down there? Why did you return? What's wrong?"

"Not now, Ritek!" the Augment interrupted him sternly. "You've stayed to monitor the Orions and the Klingons. I need you to watch out for a certain transmission that I suspect the Klingons will send in the next few hours."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Ritek cocked his head. "What kind of message? What's this about?"

Taking a deep breath, Khan replied as calm as possible, "The _Enterprise_!" When he caught the bewildered gaze of the Regulian he quickly explained what happened. Ritek promptly rolled his eyes.

"Bloody media! They do more harm than good." He pursed his lips. "Galven said you only wanted to contact the _Enterprise_ and her captain when you sent Starfleet the warning about the planned attack on Tammeron, and then you spoke with the captain in private. Now you are concerned with the fate of this ship. Is the captain your friend?"

"Friend?" Khan didn't know if he should smile or scoff. He answered thoughtfully, "I don't want to call him a friend." He said those last words as though they were an insult to his intelligence. "I don't know that he is a friend. He is…" Khan thought a moment, "He is something more – something…different."

Ritek thought it wise not to ask further questions. Something in him warned him not to press the Terran further. Sometimes it was better to know less than more. He waved at his comrade. "Come on, let us eavesdrop on those damn Klingons! There, I remember now. I caught a transmission from one of the Orion patrols stating that the awaited Starfleet ship crossed their border more than two hours ago."

Khan went rigid. "So we can ascertain the approximate location of the _Enterprise_ and how long before she reaches Turkana?"

"Sure!" Ritek nodded. He hurried as 'Drythen' stormed towards the small bridge.

ST***ST***ST

Across the border, in the Klingon territory, fourteen vessels had been summoned to form a strike group to be made ready for the departure. Aboard the flagship _J'Ethl_, a mighty D7-Battle-Cruiser whose name meant 'Sharpened Sword', Lord Kor sat at his desk in his Spartan quarters and listened to the reports of the strike group captains. Soon they would be ready to set out to Borderland to support their allies by securing the area of Klingon territory near the former Neutral Zone.

"Men, you have your deployment orders regarding our… allies, the Orions." He said after the last commander finished. He made no secret of his distaste for the members of the Syndicate and their 'contract' with the Klingon Empire. He knew that the most warriors of the old codex shared his point of view – they did not need pirates, smuggler and slavers for support. Still, the chancellor decided otherwise – likely influenced by the twelve Orion beauties sent to Qo'noS three weeks ago. Either way, obedience to the order was mandatory. "We will depart in three hours and head towards Obruli, Turkana and Verix, which lay across the former Neutral Zone in Borderland. The Orions have invited us to secure their territory against the Federation. Very 'kind' of them."

He saw his fellow officers exchange glances. He knew they were as disgusted by the alliance as he was.

"We have been informed by the Orions that the Federation will send a Starfleet ship to evacuate those settlers on Turkana, not loyal to the Syndicate. This evacuation takes place with my assent and that of the Syndicate. Our intelligence reports that Starfleet has delegated responsibility for the evacuation to the _Lexington_ and Commodore Wesley. We will respect the Rules of Engagement; rescue vessels will traverse the designated route unmolested."

He glanced firmly from one commander to the next. He knew that some of them hated the Federation with every fiber of their being, still they valued the codex of honor. Kor was certain none would disobey him as a matter of honor; even those harboring personal vendetta. Still, he was wary of Commander Koval and Commander Noy. Each had lost loved ones at a Federation captain's hands.

Koval, son of Torka of the house Gordeck, commander of the Bird-of-Prey _BortaS_ meaning 'Revenge'. And Noy, son of Kaden of the house Gordeck, the commander of the _MeQ'lw_ – 'Burning Blood', each harbored such a vendetta. Koval lost two brothers and Noy his brother-in-law, during the incident with James Kirk and his crew on Qo'nos. The two warriors had sworn revenge on the captain. Kor knew that the fate of the Starfleet captain was sealed should he ever cross their path.

"Captain Koval, Captain Noy, you will secure Obruli together with some of our scout ships. It has a small colony of dealers loyal to the Syndicate, so you shouldn't face any problems."

The addressed commanders pressed their fists against their chests, and Kor continued in his instructions to the rest of the commanders. Finally, he rose from his chair. "Man your ships and be ready to depart on my signal. Let us increase our empire!"

A simultaneous battle cry from a dozen Klingon throats echoed through the room; then the commanders left, none looking back. Kor watched them go. After the door had closed behind them, he snorted quietly. "What a 'victory' – annexing three small planets full of rotting outlaws! The Chancellor has lost his mind to senility!"

ST***ST***ST

"Reaching Turkana in eight minutes," Hikaru Sulu reported to his captain, who sat tense in his chair. They had closed the distance to the colony quicker than the four hours estimated, thanks to Mr. Scott's newest miracle wringing power from the engines to reach Warp 8. They had spared only 9.5249 minutes as Spock had pointed out, still, nearly ten minutes could mean their survival.

All stations signaled their readiness to receive the evacuated settlers. Lt Uhura established contact with the leader of the colony, a humanoid in his early fifties, named Simon Brooks, whose heavy wrinkles at his temples showed that he had some extraterrestrial roots. Within the colonies in the Borderland, the population's humanoid species intermixed in the last decades.

Most of Turkana's evacuees gathered at the market place of the colony's only town. Several families were still on their way to Turkana City but would arrive before too long.

"Reducing impulse speed in four minutes, sir," Sulu said. Jim took a deep breath. He glanced up at Dr. McCoy, who had left the med bay to visit the bridge. He was grumpy the whole journey, no doubt in anticipation of the settlers that would be flooding his space soon. "And so begins the trek to the gallows," he groused.

Jim ignored him. He may have understood the sentiment, but he had his duties to the mission to think about – and to the crew who trusted him to keep them safe; they came first. He looked to the upper deck of the bridge to the science station, where his Vulcan friend was still busy observing space within sensor range. "Something new, Spock?" he asked. The first officer turned around to him.

"Nothing, Captain, but I would point out that our sensors are only able to detect signatures after a ship has dropped from warp. This may indicate…"

"… Ten minutes to ETA. I know!" Jim groaned, gaining a sympathetic glance from the Vulcan. Spock, by nature, showed very little emotion, but Jim knew him well enough to recognize the small hints of anger and worry that his stoic expression displayed. But Kirk and Spock were not alone in their angst. For all of them, it was only too clear the danger that lay ahead.

"Captain, I have Mr. Brooks on the line again. He transmitted the precise data for the evacuation", Uhura called, and Kirk rubbed his neck.

"Right! Mr. Chekov and Mr. Scott are manning the transporter room. Bones, you and Spock accompany me!" He activated the intercom at his right armrest. "Security! Lieutenant Commander Giotto? Are you and your crew ready?"

The answer came instantly. "Yes, Captain, we are already in the transporter room, waiting for you."

"Roger that. Kirk out!" Jim turned his attention to the screen as the _Enterprise_ dropped out of warp. A moment later Turkana emerged on the screen – a small planet with a blue, shimmering atmosphere. Jim sighed at the false peace the planet presented to space travelers. "Mr. Sulu, standard-orbit, adjust our speed to Turkana."

"Aye, sir!" The Japanese helmsman retorted and set heading and speed.

"And when you finish, you have the honor watching sensors _and_ you have the con." Jim forced himself to smile, as Sulu glanced questioningly over his shoulder at him. "I know, you'd love the chair, Sulu, but blame the damn Klingons for keeping you from it – you have to look out for them."

Hikaru smiled back. "No problem, Captain. As soon as something moves out there you'll have me shouting loud enough to scare the little old ladies to death."

"Better not," Bones grumbled. "Who's gonna reanimate them? Me!"

"Well, at least you would have something to do besides complaining," Kirk commented wryly and rose, waving off the indignant reply. "Mr. Sulu, if the Klingons approach before we complete the evacuation, be ready to haul our asses! We will evacuate as many people as we can, but I will not risk the _Enterprise_ and her crew, or the evacuees aboard."

Hikaru nodded. "Understood, sir." He watched Kirk and the others heading towards the turbo lift, and he grinned as he saw Uhura reaching out for Spock and squeezing his hand before the Vulcan followed the others. "Good luck, Captain!" Sulu called. Jim simply nodded in return.

The young Japanese man couldn't know that he wouldn't see his captain soon again.

ST***ST***ST

Kor sat in the raised chair on the bridge of the _J'Ethl_ and let his gaze wash over his chief officers, manning their stations. Only two hours until they reached Turkana. It was not the first time the Klingon Lord asked himself whether the _Lexington_ would be there when they arrived. He almost looked forward to having words with Wesley – war or no war.

An incoming signal interrupted his thoughts and a moment later Lieutenant Keroth, the communication officer, turned around. "My Lord, a transmission from the admiralty for you."

With a frown a bit less fierce (but no less dangerous) due to his more human-like appearance, Kor gestured towards the younger Klingon. He grabbed an earpiece from a small box that was installed at his left armrest to listen to the message in private. His dark eyes widened ever so slightly, while a grim expression spread over his face. He turned around. "Confirm reception of the message and affirm that I have understood!" he barked and glared back at the screen.

The transmission he received concerned information the Klingon Intelligence had intercepted just hours ago – an official report from Federation media stating that in place of the _Lexington_, the _Enterprise_ would serve as the evacuation vessel. Normally it would be out of the question to engage a Starship in a rescue-mission, but right now even he was tempted to break those rules. Orders, or no orders – he would not pass up the opportunity to get his hands on Captain Kirk and his first officer. Their value to the Klingon government was too great – as would be his praises were he to capture them.

James T. Kirk and his first officer Spock, now identified as the Vulcan, the interlopers of Qo'noS – what a gift! The identity of the woman and the other man Kor assumed to be the Augment was still a riddle for the Klingon secret service. They rightly assumed that Kirk and Spock were the commanding officers during the small but nonetheless deadly invasion of the Kheta Province – responsible for the murder of the three patrols.

The boy-captain, who trespassed onto the Klingon's home world, defeated a Klingon squad in the Japori-system, and then gained victory over a strike group of Orion-vessels, would be soon in range. Kor knew every commander in the Klingon fleet would be delighted and jealous, if only he could capture the captain of the _Enterprise_ and his first officer. It would be a great satisfaction and would also deliver a blow to Starfleet if she were to lose her 'heroes'. There were plenty Klingon families who had a personal vendetta against these two officers.

Still the Klingon Lord was torn between his own codex of honor and the wish to get his hands on that young man. He had to take the two war criminals captive at any cost – even if it meant the destruction of the _Enterprise_, a bonus in the admirals' opinion. Kor took issue with the order to destroy a Starfleet ship.

Perhaps he could capture Kirk without irreparable damage to the _Enterprise_. Oh, the annihilation of Starfleet's flagship would only sweeten the victory, but he hated the thought of needless collateral damage. He would do what he could to preserve the lives of the evacuees. He didn't revel in blood of innocents as Admiral Kommora did; he, who led the attack against the planet Tammeron with the intent to kill millions.

But, Kommora got what he deserved. And Kommora not only had been too cowardly to speak his mind, he also had allowed himself to be defeated by a civilian militia and some defense vessels of Tammeron before Starfleet arrived. What a weakling! What surprised Kor the most was the fact that one of their own scout ships had turned against them. He didn't know the _D'Ghor's_ commander Karan personally, but his personnel file had been flawless as well as had his crew. Kor could not believe that one of their own people had turned against them and had defected to the enemy. Maybe the answer to this mystery lay somewhere else.

It wasn't the time to think about these past events right now. He had to come up with a plan to get Kirk and Spock into his hands without killing the evacuees in order to satisfy the admiralty.

He had an hour left to plot before he would inform the other commanders accompanying him – he would use the time wisely.

ST***ST***ST

"The fat is in the fire, as you Terrans say!" Ritek looked up from his station, where he sat to eavesdrop on the Klingon and Orion transmissions. Khan wondered what Terrans had ever said that. Ritek had been at it for nearly four hours now. "The Klingon spies got wind of the _Enterprise_'s mission and the Empire's admiralty sent a message to the fleet, which is on its way to Turkana – just like the rumors said." He met the piercing gaze of 'Drythen' and informed him softly, "They ordered the fleet commander to capture Kirk and his first officer at any cost."

For a moment, Khan closed his eyes, while a cold fist seized in his chest. He knew it! He knew that it would come to this; James would get in deep trouble someday. Damn, why did Starfleet send the _Enterprise_ – of all ships – so near to the Klingon border, putting one of their best men in danger? He cursed inwardly, then he pushed the rising fear away and switched into the role of military leader. His instincts told him that the _Enterprise_ was not in danger – yet. It fell on his shoulders that it should not come to the worst.

He bent over the communications station. "Is it possible from this position to reach the _Enterprise_?"

The Regulian cocked his head. "Yes, she should be in range. But if you're going to warn them, you should scramble the transmission. The Klingons have the same ability to hear as we have."

"I will do even more," Khan said. He motioned to Ritek to make room for him. The other man obeyed and let the Terran sit down at his station. "Do you have a voice changer?" the Augment asked. The Regulian pointed with a grin to several buttons; the super-human took a deep breath. "Right. Let me talk to them alone!"

Ritek hesitated a moment, then he shrugged and left the bridge without a comment.

ST***ST***ST

Light years away, a nervous Hikaru Sulu watched the long distance sensors. They beamed aboard the first three hundred people, but there were still many waiting; more than the four hundred evacuees estimated by Commodore Wesley, more like six or seven hundred. It seemed many had changed their minds in the last minutes and wanted to leave Turkana, too. Kirk couldn't reject them. He had ordered his crew to share their quarters with other shipmates, and all spare bedding was sent to the hanger bay to make room for their guests.

Doctor M'Benga, the specialist for xeno-medicine and Vulcanoids, showed his nitty-gritty side and ordered the senior citizens should stay in the cleared quarters for their comfort; the younger ones moved to the racks in the shuttle-hangar. Already the first vestiges of chaos began. How Giotto kept track with the melee was beyond Hikaru.

"The next ten people have beamed up," Uhura reported and looked at him.

"If they hurry up then…" Sulu interrupted himself when Nyota suddenly lifted her hand to silence him. She listened to a voice in her receiver. Sulu watched her eyes widen in surprise.

"Sulu, I… I have The Shadow in the line. They… they are using Code 9 to scramble the transmission."

The Japanese man stared at her, eyes wide. "What? Code 9? That is the newest one – only two weeks old! How did they…" He shook his head. "Never mind. Open the link."

Quickly the Bantu-woman switched on the speakers and then they heard a male voice heavily altered by a voice changer. "_Enterprise_, this is The Shadow. Do you hear me?"

Sulu lifted both brows, nodded towards Uhura and cleared his throat. "Shadow, this is acting-captain Sulu of the _USS_ _Enterprise_. How do you know the newest Starfleet-code to…?

"No time for that, Mr. Sulu. Seeing that you are in command, I assume Captain Kirk and his first officer are still on Turkana?"

The two officers exchanged a questioning look; their hesitation seemed to make the stranger impatient. "Is Kirk still on Turkana?"

"I cannot say," Sulu answered, stunned that the strange man knew _Enterprise_'s location. Ship movements were confidential and should not even be shared with family members. The next words took him aback at their brazenness

"Fine, put me on his frequency and patch me through."

Uhura frowned, and Hikaru straightened his back. "Shadow, we are very grateful for your help at Tammeron and the intelligence regarding Klingon cloaking devices, but the captain is unavailable at the moment. We are on a tight schedule so, with all due respect, leave me a message for him and I will pass it to him as soon as he…"

"Mr. Sulu, if you do not put me through, your captain's life and that of your friends on the surface will be forfeit! I have information that a Klingon strike group is heading for Turkana; ETA one hour."

Shocked the two officers stared at each other, then Sulu cursed before he ordered, "Lieutenant, call the captain and…"

"And pass me through, Lieutenant Uhura! I must speak with Kirk immediately!" The synthesized voice was sharp now.

Nyota opened her mouth in surprise. "What… How do you know my name?"

"We met before, Lieutenant. And if you do not want to lose the captain you consider a friend, or your Vulcan boyfriend, then inform Kirk that Sunrise wants to speak with him! _Now_!" It was an order, nothing less – a command from a man used to commanding.

Sulu stared at the large screen. Sunrise… Wasn't that the name of the guy, who warned them about the cloaking device and the planned assault of Tammeron? _'And now this Sunrise knows about Uhura and Spock? What the hell is going on here? Who is this?'_ He wanted answers, but now wasn't the time for looking.

"Nyota, pass him through. I do believe it's for the best."

"Never one to hesitate, are you, Mr. Sulu?" Sunrise's voice took a mocking tone, and Hikaru frowned, but before he could reply, Uhura reached Kirk and informed him of the call. Then she turned her attention back to Sunrise, "Sunrise, I have the captain. I'll put you through now!"

ST***ST

The sun warmed the slightly damp air of Turkana city in the early midday. The houses were practical in form, but attractive – or they were. Now they were decaying – showing exactly which inhabitants lived hand-to-mouth and which were in the most need of loans from 'business-friends', though friends in this case was quite the misnomer.

The city wasn't that big and offered room for only about two thousand colonists. The town was situated on a small, high plateau that extended like a promontory from the jungles and was reachable via a broad street or the official transporter that was located near the market. Those who lived at the edge of the city enjoyed a fantastic view of the small stripe of jungle situated between the town's edge and the abyss. The lower lands beside and behind Turkana City displayed a lush canvas of wide fields and jungles sprawled 550 yards beneath the town.

No one took pleasure in the beautiful landscape – not now. The air reeked of fear and apprehension; it lay heavy over the town. Most of the inhabitants had come to the market to watch them go, 'those who had never belonged here – deserters'. The people leaving Turkana seemed to understand the need to hurry; still they were far too slow for Kirk's taste. The Security chief and his men received reinforcements from the _Enterprise_, and more some fifty security personnel were now lining the people up in an attempt at order.

In the meantime McCoy and his staff tried to triage the ill as best they could, while Spock, Carol Marcus, and a young yeoman collected the personal data of the people, and counted the pets. Neither Kirk, nor the others had thought about the fact that several families would have four-legged or feathered friends they wanted to take with them. Spock, who revealed himself to be an animal lover, had agreed to take the animals aboard even before Jim could make up his mind, earning a pointed look from his captain.

Now, after an hour, the evacuation had gained a rhythm, Jim took the opportunity to engage in a highly unpleasant talk with Mr. Brooks, who watched the departing groups with scorn. "Cowards!" the man murmured with loathing. "They never belonged to us."

Kirk's nerves were already on edge. He narrowed is eyes and glared at the man. "Everyone can live his life as he pleases – that is the advantage of the Federation. No one will…"

"The Federation is wrapped up in its own canted savior complex. It can't tell where one lie ends and another begins!" Simon Brooks spat. "Rules, inane laws, taxes until they empty our pockets – until we're bled dry with nothing left to give. Look around you, Kirk!" His hand gestured to the dilapidated town.

"Don't tell me the Orions don't demand payment for their 'protection'. You can't pin this on the Federation." Jim growled. "And for what? They'll deliver you to the Klingons, who…"

"Who are the Orions allies and therefore ours, too! They will…"

"They will imprison you here, demand 'payment' in the form of workers for their dilithium mines and quash the slightest bit of free will you had to begin with! Do you really think you'll be able to speak your mind – retain any sort of freedom once Turkana falls to the Klingons? Anyone, who doesn't obey their orders, is going to pay dearly for it – in blood, mark my words!" Jim's eyes flashed with anger; it didn't impress Brooks at all.

"Propaganda nonsense, Kirk!" he snorted. "Listening to you is like listening to Starfleet and the whole damn Federation council. You call this 'speaking your mind'?"

"Well, maybe it is propaganda in your eyes, but maybe I'm right!" the young captain snapped, then his communicator beeped. Glad for the interruption he excused himself. He tried to be polite – he really had – but this guy was blind and glaringly stupid!

"Kirk here!" He answered, hoping that Sulu hadn't already spotted the Klingons.

"Captain, I have Sunrise on the line for you," Uhura told him and Jim went rigid with shock.

"What?" he gasped. Had Khan lost his brilliant mind? To contact him on an unsecured frequency via the _Enterprise_ was simply insane!

"He hailed us a minute ago. He says the Klingon fleet will arrive in Turkana's orbit in one hour. Says his information is solid." He could hear the fear in Uhura's voice. One hour – Jim felt himself paling. That was too soon! "Sir, he insists on speaking to you and…"

"Yeah, put him through. And then tell Sulu that we are on red alert." He walked with long, determined strides towards Giotto and Spock. Just then, an altered, synthesized voice coming from his communicator, "James?"

"Yes, it's me!" Jim replied. "Hold the line a sec." He let his communicator sink to his side. "Spock!" he shouted over the heads of the lined up people. "Over here! Quick!" He lifted his communicator to his ear again and whispered, "Nien, have you lost your mind – contacting me like this?!"

Aboard the _Flash_ Khan lifted both brows as he heard the shortened form of his given name – Americans and their nick-names! He decided to ignore it for now. There were more important matters to attend to. Shutting off the voice changer, he said urgently, "Jim, listen to me! We intercepted a message from one of the Klingon outposts meant for the chief of the Klingon fleet. They are on their way to Turkana. Federation news stations gave them everything they needed to know to get to you and your ship. The Klingon admiralty ordered the fleet chief to capture you and your Vulcan 'at any cost'."

If Jim's face was pale before, now it was devoid all color. "So, they already know..." he murmured, feeling his heartbeat accelerate. "And they're on their way to Turkana!" He looked at Spock, who stepped closer to him, hearing the last words. Alarmed the Vulcan's eyes widened ever so slightly; Kirk nodded before he said into his communicator, "Stay on the line; my first officer is here." He took a deep breath of the warm, damp air and turned to the Vulcan. "Spock, The Shadow's telling me that the Klingons are only an hour away, heading towards us. I already ordered the red alert. We have to speed up the evacuation or we'll all be dead as soon as the Klingons arrive." He hesitated a moment. "They say the Klingon admiralty knows about us – the _Enterprise_ – and that their fleet-commander has instructions to take you and me captive. We have to finish the evacuation now…"

"I am on my way, Captain!" That was all the Vulcan said, then he turned and jogged towards Giotto, and called for McCoy.

Jim spoke quietly in his communicator again. "Thank you for the warning."

"Take the hint, Kirk, and leave! Now – while you still have time!" Khan's voice sounded firm, but Kirk thought he heard concern in it, too. And it warmed him despite the fear festering in his subconscious.

"I can't. We are in the middle of…"

"James, you know what happens if the Klingons catch you!"

'_Yes, he is definitely concerned for me!_' the young captain was pleased by the thought. But he continued, "There are more than six hundred men, woman, and children whose lives and freedom depend on me. I can't…"

"The rats are leaving the sinking ship – a ship that was good enough for them until now!" The Augment nearly shouted in his frustration. "They never would have turned their backs on this colony of outlaws, dealers and Orion-allies if it were not for the approaching Klingons. Do not risk your ship and your life for them."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Kirk took another deep breath. Khan was right, but anyone with half a brain would run from the Klingons. And it was his duty to ensure the safety of those citizens of the Federation. The consequences of letting the Klingons have this planet were too great; the Klingons would never stop their march through Federation territory. They had to be stopped. Jim knew that he couldn't give in the temptation to run that the super-human required from him. "Nonetheless they are innocent people, Nien. Families! I can't let them down. You know as well as I do, if we let the Klingons have this – they'll never stop." Jim continued, "And you'd do the same thing – you did the same thing, or have you forgotten."

"James, I am different. You know that!"

"No! You're not, Noonien, and you know that – _we_'re not. That's what this is, isn't it? That's what we are – and that's why you are warning me now." That was as close as either man had come to naming this thing between them – the intangibles tangled in their DNA. Khan knew Jim wasn't talking about his physical enhancements now. He meant their courage, their resolve…and – he couldn't bring himself to even give a name to other emotions. But these things that made them the men they were and engendered them to one another.

Again, Kirk surprised the Augment, but he admired the captain's bravery – he _needed_ James' bravery, because for the first time he was afraid; not for himself, but for Jim. There was a short silence, before Khan growled, "You and your damn compassion and loyalty to Starfleet! Do you know what Starfleet will do if the Klingons get you? They will give a nice memorial speech, a condolence to your mother and brother, and that's all!" But the super-human feigned the anger in his voice, and Kirk knew it.

Jim heard Khan sigh. "I know that I cannot change your mind once you've made it up. You are stubborn as a mule! So hurry – and do not dare get captured. Do you understand, Captain?" Khan's voice held none of the mocking tone he used to take when calling Jim by his rank. Now, the voice held affection and admiration for the young, valiant commanding officer.

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Yes, sir." He caught Spock waving at him with McCoy beside him. The doctor talked insistently to the Vulcan. Kirk turned his attention back to his communicator, "Nien, I have to go – tie up loose ends, you know. Thank you for your warning… and your worry. I'm…"

"I am not worried, Kirk, I am simply…"

"Liar!" Jim felt a smile tugging at his mouth that found an echo in his now gentle voice. "You are worried, otherwise you wouldn't have called." He had hesitated a moment, before he murmured, "Thank you. I'll contact you as soon as we leave Turkana."

"Use this frequency and…" Aboard the _Flash_ Khan closed his eyes for just a moment, "be careful, James!" Khan broke the contact.

Back on Turkana Jim felt an odd mixture of gratefulness, warmth and something he couldn't put a finger on. Then he closed his communicator, pocketed it and jogged towards his two friends.

ST***ST

They hurried. They beamed the refugees to the _Enterprise_ in groups of ten. Kirk spoke with Brooks again, insisting the man to allow them to use the official transporter of the small city. It could only beam five people at a time, but at least it was some help. The families able to use the official transporter were beamed by Spock to the _Enterprise_'s cargo-hold. Security personnel waited for them and brought them to the hangar or the med bay – any place that could hold a cot and a body.

The line of those waiting shortened, still Jim was tense and repeatedly looked at the clock in his communicator. The minutes ticked mercilessly by, the clock became more a countdown than anything else.

They had only four groups to go. And then the jeremiad came. "Captain, the long distance sensors show six Klingon vessels just dropped out of warp," Sulu reported. "A D7-cruiser, three Birds-of-Prey and two D4-cruisers. They will be here in nine minutes."

Jim had cursed to himself before he replied, "Understood, Mr. Sulu. Make ready to leave on my command." He changed the frequency. "Spock?"

The Vulcan answered immediately. "Yes, Captain?"

"The Klingons are coming. How many more left to transport?"

"Twelve people to go and…"

"All right, beam with them up and take the con. Sulu's readying the _Enterprise_ for the jump. I'll come with the last group."

The first officer hesitated a moment. "Jim, you should return to the ship immediately and…"

"Take the con 'til I'm aboard. That's an order, Spock!" He didn't wait for a reply and closed the communicator.

McCoy ran towards him. "Are they coming?"

"Yes, you, Carol and your staff-members beam up with the next group." He waved any protest away. "I'll follow you soon. Mr. Giotto!" he shouted and the Security Chief, a man in his late forties, turned around and looked questioningly at his captain. "Take your men and beam back to the _Enterprise_ as soon as we complete the evacuation. We are getting visitors!"

Giotto saluted quickly and called for his men to line up. Jim turned towards Brooks, who had crossed the arms in front of his chest and smiled mockingly. God, he wanted to slap this man. "Right, we are about to leave. Are there still people who want…?"

"Those rats deserting the ship over there are all who wanted to go," Brooks interrupted him. "You can run, Captain."

Jim felt angry heat rising in his cheeks, still he remained in control. "Pray that it won't be you and your friends, who have to 'run' next!"

"Jim, come on!" McCoy urged him and pointed towards the others. "The people are safely aboard the ship; the Red Shirts will be the next and…"

"And you'll go with them!" Kirk said firmly, clapping Bones on the shoulder; he turned him around and shoved him gently in the right direction. "There you go – and make some coffee for later."

He didn't give Leonard a chance to answer, but walked quickly to the middle of the market, raising his voice. "Is there someone else who wants to accompany us? This is your last chance!"

He looked around and saw only despairing faces. Behind him, the last group was beamed aboard, followed by an apprehensive McCoy and Carol Marcus; several Red Shirts accompanied the team. Then Kirk's gaze came across a woman who carried a small girl. A boy – maybe five or six – clung to her; his hands tugged at her dress, and Jim saw that the lady was pregnant. Pregnant – and terribly afraid. She glanced at him and then to a man at her side. Whatever she said to him just then got her an angry reply. Kirk didn't understand her words, but he didn't miss the man's loud, angry voice.

Frowning, the captain stepped nearer to the raging man, "I told already, we are staying! End of _DISCUSSION_!"

"Matt, think of our children. We all know that the Klingons may be…"

"I said, END OF DISC_USS_ION!" the man roared. "You're my wife, so shut up!"

To say that Kirk was shocked was an understatement. He was outraged. This woman had two children to care for and a third on the way. How dare her husband to put her in danger! "Ma'am!" he called, heading towards her. "Do you want to come with us?"

Her husband whirled around, pointing straight at Kirk. "You stay out of it, boot-licker, or I'll make you!"

"Try it!" Kirk growled. "I've taken loudmouths like you to down while I was still at Academy!" He turned his attention back to the woman. "Ma'am, if you…"

"I said, STAY OUT OF IT!" Matt yelled, stepping forwards as did several other men. The atmosphere was hostile by now, and Jim knew that he was treading on thin ice.

One of the others said, "Mr. Allistor, just calm down. Your wife simply wants…"

"Shut up!" Matt Allistor hissed, glaring daggers at the other man.

"Captain!" Giotto's voice called from behind Kirk. "We are the last now!"

"Beam back and tell Scotty to be ready to transport me, too!" he shouted without turning his eyes away from Matt and his wife; her eyes were glistening now. As he heard the buzzing sound of the transporter behind him, he spoke again. "Listen, your wife is pregnant. You have small children. Do you really want them to grow up under Klingon rule – if they are allowed to grow up at all?"

"Klingon rule! You Federation guys wet your pants as soon as someone mentions the word 'Klingon'."

"You better be ready to 'wet your own pants'. I've have seen what Klingons do. They are savage, and when they get here, they will show no mercy. Believe me, you don't want your wife in that danger!"

Brooks stopped beside him. "Kirk, I think you've overstayed your welcome. Now, leave!"

"There's still one civilian who wants to accompany us, Mister and…"

"My wife goes nowhere without my permission…" Matt started, and Jim felt his anger boiling up once more.

"Your wife is an adult and not…" The communicator-signal cut in, irritated he activated it. "Yes?"

"Sulu here, Sir. Captain, only two minutes and the Klingons will be here. Please, hurry up!"

"Just listen to your friend, Kirk, and go!" Brooks had sneered before he stepped back, making room for Jim to be beamed away without getting himself caught in the transporter sensors.

Kirk's gaze once again found the now silent weeping woman; her eyes pleaded with him to help her – he did. "Kirk to _Enterprise_. Scotty?"

"Aye, sir!" sounded the Scottish accented voice.

"Have you located my communicator signal?"

"Yes, sir, I'm ready to beam you up on your command!"

"Fine. Energize!" In the same moment he flung the communicator towards the young woman, who caught it out of reflex. The golden light of the transporter-beam enveloped her and the two children, taking her straight to the _Enterprise_.

ST***ST

Scotty adjusted the controller of the transporter, while Spock asked through the intercom, "Mr. Scott, do you have the captain?"

"Aye, sir. He just materiali…" Montgomery's eyes went wide as saucers as he looked to the transporter platform where a young woman and two children appeared. She held a Starfleet communicator in one outstretched hand, her eyes glazed in bewilderment.

"Attention, crew, Klingon fleet approaches, ETA one minute. Prepare for warp!" the first officer's voice sounded through the intercom. "Mr. Scott, go to…"

Montgomery overcame his shock and pushed the button for the direct-link to the bridge. "Commander, we donna have the captain, only his communicator and a young woman with her children!"

For a moment, there was no reaction; then the Vulcan tightly responded, "Say again, Mr. Scott."

Gulping, Scotty looked at the young woman; Giotto helped her down the platform. "You heard me, Mr. Spock. The captain sent her instead…"

"Mr. Spock, the Klingons are in sight!" Sulu's voice interrupted them. The engineer felt his stomach drop at the first officer's order, "Deflector-shields full power! Lieutenant Uhura, try to reach the captain."

Scotty balled his fists. As long as the shields remained up, they couldn't beam the captain aboard. And the Klingons wouldn't waste a second before they launched an attack. He groaned. "Dammit, Jim, how do we get you now!?"

TBC…

_I waaaarned you, didn't I? Yes, this is a cruel cliffhanger, and believe me, the next ones will be even more mean (*grin*). Yes, Jim and his damn heroism, but this is one of the reasons we all love him so much. Right, his impulses sometimes more than emotional, but that's simply him._

_And, as you can assume, Khan won't be too pleased when he learns of the big, big trouble Jim has gotten himself into._

_In the next chapter it will be our Augment, who listens to his heart and his guts, instead of his brilliant mind, Sulu will prove one again that you shouldn't underestimate him and you will learn that there are still people on Turkana, who aren't that bad – on the other hand, there are those, who are worse!_

_I hope you liked the new chapter, incl. Keenser, Wesley's outburst (everyone can lose control), Khan's worry and Jim's damn bravery._

_Please leave some feedbacks, otherwise I don' t know if you like the story so far or not._

_Once again: Have a nice weekend,_

_Love_

_Yours Starflight_


	13. Chapter 13 - In deep water

_Hi, my dear readers!_

_Thank you so very much for all your lovely feedbacks and comments. Just a little warning: Who has weak nerves should be prepared for the next three chapters, because they will be hard (yeah, I'm evil)._

_So, no more prologue, but we're travelling straight to the 23__rd__ century, where a certain captain faces a lot of trouble his friends finding their hands bound and a special Augment loos it completely, before he changes into the fierce fighter and clever leader we have come to love._

_Have fun,_

_Yours Starflight_

**Chapter 13 – In deep water**

Shouts of surprise, anger and disbelief sounded, as the young woman and her children disappeared in the golden light of the transporter. Brooks was furious. He snarled, "Kirk, that was kidnapping and…"

Jim finally had enough. "That was 'saving four innocent lives', you moron! Adults can make their own decisions without requiring permission. Is that your idea of 'freedom' here? To crush those who don't share your opinion?"

An older man with white hair stepped up to them. "Captain, I've got your ship for you!" he said calmly, offering Kirk an old-fashioned communicator. "They are hailing on all frequencies to reach you."

Kirk nodded his thanks and lifted the small device. "_Enterprise _this is Kirk."

"Captain! Spock here! The Klingon fleet arrived. I was forced to raise the deflector shield, but…"

"Take the ship and leave!" Jim commanded, feeling ice creeping through his veins. He knew exactly what the order meant for him.

For a moment there was no answer. Then the Vulcan murmured, "Jim, if we leave we will not be able to return for you. We…"

"The Klingons are readying their weapons!" Jim heard Sulu's shout and there was only one thing for him to do to save his ship and his friends – and it just might cost him his life. Again!

"Leave – now! Maximum Warp and take the civilians to safety. That's an order!"

"Jim, we can't leave you!"

Kirk hadn't heard Uhura use his given name, _ever,_ and it made even clearer that his fate was sealed. He gulped. "I'll try to reach Federation space later and contact you as soon as I can," he tried to reassure his friends, knowing perfectly well that this must've been his father's last words to his crew. "Now LEAVE!"

He heard Uhura's voice again, this time addressing Spock. "Commander, the Klingons are hailing us."

"Audio, Lieutenant," the Vulcan ordered and Jim walked several steps away; damned and able to do nothing else but listen.

ST***ST

Aboard the _Enterprise_ the tension was almost unbearable as the dark, hard accented voice of a Klingon sounded through the speakers, "_Enterprise_, this is Lord Kor of the Empire Fleet. We know that you are on a rescue mission. We let pass you through under one condition: deliver the criminals Kirk and Spock to us!"

Spock, who stood near the captain's chair, lifted one brow; Uhura gasped. The room was full of shocked faces. Sarek's son took a deep breath and ignored the stabbing pain in his stomach. Contrary to common belief Vulcans experience powerful emotions; using Arie'mnu_, _Vulcan's learn to master their passions. Surak's code enables them to confront mortal danger with control. But it didn't prevent Spock's survival instincts from flaring up; dread coiled in him now.

The first officer knew this situation would give him no choice. Not really. He had to surrender to the enemy to save the crew aboard the _Enterprise_ – to save the young woman who made his heart beat faster and woke feelings in him he thought long buried. But what about Jim? Spock couldn't decide his fate for him. His _T'hy'la_ gave his life for him and his crew once, he couldn't require it from him again. Though he knew Jim wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice himself again to keep those he loved safe, but…

All of sudden Sulu stood in front of him, gripped his arms and forced him backwards, taking him completely by surprise; it was the only reason the Japanese man could move him at all. "Please, stay quiet, sir!" he whispered under his breath and nodded towards Uhura to open the channel.

Nyota, horrified at the Klingons' demand and fearing for the life of the man she loved, realized what Sulu doing and obeyed without waiting for Spock's confirmation. If he wanted to discipline her afterwards, so be it, but right now she would do anything to keep him safe; him and Jim Kirk!

Sulu threw an imploring glance at the confused first officer and said clearly, "Lord Kor, this is acting-captain Sulu of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_. As you stated, we are on a rescue mission and have more than 600 civilians aboard. Let us pass through and…"

"_Enterprise_, the condition stands! Hand your captain and your first officer over and we let you alone – this time!"

At that moment, Scotty reached the bridge and heard the last words, paling at them. His eyes found Spock, who gently but firmly freed himself from Sulu's grip. The Vulcan opened his mouth to answer, but Uhura was already at his side and clapped one hand over his mouth, pressing the index-finger of her free hand against her own lips to signal him to stay – for God's sake – _silent_!

Sulu raised his voice again. "Lord Kor, I am afraid that you are too late. Your Secret Service has wrong information! Captain Kirk and Commander Spock were killed during the battle with a Klingon strike group in the Japori System!" He sneered, before he fixed the astonished Vulcan with an intense glare. Hikaru knew Klingons weren't familiar with the concept of bluffing – and that was the only chance they had to save Spock.

Scotty realized what Sulu had in mind and hastened with large steps to the astonished first officer and pulled him with Uhura's and Chekov's help to the upper deck of the bridge, out of the camera's range, while a technician, switched them on and nodded at Sulu.

Straightening his body and crossing his arms on the back to hide his lieutenant stripes, Hikaru glared sternly at the large screen, where the face of the Klingon Lord would see him. At first glance it was clear that the hostile commander was a descendant of the Klingon experiments with Terran augmented DNA a century ago. His face was almost human-like, only the darker skin, the smaller dark eyes and his shape gave him away as a Klingon – a confused and angry Klingon!

Kor stared at the young man whose feature were slightly different from the other Terrans he had seen until now, but the officer was a human – and doubtlessly NOT Kirk! He had seen enough images of the _Enterprise's_ captain to recognize him, and this officer on the screen looked nothing like Kirk. Staring straight at the other man's eyes he growled, "You are telling me that your captain and his first officer are _dead_?"

Sulu didn't need to pretend to be angry; he was outraged by the enemy's demand. It was an unwritten law that rescue vessels were not to be touched, still the Klingon Lord would only follow this rule of honor if he take Kirk and Spock captive. That was… insolent!

"They and several other officers, who were my friends!" The Japanese snarled. "Thanks to you!"

It was a rare thing to see a Klingon baffled – like Kor was now. "Thanks to me?" he asked, doubting the Terran's mind. It was the first time that he met the _Enterprise _and her crew, so how could he be responsible for Kirk's and the Vulcan's demise?

"Thanks to your admiralty and Council for this war!"

Kor's face darkened in anger. "Be careful what you say, _human_! It was you and the Federation who insulted us, provoked us with the attack against our home world!"

"Attack against your home world?" Sulu snorted. "Captain Kirk caught a criminal, who could endangered you, too, and how did your soldiers thank him? By trying to kill him!"

"Kirk has…"

"It doesn't matter anymore. He and our first officer are dead! Therefore we can't agree to your demands. Will you still let us pass through or do I have to inform hundreds of families that they are going to die here and now?"

For a long moment Kor was silent, then he answered simply, "This is up to you!" But something in the Klingon's eyes had changed. There was a hint of outrage in Kor's gaze and it told Hikaru that the commander held his honor above nearly all else; it was beneath him to murder innocents. Instantly Sulu used it to his advantage.

"On the behalf of the civilians we have evacuated, I request you to let us go," he said cold. "If it weren't for them I would gladly stay and exact my own recompense for their deaths, but I have to think of the men, women and children aboard, whose lives depend on me!"

"You are in no position to exact anything." Kor's eyes widened. "You have one ship and we are…"

"I would die with honor avenging my captain's death!" Sulu interrupted him loudly. "And I would take as many of your people as I could with me. But I will have to wait until we meet again – we, two or any other Klingon commander, who crosses my path!" He couldn't read Kor's expression clearly, but the Klingon seemed to be impressed. He didn't know, but the Japanese concept of honor rivalled their own. "And now let us pass through!" he demanded, not giving an inch.

For a long moment the Klingon only looked at him, then he snapped an order to a nearby junior officer, before addressing Sulu one last time. "You are a warrior and your loyalty to your dead captain speaks of honor. You may go – but I look forward to meeting you again."

"Count on it!" Sulu replied, before he gave him a curt nod. "Lord Kor!"

"Captain Sulu!"

The technician closed the channel and the screen went dark before flickering to the image of deep space and seven Klingon battle.

Sulu let out a deep breath, wiping his forehead. God, that had been close!

He turned around and watched Spock stepping away from Uhura, Chekov and Scott, who held onto the Vulcan the whole time. Hikaru moistened his lips, knowing perfectly well that he would face disciplinary procedures for his unauthorized action. "Sir…" he began, but the Vulcan lifted a hand to silence him.

"Not now, Mr. Sulu. There are more important things to do just now." He glanced sternly at the young Russian. "Mr. Chekov, can you locate the captain?"

The ensign ran to his station and quickly scanned the market place of Turkana City. "Zere are too many humans, zir, and…"

"The captain used a communicator someone handed him. You should be able to locate him through the open channel and…"

"Zir, zere isn't an open channel anymore." The bright eyes of Pavel looked helplessly at him. "And… and zere are already dozens of Klingons encircling the market place."

Uhura had rushed to her own seat and checked the frequencies her chocolate skin paling. "Mr. Chekov is right," she called over her shoulder, despair in her voice. "The communicator the captain used is switched off. We have no chance of finding him now. He could be anywhere."

Sulu and Scott moaned, while Spock closed his eyes. They all knew what that meant; they had to leave without Jim Kirk. They couldn't stay here any longer without alerting the Klingons' and endangering the ship and all people aboard.

For just a moment Spock felt the urge to curse – something that was highly illogical and unacceptable for a Vulcan – but his human side raged inside him. The order he had to give now was the hardest command ever had to give – and ever would have to give. "Mr. Sulu, set course to Kenda II, Warp 8 as soon as we are out of Turkana's orbit."

Uhura swallowed around the lump in her throat. "What… What about Kirk?" she whispered and as she met Spock's eyes, she saw something no one would see who didn't know him as she did. There was pain in the dark depths; pain, sorrow and wrath.

"You heard him. He will try to reach Federation space and contact us as soon as he can."

"And what if he can't reach Federation space? What if he can't leave Turkana?" Scott's voice sounded pressed and Spock took a deep breath.

"Then let us hope that he stays hidden until we can come back for him." Spock sat down in the captain's chair – it felt utterly wrong. "Mr. Sulu, take us out of here!"

He felt the shocked and angry glares of the officers on the deck, but he couldn't blame them. His hands were tied though. He had to get the evacuees to safety – and then he would get Jim back. It wasn't the first time he understood the all-to-human drive to hope. Right now this was the only thing he could do.

ST***ST***ST

Kirk listened to Sulu's glorious bluff that saved Spock. Uhura once told him that Klingons didn't understand feints like the one the Japanese used, and as it seems she had shared her knowledge with Sulu, too. The helmsman's action spoke of it and Jim was grateful for Hikaru's meddling, before he switched off the communicator to prevent that the Klingons would scan the open frequency and made the correct conclusions; realizing that they had been tricked. It was quick thinking and the man deserved his own ship one day. It was bad enough that he would be arrested as soon as the first Klingons beamed down and recognized him; at least his Vulcan friend, Bones, and his crew aboard the _Enterprise_ would be safe. He couldn't require anymore from fate; a fate that had a horror he couldn't imagine.

When he heard the first sounds of the transporter, a sickening feeling bloomed in his stomach; he straightened his shoulders and readied himself to meet his doom with a stoic grace befitting his station. His thoughts drifted back to Khan, '_Don't you dare to get caught_…' Dread and grief filled him. Nien had risked his freedom by warning him, but it seemed the Augment's selfless act was for naught. Jim knew that he would be taken captive. The prospect of his immediate future made him shiver. He wanted one last look, one last touch, one last word with those he loved most – his crew, Spock. He got that with Spock and he wouldn't ever take last words for granted. But now he wanted those last touches and last words with Khan too. If only…

"Captain?" The old man who lent him the communicator laid a hand on his arm. "Come with me."

Bewildered, Jim looked at him. "Pardon?"

The other man took the communicator from him and pulled at his arm when the first heavy steps sounded through the streets. The next transporter beams sounded near the market. "Come quick m'boy. If the Klingons see you in your uniform they will kill you."

Kirk realized that the old man wanted to help him. Relief breezed through him, and he followed the man; passing through the murmuring crowds.

"Quick, lad, they'll see you!" The old man continued to pull and Jim came willingly; hoping they could get to safety before the Klingons saw him.

They were nearly running as they moved from the market center to the town. They dismissed the furious glare from the man whose wife and children were now secure aboard the _Enterprise_. They continued down a small street, around a corner and just as four golden lights announced the arrival of more enemies, the stranger opened a front door and shoved Kirk inside, before he stepped in and locked the door behind them.

Jim found himself in a small foyer from which a staircase led to the second level that contained and several doors led to other rooms.

"This way!" the old man said and pushed Kirk towards a door. "Hurry, we have no time to waste!" He guided him into a room with an open fire-place. "Strip!" he ordered, while he hastened to the fireplace, knelt down and put some wood and paper on the grate. He threw a glance over his shoulder and frowned when he saw the young officer eyeing him warily. "We have to burn your clothes, so the Klingons don't recognize you immediately."

Jim nodded quickly – of course, that was the best solution – and stripped off his boots, trousers and shirt; giving everything except his boots the old man, who put them in the fire. Only clad in his underwear, Kirk stood and watched his uniform succumb to the flames.

"Right!" The old man rose. "I'm Patrick O'Farrell," introduced himself. "And you, m'boy, need new clothes." He left the living room and Jim had no other choice than to stick to Patrick's heels, boots in hand. The old man – Kirk assumed an Irish lineage – went into bedroom and pulled a pair of trousers, a shirt, and a sweater. "If someone asks, you are a childhood friend of my son, your family and ours new each other on earth and you are visiting." He watched, while Jim slipped into the clothes; they didn't fit well but they was better than nothing.

Kirk looked shortly up. "Where is your son?"

"Not among the living anymore," came the soft reply. "He died four years ago in a traffic accident."

Jim was taken aback, before he murmured, "I'm sorry, Mr. O'Farrell. I didn't mean to open fresh wounds."

Patrick smiled sadly. "It's all right. You remind me of him, a bit. He was like you, strong-willed, brave, ready to help those in need. He spoke his mind without hesitation…" He sighed. "You would've like him."

The captain had dressed by now and pulling the pant legs over the boots. "Do you live here alone?" he asked and Patrick nodded. "Yes. My wife died ten years ago. My son, Brady, was about to get married. I maintained contact with his fiancé for a little while, but eventually she met another young man and we barely see each other now. She moved to one of the farms in the countryside and only comes to town for shopping."

Jim realized why Patrick O'Farrell hadn't left Turkana. He had nothing to live for anymore and wanted to stay where those dear to him were buried.

It was getting rowdier outside now. He heard angry voices and the dark rumbling of the Klingons. "It looks like the Klingons aren't exactly the benevolent guests Brooks and the others imagined them to be."

Patrick waved it off. "Fools – all of them! But let them be. They will have their eyes opened soon enough." Havoc erupted outside and the two men exchanged a look. O'Farrell murmured, "What do you want to do now? Your ship had to leave and you are stranded here.

Jim rubbed his neck. "Well, I hope on the situation here Turkana will normalize and your everyday life comes back. Turkana trades with the other planets within Borderland. Maybe I can leave this colony with one of the merchant vessels and return to the Federation." He pressed his lips shut then quietly said, "Otherwise I'm fucked."

Patrick closed the distance to him and clapped him gently on the shoulder. "Chin up, m'boy. Your crew won't let you down. As far as I can tell, that Vulcan is your friend and there is one thing about those pointy-eared aliens – they will move heaven and hell to do what is right for a friend."

A melancholy smile played at Jim's mouth. "My crew would fight the devil to save me. But coming back is not an option right now. As soon as the _Enterprise_ nears Borderland or the Klingons see her, they'll attack. I'd rather hand myself over to the enemy than have them capture my ship and murder my crew. I am on my own for now, and I don't want to put you at risk – I am a wanted in the Empire. If the Klingons find me in your house …"

"Rubbish!" the old Irish man interrupted him. "I had my life – if I can help to keep yours the rest will be worth it. I'm just glad to be in the right place." He clapped him once again on the shoulder and headed to the door. "Come on. I think it's time for a late lunch!"

Jim watched him leave the room and took a deep breath. He was grateful for Patrick's help, but he knew that he was a danger for O'Farrell. He would leave as soon as possible and attempt to get out of town and to an area not flooded with Klingons; easier said than done. But he had to try. He had to stay alive and to return to the Federation. His crew, his ship, and the war he wanted to win were waiting for him. And so was the man who had gone from nemesis to lover in the space of a night; he was waiting. And Jim wanted him again, it again – whatever it was they had – he wasn't ready for it to end. It was the first time he admitted to himself what he wanted. He wanted Khan. He wanted to be wrapped in him again, engulfed in the fiery passion that once burned between them.

ST***ST***ST

Khan stared at the communications station aboard the _Flash_; wishing he could will the device to bring him Kirk's voice telling him that everything was fine, but the station stayed silent. How long ago had he spoken with James? The chronometer told him that 115 standard minutes had passed since he cut the link. The Klingons must have arrived by now and the _Enterprise_ should be leaving Borderland area. Why hadn't Jim called yet? Certainly he was busy with the evacuated civilians and in a dangerous area, but a quick message to tell him that all was well didn't require much time. Kirk could have spared a minute to hail him.

The Augment scowled and groaned to himself. He sounded like an overbearing parent waiting their child to make the 'I-am-all-right-call', but he couldn't help himself. Dread was bubbling up, threatening to spill over now; a feeling of foreboding overtook him.

He simply _knew_ that something had gone terribly wrong. Presentiment, like an injured animal left vulnerable, rolled in his gut and spread through every fiber of his being. It forced the savage side of his character to the surface that screamed at him rail against the vulnerability. If James was okay he would have contacted him by now. Something was wrong.

Ritek sat beside him and rested his feet on the station's panel listening to the intercepted transmissions. He caught Khan's asking glance and shook his head. No, he hadn't heard anything regarding or from the _Enterprise_.

That's it! Khan had enough! He borne patience if necessary, but in this case his endurance was at an end. Activating the voice changer and scrambling the transmission with Code 9 again, he hailed the _Enterprise_. If Kirk was fine and merely frantically busy he would learn about it from Lieutenant Uhura. If Jim was injured or in danger (and the thought chilled him) perhaps he could act in time.

He cleared his throat, adjusted to the right frequency and spoke, "_Enterprise_, this is Sunrise. Come in, _Enterprise_!"

ST***ST

"Mr. Sulu, you are certainly familiar with the 'General Orders and Regulation of Starfleet'!" Spock looked straight at the helmsman, who had turned around in his chair and faced the expected rebuke – if only it stopped there. He could be put to trial for insubordination, assumption of authority and manhandling (a little bit) a superior officer.

"Yes, sir," he said calmly, looking directly in the Vulcan's dark eyes.

"And do you know how many regulations you disregarded?"

Hikaru knew that Spock wasn't angry by the tone of his voice and his face. They knew each other well enough for that. The science officer may be a Vulcan, but even they were not immune to irritation. "Many, sir," he answered. Spock nodded.

"Yes, 'many'. You took the con unauthorized, unilaterally negotiated with an enemy during war, pronounced your superior officers dead, silenced the commanding officer" – he glared shortly at Uhura, who simply lifted her chin – "and incited crew members to remove the commanding officer from the scene; that's mutiny." He cocked his head. "If followed the rules I would have you arrested immediately to face court martial."

"He did it to zave you, zir," Pavel hesitantly cut in and found himself in the Vulcan's focus.

"I am aware of it, Mr. Chekov. And he not only saved my life by… acting in spite of the regulations, but also the captain's so long as he stays hidden on Turkana. Therefore, Mr. Sulu, your behavior in this extraordinary situation was curious but welco…"

"Jim is WHERE?" The outburst came from the open turbo lift, where a shocked McCoy had stepped on the bridge just a moment earlier. He came to report the medical status of newest passengers, but all thoughts fled his mind when he heard the news.

Spock turned around and calmly met the horrified gaze of the ship's doctor. "The captain is still on Turkana. He sent a young woman with her children up before we had to raise the deflectors and…"

Leonard pointed to the screen. "We are MOVING, Spock! We are at warp speed, which means that we are moving _away_ from Turkana – _where Jim is_!"

The dejected atmosphere on the bridge became even gloomier; everyone looked at the enraged CMO.

"I am aware of it, Doctor," the Vulcan replied – emotionless to untrained ears. "He ordered us to leave as the Klingons arrived and…"

"And of course you obeyed – leaving him to die!" McCoy was furious - _appalled_! He had lost his best friend once; he didn't want to experience the same grief again. And he was sure Spock didn't either. They both loved the Iowa-kid like a brother. McCoy would die for him and he was sure Spock would too. How could he let Jim down!

"If we hadn't left Turkana speaking with Lord Kor, we _all_ would be dead now," the first officer replied almost gently; seeing the same grief on McCoy's face that burnt deep in him. "If we had stayed, the Klingons would know something isn't right. They would discover our bluff…"

"There _is_ something not right!" Leonard groused; he pointed at the Vulcan. "Jim should be sitting there, not you!"

"I know, Doctor, and I would rather have the captain here. But…"

"No 'buts'!" McCoy's face reddened with raging anger. "Turn the ship around and…"

"That would mean…"

"Commander, I have The Shadow on the line. 'Sunrise' wants to speak with the captain," Nyota interrupted. She exchanged an uneasy glance with her boyfriend and then with the furious CMO, who stared at the Vulcan. Leonard snapped, "Well, tell our secret supporter what has become of Jim!"

Spock didn't bother with a reply. He understood McCoy's searing anger. If he were truthful with himself (and Vulcan's cannot lie, even to themselves), he would admit that he too, was frustrated with the situation.

"Put him on audio, Lieutenant. As far as I can calculate he avoids visual transmission on principle."

Nyota nodded and answered the hail, "Sunrise, this is the starship _Enterprise_. I will link you to Commander Spock."

At the space dock Khan's brow shot up. Spock… He didn't want to talk to this man ever again, but it seemed he had no other option. Jim wasn't on the bridge to answer the call. He couldn't deny it now. He knew that the Vulcan had the con because Kirk _couldn't_ fulfill his duty aboard. His unease grew.

A moment later he heard the deep, calm voice of the _Enterprise's_ first officer and the old wrath flared up. "Sunrise, this is Commander Spock, first offi…"

"I know who you are, Vulcan!" Khan interrupted him sharply. He needed all of his concentration to remain in control of his emotions. Because of this man he had grieved; he mourned and he killed – for nothing. All the despair and unbearable pain he had endured at the thought of his family, murdered, was because of this one Starfleet officer. Spock, who had mercilessly played with his love for his crew. The desire to throttle this man was almost overwhelming. Only his concern for James quelled his anger enough to act civil toward the Vulcan. Fury would get him nowhere. "Where is Kirk!?" he demanded. The silence stretched on and his stomach clenched for fear of the news he knew would come.

"I am sorry to tell you that Captain Kirk isn't aboard, Sunrise. He is still on Turkana."

Khan went rigid. "Have the Klingons arrived?"

"Yes, over an hour ago." There was another pause, before Spock continued, "The captain stayed behind to help a woman and her children flee. He ordered us to leave."

The answer delivered sharp blow to the Augment. Even though he expected bad news, the intensity of his feelings, which rose in him put him off balance. "You… _left_ him?" His voice came out in a hiss at the Vulcan's reply and Khan saw red.

"We had to activate the deflector shields and leave immediately. The Klingon fleet commander gave us an ultimatum and Captain Kirk gave us an order …"

"YOU LET HIM DOWN?"

This time it was Spock, who lifted his brows and several members of the alpha-shift flinched, as the roar sounded through the speaker. For a moment he thought he heard a predatory animal, ready to strike.

"You call yourself 'his friend' AND YOU LEFT HIM TO DIE?" 'Sunrise' snarled with fierce wildness and the Vulcan realized that the other man was a warrior through and through. He had an urge to explain his decision – not only to the mysterious stranger, but also to McCoy, who still glared daggers at him.

"I followed the captain's order and had to think of more than thousand peo…"

"HE _DIED_ FOR YOU, VULCAN!" Khan shouted aboard the _Flash_; his handsome face a mask of fury and hate; his fist landed on the panel of the communications station. "He DIED once – and has now to face TORTURE AND DEATH AGAIN! HOW COULD YOU!? How DARE you to leave him to that fate after what he has done for you and his crew! I've been called a monster over and over again, BUT I WOULD NEVER LEAVE ONE OF MY OWN, NO MATTER THE COST!"

Ritek stared at him – shocked – not knowing how to react as he saw and felt the hot wrath of his shipmate. Then his eyes found where 'Drythen's' fist had landed and he gasped. There was a dent in the metal. Who was this man? He couldn't be a common Terran. Not in a million years!

"Don't call me a traitor, but I agree with this guy! You should have done something, Spock!" Another angry voice sounded from the background of the _Enterprise's_ bridge; a voice Khan knew well.

"Doctor!" he growled, bile rising in his throat. "I thought James was your friend, too."

Leonard stared dumbfounded at the source of the voice. The voice was heavily altered, but it didn't matter. Whoever this man was, he knew them. He knew them well enough to identify them by their voices and he knew about their relationships to each other. "Don't blame me," he snapped. "I learned about this disaster only a minute earlier than you! And I approve your accusations." He glared at the Vulcan. "Jim broke the Prime Directive to save your butt back on Nibiru, Spock. He lost his command to save your ass. And what did you do? You stuck to your beloved regulations – just like I told Jim you would if you were in his place."

"This has nothing to do with regulations, Doctor," Spock answered with a stony expression. "There were two possibilities: To leave without revealing the captain's presence on Turkana and hoping he could hide. _Or_ stay, to give the Klingons the indication that they have been tricked – and us killed with 600 civilians! What would you have done?"

"I wouldn't have left Jim!" Bones hissed.

"And that would have kill us all – and him," Spock stated as a matter of fact. "The captain will try to reach the Federation space and…"

"And how will he do this?" 'Sunrise's' voice boomed again through the speaker. "Tell me, what are the chances that the captain gets out of there alive and well?"

"If the captain is not discovered, the chance 9.8263 percent, still James Kirk is famous for his ingenuity and…"

"SHUT UP!" the other man snarled. "You abandoned him and exculpate yourself with your hope of Kirk's cleverness, excusing everything with your regulations and an order he _had_ to give because he loves nothing more than his crew and his ship."

McCoy grimaced. "He is right, you know!" he harrumphed toward Spock, who pointedly lifted brow.

"I am certain that Starfleet Command will take proper action as soon as they…"

"Your damn Starfleet will do NOTHING!" 'Sunrise' interrupted him, enraged, before he audibly took a deep breath to calm himself. "Pray that our paths never cross, Vulcan, or I will make you pay!" His voice was quieter now, but deadly cold. Then the connection was cut.

For a long moment everyone on the bridge stayed silent. Uhura looked at Spock with large eyes. Had this stranger threatened him? Yes, he had! And the Vulcan stayed perfectly calm, as if nothing happened.

The truth was that the first officer took the threat very seriously, though he knew that 'Sunrise', whoever this man was, had little chance of getting to him. And even if they met someday, the Vulcan highly doubted that it would come to a fight. It seemed, 'Sunrise' was quite ardent in his perceived friendship with Jim Kirk. The man's nerves were raw, a true statement for all present, humans had a tendency to overreact in such situations.

Here and there murmurs had erupted, while McCoy stepped to Spock. "Have you informed Starfleet Command?" he asked with a low, irritated voice.

"Not yet," the first officer admitted. "I wanted to gain some distance from Turkana, before…"

"Contact Commodore Wesley first. Maybe he can help Jim." He fixed him with a fierce stare. "You _owe_ Jim. Fix this!"

Spock nodded wordlessly and turned away; only his eyes betrayed the emotional turmoil raging through him.

ST***ST***ST

Aboard the _Flash_ Khan needed a moment to gather his self-control and to stifle his emotions as Spock was doing light years away. He knew it would eventually lead to disaster, trying to cork a volcano. But the fear and dread bubbled and leaked out of him. After a bit, he was able to quell the torrent and calm down enough to think straight again. James had been left behind on Turkana – a planet that was annexed now by the Klingons. This race sought revenge on the young captain and would show him no mercy.

Khan had to act now!

Turning around to the darkened main screen on the bridge he raised his icy voice. "Computer, show tactical location of Turkana and the adjacent borders of the former Neutral Zone. Identify areas under Federation control!"

A moment later a star chart emerged on the screen displaying the requested information. Sitting down at the navigation station, he quickly programmed the direct course from Aldebaran to Turkana. He bit back a growl as he read the data; he would need nearly nine hours to reach the colony and Jim. Even if he set off this minute he would be too late. The super-human didn't fool himself for one second. The Klingons wouldn't spare the young captain when they found him. And they would make his death slow and painful.

Perhaps 'slow' was his chance at a successful rescue. If the Klingons seized Jim, the young captain would be put through a very personal hell, but every minute he lived was a chance at survival; every minute brought Khan that much closer. He had to do it – and he was the only one who could. James was his family now; Khan's own blood coursed through the captain's veins. He wouldn't abandon him, just as he wouldn't abandon the other members of his family – no matter the risk. Though that risk meant he could lose his own life and as a result his crew would be left in their cold sleep indefinitely. But he had to rescue the only living being in this damn universe who cared for him – and who had touched his soul. His heart left him no choice in the matter.

His decision made, he cursed Starfleet for sending Kirk out there and he cursed Kirk for…for what? Jim was right about everything – about who they were as men of honor and duty. And he was right about them and what they were together. James had to follow his own sense of duty and his nature that made him to the leader he was. Khan couldn't blame Kirk for being first and at all a captain.

The Augment deleted the chart and rose. The _Flash_ would be of no use to him. "Where is Galven?" he asked. Ritek, still shaken by the Terran shrugged hesitantly.

"As far as I know he is still down at the bar getting drunk – if he isn't already."

"Right. I have to speak with him," Khan said. He had no intention of doing so. Timing was everything and he wouldn't waste any asking Galven for permission to use something, The Shadow would never have gotten without him. What was the saying of the old pirate-days, 'Who seized the booty, will keep it'. And he wasn't above doing just that!

"What should I do while you're down there?" Ritek asked. The Augment flashed a predatory look that made the Regulian warily. This man was dangerous – _very_ dangerous – just a step away from being driven over the edge.

"Keep eavesdropping our enemies and listen for Starfleet transmissions concerning Turkana. I'll be back as soon as I can!" He was about to leave the bridge, but glanced back one more time, feeling real gratitude for the comradeship of the alien man. "Ritek?" The Regulian looked at him with some unease. Khan took a deep breath. "Thank you!" he said with honesty. Ritek returned the sentiment with surprise, "You're welcome." But Khan had already activated the transporter and was beamed away – straight to the _D'Ghor_.

A minute later he powered up the onboard systems and started the engines. After the moorings detached, the _D'Ghor_ began to move. The Augment almost wished he could see the perplexed face of Ritek, and maybe just for a moment, his conscience pricked at him. Perhaps he should have left a message with his intentions. After all the members of The Shadow were his comrades in arms. But he brushed the sentiment off as quickly as it had come. James' life was on stake. Nothing else mattered now.

Without effort, Khan steered the Klingon scout away from the shipyard. An incoming signal sounded, followed by Ritek's voice, "Drythen? Is this you aboard?"

For a second Khan hesitated, then he answered the call. "Yes, it is me." Before the Regulian could reply, Khan continued, "I have something to do and I will be back as soon as possible. Give my regards to Galven and…"

"You're going to fly to Turkana to fetch Kirk, aren't you?" Ritek's voice sounded shocked. "Lad, that is suicide. If the Klingons or the Orions find you, then you…"

"The _D'Ghor_ can be cloaked, as you well know, the added batteries are fully charged and the sensor-disturbing system works flawlessly! They will not know that I am coming and by the time they do, it will be too late."

The scout was already at the exit, as Ritek groaned, "Lad, listen, I know that I can't stop you but just wait until the others are here. Together we can…"

"I will not place you in danger because of my personal business. Stay safe, Ritek. I'll be back!" With those words he closed the line and set the course to Turkana. The _D'Ghor_ had barely left the shipyard when Khan pushed her to warp speed, leaving Aldebaran and his comrades behind.

ST***ST***ST

Commodore Robert Wesley stared at the small monitor in his quarters that showed the expressionless face of the _Enterprise's_ first officer, who had reported what happened. Shock was painted across his features. For nearly a full minute Bob stayed silent, attempting to process the young captain's likely fate.

Damn! This was so typical for George Kirk's son. He was like his father in so many ways – only more reckless. To stay behind, giving others a fighting chance at survival then ordering his ship to leave before it could fall into the enemy's hand was one of the bravest things any Starfleet officer had done. And Jim had done this so many times now, it was beginning to get old. But even the thickest idiot could count on one finger what lay ahead. Kirk had to be aware of the fate he would have to face, still he sacrificed himself. Well, it ran in the family.

Bob had heard of the rumors that Kirk had died in the warp-core of his ship last year, during the encounter with the Augment retained by Section 31. But he still took the story for what it was, an incredible exaggeration. No one could return from death, so it had to be sheer luck that the radioactive radiation hadn't damaged Jim enough to kill him. _'Oh, but if anyone could cheat death, it would be that boy,'_ Wesley thought to himself. But the commodore didn't know the truth. The events in the med bay that day were secret. Only the most senior admiralty and the bridge officers of the Enterprise along with the doctor, knew how Jim survived.

Taking a deep breath Wesley looked at the Vulcan, who was one of Jim's closest friends; he thought to see some emotions stirring deep beneath the cool glance. "You did the only right thing, Commander," he said; his voice tight even as he tried to reassure the other officer. "There was no option left – still I wished there had been something you could have done."

Spock nodded ever so slowly. "I agree, sir. Captain Kirk is not only one of the finest officers Starfleet has, but he is also very important to the crew."

Of course Bob recognized what the Vulcan told him in a roundabout way. Jim Kirk was important to his _friends_ and Spock blamed himself for the outcome of the mission. He bit shortly his lips. "Is there still the chance that Kirk could hide somewhere?"

"He was in the middle of Turkana City, sir, and only those who don't feel any loyalty to the Federation remain on the colony. He may have found shelter, but his odds of staying hidden long enough for personnel recovery are 327 to 1." Depression tinged his voice and Wesley sighed quietly, damming the reporter to hell and back who had simply tried to boost his career at the expense of the captain's life.

"Maybe Jim's uncanny luck can contribute to better odds. Still we have to do something. We both know what Klingons do to their enemies."

Spock cocked slightly his head and watched the other man frown in frustration. "I will send you my full report in just a few minutes, Commodore, including the details regarding our communication with the Klingon commander, Lord Kor."

"Kor?" Wesley's eyes widened slightly. "Commander Kor – plane human forehead, small trimmed beard, shorter hair than the usual Klingon style?"

One brow of Spock rose. "Yes, you describe him correctly, Commodore. I think it's the same Klingon you concluded the Treaty of Organia with."

Bob leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I am almost relieved that's him we have to deal with. He may be a fierce fighter but he isn't cruel and is open to reasonable arguments. Should our troublemaker be caught, I maybe can offer Kor something in exchange for Kirk's release."

The Vulcan didn't want to object. He knew how important hope was for humans. Still he doubted that there was something in the world that would change Kor's mind, if he should capture Jim.

ST***ST***ST

Four hours had passed by since the Klingons had annexed Turkana. The afternoon was about to melt into the dawn of the evening, as Kor, son of Ryan, sat down behind the desk that was in the office of Turkana's leader. The man had been removed from his position immediately after the Klingons had taken hold of the colony, and only would get back his responsibilities if he proved himself trustworthy. Kor didn't take any risks. The colonists had welcomed his warriors, but it lasted only minutes before the first of the turmoil started.

Humans!

It was always the same with them. One word against their opinion and they screamed bloody murder.

Still the most of the inhabitants had stayed calm and almost tolerant – something that was new for Kor – and he didn't trust the peace. Therefore he had given orders to keep everything in order. There was now a curfew until the next morning, and after several unpleasant encounters with some stubborn people, the streets of the city were cleaned and the citizens were in their houses. The countryside was secured too, and the few farms weren't a threat for the Klingons.

The next step had been to install a protective energy shield over the whole city to hinder the citizens from beaming to Kahless-knows-where and to prevent other inhabitants of the planet coming to the town. Kor wanted to take a census and gather personal data of the people who lived here before he would allow them to return to their daily routine. For that purpose several Klingon technicians had established some devices at the edges of the city which produced the shield that ended at the abysses of the promontory Turkana City was built on. The street that lead into the town was heavily guarded.

Kor looked out of the window that had been opened to let fresh air into the office. Klingons weren't immune to beauty – far from it. He liked the almost tropical planet with its lush forests and wide fields. It reminded him of a certain area on Q'o'noS where he had stayed as child, back in a time before the war.

A war that held several surprises – even for him.

He wasn't pleased that two of the most wanted enemies of the Empire were dead. He wanted to arrest Kirk and his first officer – to hand them over to the High Council. It wasn't because of some vanity or to make another step up the career ladder. No. His wish to present the council Kirk's and Spock's heads on a silver platter lay in his pride of his heritage. He was the last descendant of the Emperor's family, and to catch a declared enemy of the empire would reinforce his own status and that of his clan.

It was a shame that the boy-captain and his first officer had fallen prey to the war so soon. The only satisfaction Kor could find was the fact that the two men had died battling the Klingons. At least there had been a kind of revenge in the end!

Suddenly Kor heard steps nearing the office. One of his security-officers stepped in and saluted. Kor casually answered the greeting before instructing the Lieutenant to speak up.

"Milord, two guards of our patrols were addressed by a Terran male who claims to have knowledge of a Starfleet officer hiding here in the town."

The Klingon's bushy eyebrow narrowed and a mixture of curiosity and loathing awoke in him. Yes, he knew that the inhabitants of this colony didn't feel any loyalty to the Federation, still to give a man or a woman of the UFP away was low. Nonetheless, Kor had to follow every hint of the presence of an enemy within his reach.

"Where is this man?"

"Ensign Tagre brought him to this new headquarters here. He is in the anteroom."

Kor leaned back in the chair. "Show him in!" he said; waiting patiently until the man was brought before his desk. It was a younger human male, maybe a Terran, who masked his unease with anger, as far as the Klingon Lord was able to read his 'guest's' expression and look.

"I heard you have important information for me?" he asked coldly; the man nodded.

"Yes, sir. The _Enterprise's_ captain, James Kirk, is hiding in Turkana City."

If a bomb exploded right next to him the effect couldn't have been different. Kor shot out his chair and stared at him; his almond-shaped eyes widened. "_Kirk_ is here? Are you sure?" he asked after several seconds, and the man nodded.

"Yes, sir. He was left behind because his ship had to raise the deflector shields as you and your fleet arrived. He ordered the _Enterprise_ to leave." Something flashed in his eyes, and the fleet-commander cocked his head; he didn't believe the luck the fates handed him.

"Kirk is dead," he stated flatly; he sat down again. "He and his first officer were killed weeks ago and…"

"I assure you, sir, that Kirk is very much alive as is his Vulcan officer!" The man spat the young captain's name and Kor bent forward. If this really was true, if Kirk really wasn't killed at the Japori System, then…

Then he, Kor, son of Ryan, had been tricked by the young officer, Sulu, and he let the _Enterprise_ pass through without getting what he wanted. The human had… What did Terrans call it? Bluffing? Yes, that was the word. Bluffing. This Sulu had used this twisted kind of lie to get away with the ship and with the Vulcan aboard. It was like this, Kor had been fooled. In Kahless' name, if he could get his hands on this Sulu, he would squeeze the life out of him.

Still the prospect of having Kirk at his mercy was something that almost made the humiliation worthwhile. And Kirk would pay for the disgrace that had been bestowed by one of his crew members on the Klingon Lord. Kor would make certain of it!

"Who are you?" he asked and the man took a deep breath. "Matthew Allistor, sir."

The obedient intonation was abhorrent to Kor. He hated boot-lickers and traitors even more! "Well, Mr. Allistor, why do you tell me all of this? Kirk is of the human race, just like you." His nostrils twitched. To give away one of the own race in a war… It was unthinkable to a Klingon.

Matt snorted. "Because of this scumbag, I lost my wife and my children."

Kor pursed his lips. The reason for this kind of betrayal was revenge. He could accept that. However, revenge was personal and you don't share it with others. Not if one's own family was the reason for the vengeance. "Explain!" he ordered.

"My wife wanted to accompany those who left Turkana, I forbid it. She dared argue with me. The argument must have gotten Kirk's attention. He tricked me and let her beam aboard his ship with my children." Fury lay on his face. "Because of this bastard my wife is now out of reach for who knows how long. He has to pay for it!"

Kor frowned again. Did he understand this right? This man subdued his wife and because she found another way out, he wanted to exact revenge on the man who helped her? The whole thing was strange for him. Females were equal to males in his culture. And he was sure the same was true for the majority of Terrans. "You demand complete obedience of your wife?" he probed the topic.

"Of course!" Matt growled and the two Klingon guards behind him exchanged a glance.

The Klingon Lord's expression changed ever so slightly. "Be glad that your wife wasn't one of our people, human, because she would have answered you with a _dagger_ instead with words!" he stated dryly, then he took a deep breath. "So, you reveal Kirk's presence to us to take revenge. Do I understand you correctly?"

Something in the Klingon's voice was strange, but Allistor wasn't one of the most intelligent people and ignored the tingling warning in his gut. "Yes – and I think he is going to give you trouble, so…"

"Where is he?" Kor interrupted him. He was glad for the information, but he also felt deep scorn for the man. This human was too cowardly to fulfill his wanted revenge on his own, and instead betrayed his personal nemesis to the enemy. This Allistor had no courage, no honor! The Klingon Lord's distaste for the human grew.

"An old man, Patrick O'Farrell, took him in. I followed them a little bit and saw them vanish into O'Farrell's house. With the curfew in place, Kirk couldn't have left the house without being caught. He must still be there!"

Kor nodded and rose. Even if he spurned the man, there was only one thing to do. "Show us the way!"

ST***ST

Jim put the dried dishes in the cupboard and smiled as he watched Patrick polishing the old-fashioned sink. It was almost a little bit like his childhood, before Frank came and ruined everything. The farm house in Iowa, his and Sam's mother had rented, had been more than three hundred years old and it had been cozy with its mixture of historic building-style and modern comforts. He had loved this house and…

A loud crashing sound from the front door, that took both men by surprise. A moment later several Klingons stormed the house and went straight to the kitchen; it was the only lit room. Jim didn't have time to react as the guards pointed their disruptors at him. Patrick O'Farrell yelped, while Kirk felt dread flooding him. The Klingons arrival could only mean one thing. They knew who he was; it meant torture and death for him.

Another middle-aged Klingon stepped into the small room; his ensigns and his proud stance gave him away as a high-ranking officer. The dark eyes roamed over Kirk's face and for a split of second something like a smile tugged at his mouth – the smile of a wolf that caught the lamb.

"James Kirk, I assume," the Klingon said with a deep, growling voice that held barely any accent. "I was told that you were dead. It seems your 'acting captain' lied to me."

So this was Kor, the fleet commander of the strike group that had annexed Turkana. He had heard the beginning of the transmission between the _Enterprise_ and the Klingon flag ship, and therefore aware the enemy fleet commander's name was no secret for him. Jim knew that he would pay for Hikaru's little stunt, too. He was also aware of the fact that any denial of his identity would do more harm than good. His cover had been blown and he now had to face the consequences. Consequences he would meet with dignity becoming an officer of Starfleet. Klingons loathed cowardice and he would not give them the satisfaction.

He saw Kor's gaze fall on Patrick and out of impulse Kirk placed himself in front of the old man, shielding him. Instantly, he was again in the focus of the Klingon Lord and he squared his shoulders. "You are right, Commander. I am James T. Kirk of the USS _Enterprise_."

The hostile officer looked him up and down, and nodded slowly, almost pleased. "At least you are no coward." He lifted both brows. "Lord Kor of the Imperial Fleet," he introduced himself – a polite gesture from captain to captain. Then he turned slightly. "Lieutenant, arrest Captain Kirk and bring him to headquarters!"

Two Klingons stepped forward and encircled Jim's upper arms in a steel-like grip; it made Kirk's stomach clench. He knew exactly what would happen to him.

Just then Patrick recognized Matthew Allistor and his eyes widened. "Matt! Don't tell me that _you_ are behind this!" he gasped.

"You're hiding a wanted man, _Paddy_," Matt drawled. "You should have thought twice before you did something as foolish as this."

The old man took a deep breath and stepped towards him; his face reddened in anger. "You slimy little cowardly _bastard_! This is nothing more than primitive revenge because Sarah finally had enough of you and wanted to leave before it became too late for her. You haven't even the guts to confront the captain alone; you needed Klingon help for it." He spit at Matt's feet. "I'm glad that Sarah made finally up her mind! She was always too good for y…"

Allistor seized him brutally by the collar. "Be careful what you say old man! You are a criminal now and…"

He stopped as a strong hand gripped his left wrist and pulled him harshly away. Kor looked with contempt at him before he glanced at Patrick, addressing him. "You hid Kirk here!" he stated – and Jim interrupted,

"He didn't know that I was a wanted man in the Klingon Empire. He only wanted to help me because he knew what you and the likes of you would do with a Starfleet captain, that's all."

The piercing gaze of the fleet commander was directed at him again; then Kor turned his attention back at Patrick, "Is this true?"

"Yes," O'Farrell said. "But I would have given him shelter either way." He nodded towards Jim, who nearly groaned. Patrick had destroyed the bridge had tried to build for him to save him from the Klingons' wrath. "The boy reminds me of my own son I lost four years ago and I see now good in denying a young man a helping hand because he was ready to sacrifice himself on the behalf of an unknown pregnant woman and her children to grant them a new life."

Kor surveyed him thoughtfully. "You have backbone as you humans say." He glared at Matt. "Something many of you lack, _rejmorg_ (coward)." He waved at the guards. "Bring Kirk along, we are leaving." He walked towards the splintered front door as the Lieutenant called, "Milord, what's about the old man?"

Ryan's son looked back, straight at Patrick, who lifted proudly his chin. "He is under observation, until he proves to be no more trouble. I don't want to give order to kill the only courageous and spirited being in this town full of scum!"

Then he left the house. The guards pulled their captive roughly with them, and Jim knew that he was walking the way to gallows…

TBC…

_Yeesssss, I warned you, didn't I? I told you that are coming a lot of cliffhangers and that you will need something to calm down (*grin*). Yeah, Khan is on his way but he will need time – especially after the Klingons raised an energy-shield over the whole town. There is no way to beam someone in or out. And, above all, Khan has to cross a large distance to Turkana, while Jim's time is running out. In other words: Our dear captain his in deep, deep water._

_In the next chapter you will learn, how 'deep' this water really is, but of course Jim doesn't give in this quickly. And Kor's questioning will give the Klingon the greys, so to say. And in the meantime Spock tries also to find a way to save his friend, as Wesley is doing, while Khan prepares his strike._

_I hope you liked the new chapter; including Sulu's bluff, Khan's raging fit, Matt's betrayal and Kor's way to handle everything less aggressively like his colleagues would do it._

_The next chapter will come at the 12__th__ or 13__th__ October, and until then I'm dying to know what you think of the newest twists._

_Have a nice weekend,_

_Yours Starflight_


End file.
